Otonari-san
by Erocchin23
Summary: Aku berhasil masuk universitas tokyo, memutuskan untuk pindah ke ibu kota jepang itu. terbayangkan kehidupan kota yang aku impikan, teman-teman baru, juga uhuk-uhuk pacar yang cantik dan kehidupan yang normal. namun, kenyataannya semua itu terganggu berkat Nozomi Tojo tetangga sebelahku yang ternyata wanita mesum. [lemon/NC17] bocil gak boleh baca INGAT! (Chap 24 update)cie nunggu
1. Chapter 1

**_Judul : Otonari -san_**

**_Chapter : 1_**

**_Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)_**

**_Genre : Ecchi, parody, romance, lemon dll._**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rating : M_**

**_A/N :_**

**_Gak tau harus ngomong apa :v_**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku memulai kehidupan baruku di Tokyo, aku akan memulai kehidupan kampusku. Entah bagaimana dengan suatu keajaiban aku berhasil diterima Universitas Tokyo, meskipun berada diurutan yang pas-pasan. Aku masih ingat jelas aku menangis melihat papan pengumuman ujian masuk.

Kaa-chan, aku berhasil.. :'D

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki.

Akhirnya, aku selesai membereskan barang-barangku di apartement. Melihat tembok di kamarku mengingatkan pada tetangga yang tinggal di sana. Kaa-chan sempat memberikanku mochi, katanya untuk persembahan para tetanggaku. Aku juga sempat memberikannya pada Nenek pemilik apartement.

Aku membawa sekotak mochi untuk tetangga yang tinggal di samping kanan apartementku, kemarin aku sudah ke sana namun tak ada respon. Jadi, kali ini aku akan menyapanya sebentar.

Aku membuka pintu apartement, lalu memperhatikan papan nama tetanggaku. Hanya tertulis huruf kanji Tojo di sana. Aku menekan bel apartementnya lalu menunggu seseorang yang ada di dalam. Cukup lama aku menunggu, sepertinya orang itu tak ada di rumah lagi. Aku melangkah untuk kembali pada apartementku.

Tapi aku mendengar pintu yang terbuka di depanku, Aku berhenti untuk menyapa tetangga di apartement baruku. Aku menunduk karena tingginya lebih pendek dariku. Ternyata gadis cantik yang membuka pintu, dia menatapku dengan bola mata bulatnya. Mengetahui gadis yang sangat cantik sebagai tetanggaku membuatku agak gugup.

Dia tersenyum manis di hadapanku, "Maaf, ada apa ya?" tanyanya yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan karena terlalu fokus menatap wajahnya.

"Ah! Maaf!" aku menunjuk apartementku yang ada di samping, "Aku baru saja pindah kemarin, namaku Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Oh begitu, namaku Nozomi Tojo.. senang berkenalan denganmu.." katanya yang mengingatkanku dengan papan namanya.

"Oh.. ini.." Aku memberikan kotak mochi padanya, "Sebagai persembahan, kuharap kau menyukainya.."

"Terima kasih.." dia menerimanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan.." dia mengatakannya dengan raut wajah cemas.

Gadis ini ternyata anak baik, kurasa aku akan cepat akrab dengannya.

"Ah tidak, aku baik-baik saja.. Ehehehehe~" ucapku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Kenapa tidak masuk dan minum teh dulu?" ucapnya mempersilakanku masuk ke dalam, itu agak membuatku terkejut. Maksudku kami ini kan baru kenal.

"Boleh?" tanyaku yang merasa tak enak.

"Tentu saja, aku akan melayanimu dengan baik sebagai tamu.." ucapnya yang tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kemudian tanpa sadar aku terbangun di atas ranjang, tanpa mengenakan pakaian sama sekali. Nozomi, perempuan itu hanya kambali duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengambil pakaiannya kembali. Dia juga tak mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia berdiri memakai celana dalamnya.

TAPI BAGAIMANA BISA?!

Tunggu, ini serius? Benaran? Apa yang baru saja kami lakukan? Wajahku membiru dengan ingatan yang kembali merasuki pikiranku. Aku mulai ingat sesuatu!

Itu benar, Aku minum teh atas undangannya. Kami berbincang-bincang sebentar mengenai kedatanganku ke Tokyo. Sampai aku tahu dia adalah senpai di kampusku. Yah, aku sangat senang mengetahui hal itu ditambah kita satu fakultas. Saat itu—

.

.

.

.

.

_***flashback**_

_..dia tiba-tiba terdiam saat kami mengobrol mengenai kampus, dia mendekat padaku dengan gerak-gerik 'permisi, aku ingin mengambil tisu yang ada di belakangmu'. Aku hanya diam saja di tempat, karena kupikir itu hal biasa. Tapi, itu hal yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dia lakukan._

_Dia tiba-tiba membuka resleting celanaku dan mengeluarkan penisku. Aku hanya menggenggam gelas berisi teh dan terdiam karena syok. Aku merasa tak dapat bergerak, lalu aku melihatnya menjilat kejantananku dengan lidahnya dan berkata—_

_"Itadakimasu~"_

_Dia memasukan kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya, mengemutnya lembut hingga kejantananku menjadi keras karena rangsangannya. Dia mengeluarkan kejantananku dari mulutnya dan tercipta benang saliva yang menggairahkan._

_"To-Tojo-san.. a-apa yang kau-" jari telunjuknya menutup bibirku yang hendak bertanya._

_"Sssttt.. kau tidak perlu bertanya juga sudah tahu, 'kan?" Tanyanya padaku dengan wajah merona, aku meletakkan gelas berisi teh di atas chabudai (meja kaki pendek)._

_"Se-sepertinya sudah saatnya a-aku pulang.." aku bersiap berdiri, namun tiba-tiba Nozomi memelukku hingga terjatuh di lantai._

_Lalu dia terbangun dengan tangan yang bertumpuh pada lantai, sehingga mengurungku dalam kungkungannya. Dia tersenyum menatapku, entah bagaimana aku hanya tersenyum canggung._

_"Kenapa cepat-cepat? Masih ada waktu sampai makan malam, kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang saja?"_

_"Ha-hah?!" Dia duduk menindihku lalu menarik bajuku ke atas, "O-oi!" Dia tertawa kecil seperti mempermainkanku._

_Kemudian dia menjilat dadaku sehingga membuatku merinding, dia mengemut puting dadaku. Dan menggesek dada besarnya yang berada di sekitar perutku. Tak berapa lama Nozomi kembali duduk, dia terkejut lalu melihat ke belakangnya dan tersenyum._

_"Lihat? Kau sudah ereksi, tidak mungkin kau pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu, 'bukan?" Ucapnya dengan sensual, dia terbangun dan membuatku lega karena aku bisa keluar dari situasi ini._

_"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.." yakinku padanya._

_"Tidak boleh~" namun, semuanya sirna karena dia kembali duduk. Benar, duduk di atas kejantananku. Wajahku memerah begitu dia bergenjot dan menekan-nekan kejantananku. Meskipun dia masih memakai pakaiannya tapi aku tahu, apa yang dia tekan-tekankan pada kejantananku._

_"Nee, mau lihat oppaiku? Aku cukup percaya diri dengan ukurannya.." tawarnya yang mengelus dadanya yang masih dilapisi bajunya, lalu dia membuka bajunya._

_Membuatku terkejut karena dia tidak memakai bra sehingga aku langsung melihatnya secara langsung. Rasanya seperti ada darah yang keluar dari hidungku secara tak sadar. Aku langsung terbangun dan memegang pundak Nozomi, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa hal yang dilakukannya ini salah._

_Benar, karena aku masih di bawah umur! Seandainya aku sudah berumur 20 tahun, mungkin aku bisa melakukannya! Iya, setelah aku melaksanakan upacara kedewasaan di kampung halamanku!_

_Seharusnya begitulah yang terjadi! Aku harus sabar menunggu setahun lagi!_

_"Kurasa kau harus melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai, sangat beresiko jika kau melakukannya dengan sembarangan cowok termasuk aku. Ja-jadi bisa aku pulang sekarang?"_

_Dia tersenyum menanggapinya, aku juga ikutan tersenyum. Dia malah memelukku, sehingga wajahku menempel pada dadanya._

_"Tidak boleh, soalnya aku sudah tak bisa menahannya~" ucapnya yang menggoyangkan dadanya pada wajahku._

_Sensasi hangat dan lembut ini, sangatlah luar biasa. Tapi Naruto, ini tak boleh kau lakukan. Keperjakaanmu hanya untuk cewek yang kau cintai._

_"Mereka besar, 'bukan? Kau pasti menginginkannya.." ucapnya menggodaku dan aku masih menahan pendirianku._

_Dia melepaskanku dari pelukannya, lalu menyentuh tanganku untuk menuntunnya pada dada besarnya. Kedua tanganku akhirnya menyentuh dadanya. Aku masih terdiam beberapa saat karena tak bisa memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi._

_Le-lembut sekali, bentuk yang besar dan bulat sempurna, serta putingnya yang sudah mengeras seakan memintaku untuk melahapnya._

_Tidak, 'Naruto! Kau masih bisa menahannya!_

_"Hm? Jangan hanya disentuh, kau juga bisa meremasnya.." saran Nozomi._

_Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya!_

_"Haruskah aku beritahu caranya?" Dia mencoba menggodaku, tapi pertahananku masih kuat._

_Tangan Nozomi menyentuh tanganku, tangannya menekan tanganku sehingga aku memeras dadanya._

_AKU MEREMASNYA!_

**_[Pertahanan Naruto menurun : ...75%]_**

_Sekarang tangannya membantuku meremas dadanya dengan cara memutar._

**_[Pertahanan Naruto menurun : ...40%]_**

_"..Ah...ah~ hhh.." dia mulai mendesah hanya dengan remasan dada, seberapa mesumnya dia? Ah sial, suaranya membuatku jadi bergairah._

**_[Pertahanan Naruto menurun : ...25%]_**

_Suaranya membuatku jadi penasaran bagaimana ekspresi wanita yang sekarang duduk dipangkuanku ini, aku yang dari tadi menunduk mencoba mendongak melihat wajah tetangga wanitaku ini. Aku melihat wajahnya memerah dengan mata sayu seperti sedang menikmati remasan pada tanganku._

_Sial, dia manis sekali!_

**_[Pertahanan Naruto menurun : ...0%]_**

_Aku langsung mendorongnya sehingga sekarang dia yang berada di bawahku. Aku langsung meremas dada sebelah kanannya, dan melahap yang sebelah kiri. Aku mengemutnya dan memutari putingnya dengan lidah di dalam mulutku._

_"Ah! Iya, mainkan oppaiku sesukamu~! Ah! Ah..ah~..hh.." desahannya menggoda sekali, dia memeras rambutku lembut seperti menikmati perlakuanku._

_Aku mencium dadanya lalu menjalar pada pundaknya. Ah, beginikah wangi seorang wanita? Wangi sekali, kira-kira sabun apa yang dia pakai?_

_Aku beralih pada lehernya, dia langsung mendongak seperti mempersilakanku membuat banyak tanda di sana. Aku mengemutnya sehingga menghasilkan bercak kemerahan sambil meremas dadanya dan memainkan putingnya._

_Selama ini aku hanya melihat dari video porno, tapi melakukannya secara langsung lebih menggairahkan. Aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh kejantananku dan mengocoknya. Ah, tangannya sangat lembut._

_"Fufu~ sudah bertambah keras, mau aku apakan ini?" Dia menawariku, aku memperhatikannya yang tersenyum dibawah kungkunganku. Mau dilihat bagaimanapun dia memang cantik meskipun rambutnya sudah berantakan hingga ikat rambutnya hampir lepas._

_"Aku ingin blowjob dari mulutmu.." ucapku._

_Dia tersenyum, "Baiklah, sebelum itu buka dulu semua bajumu, kita akan pindah ke ranjang.." aku mengangguk._

_Aku bangun dan membuka semua pakaianku sehingga telanjang bulat, Nozomi berdiri di depanku dengan rambutnya yang tergerai dan hanya menggunakan celana dalam._

_"Kau masih menggunakan celana dalam?" Aku bertanya karena kupikir dia akan telanjang bulat juga._

_"Aku suka ketika melihat oranglain mencoba membuka pakaian dalamku. Apa kau sudah tidak sabar? Aku bisa melepasnya sekarang.." ucapnya yang bersiaga membuka celana dalamnya._

_"A-ah.. tidak perlu, itu sudah cukup.." cegahku yang merasa tak enak._

_Sekarang kali ini aku duduk di pinggir kasurnya dengan Nozomi yang mengocok kejantananku dengan wajah merona. Dia menjilat kejantananku, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, dan kembali mengeluarkannya lalu menjilatnya. Aku menutup mataku merasa sensasi hangat pada kejantananku dari perlakuannya._

_"Mn.. ng.. ah! Rasanya asin, aku menyukainya~" ucapnya lalu kembali menjilat kejantananku._

_Dia kembali memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, lalu melakukan gerakan maju-mundur. Suara decapan terdengar ketika dia bergerak lebih cepat. Dia sangat hebat melakukan blowjob, aku sampai ingin keluar-tapi aku masih menahannya. Dia lagi-lagi mengeluarkan kejantananku dari mulutnya lalu menjilatnya._

_Jilatannya berakhir pada kepala kejantananku, dia memutari lidahnya di sana lalu mengemut kepala penisku sehingga aku hampir sampai pada puncak libidoku._

_"Ssstt... Uh..!" Aku ikut mendesis ketika kejantananku hampir sampai puncak, namun Nozomi berhenti tiba-tiba._

_Oh sial, padahal sedikit lagi._

_"Ada apa? Tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi?" Tanyanya yang tersenyum._

_"Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku membersihkannya.." ucapnya yang meletakkan kejantananku diantara buah dadanya, "..dengan ini~" dia memandu tanganku agar memegang dadanya._

_Aku memegang dadanya untuk menahannya menghimpit kejantananku, aku agak berdiri untuk bergerak maju-mundur pada dada besarnya. Dadanya lembut dan hangat, cairan pre-cum dariku membuatnya semakin mudah menggerakkannya._

_"Hn.. ah~ kau bisa..mnn..bisa melakukannya dengan lebih keras kok..ah! Ah! Ah!" Sesuai permintaannya aku melakukannya lebih keras dengan mengencangkan gerakanku._

_"Apa itu sakit?" Aku bertanya padanya, lalu dia juga memegang dadanya tepat pada putingnya dan mencubitnya sendiri._

_"Tidak.. ah~ hhh...ini.. mnn.. terasa sangat enak..uh..hnnm.." jawabnya yang diselingi desahan lalu menjilat kepala penisku yang menyumbul di himpitan dadanya._

_"Baguslah.. karena aku sudah.. tidak bisaa.. akh! Menahannya! Aaaaah..!" Cairan putihku akhirnya menyembur keluar yang langsung mengenai wajah dan dadanya, Nozomi kemudian memasukan kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan putih itu._

_"Mnnh~"_

_"O-oi..!" Aku terkejut tapi dia malah menyedot kejantananku, "Ahh! Uooh!" desahku yang merasakan sensasi hangat di dalam mulutnya ketika aku sudah mencapai puncak._

_Begitu aku sudah mengeluarkannya dia melepaskan mulutnya yang membuat tetesan cairan putih berjatuhan di lantai. Dia terlihat menelan cairan putih yang ada di dalam mulutnya._

_"Kau keluar banyak sekali, tapi ochinkomu masih keras, fufu~" ucapnya dengan tertawa kecil sambil mengocok kejantananku._

_Kali ini Nozomi tiduran di ranjang, dia menarikku sehingga aku berada di atasnya. Dia menatapku dengan wajah meronanya. Dia menangkup wajahku dengan tangan lentiknya, "Nee, bagian bawahku sudah basah, apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya?" Permintaan kotornya semakin membuatku bergairah._

_Salah satu tanganku langsung turun ke bawah, mengelus sesuatu di balik celana dalam itu. Hebat, bahkan celana dalamnya sudah basah. Tanganku masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. Kemaluannya benar-benar sudah basah. Aku menggesekkan jariku pada tonjolan kecilnya._

_"Ah..!" Dia mendesah dengan ekspresi yang mesum, entah mengapa itu sangat menarik._

_Nozomi melebarkan kakinya sehingga memudahkanku mengakses liang senggamanya, jari tengahku masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang sangat basah itu._

_"Aaah..! Hhh.. hah.. hah.." lubang itu meremas jari tengahku, Nozomi nampak terengah-engah. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya, tapi mungkin baginya itu nikmat._

_Aku menggerakkan jariku maju-mundur, ini sangat licin, bagaimana jika kejantananku masuk ke dalamnya? Rasa itu pasti luar biasa. Aku menambahkan jari manisku lalu bergerak maju-mundur membuat Nozomi kembali mendesah nikmat._

_"Ahh.. ahn.. hn~..ah..oh! Uh...ah..!" Dia mendesah dengan menatap wajahku, aku juga menatap wajahnya yang berekspresi mesum itu. Wajah merona seakan tak berdaya, sangat manis sekali._

_Aku melakukan gerakan menggunting pada jariku di dalam liang senggamanya, "Ah..! Itu enak~" manis sekali reaksinya._

_Aku menggerakkan jariku maju-mundur dengan lebih cepat, "Ah..! Hah..! Hn~ iya..! Gerakan lebih cepat! Kyah..! Aku akan... hn~ keluar... ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Kyaaaaaaah~~! Keluarrrr! Itu keluaaaaaaaar..!" Aku merasakan cairan menyelimuti jariku yang berada di dalam liang senggama Nozomi, bersama dengannya yang bergelinjang hebat._

_"Hah.. hah.. hah.. ha..." dia terengah-engah setelah mengalami orgasme, " ...Aku ingin ochinko-mu di dalamku.. hah.. hah.."_

_Kemudian tanganku keluar dari liang senggamanya, aku mulai berinisiatif membuka celana dalamnya. Tanganku menarik celana dalamnya ke bawah hingga lepas dari pemiliknya, dan langsung kubuang ke sembarangan arah._

_Nozomi melebarkan kakinya, aku menempatkan kejantananku pada liang senggamanya. Aku sudah keluar sekali, tapi memikirkan aku akan masuk ke dalamnya membuatku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, setidaknya aku tidak boleh cepat keluar saat melakukannya._

_Aku mulai mencoba memasukkan kejantananku, "Ah- Nn... AH..!" Nozomi mendesah keras begitu aku berhasil memasukan kejantananku di dalam liang senggamanya._

_Nozomi terlihat tersenyum puas, "Hehe~ Aku melahap semua ochinko-mu, itu sangat besar dan berada di dalam manko-ku.. hebat sekali..."_

_Itu tidak bagus._

_Rasanya benar-benar enak saat berada di dalam sana, dan aku mungkin akan gila begitu bergerak._

_"Ahn~ kau langsung kasar.. ah.. ah.. ahn~ ah! Ah..." Nozomi mendesah begitu aku bergerak dengan sangat cepat, melakukan seks sama seperti hewan._

_Aku melihat Nozomi yang berada di dalam kungkunganku, dada besarnya bergerak erotis saat aku memompa dirinya maju-mundur. Jadi, ini yang dinamakan seks? Sugoi, kejantananku diremas-remas oleh liang senggamanya. Tubuh wanita memang nikmat luar biasa!_

_Aku mendorong lebih kuat hingga mencapai G-spotnya, "Hn~ Iya, di sana! Itu enak~ Kau.. ah..! Mencapai..mnnn.. titik paling.. ah~ sensitif..ah..hn.. ah.. ah.." hebat, aku serasa melayang merasakan betapa lenturnya di dalam sana._

_"Ah.. di dalammu luar biasa..! Sst.. kejantananku merasa enak juga.. uooh~" rasanya aku mulai gila, aku sudah terbuai dengan tubuhnya. Yang aku pikirkan hanya soal kenikmatan yang lebih dan lebih lagi dari seks._

_Nozomi terbangun lalu memeluk tubuhku hingga aku bisa merasakan dada besarnya yang menempel pada tubuhku. tangannya meremas rambutku, suara desahan dan deru nafasnya tepat disamping telingahku._

_Aku tidak berhenti dan terus memompa tubuhnya. Aku menjilat lehernya yang berkeringat, mengundangnya untuk semakin terangsang. Aku merasa kejantananku mulai berkedut lalu mempercepat gerakan. Di dalam sana juga aku dapat merasakan kemaluan Nozomi yang mulai mencengkram erat kejantananku seakan menghisapnya untuk masuk lebih dalam._

_Aku terbangun melepas diriku dari pelukan Nozomi, tanganku mencengkram pergelangan kaki Nozomi dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Nozomi menopang tubuhnya dengan siku tangannya sehingga dadanya membusung. Aku bergerak semakin cepat, Nozomi tersenyum menatapku lalu mendesah lebih keras. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan._

_Sedikit lagi, aku mencapai orgasme. Kami mendesah bersama ketika puncak kenikmatan hampir sampai. Pandanganku sudah mulai berkabut karena nafsu, aku mendongak dengan mata terpejam menikmati saat itu akan datang._

_"Aku.. akh..! Mau keluar..!"_

_"Ahn~ kau bisa.. ahn! Mengeluar.. hn~ kannya..uh..di dalam.. ahn!"_

_"Aku.. tidak bisa.. aaahk.. berhenti.. sangat enak..uogh.. di dalammu..nha.."_

_Aku mempercepat gerakan dan melepas cengkraman pada pergelangan kaki Nozomi, aku langsung menindihnya lalu mencengkram sprei dengan kencang dan Nozomi mencengkram bantal yang dia gunakan, juga mengurungku dengan kakinya yang melingkar di pinggangku. Dia menaik turunkan pinggulnya mengikuti irama gerakanku._

_"Oh..ahh! Aku.. juga..hyah~ akan keluar~ ah..ahn..ah..ah..hyahh~ uzumaki-san~!"_

_"Tojo-san..! Sedikit lagi.. aakh~ Tojo-saaaaan..!"_

_Dalam satu hentakan aku melesatkan kejantananku ke dalam dan mengeluarkan semua cairan putihku di sana bersama, ketika Nozomi juga orgasme dengan tubuhnya yang menggeliat merasakan sensasi._

_"Kyaaaaaaah..! Kimooochiiiiiiiiiii~~" desahnya seakan menggila karena seks._

_Aku mengeluarkan kejantananku dari liang senggamanya, terdengar bunyi plop sesaat dan cairan sperma meluber keluar dari dalam liang senggamanya._

_Aku langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Nozomi, "Gomen, aku keluar di dalam.."_

_Dia mengelus kepalaku lembut, "Daijoubu, hari ini aku aman.. aku senang saat kau keluar di dalam, tapi jika sebanyak ini mungkin gawat juga.. fufu~"_

_Itulah kata terakhirnya aku dengar..._

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu aku tertidur karena lelah. Maksudku aku melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan dengan perempuan yang baru dikenal, bukankah itu berarti aku... aku... aku sudah.. AAAARRGH!

Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu! Aku datang ke Tokyo untuk belajar.. jadi bagaimana mungkin aku malah kehilangan keperjakaanku pada perempuan di kali pertama aku memulai kehidupan di kota ini?!

"Ini sudah sore, kau harus kembali ke tempatmu dan membuat makan malam.." Ucapnya padaku yang sekarang dia sudah memakai pakaiannya. Baju seperti switer yang memperlihatkan bentuk pundaknya.

"EH?! OH.. Iya!" aku terlalu panik pada situasi ini.

Sekarang aku berdiri di depan pintu apartement Nozomi, dengan celana boxer dan pakaian yang aku bawa di tangan. Dia menatapku dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum penuh arti..

"Lain kali datang lagi ya~" ucapnya dengan nada sensual menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu menutup pintu apartementnya, meninggalkan aku yang masih mematung di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Tunggu, chapter 2 ya ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Judul : Otonari -san_**

**_Chapter : 2_**

**_Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)_**

**_Genre : Ecchi, parody, romance, lemon dll._**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rating : M_**

**_A/N : _**

**_Gak tau harus ngomong apa :v_**

.

.

.

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya di siang bolong..

"_KAA-CHAN_! AKU MAU PULANG!"

Aku menelpon Kaa-chan dengan perasaan tercampur aduk, aku dapat mendengar suara kebingungannya menanggapi apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

"Tokyo menakutkan! Aku mau pulang saja ke Nagano!" ucapku yang merasa telah menjadi korban pelecehan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto? Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, Uh.. itu.." Entah bagaimana, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena dari sudut pandang manapun pihak lelaki yang salah, 'bukan?

"Sudah _Kaa-chan_ bilang kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan kehidupan kota, kau anak yang pintar pasti bisa melewatinya. _Kaa-chan_ sedang sibuk, nanti _Kaa-chan_ telpon lagi ya!"

"Tidak! Tunggu,_ Kaa-chan_!"

_**Tuuut.. Tuuut.. **_

Dia mematikan telponnya...!

Kemudian aku meringkuk gusar sambil memijit kepalaku, keringat dingin keluar karena kekhawatiranku yang melanda.

"Sial! Sial! Apa lebih baik kalau aku pindah saja?"

Itu tidak mungkin, uang sewa sudah dibayar. Kalau mau pindah juga harus nunggu sebulan.

"Aku tidak datang ke Tokyo untuk jadi korban orang mesum!" jeritku frustasi yang malah mengacak-ngacak rambutku sendiri.

Lalu bel apartementku berbunyi, dan muncul seseorang di balik pintu dari luar.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya terserah, masuk.. masuk.." ucapku menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut, seketika aku tersadar bahwa aku baru saja membolehkan orang asing masuk.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan~" ucapnya yang sedang menaruh sepatu selopnya pada posisi keluar di bawah tatami, dia berbalik dan langsung mendekat padaku.

"GYAAA! KENAPA KAU KE SINI?!" teriakku sambil mengesot ke belakang hingga pojok tembok untuk menghindarinya.

Dia menampakkan senyum manisnya, meskipun aku tidak bisa mengatakan sekarang bahwa senyum itu menjadi menakutkan. Dia menunjukkan kantong kresek yang muncul daun bawang di atasnya dengan mengangkatnya.

"Aku berpikir mungkin kau ingin makan sesuatu" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis hingga membuatku terbuai, "Karena itu, aku membeli bahan untuk membuat kare"

Eh, apa dia akan memasak untukku? Siapa malaikat baik hati ini? mungkin yang terjadi kemarin hanyalah mimpi dan sebenarnya dia orang yang baik~

Dan di detik berikutnya dia berkata, "Sekarang, cepat buatkan aku makanan"

"APA KAU MENCOBA BERCANDA PADAKU.. _Kono Onna_!"

Tapi pada akhirnya aku membuat _Kare_ untuknya, meskipun aku sebenarnya sangat khawatir dengan keberadaannya di tempatku saat ini.

"Bukankah kau itu perempuan? Seharusnya bisa masak sendiri bukan?! Dan jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang lain memasak!" entah bagaimana sekarang aku tidak bicara dengan nada lembut setelah mengetahui sifatnya yang aneh.

"Ini terlihat enak~! Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan rumah.." ucapnya yang terlihat berbinar-binar melihat sepiring nasi dengan _kare_ di atasnya dan toping telur rebus setengah matang.

"Hey, kau dengar aku tidak?!"

Masa bodo! Lebih baik aku makan sekarang, aku menyendok nasi _kare_ ke dalam mulutku sambil melihatnya yang juga makan dengan wajah bahagia. Beberapa kali, dia mengucapkan kata-kata enak.

"Hmm~ ini enak.."

Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku sangat senang mendengar pujiannya.

"Huh, benarkah?" aku mencoba memastikannya.

"Kupikir kau akan jadi suami yang baik"

"Kau benar-benar berpikir begitu?" Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku untuk menetralisir perasaan senang atas pujian itu, "Oh, kau terlalu memujiku, Tojo-_san_~"

Aku kembali makan dengan khimat, beberapa kali aku meliriknya yang berada di depanku. Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan dia ini cukup manis, matanya yang berwarna kehijauan itu besar dan bulat, rambut ungu panjangnya juga menjadi daya tarik. Dia terlihat seperti perempuan yang sulit disentuh. Meskipun itu berbeda dengan kenyataan, awalnya kupikir aku menyukainya.

Dia bilang kemarin, tahun ini adalah tahun ketiganya di kampus-itu berarti dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Bulu matanya lentik juga, hidungnya mancung namun terlihat mungil, dan bibirnya-

AH! Kenapa aku membayangkan hal itu?! karena hubungan intim yang kami lakukan kemarin, aku jadi bayangin. Ingat, Naruto! Kau ke Tokyo untuk belajar lalu lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan. Kau juga ingin punya cewek yang normal, bukan seperti perempuan aneh di hadapanmu ini.

Aku harus berpikir jernih..

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggosok piring kotor di westafel, sedangkan Nozomi sedang membaca buku di lantai tempatku sambil bersandar di tumpukan kardus bekas menaruh barang-barang pindahanku.

Aku melirik padanya, dia menekuk kakinya sehingga roknya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Dia juga hanya memakai tanktop alakadarnya, yang tali tanktop di pundak sebelah kirinya menjuntai ke bawah terlepas dari pundaknya, hal itu membuatku bisa melihat belahan dada besarnya.

Itu membuatku jengkel lalu aku melampiaskannya dengan menggosok piring menggunakan busa sabun dengan lebih kuat. Apa dia tidak baca situasi? Dia sedang berada di tempat cowok!

Aku meliriknya lagi, dia terlihat tersenyum dengan sengaja. Sudah kuduga, dia sengaja! Dia mencoba mempermainkanku! Apa karena aku lebih muda darinya?!

"...Um.. Tojo-_san_..Apa kau suka melakukan hal itu? _Ecchi_.." oke, akhirnya aku bertanya hal yang bodoh.

"Iya, ada apa?"

Jangan mengakuinya, dong!

"Oh.. itu.. tentang kemarin, Um.. Kenapa kau melaku-"

"Hmm? Karena kau memiliki wajah polos, dan kau terlihat masih perjaka jadi aku tidak bisa menahan diri.. tingkahmu sebagai perjaka itu lucu jadi aku ingin usil sedikit~" jawabnya tanpa mendengar pertanyaanku sampai selesai, dan itu benar-benar menusuk ulu hatiku!

"Maaf saja, kalau aku ini masih perjaka!" teriakku yang tak terima tapi tak bisa membalas, "Omong-omong, tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku ini ingin kehidupan yang baik!"

Aku mengatakannya dengan lantang sambil terus memcuci piring, di belakang aku mendengar suara buku yang ditutup lalu langkah kaki yang mendekat padaku dan berhenti di belakang. Entah, apa yang Nozomi ingin lakukan.

"Dan aku juga ingin dapat pacar di kampus! Aku tidak ingin main-main dengan kenakalan remaja yang kau lakukan!" lanjutku yang baru saja selesai meletakkan piring terakhir di rak dekat westafel.

Aku merasakan tangan Nozomi yang melingkar pada tubuhku dari belakang, ini membuatku cukup terkejut hingga terdiam oleh pelukannya. Aku merasakan dadanya yang ditekan olehnya pada punggungku, seketika aku merasa aku merona oleh kelakuannya itu.

"Kenapa..?" Dia berucap di dekat belakang leherku sehingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang berhembus, "Apa yang salah? Bukankah melakukannya terasa enak?" lanjutnya membuat pikiranku kosong karena dia menggesekkan tubuhnya pada bagian belakang tubuhku.

Tangan dengan jari lentiknya mulai bergerak mengelus dada bidangku yang masih tertutupi oleh switer yang aku kenakan. Nafasnya mulai terdengar tak beraturan membuatku berdegub kencang, ditambah dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku ini..hah..sangat tertarik..hh..dengan seks.." tangannya berhenti mengelus dadaku dan terdiam di sana, "Dengar? Jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat, karena seks adalah situasi yang mendebarkan, 'bukan?"

Apa yang pelacur ini katakan? aku tidak mengerti! Jangan samakan aku dengan orang aneh sepertimu!

Tangannya mulai bergerak perlahan dari dadaku menuju bagian bawah, dengan mudahnya dia memegang kejantananku yang masih terhalang di dalam celana olahraga yang aku kenakan. Bodohnya lagi kejantananku mengeras hanya karena godaannya, aku dapat merasakan Nozomi tersenyum puas mengetahui itu.

"Apa ini? adik kecilmu bahkan tau apa yang dia mau, aku tidak berpikir seks adalah hal yang salah.."

Jangan seenaknya bicara!

Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak, apa aku takut? Padahal aku laki-laki..

Nozomi melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarikku untuk berbalik menghadapnya, aku dapat melihatnya menampakkan senyum seperti biasanya. Itu terlihat seperti iblis yang siap menerkamku kapan saja. Perempuan ini adalah monster dibalik penampilan polosnya. Dia turun bersimpuh lutut, sambil membelai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantananku yang sudah sesak di dalam sana.

"Nee, Uzumaki-_san_.. Kau sempat berpikir terasa nikmat saat bersatu denganku, 'bukan?"

Pupil mataku mengecil karena entah bagaimana aku membenci situasi ini, juga diriku sendiri yang tak mampu melawannya. Dia tersenyum melihat reaksiku yang kalah dengan semua argumentasinya.

"Kau pria yang baik, kau sangat jujur.. Ini pertama kalinya, aku bertemu orang sepertimu.." setelah berkata seperti itu Nozomi menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil menatapku, "Orang baik sepertimu terlihat semakin lucu ketika menahan nafsunya.." lanjutnya mengelus wajahnya pada celanaku yang menonjol karena kejantananku yang menegang.

Tangannya merambat pada ujung celanaku lalu menurunkannya kebawah, memperlihatkan kejantananku yang menegang dengan _precum_ yang keluar dari kepala kejantananku. Nozomi terlihat senang begitu melihat kejantananku, dia menampakkan wajah yang penuh nafsu.

Nozomi mencium batang kejantananku dari samping lalu merambat hingga ujung kepala kejantananku, lalu dia perlahan membuka mulutnya hingga batang kejantananku tertanam seluruhnya di dalam mulutnya. Tak lama setelah itu, dia melakukan gerakan _in-out_ perlahan. Aku merasakan gerakan lembut dari lidahnya ketika dia melakukan gerakan maju-mundur.

Suara mesum seperti becek yang beradu antara mulutnya dengan kejantananku menjadi pengiring di ruang apartement kecilku. Dia memundurkan kepalanya hingga hanya kepala kejantananku yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Dia mengemutnya hingga membangkitkan libidoku ditambah dia juga mengocoknya dengan tangannya yang lembut.

"Mmm..Ng~ Hn.." desahan tertahannya terdengar sangat mesum.

"Agh.. hah...Aku mau keluar..hha.." Tanpa sadar aku terbuai oleh kenikmatan, lalu tanganku meremas kepala Nozomi yang kembali melakukan gerakan_ in-out_.

"Ugh.. lebih cepat..Ah..sssst.." Tanganku mulai memandu Nozomi melakukan gerakan lebih cepat-aku merasa sesuatu yang akan menyembur keluar-mengetahui itu Nozomi membenamkan batang kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya, "Ah..Ukh.." aku menutup mataku pada kejantananku yang terasa mulai berkedut.

Tunggu.. jangan.. Jangan disedot, bodoh..!

Dan bersamaan dengan itu aku menyemburkan cairan putih itu di dalam liang mulut Nozomi yang menyedotnya, "Ng~"

**_Gluk_**

Nozomi menelan cairan itu tanpa merasa jijik. Beberapa menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama kemarin. Apa itu memang enak? Jelas gak mungkin! Setelah itu, aku merosot terkulai karena syok. Ini tidak serius, 'kan?

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-_san_?"

Mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku bahkan sudah membuatku merasa tertekan, aku menatapnya yang berdiri di hadapanku. Aku tambah tercengang ketikan dia membuka pengait pada roknya hingga terjatuh pada lantai.

"O-oi!" aku mencoba untuk memperingatkannya.

Dia sama sekali tak mendengarkanku, justru dia menyingkap tanktop yang dia kenakan ke atas sehingga aku bisa melihat payudaranya yang telanjang. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah merona, "Kau mau melakukan seks lagi denganku, 'bukan?"

"...Y...Ya.."

Saat itu aku berpikir sebenarnya akulah yang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam kami melakukannya, kami sudah tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Pakaian kami sudah berserakan di lantai. Dan hanya dengan _futon_, di bawahku terdapat perempuan dalam posisi menungging denganku yang berada di atasnya.

"Ah..ah..Ng~..Ah~" desahannya ketika aku melakukan gerakan_ in-out_ saat kejantananku di dalam liang senggamanya, dia memeluk bantal sambil menatapku yang berada di belakangnya dengan wajahnya yang merona. Betapa biadabnya perempuan ini.

Aku tak dapat memikirkan apapun saat ini, selain menikmati perempuan yang ada di bawahku ini.

Aah, _Kaa-chan_.. Maaf..

Anakmu datang ke Tokyo untuk belajar, tapi sekarang dia malah menikmati seks dengan perempuan yang baru dikenalnya. Tokyo tempat yang menakutkan, aku berpikir butuh waktu lama untuk terbiasa pada hal menakutkan itu. Jika bisa, aku ingin kembali ke Nagano. Berjuanglah, Naruto!

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC :")**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Judul : Otonari -san**_

_**Chapter : 3**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, parody, romance, lemon dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Gak tau harus ngomong apa :v**_

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, sudah sebulan aku dan Nozomi tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi. Aku sudah mulai menjalani kuliahku di kampus dan pekerjaan _part time _di toko buku.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Dari tempat tetanggaku Nozomi Tojo. Lelaki berbeda kalangan keluar-masuk dari ruangannya hampir setiap hari. Biasanya aku melihatnya ketika pulang sehabis bekerja.

Hari senin, seorang mahasiswa keluar dari _apartement_ Nozomi.

Hari selasa, seorang pria tua berjas.

Hari rabu, orang luar negeri dengan kulit hitam.

Dan hari ini, seorang pria tampan baru saja keluar dari _apartement_nya. Dia berbincang dengan pria itu di depan pintu _apartement_nya. Mereka selesai bicara, Nozomi menutup pintu dan pria itu menuju tangga _apartement_.

Aku menatap nanar pria tersebut yang melewatiku sambil menggosok gigi di depan pintu apartementku. Aku penasaran sudah berapa banyak dia tidur dengan pria.

Apa dia tidak takut terkena penyakit?

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti pikiran wanita mesum sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Silakan datang lagi..." ucapku pada pelanggan toko buku dengan senyuman.

Aku melihat jam yang menunjukkan angka 5 sore, jangka _shift_-ku sudah habis. Pemilik toko buku memanggilku yang langsung aku hampiri. Dia memberikan amplop gajiku yang aku terima dengan senang hati.

Aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di Tokyo setelah mengganti pakaianku. Tentunya, juga bersenang-senang dengan gaji pertamaku.

Keputusan untuk jalan-jalan di Tokyo memang hal buruk. Aku melewati jalanan simpang _scramble_ di _shibuya_ yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Kerumunan yang berlalu lalang dari berbagai arah, membuatku jadi pusing.

Kenapa Tokyo ramai sekali, ditambah aku hanya berjalan tanpa arah sendirian. Saking ramainya aku tidak tahu harus beristirahat dimana.

Perbedaan desa dengan kota sangat berbeda, dulu setidaknya aku tinggal di kawasan tak banyak orang. Saat di kampung aku di kelilingi banyak orangtua, jadi memutuskan pindah ke kota. Bagaimanapun hidup sendirian itu memang sulit.

Aku merasakan perutku yang keroncongan berbunyi, aku mengelus perutku. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat makan. Akhirnya pilihanku berakhir pada sebuah _restaurant_ makanan lokal di sudut jalan. Aku memasuki _restaurant_ tersebut dan memilih tempat duduk yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Aku mengambil buku menu yang sudah disediakan di meja. Aku menatap menu yang ingin kupesan. Pelayan wanita menghampiriku ketika aku melihat menu sambil berpikir.

"Bisa aku tulis pesananmu, Uzumaki-_san_?" Tanya pelayan tersebut ketika aku melihat gambar jus jeruk.

"Hm.. aku pesan _ramen_ dan jus jeruk.."

Tunggu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini..

"Uh.. Uzumaki-_san_...?" Gumamku yang perlahan menengok ke arah pelayan yang berdiri tepat di sampingku, "AAH..!"

Wajah Nozomi tersenyum iseng menatapku seperti biasa, aku berdiri dari bangku karena terlalu terkejut akan kebetulan yang hebat ini.

Dia menautkan tangannya ke belakang, model rambutnya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya yang dia kuncir dua. Dia mengepang rambutnya hingga mengelilingi kepalanya, dengan mengikat satu rambutnya yang terurai di pundak kirinya.

Dia memakai setelan kemeja putih dan rok span pendek hitam dengan _stocking_ hitam di kakinya. Dia terlihat seperti wanita dewasa dengan pakaian itu. Sungguh, _sexy_. Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi memperhatikan penampilannya!

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI..?!"

Nozomi tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Biar kujelaskan bahwa aku bekerja di sini.."

"Wahh! Buat kaget saja!" Hebohku.

Nozomi memegang buku kecil dengan pulpen yang siap mencatat, "Jadi bisa aku tulis pesananmu?"

"Uh..um..tolong pasta saus tiram dan es kopi.." ucapku memesan makanan yang terkesan dewasa.

"Baiklah, semangkuk _ramen_ dan jus jeruk.."

"O-oy..!"

Aku menyeruput kuah _ramen_ hingga habis lalu mengambil nafas lega soal betapa lezatnya _ramen_ ini. Aku mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang belum habis. Menghisapnya dengan sedotan, pandanganku teralihkan pada Nozomi yang berada di belakang meja bar, dengan seorang pria tampan yang memiliki wajah super dingin-sambil mendiskusikan sesuatu di _clipboard_.

Aku dengar dia memanggilnya Sasuke-_kun_. Itu adalah pria tampan yang datang ke _apartement_ beberapa yang hari lalu. Sepertinya pria itu pemilik _restaurant_ ini. Jadi, dia melakukan hal itu dengan bosnya juga? Hmm, aku penasaran, apa mereka sudah melakukannya juga?

Aku menggigit keras sedotan karena kesal. Seorang pria tampan sebagai bos, huh..? Padahal dia hanya pelacur mesum!

Nozomi duduk di depanku ketika aku sedang berkutat dengan pikiranku. _Refleks_, mataku melirik padanya sambil menyedot jus jeruk. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika dia memukul meja untuk mendapatkan perhatianku.

"Wahh, apa yang kau inginkan?!" Tanyaku memegang erat gelas jus jeruk.

"Aku sedang istirahat sepuluh menit~" ucapnya memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di meja.

"Bi-bisa kau tak mengejutkanku..?" Saranku padanya soal memukul meja tadi.

Ekspresi Nozomi berubah dengan bibir yang dimajukan manja, "Oh ya, bisa berhenti untuk tidak terus-menerus menatapku?" Dia menyadari bahwa aku menatapnya sejak mulai makan tadi.

Aku tersenyum canggung, mataku melirik arah lain agar tidak menatapnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya menatapku seakan mengharapkan jawaban yang bagus.

"Se-sebenarnya.. aku hanya.. terkejut.._haha_~" jawabku yang memang sangat terkejut dengan profesinya yang dapat dibilang normal.

"Terkejut?" Dia bertanya padaku dengan wajah terkejut.

Wajahku membiru memikirkan alasan tentang keterkejutanku soal dirinya, "Sebelumnya aku sudah sangat yakin kau bekerja di _hostess_ _club_ atau bar di _kabukicho_.." dia menatapku dengan ekspresi muka tak senang.

Suasananya entah bagaimana terasa mencekam. Tunggu, itu hanya pendapatku karena keanehannya. Apa aku salah? Aku hanya jujur mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan tentangnya, jadi kenapa kau terlihat marah?

"Hanya karena aku suka seks, bukan berarti aku akan melakukannya 24 jam per hari. Apa kau mencoba mencari masalah denganku, Uzumaki-_san_?" Ucapnya tersenyum sarkas.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku sempat membayangkan kau memakai pakaian _bunny_ _girl_ saat kau bekerja.." jelasku yang langsung kembali meminum jus jeruk.

Nozomi tersenyum lalu berdiri dari kursinya, dari seberang meja dia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar mendekat padaku. Dengan suara pelan dia berkata, "Jadi kau ingin mencobanya?"

Alisku terangkat, "hah?"

Dia tersenyum menggodaku lalu semakin mendekat padaku, aku dapat mendengar deru napasnya di samping telingaku. Dia memakai tangannya untuk menutupi pembicaraan tersembunyinya tepat di samping telingaku.

"Melakukan seks dengan_ cosplay bunny girl_, bukankah itu sangat menggairahkan~?" bisiknya yang seketika membuatku terkejut dengan wajah memerah karena godaannya.

Dia menjauh dengan senyum meledek. Aku menggeretakkan gigiku kesal dengan kelakuannya yang tidak bisa kubalas karena dia seorang perempuan.

"Nozomi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ucap pria tampan bernama Sasuke tadi di balik meja bar.

"Tentu.." ucap Nozomi yang langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menunjukkan papan _clipboard_ yang Nozomi lihat papan tersebut dengan seksama. Mereka saling mendiskusikan sesuatu entah apa. Tiba-tiba, Aku melihat tangan Sasuke merangkul pinggang Nozomi dan mengelusnya lembut. Wajahnya menatap Nozomi dengan pandangan lembut.

Aku menggigit sedotan dan mataku terasa melebar melihat hal tersebut. Pandangannya berbeda dengan orang biasa, itu pandangan manusiawi yang mengharapkan kasih sayang.

Apa mungkin pria itu jatuh cinta pada Nozomi?

Tunggu, ini tidak mungkin. Maksudku hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman seks, 'bukan? Apa mungkin orang Tokyo selalu menyentuh dan memandang dengan penuh perasaan seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka jendela _apartement_ lalu melihat jalanan taman bermain anak-anak

di bawah sana yang sepi karena hari sudah malam. Angin _berhembus_ membelai kulitku, sehingga aku bergedik merinding karena kedinginan. Padahal musim semi tapi angin masih saja berhembus kencang.

"Huaah~ ini dingin sekali.. ternyata aku masih lemah dengan suhu dingin malam hari~~ brrr.." ucapku sambil memeluk diri sendiri, hidungku yang mampet langsung bersin.

"Kalau begitu aku sarankan gunakan selimut penghangat saat kau tidur nanti.." ucap seseorang di sampingku.

"Kau benar sekali.." tanggapku yang menengok ke samping jendela _apartement_ku, "WAHH! Kenapa kau di sini?!" Teriakku melihat Nozomi yang menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya di jendela, dia tersenyum menatapku.

"Biar kujelaskan, itu karena: aku tinggal di sini.." jelasnya padaku.

"Sial! Aku lupa..!" Umpatku yang memang lupa bahwa kami bertetangga karena sibuk kuliah dan bekerja selama 3 hari ini.

"Ah _sou_ _sou_..." ucapnya seakan mengingat sesuatu, dia terlihat mencari sesuatu di kantong roknya.

Aku sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang dia keluarkan, "Aku punya hadiah untuk Uzumaki-_san_.. Jang~" dia berseru seakan benda itu kejutan dan memperlihatkannya tepat di depan wajahku yang terkejut dengan aksesoris aneh tersebut.

"Apa-apaan benda itu?!" Teriakku yang melihat gantungan _handphone_ dengan bentuk seperti kentang dengan mata mengantuk dan bibir tebal, seperti makhluk aneh.

"Aku dapat dua saat bermain _arcade_, ini terlihat lucu, 'bukan? Aku berikan satu untukmu" jelasnya yang sangat tidak kusangka, itu terlihat mengerikan! Selera wanita ini aneh, 'ya?! Beneran..

"Bagaimana bisa kau sebut itu lucu?! Itu mengerikan!" Komenku soal gantungan _handphone_ berbentuk kentang itu.

"Eh?" Dia terkejut dengan wajah polos, entah bagaimana jantungku malah berdegub kencang melihat reaksinya, apa barusan aku baru saja terpesona? Tunggu, itu gak mungkin!

Dia menatap gantungan kunci itu sendiri sambil bergumam dan dapat ku dengar bahwa menurutnya benda itu terlihat lucu, "Mengerikan? Aku berpikir ini lucu.. itu karena bibirnya.." alisnya bertaut seakan hal yang dianggap lucu itu tidaklah mengerikan, aku memandang malas padanya.

Apa? Kupikir dia hanya bercanda, tapi dia serius menganggap itu lucu? Sebenarnya definisi lucu baginya seperti apa?

Wajahnya terlihat kecewa memandang gantungan _handphone_ itu, "ah~ jadi kau tidak mau ya? Mungkin kuberikan saja pada Sasuke-_kun_.."

Laki-laki itu lagi..

"Aaaah! Sebenarnya itu sangat terlihat lucu, bahkan hal yang sangat unik!" Aku menengadahkan tanganku padanya yang membuatnya memandangku bingung, "Uwaaah~ wow! Sekarang aku berpikir ingin memilikinya!"

"Oh jadi begitu..?" Tanyanya berkedip beberapa kali.

Seakan ini salahku, dia memberikan gantungan _handphone_ itu dengan wajah sombong. Asal kau tahu saja, aku menerimanya karena merasa kasihan akan wajah kecewamu soal benda aneh ini.

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu sejak awal..." ucapnya.

Aku mengambil gantungan di tangannya sambil berucap, "Yaaay.." dengan nada datar.

Aku menatap ngeri benda itu. Aku berpikir untuk memasangnya di _handphone_ku, aku mengambil _handphone_ku di kantong celana bagian belakang. Aku menekan tombol _power_ yang tak sengaja membuat _handphone_ku menyala. Aku melihat angka di sana menunjukkan jam 23.15, aku teringat acara tinju yang sering ku tonton di TV.

"Oh sudah dimulai.." ucapku yang ditanggapi Nozomi yang menatap penasaran padaku.

"Apa itu?" Dia bertanya yang mau tak mau kujawab.

"Ahh.. itu hanya acara pertandingan tinju, acaranya hanya ditayangkan setiap hari kamis jam sebelas lewat, tapi aku tak bisa menontonnya karena tidak punya TV.. aku selalu menontonnya, jadi agak sedih.. aku sangat ingin menontonya~~" jelasku, tunggu, kenapa aku jadi curhat padanya?

"Mau nonton di tempatku?" Tawarnya yang membuatku terlampau senang.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku padanya, "Eh?! Memang boleh?" Pastiku yang bersemangat.

Dia tersenyum nakal, telunjuknya yang lentik menyentuh hidungku. Wajahnya mendekat karena jarak tembok jendela kami memang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Ada syaratnya, kau harus memuaskan hasrat seksualku sampai puas~ " ucapannya sudah kutebak sejak awal, aku memandangnya malas karena syarat bodohnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan meminta hal itu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku menonton acara tinjunya sampai habis. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12.45, aku sudah telanjang bulat dan terduduk di ranjang. Nozomi berlutut dengan kejantananku yang sedang dia kulum. Dia menjilat kejantananku dari bawah ke atas, kadang menyamping dengan pandangan sensual. Terkadang dia mengocok-ngocok dengan kedua tangannya, bahkan dia meremas dua bolaku.

Kau pikir aku _masokis_, huh?! Dia menyadari bahwa aku tak menyukainya malah sengaja menjilat bagian itu.

"Hey, jangan lakukan hal itu bodoh!"

"_Fufu_~ apa itu menyinggungmu? Kau sudah lupa janjimu sebelumnya?" Dia kembali menjilat kedua bolaku sedangkan batangku dia kocok dengan tangannya yang bergerak semakin cepat.

Dia bergerak semakin brutal sehingga aku tak mampu melawannya. Ini menggelikan, tapi aku akui ini enak. Aku memejamkan mataku begitu aku merasakan aku akan _orgasme_. Dia mempercepatan gerakannya hingga penisku berkedut. Aku sampai pada batasku lalu menyemburkan cairan spermaku yang pada saat itu ditangkup tangan Nozomi sehingga telapak tangannya basah oleh cairan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Nozomi terduduk memandangku dengan senyuman sensualnya, dia hanya mengenakan _bra_ hitam berenda yang masih dikenakannya. Dia melebarkan kakinya memperlihatkan kemaluannya yang terbuka lebar padaku, berwarna merah muda yang cantik dengan bulu halus yang sudah basah oleh cairannya. Tangannya bergerak masuk ke dalam liang senggamanya sendiri. Dia _masturbasi_ di depanku.

"Ah... hn.. _nee_, bisa kau buat aku ahh~ merasahh enak.. hh.. di sini..? Ah hmm~" Jari telunjuknya bergerak keluar masuk dengan menggoda, aku menelan ludahku sendiri.

Hebat, dia melakukannya seperti di film porno. Masturbasi di depanku, mendesah meminta perlakuanku, ini sangat erotis. Aku mendekat padanya lalu Nozomi berhenti melakukan masturbasi, dia mencabut tangan dari dalam liang senggamannya dan mengemut tangannya sendiri. Aku menyentuh pahanya membiarkan sejenak untuk melihat kemaluannya yang basah.

Aku mendekat pada kemaluannya, tercium bagaimana aroma kewanitaannya. Aku mulai menjilat untuk merasakan rasa dari kemaluannya. Kakinya bergerak tegang saat aku menjilat tonjolan kecilnya.

"Aah~" Nozomi mendesah dengan kepala yang mendongak seakan menikmati perlakuanku pada kemaluannya.

Aku melesakkan lidahku ke dalam kemaluannya yang membuat Nozomi memekik terkejut, aku menghisap-hisap kemaluannya. Kemudian menjilatnya dari bawah ke atas secara terus-menerus. Dia meremas kepalaku dengan desahannya yang indah.

"Ah.. hn~ ah! Ah! Iya terus lakukan kyah~ hhh.. aku... akan.. ah! Keluar! Aaaahhhh!" Dia mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya yang meluber keluar dengan ekspresi keenakan yang mesum.

Aku menaik ke atas memandang wajahnya, tanganku langsung menangkup dua buah dada besarnya lalu meremasnya dari balik _bra_ secara perlahan. Sementara tangan Nozomi mengocok penisku pelan. Aku mulai meremas buah dadanya dengan lebih kasar, tak sabar, akhirnya aku menarik _bra_nya ke atas sehingga aku dapat melihat putingnya yang sudah tegang.

Warna pink dengan keringat di bagian puting menggodaku untuk segera melahapnya, aku langsung mengkulum puting dadanya di dalam mulutku yang aku mainkan dengan lidahku. Sedangkan tangan kananku meremas dada sebelahnya, yang sesekali aku mainkan putingnya dengan cubitan kecil.

"_Fufu_~ hn.. ah~ kau ini.. memang suka dengan _oppai_.. ah!" Aku menggigit putingnya hingga Nozomi tersentak dan berhenti mengocok kejantananku.

Aku menarik putingnya dengan gigiku pelan yang membuatnya mendesah tak karuan. Tiba-tiba, dia mendorongku sehingga aku berada di bawahnya. Dia mundur sedikit dan menindih kemaluannya pada kejantananku.

Nozomi menggesek bagian intim kami. Dia membungkuk sehingga wajahnya yang merona tepat di depanku, tangannya bertumpu pada dada bidangku. Aku menatap wajahnya seakan memperlihatkan suatu hal.

"Nee, Uzumaki-_san_~ apa kau ingin coba anal seks ..?" Ucapnya yang membuatku terkejut.

Apa dia gila?! Dia mau coba anal?! Maksudku bagaimana bisa kau memasukan kejantanan di dalam lubang anus?! Hanya orang aneh yang melakukan itu..yah.. wanita di hadapanku ini aneh sih..tapi jangan bercanda, kenapa aku juga harus melakukannya?!

"Apa kau yakin? Hal itu.. agak..yah, kau tahu? Tidak normal.." aku menjelaskannya yang dia balas dengan senyuman nakal.

Nozomi mengambil tanganku dan menuntunnya pada bongkahan pantat sintalnya yang berisi. Dia menuntun tanganku untuk meremas pantatnya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, bukankah kau penasaran juga?" Tanyanya yang membuatku gugup.

"Ya... tapi...A-aku.."

"Sebenarnya aku masih perawan di bagian itu, kau mau mengambilnya, 'kan? Setidaknya aku ingin kau yang mengambilnya..." ucapnya dengan wajah merona dan senyuman yang terasa tulus.

Aku menggeratakkan gigiku, aku rasa wajahku juga mulai merona.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

Nozomi memposisikan kejantananku pada lubang anusnya, saat dirasa sudah pas, dia menurunkan tubuhnya untuk melesak kejantananku masuk. Aku melihat kejantananku yang perlahan masuk dengan ngeri.

Waw, itu benaran masuk..

"Hah...mmmn...ssh..ah..!"

Nozomi menutup mata dan menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Kalau memang sakit seharusnya tidak kau lakukan. Aku merasakan kejantananku telah dicengkeram erat lebih dari liang senggamanya. Ini sempit sekali, lubang anusnya menekan-nekan kejantananku.

Apa dia belum terbiasa?

"A-apa itu sakit?" Aku bertanya yang hanya dia balas senyuman.

"Tidak juga, hanya sedikit terasa sesak.."

Aku menyentuh pinggangnya dengan kedua tanganku, aku terpikirkan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba.

"Hey, jika kau sangat suka melakukan seks, kenapa kau tidak coba cari pacar saja?"

Wajahnya menatapku terkejut, aku terbangun untuk menatapnya lebih dekat sehingga dia seperti sedang kupangku.

"Aku tidak tahu alasanmu, tapi bukankah hal itu jauh lebih baik?" Aku memandang serius wajahnya yang menatapku dengan ekspresi yang terkejut atas pernyataanku.

Apa aku membahas sesuatu yang sensitif. Nozomi tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leherku. Dia menutup matanya lalu menempelkan keningnya pada keningku.

"Aku.. tidak memerlukannya.." ucapnya yang kemudian dia memelukku sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, "Yang lebih penting...bisa kau bergerak sekarang? Kau sudah tidak bisa menahannya, 'bukan?"

Rasanya seperti aku tak mendapat jawaban apapun darinya. Nozomi menghindari pertanyaanku. Aku memegang pinggangnya erat dan bergerak cepat. Dia mendesah cukup keras dengan itu.

"Ah! Ah~ mmn..ah.. ah! Ah!" Hebat, ini sangat sempit.

Kejantananku terasa dipijat-pijat, "Ah.. Tojo-san, ini terasa sangat enak.."

"Kyahh~ benar! Ini sangat enak...ah! Untuk pertama kali... hhnn~ aku seenak ini...AH!"

Aku mendorongnya hingga dia berada di bawahku lalu memghujamnya dengan hentakan keras.

"Ahh... Tojo-san..."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari _futon_ begitu melihat jam alarmku yang berbunyi sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.50 pagi. Aku langsung mengganti pakaianku untuk berangkat kuliah dengan terburu-buru. Asal memasukkan barang ke dalam tas. Lalu memakai sepatu, dan berlari keluar _apartement_.

Aku menuruni tangga _apartement_ dengan cepat tanpa takut jatuh, "Ah, sial! Ini semua karena semalem Tojo-_san_ tidak membiarkanku tidur..!"

Aku berlari melewati jalan di belakang _apartement_, di sana pandanganku mengarah pada jendela. Langkahku terhenti begitu melihat Nozomi sedang memandang benda kecil seperti kalung dari jendela. Kalung itu sepertinya adalah liontin. Tatapannya berbeda dari biasanya, dimana dia selalu mengerling menggodaku. Matanya memandang kosong liontin tersebut, itu wajah yang penuh kesedihan.

Seakan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, angin berhembus bersama pikiranku yang kalang kabut. Saat itu, aku merasa bahwa dia hanyalah orang yang kesepian.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC eaaak**_

_**Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bisa update.**_

_**Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Semakin penasaran bukan? :v**_

_**Eroc emang bikin fict mesum, tapi eroc masih mementingkan konflik cerita daripada kemesuman yeahh.. ingat itu wahai hooman! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Judul : Otonari -san**_

_**Chapter : 4**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, parody, romance, lemon dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Yang penting udah update :v**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Normal pov***_

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Nozomi Tojo masih tertidur lelap. Tubuhnya tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Hanya sebatas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Mata Nozomi terbuka begitu merasakan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Bibir seseorang menciumi pundaknya, yang seiring berjalan menuju belakang lehernya. Nozomi tertawa geli atas perlakuannya. Lalu berbalik, mengelus wajah pria tersebut dengan lembut.

"_Fufu_~ itu sangat manis, tapi kita harus berhenti sekarang.. sudah waktunya kerja, Sasuke-_kun_.." ucap Nozomi yang diabaikan Sasuke yang merangkak menindihnya, tubuh mereka sama-sama polos tak memakai apapun.

Semua karena Nozomi menerima ajakan minum bersama semalam oleh Sasuke, yang berakhir menghabiskan waktu di hotel dalam kegiatan yang begitu intim. Meskipun, ini bukan pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

"Nozomi, kau cantik.." ucap Sasuke yang tangannya mulai meremas dada sebelah kiri Nozomi yang mulai merintih nikmat.

"Ah~ Sasuke-_kun_.. ini masih pagi, tolong jangan melakukannya.." Nozomi mencoba mendorong Sasuke, namun tenaganya tetap kalah.

Bibir Sasuke merangsek pada batang leher Nozomi yang mulai pasrah dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat tanda yang membuatmu malu.." jelas Sasuke menatap Nozomi yang terdiam untuk berpikir, "Aku juga tak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan seperti mencium bibirmu.."

"Baiklah, itu hal yang seharusnya terjadi.." Nozomi mulai setuju untuk melakukan seks bersama Sasuke, "Saat kau belum puas untuk melakukannya, lalu memohon padaku seperti anak kecil, aku akan memanjakanmu seperti ini.." ucap Nozomi yang tangannya melingkar untuk memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan melebarkan kakinya membuka akses pada Sasuke untuk segera memasukkan kejantanannya.

Sasuke yang mengerti langsung memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan yang menimbulkan erangan tertahan Nozomi. Tak butuh waktu lama, kejantanannya sudah seluruhnya masuk ke dalam liang senggama Nozomi. Sasuke langsung bergerak maju-mundur bersama dengan desahan indah Nozomi.

"Ah.. ah~ nnm ah.."

"Nozomi.. ah.."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto pov***_

Sekarang aku menjalani mata kuliah dan pekerjaanku dengan pikiran yang kemana-mana. Penjelasan dosen seakan lewat dari telingaku. Rekan kerja yang mengajakku minum bersama selalu kutolak. Nozomi tidak hilang dari benakku. Aku selalu teringat bagaimana dia berekspresi sedih saat itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentangnya.

Tapi bagaimana aku mengingat betapa menyebalkan dirinya, membuatku kesal. Dia tidak pernah peduli pada keadaanku, dia selalu menggunakanku untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Beberapa kali, dia mendekatiku, tapi dari semuanya bahkan dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk melihatku.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menjalani kehidupan yang kesepian? Hidup yang seolah-olah telah membuang segalanya.

Aku terduduk di bangku taman belakang apartement, kali ini pekerjaanku libur. Karena itu, setelah pulang kuliah aku sama sekali tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Aku memandang langit di balik bayangan pohon dengan angin yang berhembus. Sudah empat hari aku tidak bertemu dengan Nozomi, semalam suaranya bahkan tidak terdengar. Apa dia tidak pulang?

Aaah, aku benci perasaan ini. Perasaan seperti aku ingin tahu segalanya tentang wanita itu. Nozomi selalu menampakkan wajah cerianya yang menyebalkan, tapi sekarang itu terlihat palsu bagiku.

Aku menunduk menatap ke bawah, memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kantung switerku, suatu benda kecil terasa mengganjal. Aku mengambil benda kecil itu, terlihat di tanganku gantungan _handphone_ berbentuk kentang, bermata sayu, dengan bibir tebal. Ini benda aneh yang pernah diberikan Nozomi. Wajahku tak minat melihatnya.

Berapa kali pun aku melihatnya, benda ini tetap mengerikan. Kesambet apa aku mau menerima benda ini? Aku memasukkan kembali benda aneh itu ke dalam kantong, aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke belakang pada badan bangku.

"Siaaal.." ucapku ngedumel sendiri lalu menutup mataku, "Siaaaaaaal!" Ucapku lebih keras.

"Aaaaah..! Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit?!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal**_ _**pov**_*

"Hey, Nozomi..?" Panggil gadis bersurai pirang yang memakai seragam pelayan yang sama dengan Nozomi, tersemat nama di _nametag_nya Eli Ayase.

Eli membawa nampan berisi piring dan gelas kotor berjalan menuju Nozomi yang sedang mengelap gelas yang baru saja di cuci. Nozomi yang menyadari itu ikut mendekat hingga dia berhadapan dengan Eli.

"Ada apa, Eric_chi_?" Eli berbisik pada Nozomi agar tidak ada yang dengar.

"Apa laki-laki dengan rambut lancip yang datang beberapa saat lalu itu pacarmu?" Tanya Eli yang ditanggap biasa saja oleh Nozomi yang tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Eli.

"Huh? hanya orang yang kukenal, dia tetanggaku.." jelas Nozomi yang meletakkan gelas yang sudah di lap ke rak.

Eli menaruh piring dan gelas kotornya ke dalam westafel dan mencucinya, "Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau cukup menyayanginya.." jelas Eli yang membuat Nozomi sedikit tertawa.

"Apa aku begitu?" Tanya Nozomi.

"Dan sepertinya dia juga menyayangimu~" ucapan Eli membuat Nozomi terkejut dengan wajah merona dan berhenti mengelap sendok yang basah.

Eli tersenyum lalu menyeret Nozomi keluar dari dapur menuju ruang depan _restaurant_, Nozomi sangat bingung apa yang sedang dilakukan sahabatnya ini. Eli menghentikan tubuh Nozomi pada satu titik dimana dari kejauhan Nozomi melihat kaca transparan di dekat pintu masuk.

"Coba lihat, apa yang orang itu lakukan?" Tanya Eli pada Nozomi yang melihat Naruto menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca hingga wajahnya terlihat aneh.

Nozomi menghela nafas akan kelakuan kekanakan Naruto yang mencoba mengintipnya bekerja, ditambah kelakuannya membuat enggan pelanggan yang ingin masuk. Nozomi berjalan menuju pintu _restaurant_ lalu membuka pintunya. Naruto yang kaget terjatuh di tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kyaaaah! Bagaimana kau tahu..?!" Tanya Naruto yang merasa sudah bersembunyi dengan baik.

Nozomi tersenyum manis dan berkacak pinggang, "Biar kujelaskan: dinding kaca tempat ini terlihat dari dalam.."

"GAH..!"

Nozomi menghela nafas, "Kalau Uzumaki-_san_ ingin datang, datang saja.." Nozomi memencet pulpennya lalu bersiap menulis sesuatu di buku catatan kecil, "Apa pesananmu, tuan?" Tanya Nozomi dengan senyuman manisnya.

Naruto memandang sebal pada Nozomi lalu dengan ragu dia berkata, "Ko-kopi saja.." Naruto memesan satu kopi agar terlihat dewasa meskipun dia tak menyukainya.

Namun, Nozomi tahu akan hal itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, satu jus jeruk akan segera siap.."

"O-oy..!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto**_ _**pov**_*

Aku tersenyum memandang bahan makanan mentah yang akan aku masak, belakangan aku makan _ramen__cup_ setiap hari. Selain itu, aku berpikir untuk mengajak Nozomi makan bersama. Apa dia suka kembang tahu? Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaannya. Mungkin nanti aku akan coba bertanya padanya.

Baru aku memikirkannya, aku melihat Nozomi di taman belakang _apartement_ sedang duduk di bangku sambil bermain dengan anak kucing menggunakan ilalang. Sepertinya dia habis pulang kuliah, tumben sekali dia pulang cepat hari ini. Dia memakai setelan baju berwarna ungu muda dan rok motif bunga sebatas betis. Apa cuma perasaanku? Entah bagaimana, dia makin terlihat manis saja.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Begitu aku ada di depannya dia menyadari keberadaanku. Mendongak menatapku dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Uzumaki-_san_.." dia menyebut nama belakangku, aku entah kenapa menatapnya jutek.

Sambil memandang ke arah lain aku menunjukkan kantung plastik berisi bahan makanan padanya. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Aku terlalu gugup untuk mengajaknya, menetralisir perasaanku dengan menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Aku akan membuat makan malam sekarang, jika kau luang, ma-mau makan bersama..?" Ajakku padanya meskipun aku tidak memandangnya sama sekali, tetap saja ini memalukan.

Apa wajahku memerah? Semoga saja tidak!

Dia tertawa kecil yang membuatku langsung memandangnya, "Ada apa ini, Uzumaki-_san_? Ternyata kau bisa bersikap manis juga.."

"Ce-cerewet.."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan makan di tempat Nozomi karena dia mengundangku, kupikir kita hanya akan makan bersama tapi...

Aku mengangkat kaki Nozomi yang menggantung pada pinggangku, dia terbaring pasrah di bawahku. Pakaian kami sudah berserakan di lantai sehingga kami telanjang bulat di atas ranjang. Alisku bertaut kesal begitu menyadari hal seperti ini terjadi lagi.

"Dan... kenapa selalu seperti ini, setiap kali kita makan bersama..?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Nozomi memindahkan posisi tangannya di atas kepala menatapku dengan tersenyum nakal, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Untuk menikmati seks bersama, jadi cepatlah masukan kejantananmu dan bergerak.." ucap Nozomi yang menekan pinggangku dengan kakinya untuk mendekat.

Aku hanya memandang malas padanya yang kecanduan akan seks, "Setidaknya berikan hakku sebagai manusia.." ucapku yang menyindirnya.

Aku melesakkan kejantananku masuk ke liang senggamanya, lalu bergerak maju-mundur. Menimbulkan desahan erotis Nozomi yang merasakan kenikmatan dari seks. Aku mencoba mempermainkannya dengan bergerak pelan lalu berubah cepat, kembali pelan dan cepat sehingga Nozomi kelabakan.

Aku melihat kejantananku keluar masuk dari liang senggamanya yang basah, suara beceknya menimbulkan semangatku untuk menghujamnya dengan gerakan berputar. Dia tersenyum bahagia dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajahnya yang merona.

"Ah..! Ah.. hn.. kau sudah.. uh~ hmm makin hebat.. kyah~ melakukannyaahhh..ah! Ah!" Ucapnya yang menggenggam erat lenganku yang menahan tubuhku dengan menapak di ranjang.

Aku menatapnya yang berada di bawahku, "_Baka_.. Tentu saja, aku jadi berasa karena kita sudah melakukan seks hampir setiap hari.."

Itu benar, entah sejak kapan kami jadi terus-menerus melakukan seks tanpa henti. Setiap kali aku bertemu Nozomi, hal yang tidak mungkin jika aku tidak menyentuhnya. Tubuh kami sudah penuh akan peluh, aku menatap wanita yang ku grayangin di bawahku mendesah dengan wajah erotis.

Aku memandang bagaimana bibir itu mengucapkan kata kotor dan menyebut namaku sebagai pujian atas perlakuanku padanya, bibir semerah _cherry_ dan basah menggoda itu mengundangku untuk segera melahapnya.

Seperti sudah kepalang akan nafsu, salah satu tanganku menangkup wajah Nozomi lalu memaksanya menghadap pada wajahku. Wajahku langsung mendekat pada wajahnya untuk melahap bibirnya yang terlihat menggoda untuk dicicipi. Kami sudah melakukan seks, berciuman tidak akan jadi masalah, 'bukan?

_**PLAK..!**_

"UAGH..!" pekikku yang langsung berhenti bergerak.

Seketika aku merasakan panas pada pipi kiriku, aku memegangnya karena rasa ngilu. Aku memandang nanar wanita di bawahku yang baru saja menamparku.

_Kono bitch..._

Nozomi menatap ke arah lain dengan kedua tangan terkepal yang bertautan di depan dadanya, matanya melirik sejenak padaku seperti malu-malu, wajahnya memerah entah karena apa...

"..A-aku.. tidak pernah berpikir.. untuk berciuman dengan siapapun.." jelasnya yang tidak bisa kuterima.

"Huh..?!" Hanya itu responku karena tak puas akan penjelasannya.

Dia melirik lagi padaku lalu kembali membuang muka dengan wajah merona, "..A-aku tidak mau memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada siapa pun.. jadi, bisa.. melakukannya tanpa berciuman...?" Jelasnya yang membuatku tak percaya.

Ciuman pertama? Wanita sepertimu..? Tidak pernah berciuman?! Kau pikir aku percaya dengan itu...!? Jelas sekali, kau hanya tidak ingin melakukannya denganku, 'kan..?! Padahal kau hanya pelacur..!

Aku bergerak lebih cepat dan keras bahkan bisa disebut kasar, sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanku padanya. Tentu saja, untuk orang mesum sepertinya itu malah membuatnya semakin keenakan.

"Ah~ aaah!.. ouh, kau.. kyah~ sangat hebat..hyah aaaah.."

Ah sial...!

Aku tidak punya alasan untuk dikatakan padanya, hanya bisa melampiaskannya dengan menggunakan bahasa tubuh dalam gerakan seks brutal.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengusap rambutku dengan handuk setelah selesai mandi, sedangkan Nozomi masih mandi di kamar mandi. Pandanganku teralihkan dengan sesuatu yang tak asing. Di atas rak buku mini aku melihat liontin yang terasa familiar.

Liontin ini kan yang waktu itu..

Terlintas dibenakku wajah menyedihkan Nozomi ketika menatap benda ini. Aku mendekat untuk memastikannya, aku memandang benda itu lekat, tanganku bergerak untuk meraihnya. Begitu jaraknya dekat, tanganku berhenti.

_Ini adalah masalah pribadinya, apa hakku..?_

Aku tak jadi mengambil liontin itu. Perhatianku berubah pada rak di bagian bawahnya. Terlihat buku merah yang entah apa isinya. Aku mengambil buku itu untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Sebuah album..?" Gumamku begitu melihat kata album di depan buku itu.

Jika ini album, itu artinya semua masa lalu Nozomi terungkap di dalamnya. Aku penasaran seperti apa dia di masa lalu. Hanya saja, apa akan baik-baik saja jika aku melihatnya? Aku menengok ke arah kamar mandi yang berbunyi gemeresik air _shower_. Dia belum keluar. Aku kembali menatap buku album di tanganku. Antara ragu atau tidak untuk melihat isinya.

Tanganku bergerak menyelip pada sela buku, aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya sedikit. Ini kesempatan sebelum aku tak dapat melihatnya sama sekali. Tanganku bergerak menggeser buku album itu langsung ke tengah. Mataku membesar begitu melihat isi di dalamnya.

Di sana terdapat foto Nozomi dalam banyak kegiatan saat dia masih SMA sepertinya. Kebanyakan fotonya tersenyum atau tertawa yang entah kenapa atmosfernya sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Aku tersenyum sarkasme.

"Apa-apaan ini...?" Gumamku pada diri sendiri, "Dia.. tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini padaku.." lanjutku.

Aku melihat fotonya bersama teman-temannya, pergi tamasya, kegiatan _ekskul_, dan semuanya terlihat menyenangkan. Album mengubah pemikiranku padanya.

Yang aku tahu, Nozomi itu wanita mesum yang bertindak seenaknya. Dia selalu menampakkan wajah dengan maksud tak jelas. Seperti senyumannya yang seperti dibuat-buat. Dari seorang gadis yang tersenyum polos seperti ini, berubah menjadi pelacur yang tidur dengan sembarangan pria.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?_

Aku membuka halaman selanjutnya, namun ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari album itu. Perhatianku beralih ke bawah, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil foto itu.

"Uwaa.. apa ini..?" Aku mengambilnya yang ternyata adalah foto, "Sebuah foto.." gumamku yang membalik foto itu untuk melihat gambarnya.

Aku terkejut melihat foto itu, gambar di dalam foto itu adalah Nozomi dan seorang pria bersurai orange. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Aku semakin terkejut melihat kalung liontin yang mereka gunakan itu sama. Aku kembali menatap ke atas meja dimana liontin itu berada. Apa mungkin pria ini...

Jadi semua wajah sedihnya waktu itu, apa dibalik semua itu karena pria ini..?

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal**_ _**pov**_*

Nozomi keluar dari kamar mandinya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Matanya melirik ke sekitar ruang _apartement_nya yang sepi. Nozomi menuju ke arah kulkasnya dan mengambil sekaleng birnya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah kembali ke ruangannya.." ucapnya mengenai Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari ruangannya.

Nozomi duduk di dekat meja _chabudai_nya, membuka bir kaleng itu, lalu meminumnya seteguk. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi tak bergairah. Dia menyender kepalanya ke meja lalu menghela nafas dan menutup matanya perlahan.

"...sepinya.." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC :v**_

_**Karena erocc udah buntu ide, tapi tenang gak hiatus kok.. makanya hujat erocc di review.. erocc suka perselisihan.. :v**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Judul : Otonari -san**_

_**Chapter : 5**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, parody, romance, lemon dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Erocc tau kok kalian pada kezel dengan cerita abal ini :v**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

_**KLANG! BAK!**_

Aku mendengar suara bising dari luar, namun karena ngantuk aku mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Aku memeluk bantal untuk menenggelamkanku lagi dalam lelap. Namun, suara itu masih saja mengganggu membuatku terpaksa membuka mata dengan jengkel.

Aku terbangun sambil mengusap belakang leherku, "Apaan sih..? Berisik sekali.." gumamku lemas karena baru bangun.

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang keras seperti ditendang, juga ocehan suara pria yang meminta agar pemilik rumah keluar. Apa ada yang bertengkar? Tokyo memang menakutkan.

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu, memegang kenopnya untuk menekannya dan membuka pintu. Aku membuat sedikit celah untuk mengintip di balik pintu. Siapa orang yang marah-marah di pagi yang cerah hari ini?

Aku melihat pria bersurai kelabu yang disisir ke belakang di sana, menatap tajam pada Nozomi, wajahnya menampakan kekesalan. Aku merinding ngeri melihat orang tersebut yang sepertinya berbahaya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Nozomi pada pria itu.

Pria itu menarik tangan Nozomi yang sepertinya meringis kesakitan karena digenggam terlalu kencang. Aku hanya terdiam dengan syok, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Berapa lama kau ingin seperti ini, huh..." Bentak pria itu seakan memandang benci Nozomi yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, "..Nozomi?!" Pria itu menyebut namanya dengan keras.

Aku mengeretakan gigiku, memandang ngeri mereka berdua. Apa ini legenda yang sering dibicarakan orang? Kehidupan keras di Tokyo?!

Nozomi yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, membuat pria itu mendecih. Tangan kanan pria itu yang sedang memegang rokok yang masih menyala, langsung mematikan rokoknya dengan cara di genggam erat di dalam tangannya. Nozomi nampak terkejut melihat pria itu yang melukai tangannya sendiri.

"Hidan! Tanganmu..!"

Pria itu mendorong Nozomi, "Berisik! Dan cepat masuk, kau ingin aku memperkosamu, 'bukan?!" Ucapnya yang memaksa Nozomi untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

Aku yang mendengar kata memperkosa lantas tak bisa diam saja, maksudku ini sudah tindakan kriminal. Dilihat darimana pun Nozomi yang dipaksa.

Aku langsung keluar dari ruanganku, "TUNGGU DULU SEBENTAR!" Ucapku dengan tangan yang terangkat untuk menghentikan mereka.

Nozomi memandangku dengan wajah kebingungan, sedangkan pria bernama Hidan tadi memandangku tajam seakan ingin mengulitiku. Aku langsung berkeringat dingin karena takut akan betapa menakutkannya dia.

"Bangsat.. Siapa kau..?" Tanyanya dengan aura yang mengerikan.

Aku menelan air liurku. Dia baru saja menyebutku bangsat. Tunggu, bukankah kau yang ingin berbuat bangsat di sini?! Sialan, dia sangat menakutkan! Tokyo memang mengerikan..Aku melirik Nozomi yang menggeleng padaku, tanda bahwa aku tak boleh mencampuri urusannya. Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa mundur, tidak di depannya.

Pria itu seakan masih menunggu jawabanku dengan tatapan pembunuh-aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan jempol tanganku, "Aku.. aku p-pacar Nozomi Tojo!" Ucapku asal bicara, jika dia tahu Nozomi sudah punya pacar mungkin dia akan berhenti mengganggunya.

Nozomi terlihat terkejut dengan ucapanku, sedangkan pria tadi terlihat sangat jengkel. Alisnya bertautan tanda bahwa dia sangat marah. Dia melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Nozomi. Lalu berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang hentakannya sangat keras. Tangannya terkepal lalu melesat ke arah wajahku.

Aku langsung terjatuh ke bawah dengan syok,aku memegang hidungku yang mengalir suatu cairan. Dia sungguhan memukulku. Aw, sial! Ini sakit sekali!

"JADI ITU KAU, HUH?!" Teriaknya padaku dengan wajah garangnya, dia hendak mendekat padaku mungkin untuk menghajarku lagi.

Nozomi langsung mencegah dengan mendorongnya agar menjauh dariku. Pria itu mencoba melawan dorongan Nozomi. Dia terlihat murka padaku, meskipun aku tak tahu apa kesalahanku.

"Nozomi! Kalau bukan karena orang ini, kau pasti akan kembali, bukan?!" Tanyanya pada Nozomi, dia masih mencoba untuk menghajarku.

Nozomi masih menahannya, "Hentikan itu, Hidan! Sudah ku katakan berapa kali bukan karena itu..!" Jelas Nozomi yang langsung membuat Hidan terhenti, wajahnya terlihat masih kesal namun juga terbesit kekecewaan.

Nozomi menghampiriku dengan ekspresi khawatir, "Uzumaki-_san_, kau tak apa?"

Aku hanya tersenyum, "A-aku tidak apa-apa, haha.." aku mengucapkannya dengan tertawa canggung.

Aku bohong, ini sebenarnya sakit sekali! Orang Tokyo memang kuat! Nozomi mengusap hidungku yang sudah mimisan lalu membantuku bangun.

Pria tadi terlihat berbalik arah sambil mendecih padaku, "Cih, payah..!" Umpatnya yang hanya aku abaikan saja.

Pria itu terlihat ingin pergi yang disadari oleh Nozomi, "Ah, Hidan.. tentang tanganmu, kau harus segera mengompresnya dengan air es.." ucap Nozomi yang terdengar seperti sebuah pesan.

"Soalnya semua anggota masih membutuhkan permainan gitarmu, 'bukan?" Jelas Nozomi yang membuatku terkejut tentang pria itu, apa itu berarti pria tadi seorang gitaris?

"Aku tak butuh perhatianmu! Untuk apa juga, kalau orang itu tidak ada di sana.." jelasnya yang langsung pergi begitu saja.

Aku menatap Nozomi yang terlihat murung dengan ucapan pria tadi. Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku lalu mengusap hidungku yang mulai terasa mampet.

.

.

.

.

.

Nozomi mengusap luka yang aku dapatkan dengan kapas yang dibaurkan antiseptik, aku hanya meringis sakit pada wajahku. Nozomi mengambil plester di kotak P3K, dengan lembut dia menempelkannya di wajahku.

"_Gomen nee_, tentang yang barusan terjadi, Uzumaki-_san_.." Nozomi terlihat bersalah ketika mengucapkannya, dia berbeda dari biasanya.

Aku hanya menggaruk belakang leherku-reaksi yang sudah biasa kulakukan ketika berada di situasi canggung seperti ini. Aku tertawa menutupi rasa sakitku, Nozomi terlihat terkejut menatapku. Aku juga membalas tatapannya dengan tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu..? Aku baik-baik saja.." ucapku bohong, aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

Bukannya hal baik yang kudapat, Nozomi malah menampakkan ekspresi yang lebih murung daripada sebelumnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan tersenyum kecut. Padahal aku yang dipukul, tapi kenapa Nozomi yang terlihat lebih kesakitan?

Itu sama seperti yang sedang aku pikirkan, pria tadi salah satu orang yang ada di album foto yang pernah kulihat. Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu?

Aku melirik padanya lalu menunduk untuk memperhatikan wajahnya lebih dekat. Aku mencoba tersenyum kuda padanya untuk menggodanya. Tidak ada respon, dia masih terdiam. Aku memajukan bibirku akan reaksinya.

"_Naa_, um.. jadi.. bisa kau katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyaku yang kemudian menunjuk luka di wajahku, "..Maksudku, aku sampai mendapat tinjuan super kuat di wajahku ahahahaha..." jelasku mencoba bercanda dengan guyonan yang aku tertawakan sendiri.

Nozomi malah bergeser ke samping lalu memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku merasa kecewa dengan reaksinya, tapi tak dapat melakukan apapun. Aku menghela nafas lalu berbalik membelakangi Nozomi. Tanganku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Mataku melirik ke samping dimaksudkan padanya, mataku kemudian menutup perlahan.

_Kukira tidak.._

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa seseorang bersender di punggungku. Aku terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Dan aku tahu yang bersender itu adalah Nozomi. Dia terasa mengubah posisinya ke posisi yang enak, sehingga aku merasa hanya kepalanya yang bersender di punggungku.

"Kumohon Uzumaki-_san_, jangan tanya apapun lagi.." jelasnya yang terjeda, "..dan tolong maafkan dia untukku, sebenarnya dia pria yang baik.." jelasnya lagi.

Aku entah mengapa merasa kesal. Dia terlihat memiliki hubungan baik dengan orang kasar tadi. Aku menggigit bibirku. Sejujurnya, ketika aku melihat pria itu ada di salah satu foto di albumnya, itu membuatku cemburu. Orang-orang di album foto itu sebagian besar adalah masa lalu Nozomi, mereka tahu semua tentangnya. Senyuman yang diperlihatkan Nozomi pada foto-foto itu berbeda. Dia tak pernah menunjukkannya padaku.

Aku menggeretakkan gigiku dengan mata tertutup dan tangan yang terkepal kencang. Aku ingin melihat senyuman Nozomi seperti itu lagi. Dan jika mungkin, aku ingin menjadi salah satu orang yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu lagi.

Aku membuka mataku lalu melirik tangannya yang menapak di lantai tepat di sebelah tanganku. Tanganku bergerak mendekat pada tangannya. Sedikit demi sedikit menyentuhnya dan membuatnya tersentak karena kontak fisik pada tangan kami berdua. Namun, aku mengabaikannya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya yang terasa bergetar. Aku merasa harus melakukannya untuk melindunginya.

Sebagai seorang pria, bukankah wajar ingin membuat orang yang dicintainya tersenyum kembali?

_Hey, jika kau tersenyum di sisiku.._

Aku menyelipkan jariku untuk menggenggam tangannya agar berada di dalam genggamanku. Dia hanya terdiam membisu, entah bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Aku meremasnya sedikit untuk memberi rasa perlindungan padanya. Pada situasi ini yang dapat aku lakukan adalah melakukan segala hal untuk melindunginya.

_...aku tidak keberatan, mempertaruhkan hidupku demi dirimu.._

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah berlalu sejak saat itu.

"..Mm..ngh.." terdengar desahan tertahan perempuan entah bagaimana dari pendengaranku.

Aku tertidur sambil ngiler karena bermimpi mesum, aku merasa terbuai karena mimpi basah yang sedang aku mimpikan. Rasanya aku sudah setengah bangun, aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat sedang mengulum kejantananku. Sungguh mimpi yang terasa nyata.

Saking enaknya sampai membuatku mengigau, "Ah~ ehehe.."

Tunggu, terasa nyata?

"HAH?!" Mataku langsung terbuka dengan gak _woles_.

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar, otakku langsung terhubung karena mimpi basahku terlalu terasa nyata.

Aku terduduk di _futon_ dan membuka selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahku. Aku langsung merinding begitu melihat tetanggaku. Nozomi Tojo sedang mengulum kejantananku. Dia melepas kulumannya dari kejantananku yang menimbulkan benang _saliva_ dengan bibirnya. Aku menelan air liurku sendiri, sial itu terlihat erotis.

Dia menatapku dengan wajah sensualnya sambil beberapa kali menjilat kejantananku, "_Ohayou_, Uzumaki-_san_.." sedangkan tangan kanannya mengocok kejantananku.

"A-apa.. yang kau LAKUKAN OY?!" Teriakku terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

Aku langsung mengesot mundur dengan cepat darinya, hingga batas tembok. Aku membetulkan boxerku yang dipelorot oleh Nozomi. Dia keluar dari selimutku. Aku melihatnya telanjang bulat tanpa memakai apapun dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia di sana?! Mungkin sebagian orang akan berpikir ini anugerah, tapi kenyataan ada orang telanjang yang menyelinap tidur di dekatku itu sangat mengerikan!

"_Fufu~_" dia malah tertawa kecil, itu membuatku tersinggung.

Apa dia mencoba mempermainkanku lagi?

"A-apa yang lucu, huh..?!" Sekali lagi aku bertanya dengan guratan kesal, mungkin karena aku bangun kepagian.

Dia menggeleng, "Hu-uh, aku hanya senang karena kau mencoba melindungiku beberapa hari yang lalu.. aku pikir, kau sangat manis saat itu.." dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya.

_**DEG..!**_

A-apa aku merasa senang karena dia memujiku? Tidak, jangan termakan omongannya! Apapun yang dikatakannya itu tidak ada yang serius.

Nozomi mendekat padaku dengan merangkak, aku bersiaga menjaga pertahananku.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan..?"

Saat dia sampai di depanku. Dia menatapku dengan wajah merona tapi berbeda tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya membuatku tenggelam untuk terus menatapnya.

Bibirnya bergerak, "_Nee_ Uzumaki-_san_, bisa tutup matamu sebentar?"

"Hah?!"

Wajahnya masih merona lalu matanya beralih ke arah lain, "Ada kejutan yang ingin kuberikan padamu.." lanjutnya yang membuatku juga merona entah mengapa.

"Ba-baiklah.." aku menutup mataku setelah itu menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu yang kenyal menempel pada bibirku juga deru nafas yang terasa hangat berhembus di dekatku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku terkejut karena bibirku yang menempel dengan bibir Nozomi. Dia menekan sehingga aku mundur sedikit. Bibir kami hanya sebatas menempel saja. Beberapa detik kemudian Nozomi melepas ciumannya.

Aku masih syok dengan kejadian barusan yang membuatku merona karena malu. Aku terkejut bahwa dia yang menciumku, karena sebelumnya dia menolakku. Kami saling bertatapan, kulihat wajah cantiknya merona malu. Cuma perasaanku saja? Atau dia terlihat sangat manis saat malu.

"K-kau.. tolong jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu.." ucapku dengan mengalihkan wajahku darinya, bisa-bisa aku mati malu berkat sebuah ciuman.

Dia tersenyum dan mengubah posisinya jadi duduk bersimpuh di depanku, "Hmm.. itu karena kau sangat manis~" dia berusaha menggodaku lagi.

"Hentikan itu, Aku ini laki-laki, tidak ada laki-laki yang senang dibilang manis..!" Ucapku jutek padanya, "..lagipula, umm.. justru menurutku, kau yang terlihat manis saat kau malu.." aku mengatakannya! Sepertinya aku mulai gila setelah memujinya!

Bagaimana reaksinya? Aku langsung melihat wajahnya yang terlihat terkejut dengan ucapanku, setelah itu wajahnya menunduk sehingga rambutnya menjuntai ke bawah. Aku melihat telingahnya juga memerah.

Apa sememalukan itu? Dan kenapa aku jadi ikutan merasa malu?!

"B-berhenti.. m-membuatku merasa malu.." ucapannya terdengar gagap dengan _volume_ suara yang mengecil.

Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi tanganku tergerak untuk menyentuh tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat sehingga dia menoleh padaku. Aku mulai merasa gila dengan keadaan yang semakin aneh ini.

"Itu benar, meskipun biasanya kau yang selalu menggoda orang lain.. tapi reaksimu lebih manis ketika kau sendiri yang menjadi targetnya.." aku mendorongnya sehingga dia berada di bawahku.

"Uzumaki-_san_.." lirihnya yang hanya aku abaikan.

"Kau sangat manis, Tojo-_san_.." ucapku menatap langsung wajahnya yang masih merona.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC dengan roman picisan gw :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Judul : Otonari -san**_

_**Chapter : 6**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, parody, romance, lemon dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Hebat dong, langsung 2 chapter.. seneng kan lu pada.. udah gak usah boong sama erocc.. erocc tahu pikiran mesum kalian..**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki-_san_.."

"Kau sangat manis, Tojo-_san_.."

Kakinya bergerak tak nyaman di bawahku. Aku menyelipkan jariku di sela jarinya. Dia terlihat tak melawan. Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku membawa tangannya yang aku masih genggam, aku mencium tangannya lembut dengan mata tertutup.

Aku melirik padanya, lalu dengan perlahan aku menunduk untuk menciumnya lagi, "Hmmmp.. mn~" Nozomi tak melawan dan membalas ciumanku dengan lembut.

Bibirnya sangat lembut, sudah lama aku menantikan saat-saat ini. Rasa manis macam apa ini?

Untuk kedua kalinya aku merasakan bibirnya. Bibirku bergerak untuk melumatnya, seakan tak mau kalah dia juga membalas lumatanku.

Sesekali aku menggigit dan memasukan lidahku untuk menari dengan lidahnya di dalam. Aku dapat merasakan _saliva_ Nozomi yang memasuki lorong mulutku. Menelannya seperti gula yang manis. Cairan _saliva_ tersebut sampai menetes dari sudut bibir kami.

"Emmmph.." Tangan Nozomi menyentuh bahuku, dengan sedikit tenaga dia mendorongku untuk berhenti menciumnya.

Aku menjauh dan melepaskan lidahku yang saat itu masih di dalam mulut Nozomi. Menimbulkan benang _saliva_ yang kian menipis saat kami menjauh. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya merona, dia menatapku dengan pandangan sayu miliknya. Dia nampak terengah-engah dan menghirup banyak oksigen. Hal itu membuat dada besarnya naik turun.

Pikiran kotorku mulai menyelimuti isi kepalaku. Ciumanku beralih pada leher putihnya. Nozomi mendesah begitu tanganku mulai meremas dadanya. Sementara tanganku yang lain meremas bokong kenyalnya. Tanganku yang meremas bokongnya berpindah mengelus kemaluannya yang sudah basah. Jariku menggesek tonjolan kecilnya yang terasa mengeras.

"_Sugoi_, di sini sudah berlendir.." ucapku yang mendapati dirinya tersenyum puas.

Tangannya dengan sengaja menyentuh kejantananku yang terhalang di dalam celana _boxer_ku. Dia meremasnya lembut, membuatku jadi meringis. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku membuka kaos yang aku kenakan. Tangan Nozomi berpindah mengelus dada dan perut bidangku.

"Kau membuatku terangsang, Uzumaki-_san~_" ucapnya menggodaku dengan nada sensual, "Aku sudah tidak sabar menyatu denganmu.." ucapnya yang terpotong, tangannya turun pada bagian bawahku yang kembali dia elus dengan lembut.

"..dengan benda besar dan.. mmn.. menggoda yang ada dibalik celana ini.." lanjutnya yang membuat hasratku naik.

Aku kembali menciumannya dengan melesatkan lidahku untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan meremas kedua dadanya dengan cara memutar, "mmmnn.. hnmm.." aku mendengar erangannya yang menggoda di dalam ciuman kami.

Ciumanku menurun ke bawah lalu aku melahap puting dadanya yang mengeras. Mengisapnya kuat sehingga pemilik puting _pink _menggoda itu mendesah tak karuan, "hyaaahh.. aaah~ mmmph.."

Salah satu tanganku turun lalu menggesek kemaluan Nozomi yang sudah licin akibat cairannya, sedangkan aku masih fokus dengan menghisap putingnya, "Ah! Mmmn... _Nee_.. Uzumaki-_san_.. ah.. bisa masukan..mn.. jarimuuuhhhhaah~"

Aku menarik wajahku lalu menatap Nozomi yang wajahnya sudah merona hebat, "Kau terlalu mesum.." ucapku dengan raut wajah meremehkan.

"_Gomen nee_, karena saat ini aku sangat menginginkanmu.." dia menyentuh wajahku lembut dengan tangannya sehingga membuatku terpesona.

"B-baiklah.. akan aku aduk-aduk.. sampai kau yang _orgasme_.." aku tersenyum menggodanya lalu perlahan memasukan jari telunjukku yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi tegang.

"Kyah~!" Dia berteriak lalu sedikit terbangun dari posisi terbaringnya menjadi duduk dengan ditahan oleh tangannya. Jari telunjukku mulai bergerak maju-mundur yang membuat Nozomi menggigit bibirnya menahan desahannya.

Tidak cukup satu jari aku menambah jari tengahku. Aku mempercepat gerakan jariku sehingga Nozomi mendesah keenakan dengan mata tertutup. Aku merasa kemaluannya mencengkram jariku tanda dia akan _orgasme_. Aku semakin mempercepat gerakan lalu berhenti dan menekuk jariku di liang senggamanya.

"Aaaah~" Nozomi lantas mendesah hingga kepalanya mendongak dan tubuhnya bergerak tak karuan dengan kakinya yang bergetar akibat rangsangan yang aku lakukan. Dia mengeluarkan cairannya yang menyelimuti jariku. Aku menarik jariku dari sana yang terlihat dialiri cairan lengket.

Nozomi berbalik dariku lalu membuat posisi menungging. Aku dapat melihat kedua lubangnya dengan sangat jelas. Posisi itu terlalu erotis, kejantananku jadi mengeras mulai memberontak di dalam celanaku. Nozomi menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya lalu dia menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk membuka liang senggamanya, aku dapat melihat kemaluannya yang sudah basah oleh cairan itu.

"_Nee_, ayo kita lakukan~" aku menelan ludahku. Aku tetap tak terbiasa dengan situasi ini meskipun ini sudah sekian banyak kami melakukan seks.

Aku membuka celanaku sehingga sekarang aku telanjang bulat. Aku mendekat pada Nozomi yang menungging tepat di depanku. Aku mengarahkan kejantananku tepat pada lubang senggamanya. Lalu dengan perlahan memasukannya ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"Aaahhnn~!"

Nozomi lantas mendesah begitu aku mulai memasukan batang kejantananku. Dia terlihat menikmatinya. Aku menyentuh bokongnya lalu meremasnya dengan kasar. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, karena yang kupikirkan saat ini hanya memuaskan nafsuku.

Entah mengapa posisi ini menguntungkan untukku karena dapat melihat dengan jelas proses terjadinya berhubungan intim. Ini juga membuatku dapat bergerak lebih bebas untuk menghujamnya.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi? Bergeraklah~" ucap Nozomi yang langsung aku turuti.

Aku langsung saja memaju mundurkan liang senggamanya miliknya, menghasilkan suara becek yang menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri, ketika selangkanganku bertabrakan dengan bokongnya. Aku semakin gila dibuatnya, aku mempercepat tempo gerakanku dikala nikmat yang merasuk pada keadaan ini. Ekspresi kami berdua terlihat bahagia, kami teramat menikmati hubungan seks ini.

"Ah..! Ah~ aaahn~ lebih cepat Uzumaki-_san_..! Aaaaahn~"

Tanganku menggapai payudara besar miliknya yang bergerak erotis, meremasnya dengan keras sambil sesekali mencubit putingnya sehingga Nozomi mendesah tak karuan. Semakin lama aku semakin mempercepat tempo gerakanku. Suara erotis antara kejantananku yang menggenjot liang senggamanya mungkin terdengar jelas di seluruh ruangan apartement kecil ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku begitu merasakan kejantananku menghujam semakin dalam ke liang senggamanya. Ini terlalu nikmat, aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku membungkuk lalu menghirup perpotongan leher Nozomi lalu menjilat, menggigit, lalu mengemutnya hingga tercipta bekas kemerahan di sana. Itu membuat Nozomi menggeliat geli.

Wajahnya menengok ke belakang padaku, wajah kami sangat dekat. Wajahnya merona dengan mata sayu yang menikmati dorongan dariku pada liang senggamanya. Entah mengapa itu terlihat sangat manis juga erotis. Lelah dengan posisi tersebut, aku menarik tubuhnya sehingga kami terjatuh terbaring dengan posisi menyamping. Aku masih berada di belakangnya.

Tanganku menyelip pada tekukan kaki Nozomi lalu mengangkatnya untuk menahannya tetap berada di posisi tersebut. Aku kembali bergerak _in-out_ dengan tempo cepat.

Tangan Nozomi menarikku sehingga wajahku bertemu dengan wajahnya lagi, aku menurutinya untuk menciumnya. Setelah saling bercumbu agresif, dia melepas ciumannya lalu menjilat bibir atasku, lidahnya yang terjulur membuatku melahapnya ke dalam mulutku yang kemudian kami lanjutkan dengan bersilat lidah.

Aku melepas tanganku yang menahan kakinya, lalu perlahan merangsek pada dada besarnya lalu meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Aaah..! Ahh~ Uzumaki-_san_ kau..mmn semakin kasar..! Aaah! Ahn~ aaahn~~"

"Aaagh..! Tojo-_ san_ aah~"

_Ah, tidak.. aku mulai terpedaya olehnya.._

"Aaah~ Uzumaki-_san _aku akan keluar..! Aah! Aaah! Mmn..ah! Aku tak tahan lagi..!"

"Tahan sebentar.. kita keluarkan bersama..!"

Aku mempercepat tempo gerakanku, tusukan kejantananku pada liang senggamanya kian menguat dan cepat. Remasan yang tanganku perbuat dengan payudaranya juga menguat. Tangannya lagi-lagi menarik kepalaku untuk mendekati wajahnya.

"Uzumaki-_san_, cium aku.."

Aku kembali berpagutan bibir dengan kasar. Aku merasakan kejantananku mulai berkedut dan kemaluan Nozomi yang mencengkram erat kejantananku. Aku bergerak dengan tempo cepat sehingga tubuh kami ikut bergetar. Puncak yang hampir sampai membuat kami berhenti berpagutan.

"Aaaaaaahh~ Uzumaki-_saann_~~!"

"T-tojo-_san_!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhnn~~~!"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami berhenti melakukannya setelah dua ronde.

Aku memakai boxerku dengan pasrah"Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini? Padahal sekarang hari _weekend_..dan lagi, bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke ruanganku?" ucapku dengan aura gelap yang menguar, dengan duduk meringkuk di atas futon.

"Ah itu.. aku meminjam kunci cadangan dari nenek pemilik apartement, aku bilang padanya kau keracunan makanan dan butuh pertolongan, kemudian dia memberikan kuncinya padaku.."

"Wahh! Jangan membuat cerita aneh tentang diriku, itu menghancurkan harga diriku! Dan itu juga bohong! Sekarang, cepat minta maaf ke nenek...!"

Nozomi terlihat sedang memakai branya, sekarang dia sudah memakai pakaian dalamnya. Sepertinya aku tak dipedulikan sama sekali. Dia mendekat padaku lalu memelukku dari belakang, dia bergelayutan seperti anak kecil.

"Ayolah Uzumaki-_san_, hari ini _weekend_.. bukankah itu sudah biasa?" Jawabnya.

"Kata siapa itu?!"

Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada seorang manusia yang menghabiskan akhir minggunya dengan seks!

"Uzumaki-_san_.. setiap kali sehabis makan kau pasti ingin cemilan bukan? Kau akan mengemut sesuatu seperti permen, misalnya?"

"Hmm? Oh.. ya, sepertinya begitu.."

Kemudian dengan wajah penuh semangat dia berkata, "Itu sama sepertiku! Aku harus menghabiskan akhir mingguku dengan mengemut _ochiko_mu..!"

"Kenapa pembahasannya jadi itu?!"

Abaikan saja, dia memang orang aneh. Aku mengambil kaosku lalu memakainya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan perkembangan emosiku selama 6 chapter ini..

Aku melirik padanya yang sedang memakai roknya, dia sedang menungging sehingga aku melihat bentuk bokongnya yang dilapisi celana dalam berwarna biru muda. Aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku dari pemandangan indah tersebut. Jangan sampai aku menyerangnya lagi.

Aku jadi kepikiran saat dia pertama kali menciumku tadi. Dia terlihat berbeda, wajah malu-malunya itu, manis banget.. lalu kenapa dia menciumku? Apa arti sebuah ciuman itu? Mungkinkah.. dia suka padaku? Tidak, bukannya aku GR.. tapi kalau memang iya, bukankah itu bagus.. apa sekalian saja, hari ini aku ajak dia berkencan?

Aku kembali meliriknya yang sekarang dia sudah memakai pakaiannya lengkap. Dia sedang memandang pada deretan _manga_ yang ada di rak. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku padanya yang sedang membuka salah satu _manga_. Dia melirik padaku.

"Uh.. jadi.. apa kau ada rencana untuk makan siang nanti..?"

Ah sial, pertanyaanku basi banget! Ini memalukan!

Dan sekarang dia memandangku dengan wajah seakan-akan mempertanyakan apa yang aku katakan!

"Jangan salah sangka! Maksudku.. yah, itu.. kau selalu membawa bahan makanan untukku.. uhh.. meskipun aku juga yang memasak..! Tapi.. yah aku berpikir untuk mentraktirmu sesuatu, j-jadi kita bisa makan di luar atau-"

"Aku menolak.."

_Agh!_

Kata-katanya benar-benar terasa seperti sebuah tamparan yang menyakitkan untukku. Aku menatap padanya sambil mengelus pipiku setelah mengkhayal telah ditampar.

"T-tapi.. ke-kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah ada janji.."

"Oh.. begitu ya.."

Ke-kenapa aku kecewa, hal seperti ini kan juga bisa terjadi.

"Ada yang salah, Uzumaki-_san_? Kau terlihat marah.."

"..Te-tentu saja tidak.."

"Kenapa kau marah? Ada sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Bi-bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri..?"

Nozomi terdiam ketika aku mengatakan untuk segera meninggalkanku. Wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran entah karena apa.

"_Gomen nee_.." ucapnya yang tiba-tiba mencium pipiku-aku terkejut dibuatnya hanya terdiam. Setelah melepas ciumannya, dia pergi ke arah pintu keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memangku wajahku di jendela dengan wajah cemberut. Memandang langit siang yang cerah. Aku memajukan bibirku kesal.

"Hmph.. sepertinya ini tak akan jadi mudah.." gumamku bicara pada diri sendiri.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku seperti orang bodoh. Lalu menyentuh poniku dan menggeseknya dengan jariku.

Baiklah sekarang, pada dasarnya dia hanya menganggapku mainan bercinta dan tukang masaknya. Kemudian tiba-tiba aku ingin memutar balikan fakta tersebut.

Huh..? Memutar balikan fakta?

Apa maksudnya itu..? Apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan darinya..?

Perhatianku teralihkan pada Nozomi yang ada di bawah sana. Tepat pada seberang jalan dari taman.

"Huh..? Itu dia? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?"

Setelah mengutarakan pertanyaanku muncul seseorang dari sisi jalan yang sama dengan Nozomi. Itu Sasuke, atasan Nozomi di tempatnya bekerja. Mereka terlihat berbincang, entah apa yang dibicarakan. Sasuke tiba-tiba merangkul pinggang Nozomi dengan mesra. Nozomi terlihat tidak melawan dan pasrah saja. Mataku membelalak melihat itu semua.

Kemudian mereka terlihat berjalan berdampingan menuju apartement. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju pintu apartement. Tepat di depannya, aku mencoba membuka kenop pintu. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin membuka pintu ini, melihat kenyataan pahit yang akan aku hadapi.

Tapi tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya, menekan kenop pintu tersebut. Aku membuka sedikit pintu tersebut dan mengintip melalui celahnya. Aku terkejut begitu melihat mereka berciuman dan berpelukan di depan pintu ruangan Nozomi. Aku tetap terdiam melihat adegan itu hingga mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Aku menutup pintu kembali dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk. Setelah melakukan banyak hal denganku tadi pagi, dengan reaksinya yang membuatku berdebar-debar. Dimana saat aku sudah memantapkan perasaanku padanya.

Aku berjalan lemas ke dalam ruanganku kembali, kubendung perasaan kecewaku tentangnya.

_Jadi itu yang dia maksud dengan ada janji.._

Perhatianku teralih pada tembok ruanganku yang terhubung dengan ruangan Nozomi. Yang terlihat di sana hanya tembok biasa berwarna putih. Tapi bukan itu yang aku pikirkan. Di mataku yang terlihat adalah Sasuke dan Nozomi yang sedang bermain di sana.

Aku mendekat pada tembok tersebut, samar-samar aku mendengar suara berisik dari sana. Aku menyentuh tembok tersebut lalu menempelkan telingahku di sana. Dengan pandangan syok aku mendengar suara desahan yang sering kali ku dengar.

"_**Mmnh.. ah~ Sassukeh..**_"

"_**Lihat, kau menyukai ini bukan?**_"

"_**Mmmnh~ mmnh.. mnn..**_"

"_**Suara yang kau buat saat mengemut jarimu terdengar seksi, bagaimana dengan yang ada di bawah sini..?**_"

"_**Mmmnnnh!**_"

"_**Kita bertemu saat kau melamar pekerjaan, dan kau mendekatiku dengan seks.. kapan itu? Sekitar 2 tahun lalu.. bukankah saat ini waktu yang tepat menjadikanku pacarmu..?**_"

"_**Sasuke-kun.. cepat~**_"

"_**Jika itu permintaanmu, baiklah.. aku akan menikmatimu..**_"

"_**Aaah! Aahn~ sasu.. aahnm~ iya itu enak.. aaah~**_"

Apa yang barusan aku dengar itu sungguhan. Aku menjauh dari tembok itu dengan syok. Aku berbalik sambil menggeretakkan gigiku karena emosi yang memuncak.

Aku sudah tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Aku merosot duduk di sana, samar-samar masih terdengar suara sepasang insan yang sedang bercinta di seberang tembok ini.

"_**Aah.. ah~ aah! Aaah! Ngh..**_"

"_**Ingin aku mainkan dadamu juga, Nozomi..?**_"

"_**Aaah~! Sasuke-kuuun~ kau terlalu.. mnn~**_"

"_**Kau membuat ekspresi yang mesum, kau sangat manis saat bercinta, Nozomi..**_"

Tolong, hentikan.. aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Suaranya membuatku terbayang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Ini terlalu menyesakkan.

Aku sangat frustasi. Aku menutup telingaku dengan telapak tangan, berharap waktu bisa berhenti. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil menggeretakkan gigiku. Menunduk seperti orang kehilangan akal. Sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Siaaal..!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC dengan segala kelaknatan fict ini**_

_**Oh iya erocc mau cerita sedikit akan kehidupan erocc yang penuh drama..**_

_**sebagai mahasiswa yang baik erocc minggu maren lagi fokus sama UAS, gak bisa mikir mesum..**_

_**lagi gak pengen soalnya.. karena stress udah numpuk, baru dah mendapat inspirasi buat adegan lemonnya.. karena pikiran kotor erocc muncul pas udah stress berlebih.. biasanya teman ngajak nobar H bareng, tapi gatau nih tumben gak ngajak.. mungkin karena ada tmn kostnya, nak alim gitu, jadi gak enakan dia..**_

_**sekarang ngerti kan kenapa erocc lama update? lagian erocc penganut slow update.. sama seperti di akun ffn erocc yang lain.. tapi gak bakal erocc kasih tau akun normal erocc, nanti tercemar nama baik akun normal erocc.. :v**_

_**Jika ada yang ingin bertanya bisa message Erocc.. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Judul : Otonari -san**_

_**Chapter :**_ _**7**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, parody, romance, lemon dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Segala bentuk janji harus dihadapi oleh si penentu.. (?)**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nozomi pov***_

Aku menyalakan shower untuk membasuh tubuhku. Di pagi hari Naruto tertidur dengan wajah manis sekali. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menyerangnya. Karena itu, aku jadi berkeringat dan harus mandi. Aku mulai menyabuni tubuhku dengan sabun cair.

Pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Aku tersanjung dengan perlakuan Naruto yang begitu lembut, kadang kekanakan, atau tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang kuat. Dan lagi, hal itu mengingatkan ketika aku menciumnya.

_**DEG!**_

Aku merosot hingga terduduk dengan bermandikan air shower. Aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri. Ah, memalukan sekali. Aku yakin mengingat hal itu membuat wajahku merona. Ingatanku kembali ketika dia mulai menyentuhku ketika ciuman itu. Perlakuannya manis sekali, dengan kata-katanya, juga ciuman lembutnya pada tanganku.

Aku menyentuh payudaraku sendiri, teringat bagaimana dia menyentuhnya. Setiap kali mengingat dirinya aku tidak tahan. Tanganku yang satunya beralih ke bagian bawahku. Aku menggesek jariku sendiri di sana.

"Aahh.. hh.." aku mulai meracau sendiri, seharusnya aku tidak boleh begini.

Aku mengingat lagi ekspresinya ketika menyetubuhiku, "Ahh~ hha.. Uzumaki-_san_~" aku menyender pada tembok sehingga payudaraku menempel pada tembok, mengkhayal dia menyetubuhi di sana ketika aku memasukan jariku ke liang senggamaku dan menggerakannya maju-mundur.

"Mmnn.. aahn~ Uzumaki-_san_.. aahh.." pikiranku jadi gila ketika mengingatnya, aku ingin dia memperhatikanku.

_Uh.. jadi.. apa kau ada rencana untuk makan siang nanti.._?

Dia mengatakannya, tapi aku menolaknya.

"..uhh.. Uzumaki-_san_.. Uzumaki-_san_~" aku menggerakkan jariku dengan tempo lebih cepat, "aaaah~ Uzumaki-_sa-_"

_**Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip!**_

Pikiranku tersadarkan begitu mendengar _ringtone __smartphone_-ku berbunyi. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku keluar dari bilik _shower_. Aku mengambil handuk yang tergantung dan memakainya. Aku mengambil _smartphone_ yang aku letakan di keranjang baju kotor, yang masih menyala akibat panggilan seseorang.

Tertera nama Sasuke-_kun_ di sana. Aku menekan tombol terima dan mendengar suaranya.

"Hm..? Kau sudah hampir sampai? Ah sebentar lagi, aku akan ke sana.. tunggu saja.." aku menggenggam erat _smartphone_ tersebut, hari ini aku sudah berjanji akan menemui Sasuke.

Sedari awal, sudah seperti ini. Apa yang aku harapkan dari Naruto? Wanita sepertiku tak pantas bersanding dengannya. Orang sebaik dia seharusnya bersama orang lain saja. Aku seharusnya tidak menyesal, dan tidak ingin menyesal dengan perbuatanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengalungkan tanganku pada leher Sasuke ketika dia menciumku, pelukannya mengerat pada pinggangku. Aku melirik pada sekitar karena takut ada seseorang yang melihat perbuatan kami. Karena saat ini dia menciumku tepat di depan ruanganku. Aku mendorong sebagai syarat untuk berhenti hingga Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, lebih baik kita masuk dulu.." saranku padanya yang mendapat senyuman tampan darinya.

"_Gomen_, aku tahu seharusnya kita tak melakukannya di sini.."

Aku mempersilakannya masuk, dia masuk ke dalam. Sedangkan aku mempersiapkan jamuan untuk di makan. Di meja kaki pendek, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorongku hingga aku tergeletak di atas meja. Aku tidak terkejut, karena dia memang selalu begitu.

Tangannya merangsek ke dalam kaos belang putih-pink yang aku kenakan. Bibirnya menciumku dengan pagutan yang menggebu-gebu. Dia menarik kaosku ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan payudaraku yang masih terbungkus dengan bra hitam dengan pita merah yang aku kenakan.

Sasuke meremasnya lalu merangsek masuk melalui bagian bawah bra, dan menarik braku ke atas sehingga menunjukkan payudara telanjangku. Dia melepas ciumannya lalu turun ke bawah dan menjilat puting payudaraku.

"Mmmnh.. ngh~ahh anh~.." aku tak dapat menahan desahanku, tanganku mengelus kepalanya yang masih bermain dengan payudaraku.

Lalu ketika dia sedikit menjauh aku membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya hingga terbuka semua, Sasuke melepas kemejanya ke sembarangan arah.

"Nozomi, kau harusnya lebih sering berada di rumahku.." dia berucap menatapku sambil meremas payudaraku.

"Nnh.. mungkin lain waktu.. mmnh~" Sasuke menurunkan resleting rok yang aku gunakan, dan menurunkannya hingga lepas dari tubuhku.

"Kau selalu berkata hal yang sama, tapi pada akhirnya tidak datang juga.." dia juga membuka resleting celananya lalu memperlihatkan kejantanan yang sudah menonjol dari celana dalamnya.

Aku mengubah posisiku jadi tengkurap di meja itu hanya dengan setengah badan karena ukuran mejanya yang kecil. Bokongku menungging dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. ahh~ aku sedang sibuk.. ah~ mn.."

Tangan sasuke mengelus tubuhku dari payudara hingga perut. Dia menjilat punggungku dengan lidah miliknya.

"Jika itu kau, akan aku masakan _yakiniku_ sebanyak yang kau mau.." ucapnya yang membuatku menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, saat aku datang, kau harus benar-benar memasaknya.." ucapku padanya yang dibalas senyuman manisnya.

"Aku suka sifatmu yang satu itu.." dia memujiku dengan tangannya yang menarik celana dalamku hingga sebatas mata kaki.

"Mmnh.. ah~ Sassukeh.."

Setelah pembahasan itu tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajahku dan memasukan jari tengah dan telunjuknya pada mulutku. Aku mengemut jarinya itu yang membuat dia merinding.

"Lihat, kau menyukai ini bukan?"

"Mmmnh~ mmnh.. mnn.."

"Suara yang kau buat saat mengemut jarimu terdengar seksi, bagaimana dengan yang ada di bawah sini..?" Tangannya yang satu lagi tiba-tiba dia masukan jari tengah dan manisnya ke dalam liang senggamaku.

"Mmmnnnh!"

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhku hingga di atas meja menghadap pada dirinya, membuatku terlihat seperti makanan yang disajikan untuknya. Dia menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kemaluanku yang mulai terangsang.

"Kita bertemu saat kau melamar pekerjaan, dan kau mendekatiku dengan seks.. kapan itu? Sekitar 2 tahun lalu.. bukankah saat ini waktu yang tepat menjadikanku pacarmu..?"

"Sasuke-_kun_.. cepat~" dia melebarkan pahaku, dia memasang kondom pada kejantanannya.

"Belakangan ini kau jarang menelponku, apa ada oranglain yang membuatmu tertarik..?" Aku mengalihkan wajahku darinya.

"Tentu saja, tidak-"

_Aku akan membuat makan malam sekarang, jika kau luang, ma-mau makan bersama..?_

Aku membelalakan mataku terkejut dengan Naruto yang muncul dipikiranku ketika dia mengajakku makan bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Ah, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku memikirkannya..?

"Jika itu permintaanmu, baiklah.. aku akan menikmatimu.." Sasuke melesak masuk kejantanannya pada liang senggamaku lalu menghujamku dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Aaah! Aahn~ sasu.. aahnm~ iya itu enak.. aaah~"

Aku merasakan perih pada punggungku yang bergesek dengan meja, tapi tak kupedulikan. Sasuke melepas kejantanannya dan menarikku hingga ke pojok tembok. Dia memasukkan kejantanannya dari belakang, lalu kembali menghujaniku dengan sodokan yang membuat suaranya terdengar keras.

"Aah.. ah~ aah! Aaah! Ngh.."

"Ingin aku mainkan dadamu juga, Nozomi..?" Sasuke meremas payudaraku dengan memainkan putingku dengan jarinya.

"Aaah~! Sasuke-kuuun~ kau terlalu.. mnn~" aku hanya menahan tubuhku di tembok, dimana di seberang sana adalah kamar Naruto.

Dia pasti bisa mendengarnya, dia pasti membenciku. Dan lagi aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun. Termasuk juga Naruto. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku juga tahu aku tak bisa menggapai orang sebaik dirinya. Bagiku semua itu sudah sewajarnya.

"Kau membuat ekspresi yang mesum, kau sangat manis saat bercinta, Nozomi.." Sasuke berucap sambil menarik wajahku untuk menciumnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

Naruto melewati pintu swalayan yang terbuka otomatis. Dalam perjalanan pulang membawa belanjaan, pikirannya terlintas pada hal yang mengganggunya belakangan ini. Matanya yang menghitam akibat tak tidur semalaman, menciptakan guratan saat memproses jalan keluar dari masalahnya.

_Kali ini aku benar-benar kesal karena di perlakukan seperti mainan.. karena memikirkan itu aku sampai tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam.._ batin Naruto bicara dalam hatinya.

Kakinya terus melangkah di pinggir jalan, hingga dia menemukan pertigaan dan menyeberanginya. Langkahnya berlanjut melewati taman yang tepat berada di belakang apartementnya. Naruto berbelok menuju depan gerbang apartementnya.

_Aku juga kesal dengan kenyataan aku tak memiliki nyali untuk masuk ke kamarnya, dan memukul pria itu tepat di wajahnya.._ lanjut batinnya yang menyesali keputusannya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika perhatiannya teralihkan dengan sesuatu dari lantai apartementnya yang terlihat dari bawah, perhatiannya hanya dia pusatkan pada pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

_Itu ruangannya.. apa dia ingin keluar?_ Tebak Naruto melihat pintu kamar Nozomi.

Namun, yang terlihat di sana bukanlah Nozomi. Melainkan seorang pria bersurai putih dan kulitnya yang gelap keluar dari sana.

Mata Naruto membelalak kaget dengan hal tersebut. Alisnya bertautan dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. Dia benci dengan semua pria yang keluar dari kamar Nozomi. Baginya semua hal menyesakkan ini sudah keterlaluan. Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

Naruto kembali melangkah menuju tangga apartementnya. Pria bersurai putih tadi juga sedang menuruni tangga, seakan takdir mempermainkannya. Naruto berjalan ke arah pria tersebut, dengan sengaja dia menabrakkan pundaknya pada pria tersebut yang langsung tersinggung.

"Hey! Kau itu punya mata tidak?!" Pria itu langsung berhenti dan mengumpat pada Naruto yang merasa terpanggil.

Tanpa menengok ke belakang pada pria tersebut Naruto bertanya, "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan 202?"

"Huh?" Pria itu mendelik dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menengok ke belakang pada pria tersebut dengan pandangan penuh akan kebenciannya. Matanya menatap tajam seakan menguliti pria tersebut.

"Jika aku melihatmu keluar dari ruangan itu lagi, aku akan membunuhmu.." ucap Naruto yang ditatap nanar pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Nozomi bersender pada ranjang kasurnya sambil memakan cemilan. Saat ini dia hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya dan kemeja lengan pendek yang semua kancingnya terbuka. Kepalanya dia senderkan pada kasur. Matanya menilik begitu mendengar pintu ruangan tetangganya yang terbuka lalu tertutup.

_Sepertinya dia sudah pulang.._

Wajahnya terlihat senang mengenai hal tersebut, lalu dia langsung mengancing kemejanya kembali dan memakai rok biru sepanjang betis. Lalu menguncir rambut panjangnya menjadi dua seperti biasanya.

_Aku menolak ajakannya kemarin, mungkin hari ini aku ajak saja dia makan malam di luar.._ pikir Nozomi yang tersenyum sendiri.

Langkah kecilnya berlarian menuju pintu ruangannya lalu membukanya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Naruto. Perempuan itu membuka pintu ruangan Naruto sambil berkata permisi untuk masuk.

"_Ojamashimasu_~" ucapnya yang memasuki ruangan apartement Naruto, Nozomi membetulkan posisi sendalnya menuju arah keluar. Langkahnya berlanjut ke tengah ruangan dimana tempat Naruto biasa beristirahat.

"Uzumaki-_san_, nanti malam-" perkataan Nozomi berhenti begitu melihat keadaan Naruto yang wajahnya sudah babak belur.

"Ou..ou..ou..oh..sst.." Suara Naruto mendesis merasakan perih.

Naruto memegang kaca sambil membersihkan darahnya dengan tisu. Wajahnya sebagian terlihat membiru dengan darah yang mengalir di hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

"Oh.." Naruto terkejut melihat Nozomi yang tiba-tiba muncul di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh..! Ow.. bisa pelan sedikit..?" Racau Naruto di saat Nozomi mengobatinya dengan kapas yang diberikan etanol.

"Kau terlihat seperti berusaha naik level ke tingkah pria dewasa.." komen Nozomi yang mengoles _povidone iodine_ pada luka Naruto yang bertambah perih.

"Ow, ow! Itu sakit!" Teriak Naruto yang tidak bisa diam.

"Itu berarti kau harus menghadapi rasa sakitnya seperti seorang pria dewasa.." komen Nozomi lagi yang tidak bisa dibalas Naruto.

Nozomi masih terus bicara sambil masih mengolesi luka di wajah Naruto, "Kau ini memang suka sekali dipukul ya~ Memang bagus untuk menjadi energik, apa kau bertarung demi seorang wanita?" Oceh Nozomi yang ditanggapi dengan kebohongan oleh Naruto.

"Uh.. tidak juga.." ucap Naruto berbohong.

_Itu benar, itu semua karenamu.._ batin Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan Nozomi.

"Apa kau menang? Waktu itu kau langsung K.O oleh pukulan Hidan.." tanya Nozomi yang mengambil plester di kotak P3K.

"Pria kasar itu terlalu kuat.." tanggap Naruto mengenai Hidan, "Dan jangan remehkan orang Kobe, kali ini entah bagaimana aku menang.." ucap Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan ketika Nozomi menempelkan plester pada lukanya.

"Hal seperti itu seharusnya tak patut dipuji, tapi kerja bagus, Uzumaki-_san_.." ucap Nozomi yang tersenyum manis setelah selesai menempelkan plester pada Naruto lalu mengelus plester pada wajah Naruto, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Tak berapa lama Nozomi menjauh, "Soalnya laki-laki memang sudah seharusnya menjadi kuat.." lanjut Nozomi yang tersenyum dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang mendengar pujian dari Nozomi hanya terdiam akan pesona wanita tersebut. Matanya menatap pada Nozomi yang tersenyum kepadanya. Naruto menunduk menatap lantai dengan kakinya yang terduduk bersila.

Sementara Nozomi membereskan obat yang dia gunakan pada kotak P3K. Mata Naruto masih mengintip wanita itu dari balik poninya karena kepalanya menunduk.

"..um.. _anoo_.."

"Hn?" Tanggap Nozomi yang menutup bungkus plester.

Naruto tak yakin untuk mengatakan ini pada Nozomi, namun egonya memaksanya untuk melakukannya. Tangan Naruto mencengkram celana panjang berwarna abu-abu yang digunakannya. Wajahnya kian menunduk agar tak menatap langsung wajah Nozomi yang menunggu pernyataannya.

"Aku berpikir sebaiknya kau berhenti tidur dengan sembarangan pria.." akhirnya Naruto mengatakan hal sensitif yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku menyebabkan masalah padamu?"

Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan Nozomi karena seakan Naruto telah menyalahkan Nozomi. Naruto menatap wajah Nozomi yang memandangnya datar.

"I-itu.. bu-bukan seperti itu.. tapi.." Naruto memandang ke bawah lagi, "Aku.. aku tidak menyukainya.. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal itu terus-menerus.." lanjut Naruto yang menutup matanya.

Nozomi memandang bungkus plester di tangannya lalu memasukannya ke kotak P3K, "Itu hanya pendapatmu, kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu? Aku tidak mau.." jelas Nozomi yang membuat Naruto kecewa sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Apa kau orangtuaku? Guruku? Atau pacarku?" Naruto terdiam dengan pertanyaan Nozomi, dia tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi wanita itu.

"Kau tak memiliki posisi apapun dalam hidupku, kau tak berhak menceramahiku.." lanjut Nozomi yang benar-benar membuat Naruto sakit hati.

Naruto menutup matanya, dia mencoba bicara meskipun lidahnya terasa kelu. Tangannya yang mengepal kuat dia longgarkan.

"Lalu.. jika itu masalahnya.. maka jadilah pacarku!" Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar berteriak, pernyataannya membuat Nozomi terkejut.

"Aku.. a-aku mencintai-"

"Uzumaki-_san_.." potong Nozomi yang mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Kau harus tenang, kau menjadi emosional dan itu membingungkanmu.." jelas Nozomi yang sudah berdiri dari posisinya, Nozomi hendak pergi yang tangannya langsung di genggam erat oleh Naruto yang menghentikannya.

"..Apa.. apa maksudmu..?" Tanya Naruto yang ekspresinya masih mempertanyakan penjelasan Nozomi, "..Apa kau mencoba lari dariku?!" Nozomi menatap Naruto dengan syok setelah pertanyaan dari pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Nozomi langsung menepis tangan Naruto yang menahannya lalu melangkah mundur dengan wajah menunduk, "Aku mengatakan ini padamu bukan karena aku sombong.."

Nozomi menyentuh tangannya di depan dada dengan memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi tersakiti, "..aku sudah memutuskan tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun, bahkan termasuk denganmu, Uzumaki-_san_.." Naruto hanya duduk terdiam memandang pada Nozomi.

Sedetik kemudian Nozomi berbalik, berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar apartement. Naruto tak tinggal diam dan mengejarnya.

"Hey, apa maksudmu.. hey, tunggu! Hey!" Tepat di depan pintu masuk, Naruto menyentuh pundak Nozomi agar berhenti untuk menjelaskannya.

Nozomi menyentuh tangan Naruto untuk melepaskannya dari pundaknya, "_Sayonara_, Uzumaki-_san_.." ucap Nozomi tanpa menatap wajah Naruto, tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu untuk membukanya dan keluar begitu saja.

_**BAM!**_

Naruto terdiam di sana dengan perasaan kecewanya yang menggebu, tangannya terkepal lalu menyender pada pintu. Seperti biasa dia menggeretakkan giginya kesal.

"Jangan bercanda padaku.." tangannya semakin terkepal kuat, "Siaal! Siaaal! Siaal!" Sambil meneriakan kata tersebut Naruto berulang kali memukul pintu dengan tangannya, dia tak peduli dengan tangannya yang masih terluka, dia tak terima dengan penolakan Nozomi yang tak beralasan.

"Setelah semua ini.. Setelah menyeretku ke dalam hidupmu.." Naruto sekali lagi memukul pintu tersebut dengan kesal, "..apa maksudmu dengan _Sayonara_..?!"

Tangannya kali ini mengais pintu, perasaan sakit hati yang dirasa menyakitkan menciptakan lubang di hatinya. Perasaan itu memaksanya untuk bertahan sesakit apapun itu. Namun, satu hal yang pasti air yang keluar melalui pelupuk matanya tidak berbohong. Yang kian menderas mengaliri wajahnya.

"Jangan bercanda padaku! Sialaan!" Umpatnya memukul pintu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.  
_**TBC dengan gantungnya..**_

_**Erocc cuma mau ingetin jangan dianggap serius, ini cuma ffn.. :v**_

_**Oke, erocc akan jelaskan kenapa erocc membuat ffn nyebelin ini..**_

_**Hmm? Kalau ditanya kenapa erocc pake genre NTR karena ini adalah genre yang belum di coba sama erocc di akun normal erocc..**_

_**Sebenarnya genre erocc yang biasanya romedy, erocc jarang bikin drama.. dan biasanya ceritain cewek polos+tsundere.. nah, erocc mulai bosan sama roman picisan.. dan entah bagaimana erocc mulai tertarik sama manga ecchi yang ratingnya bahkan 21+ pdhal erocc masih 19 tahun :p (bodo)**_

_**Erocc bikin ffn ini juga karena penggemar manga "Nozoki Ana", mungkin kalian yang pernah baca tuh manga ada yg nyadar plotnya mirip? wkwk..**_

_**yah tapi tokoh utamanya bukan pelacur sih emang, malah dia menjaga keperawanannya sampai akhir dan memberikannya pada MC xD**_

_**Alasan di sini kenapa pake pelacur buat jadi tokoh utama, mungkin karena alasannya erocc terinspirasi sama tmn erocc (cewek).. dia ini playgirl emang, tapi jdi tmn deket erocc.. mantannya juga tmn erocc..**_

_**Yah jadi cewek ini cerita ke erocc udah gak perawan, kaget lho dengernya gak nyangka! Tpi bkn sama mantannya itu, sama cowok barunya ternyata.. dia cerita sampai susah BAK, ngilu juga dengernya..**_

_**Yang bikin erocc kesel sama cerita tmn erocc itu, sebenarnya dia itu suka sama tmn sdnya cuma dia dianggap sebatas tmn doang.. yang bikin erocc bingung, dia sukanya sama siapa, gituannya sama beda lagi.. mantannya juga beda lagi..**_

_**Mungkin dia begitu buat move on, tpi kayaknya malah stress ampe self-injury.. lingkungan dia emang udah buruk dari kecil makanya dia begitu..**_

_**Dan gak suka juga sama cowok barunya itu, soalnya bikin pengaruh buruk.. tpi tmn erocc susah dibilangi, ya erocc seterah dia ajha orang udah gede juga.. udah bisa ambil resiko..**_

_**Pertanyaan paling sulit dia tanyakan pada erocc..**_

_**"Masih adakah cowok yang tulus meskipun udah gak perawan?"**_

_**Susah kan? Secara erocc juga ingin mendapatkan cewek yang segelnya blom kebuka.. tmn erocc takut klo misalkan si cowok putusin dia suatu hari nanti, dan dia takut klo cowok lain gak bisa nerima keadaan dia karena kecewa.. yah, erocc jawab ajha apa adanya, suatu kemungkinan ada yang bisa nerima..**_

_**Nah pertanyaan dia menginspirasi erocc membuat ffn ini, dan terciptalah cowok yang terlalu tulus (malah bego) seperti Naruto yang mau ajha sama wanita yang sudah.. :v**_

_**Selain teman erocc, juga agak malu mengakuinya, kejadian yang dialami Naruto juga pernah terjadi sama erocc.. jadi erocc dideketin senpai gitu, makanya udah tau rasanya dipermainkan, bukannya erocc bego.. cuma emang tuh cewek kek pendiem gitu, tipe erocc kan cewek kalem..**_

_**Tapi taunya dia deketin tmn erocc juga, padahal tmn erocc udah punya pacar.. gara" dia ipk erocc menurun njir!**_

_**Seenggaknya sih pernah dapat service darinya ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ)**_

_**Sejak itu erocc jadi gak ada gairah buat pacaran, entah mengapa erocc berambisi nyari cewek yang gak punya mantan.. (tapi susah)**_

_**Nah bagaimana? Sudah jelaskah?**_

_**Oh iya erocc mau bikin ONESHOT lemon Naruto x Lovelive lagi nih.. muntung udah liburan~ menurut kalian yang enak pair apa nih? ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Judul : Otonari -san**_

_**Chapter : 8**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, parody, romance, lemon dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto**_ _**dan LoveLive milik Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**CERITANYA MAKIN KOMPLEKS DAN EROCC BINGUNG HARUS BAGAIMANAAAA**_

.

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana semuanya sudah berlalu hingga pertengahan musim panas. Aku dan Nozomi tak pernah berhubungan lagi sejak hari itu. Beberapa kali kami bertemu di tangga apartement tapi dia hanya melewatiku, begitupun saat di kampus. Tidak ada hubungan lagi diantara kami berdua.

"Hey Naruto, bagaimana? Kau menemukannya?" Tanya Kiba padaku, kami sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan kampus untuk kerja kelompok.

"Aku menemukan beberapa buku yang sesuai dengan pembahasan kita.." jelasku sambil membawa tumpukan buku di tanganku, "Sepertinya ini sudah cukup.."

"Oke, kita ke meja sekarang.." kami berdua menuju meja perpustakaan yang berada di tengah, di sana sudah duduk tiga pria. Kami para pria mendapat tugas dari wanita untuk mencari data.

"Apa kita harus membaca semua buku ini? Huh~ entah mengapa aku menyesal masuk jurusan bioteknologi.." ucap temanku yang bernama Shikamaru, dia itu pemalas tapi entah mengapa dia sangat pintar.

"Jangan begitu, Shikamaru! Kau masih muda, harus menjalaninya dengan penuh semangat!" Ucap pria yang model rambutnya seperti helm, sebut saja dia Lee.

Sedangkan pria di depan kami Sai sedang sibuk mencoret sesuatu di bukunya. Para wanita sepertinya tahu kalau kami akan bermalas-malasan, makanya memberi tugas ini pada kami.

"Setidaknya kuliah tidak sama dengan waktu sekolah dulu, bukan? Di sini kita bisa menemukan banyak cewek dengan berbagai gaya.." ucap Kiba yang di cemooh oleh yang lainnya.

"Kau bilang begitu, karena yang kau inginkan cuma seks, bukan?" Ucapan Sai yang langsung_ to the point_, beruntung sekitar kami tak banyak orang dan tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Hey, pemikiran itu hal yang wajar, kita kan masih muda.. selagi masih muda, tentu saja aku mau.." balas Kiba yang kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Bicara soal cewek, Kiba kau sedang mengincar Honoka, kan?" Tanya Shikamaru yang mengambil buku untuk di baca.

Aku terkejut mendengar itu, "Eh? Apa itu benar Kiba?" Aku kemudian duduk di samping Kiba.

"Waah! Bagaimana kau tahu?! Kau menguntitku ya, Shikamaru?"

"Sudah kelihatan dari kelakuanmu.."

Aku membaca buku dengan tulisan yang membuatku pusing ketika temanku mulai berhenti bicara, suasana yang terlalu tenang membuatku memandang sekitar, dan menemukan semua temanku memandang takjub pada satu pandangan.

Aku mengikuti arah pandang mereka yang berakhir pada seorang gadis yang sedang menggapai buku. Gadis itu nampak kesulitan menggapai buku yang ada di bagian rak yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

"Bukankah itu Kotori-_chan_?" Tanya Sai memastikan.

"Dia itu cewek yang paling cantik dari angkatan kita, lho.." jelas Kiba.

"_Kawaii~ _tapi aku tetap setia pada Sakura-_chan_!" Ucap Lee yang tak ingin beralih hati, meskipun dia sudah jelas ditolak oleh Sakura.

Mereka terus berceloteh mengenai Kotori, hanya aku dan Shikamaru yang memandang malas pada mereka bertiga. Terlihat Kotori masih kesulitan di sana, lalu dia melompat untuk menggapai buku tersebut. Dan pada saat itu tak di sangka roknya tersingkap sehingga kami melihat celana dalamnya yang berwarna hijau muda.

"Wuaah~" takjub kami seperti seorang penguntit.

Kiba berbisik padaku, "Kau lihat itu, Naruto? Kita baru saja melihat celana dalam Madonna dari angkatan kita, dan itu berwarna hijau.." aku hanya memandang malas padanya lalu menepuk pelan kepalanya dengan buku.

"Kau seharusnya membantu dia.." jelasku padanya yang masih tersenyum mesum melihat Kotori melompat-lompat di sana.

"Untuk apa? Biarkan saja, dengan begitu kita bisa melihatnya terus.." lanjut Kiba yang membuatku menghela nafas pasrah karena kebodohan teman-temanku.

Aku berdiri dari bangku, "Baiklah, aku saja yang bantu dia.." ucapku yang kemudian berjalan menuju Kotori, dia memaksa untuk menggapai bukunya.

"Biar kubantu.." ucapku yang sudah berada di sampingnya, dia menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

Tanpa penjelasan aku langsung mengambil buku yang ingin diambilnya. Aku menatap buku yang cukup tebal tersebut.

"Buku ini?" Tanyaku padanya sembari memberikan buku itu.

Dia memandangku cukup lama entah karena apa, menimbulkan pikiranku yang bertanya-tanya, apa ada yang salah?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku yang memandang wajahnya lebih dekat.

"Ah..!" Dia sepertinya tersadar dari lamunannya, "Iya..! Aku baik-baik saja.." ucapnya yang menjauh dariku dan mengambil buku itu dari tanganku.

Wajahnya terlihat gugup dan merona merah, dia sepertinya malu karena telah melamun. Dia memeluk buku itu dan membungkuk padaku.

"_A-arigatou_!" Setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung berlari entah mengapa, dia sangat aneh.

apa aku menakutinya ya?

Tak berapa lama aku kembali ke meja bersama dengan teman-teman. Kiba memandangku jengkel, aku tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi hanya aku abaikan saja.

"Kau menghancurkan moment indah saja, Naruto.. Kau mencoba terlihat keren pada Madonna, ya?"

"Berisik! Itu karena kau tidak mau membantunya.."

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat akhirnya kami selesai dengan kegiatan di perpustakaan, kami berlima berjalan ke arah pintu masuk kampus. Kami berencana masuk ke kelas selanjutnya. Saat melewati tangga Kiba tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil nama seseorang yang sangat aku kenal.

"Oh, Nozomi-_senpai_!" Aku terkejut mendengar nama itu, di depan kami terlihat sosok Nozomi yang berjalan menuju arah kami sambil membawa buku-buku di tangannya.

Pandanganku bertemu dengannya, aku langsung membuang muka darinya. Dia terlihat tersenyum lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kiba.

"Mau ke kelas selanjutnya?" Dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja, Nozomi-_senpai_ sendiri?"

"Hm? Aku harus membantu acara seminar.."

"Benarkah? Pantas kau terlihat cantik!"

"Gombalanmu tidak berpengaruh, Inuzuka-_san_.. ah, sudah waktunya.." ucapnya yang melihat jam di tangannya, dia melangkah menuju tangga.

Dia berhenti dan menengok pada kami, "Kalian juga semangat ya.." ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan ke atas tangga, terlihat Kiba menunduk-nunduk untuk mengintip Nozomi.

"Huwaa~ sudah kuduga, Nozomi-_senpai _memang paling mantab~" ucapan Kiba mendapat jitakan dari Sai.

"Barusan kau bilang Kotori-_chan_ yang terbaik.. lalu bagaimana dengan Honoka?" Tanya Sai yang kami lanjutkan dengan berjalan menuju kelas.

Kiba tertawa lalu merangkul Sai yang sedang berjalan, "Memang iya, kalau Honoka tentu saja aku menyukainya.. aku hanya main-main saja~ Tapi kalau bicara soal cewek yang memiliki daya tarik, tentu saja itu Nozomi-_senpai_.."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar gurauan Kiba, daya tarik huh? Kalau aku sanggah dia gadis yang berbeda dengan pemikirannya. Apa Kiba masih percaya akan hal itu?

"Daya tarik?" Tanya Sai.

"Yah, maksudku dia cantik, pintar, dan point terpenting dia sexy~ kau lihat tadi, dadanya besar.. setiap kali bicara dengannya aku selalu fokus pada dadanya.." jelas Kiba yang mengerling nakal pada Sai.

"Bodoh.." tanggap Sai yang diabaikan Kiba.

Yah, kalau diingat lagi dadanya memang besar sih.. tanpa sadar, aku mulai membayangkan Nozomi telanjang dada dengan pose _sexy_. Aku menampar diriku sendiri begitu sadar mengkhayal pada hal yang tak senonoh, ditambah aku baru saja ditolak orang yang bersangkutan.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru yang menyadari keanehan diriku, aku langsung menyanggah tak ada hal yang terjadi.

"Ahahaha! Bukan apa-apa!"

"Hah.. seandainya Nozomi-_senpai_ mau jadi pacarku~" ucap Kiba selanjutnya yang membuatku teringat lagi oleh ucapan Nozomi ketika dia bilang tak ingin jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Aku menunduk merasa kecewa pada hal tersebut.

"Lalu kau kemanakan Honoka?" Tanya Sai.

"Perasaanku sih hanya untuk Honoka, sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin main-main saja.. Bukankah menyenangkan bermain tarik-ulur perasaan?" Kiba berucap sambil tertawa dengan seenaknya setelah mengucapkan kata itu.

Main-main katanya?

Enak sekali menjadi orang seperti Kiba. Yang hanya menganggap perasaan seperti permainan. Seandainya aku bisa berpikiran begitu, mungkin aku tak perlu menderita sampai seperti itu. Aku bisa saja berhubungan dengan Nozomi sebagai permainan. Tapi, aku bukan orang yang semacam itu.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan sehingga semua teman-temanku berjalan lebih dulu. Aku menunduk kesal akan perkataan Kiba mengenai tarik-ulur perasaan. Karena itulah yang terjadi pada hubunganku dengan Nozomi.

"Hanya orang brengsek yang melakukan itu.." tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan tersenyum kecut.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba yang mungkin mendengar ucapanku, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi bingung, begitupun dengan Sai dan Shikamaru. Mungkin mereka tak mendengarnya dengan jelas karena aku mengucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Ah, tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" Ucapku yang menyusul mereka yang berada di depanku.

"Hah.. kau ini.." ucap Kiba, kemudian kami lanjut berjalan lagi di koridor ini.

Shikamaru masih terus menatapku, "Kenapa..?" Tanyaku padanya lalu dia membuang muka dariku dan kembali berjalan.

"Tidak.." ucapnya yang aku ikuti di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, bisa gantikan aku sebentar? Aku harus mencatat laporan stok buku.." Tanya rekan kerjaku yang berada di kasir. Aku yang sedang mengangkat tumpukan kardus berisi buku baru mengangguk.

Rekan kerjaku langsung pergi ke dalam ruangan penyimpanan buku baru. Aku meletakkan kardus lalu menuju kasir untuk melayani pelanggan yang hendak membeli buku. Setelah melayani anak kecil yang membeli _Manga_, perhatianku berpindah pada pelanggan yang mengantri selanjutnya.

"Ah.. Kau kan.." ucapannya membuatku yang melihat komputer teralih melihatnya, "Kau cowok tetangganya Nozomi.." aku juga terkejut menatap gadis dengan surai pirangnya, kalau tidak salah dia teman di tempat Nozomi bekerja.

"O-oh.. kau pelayan dari restaurant itu.. _etto.._" ucapku yang juga bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana karena kita memang belum saling kenal secara langsung.

"_Gomen'nasai_.. Kita belum berkenalan secara langsung, namaku Eri Ayase.." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, namaku Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Kebetulan sekali, kau bekerja di toko buku _Miyamori__shoten _rupanya.." lanjutnya yang menaruh buku di meja kasir, "belakangan ini, kau jarang mampir.." aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil buku itu.

"Uh.. y-ya begitulah.. banyak hal yang terjadi.." jawabku sambil menempelkan alat scan bar kode pada buku.

"Hey, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.." jelasnya yang membuatku menatapnya, "..ini mengenai Nozomi.." aku terdiam mendengar nama itu, aku menaruh buku di dalam plastik lalu memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"_Shift _ku sebentar lagi selesai.. bisa kita bicarakan nanti.."

"Eh?"

Sebenarnya aku sudah tak ingin membicarakan apapun tentang Nozomi, "Ah, tidak.. maksudku kau menghalangi antriannya.." ucapku sebagai alasan meskipun memang benar orang-orang yang mengantri sudah semakin panjang.

Eri menengok ke belakang lalu panik karena orang-orang yang mulai menggerutu karena lama menunggu, dia mengambil uang di dompetnya dengan terburu-buru dan memberikannya padaku.

"_Gomen'nasai_, kalau begitu aku menunggu di depan yaa.." ucapnya yang berlari ke arah pintu untuk keluar.

Tak berapa lama _shift_ ku selesai, aku keluar dari toko buku dengan membawa tas ranselku. Hari sudah malam, aku melihat di _smartphone_ku, sudah jam 8 malam. Aku yang keluar melalui pintu belakang, lalu memutar jalan menuju depan toko. Benar saja, di sana ada Eri yang menunggu, dia sedang bersender di mesin minuman.

Dia memberikanku sekaleng kopi hangat, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kami duduk di bangku dekat mesin minuman tadi. Aku menyesap kopi sambil melihat kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Nozomi berteman sejak SMA, kami pindah ke Tokyo bersama, tapi masuk ke kampus yang berbeda.. karena itu aku tak bisa mengawasinya setiap saat.." aku melirik pada Eri, tangannya menggenggam erat kaleng kopi yang dia pegang.

"..tapi ada kejadian buruk yang terjadi, semenjak saat itu sifatnya berubah.. kekhawatiranku semakin menjadi saat kemarin dia berhenti dari pekerjaannya.." aku terkejut mendengar itu, membuatku berhenti menyesap kopi.

"Dia berhenti..?"

Eri mengangguk, "Owner terlihat sangat depresi dengan itu, aku tahu dia sangat menyukai Nozomi.. dan mungkin mereka sedang dekat.. tapi ketika aku tanya pada Nozomi apa yang terjadi.." Eri menunduk, dari keadaannya dia sangat tersakiti.

"..dia bilang itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku.." aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada kaleng kopi yang aku genggam, "..dia tidak memberikanku jawaban apapun, dan pergi begitu saja.."

Aku mengusap kaleng kopi yang kupegang, "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku..?" Tanyaku yang mendapat perhatian dari Eri yang menatapku bingung.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapanya, bahkan aku tidak punya nomor telponnya, dibilang temannya juga bukan, kami hanya kebetulan tinggal bersebelahan.." aku menyesap kopi kaleng itu hingga habis, lalu berdiri dari bangku itu dan membuang kaleng itu di tempat sampah.

"Semua tentang Tojo-_san_, sekarang bukan urusanku lagi.." ucapku tersenyum pada Eri, dia terlihat masih terkejut lalu bangun dari posisinya.

Tangannya menyentuh lengan bajuku, wajahnya menatapku secara dalam.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalian saling menyukai..?" Pertanyaannya membuatku terkejut.

Nozomi menyukaiku?

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, tidak ada apapun di antara kami.." aku melepaskan tangan Eri dari lengan bajuku.

Itu benar, karena itu yang Nozomi inginkan. Baginya aku hanya orang numpang lewat, begitupula denganku. Dia hanya bagian dari masa laluku sekarang. Masa lalu yang harus kulupakan dengan segera.

"Begitu ya.." ucap Eri yang sepertinya terlihat kecewa, aku membuang muka darinya.

Bagaimanapun aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Aku tidak tega mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada sahabatnya. Eri akan semakin khawatir, karena dia terlihat sangat menyayangi Nozomi.

"Tojo-_san_ beruntung ya~" ucapku yang ditatap Eri, "Dia punya teman yang baik seperti Ayase-_san_.." lanjutku yang tersenyum padanya.

Dia nampak takjub dengan perkataanku lalu tersenyum tipis. Dia gadis yang baik. Seharusnya Nozomi lebih mengandalkannya, karena aku tahu dia tulus melakukannya. Harga dari ketulusannya sangat bernilai. Seandainya saja kau tahu itu, Nozomi. Bahwa ada orang yang sangat peduli padamu.

"Kalau ada kabar dari Tojo-_san_, aku akan mengabarimu.."

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC dengan gantungnya..**_

_**Alasan Erocc cepat update, kan erocc udah bilang lagi libur kuliah (-_-)**_

_**Erocc gabut, emang kalian mau nemenin gw main?**_

_**Btw, maafkan tidak ada lemon :') gak tepat buat masukin adegan tersebut~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Judul : Otonari -san**_

_**Chapter : 9**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, parody, romance, lemon dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto**_ _**dan LoveLive milik Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Tadinya Chapter 9 gabung sama chapter 8.. tapi kayaknya kepanjangan.. jadi tak belah..**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini sesuai dengan tugas kelompok yang diberikan Kurenai-_sensei_ minggu lalu, bahwa hari ini akan di adakan praktek. Aku dan teman-temanku menuju ruang Laboratorium bersama. Ketika sampai di sana tepat waktu, sudah ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul di sana. Kurenai-_sensei_ juga sudah duduk di kursinya.

Perhatianku teralihkan pada Nozomi yang sedang menyiapkan alat untuk praktek. Dia sudah menggunakan jubah putih dari Lab. Rambutnya kali ini di kuncir kuda.

"Oh Nozomi-_senpai_.. kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Kiba yang menghampiri Nozomi.

Nozomi tersenyum manis padanya, "Aku bekerja sebagai asistan Kurenai-_sensei_ di sini.." jelasnya.

"Woah~ kau memang rajin ya~"

"Tidak juga, aku melakukannya karena gajinya lumayan tinggi.. bukan begitu, '_sensei_?" jelasnya yang menatap genit pada Kurenai-_sensei_.

"Oh! Benarkah itu _sensei_? Bolehkah aku mendaftar pekerjaan sebagai asistanmu juga?!" Tanya Kiba yang menepuk kedua tangannya pada Kurenai-_sensei_ untuk permohonan.

Kurenai-_sensei_ menghela nafas mendengar celotehan Mahasiswanya tersebut. Dia bangun dari kursinya, "Sudah dengan pembahasan kalian, sekarang cepat pakai jas Lab kalian.. kita akan mulai prakteknya.." jelasnya.

Kemudian kami memakai jas dan sarung tangan karet yang sudah disediakan. Kemudian kami berkumpul dengan kelompok yang sudah ditentukan. Kami mendengar penjelasan dari Kurenai-_sensei_ terlebih dahulu mengenai Kultur Jaringan. Aku mencatat apa yang dikatakannya.

Tiba-tiba semua orang dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang membuka pintu. Gadis yang memiliki model rambut seperti ekor burung muncul lalu berlari menghampiri Kurenai-_sensei_. Dia membungkuk dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"_Moshiwake gozaimasen_! Saya terlambat.. tadi saya masuk ruangan, _Hontou ni moshiwake gozaimasen_!" Ucapnya terlihat sangat bersalah, dia gadis yang sama ketika di perpustakaan minggu lalu, kalau tidak salah namanya Kotori-_chan_..?

Kurenai-_sensei_ terlihat tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat Kotori agar berhenti meminta maaf.

"_Keluar dari kelasku_? Apa kau ingin aku mengatakannya? Karena kau mahasiswa yang pintar, aku tidak berani berkata hal semacam itu.. sekarang cepat pakai jasmu.." kelihatannya Kurenai-_sensei_ memaafkannya, hal itu membuat Kotori tersenyum lega lalu mengangguk.

Kotori memakai jas dan sarung tangannya. Dia mengambil tempat tepat di depanku, karena barisan kelompoknya ada di depanku. Pandangan kami bertemu, dia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya.

Ada apa dengannya?

"Ah, Minami-_san_, sebaiknya kau ikat rambutmu agar tak mengganggu praktek.." saran Kurenai-_sensei _yang di sadari Kotori.

"_Ha-hai..!_" Dia langsung menarik ikat pita yang mengikat sebagian rambut sebelah kanannya, lalu dia mengikat kuda rambutnya.

Semua pria di ruangan ini memperhatikan Kotori yang sedang mengikat rambutnya. Kotori memasukan rambutnya dalam simpul ikatannya beberapa kali agar kencang. Setelah selesai diikat rambutnya berkibar-kibar akibat goyangan kepalanya. Semua pria di ruangan ini nampak terpesona dengan wajah memerah melihat itu.

"_Kawaii_~" gumam mereka semua yang dapat kudengar sedikit.

Memangnya apa yang _kawaii_ dari mengikat rambut? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali..

Terlihat Kiba meringis mendapat cubitan dari Honoka di pojok sana akibat mengakui kecantikan gadis lain, itu sedikit membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Baiklah, praktek kita mengenai teori ini adalah anggrek.." ucap Kurenai-_sensei_ yang menunjukkan anggrek pada kami.

Kami mengikuti langkah-langkah yang diberitahukan oleh Kurenai-_sensei_. Mulai dari spatula kecil, pinset, tabung ukur, juga botol kaca untuk menaruh anggrek.

Aku ingin mengambil spatula kecil untuk mengaduk _media_ yang sudah dicampur dengan _karbon aktif_. Saat itu, tanganku tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Kotori yang juga ingin mengambil spatula kecil. Dia langsung menarik tangannya dan berucap maaf beberapa kali. Aku hanya tertawa canggung dengan tingkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

"Baiklah, kalian sudah bekerja keras dengan praktek hari ini.. karena itu, aku akan mentraktir kalian _Nomikai _(acara minum-minum)..!" Ajak Kurenai-_sensei _yang langsung membuat semuanya ricuh.

Kericuhan bahagia pastinya karena di traktir dosen.

"Beneran nih?"

"_Sensei _sangat murah hati!"

Nozomi memakai tas di pundaknya, lalu hendak berjalan ke pintu keluar. Kurenai menyadari itu langsung memanggilnya.

"Nozomi, kau akan ikut juga, 'bukan?" Tanya Kurenai yang membuat Nozomi terhenti di tempat.

"Ah, tidak.. Saya.." Nozomi terlihat ingin menolak ajakan dari dosennya.

"Kau ikut juga, anggap saja sebagai ganti karena kau sudah banyak membantuku.. aku memaksa.." Ucap Kurenai dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

.

.

"_Kanpai~_" mereka bersulang dengan minuman masing-masing, kemudian meminumnya.

"Hee.. jadi _sensei_ akan segera menikah?" Tanya Honoka pada Kurenai yang menunjukkan cincinnya.

"Benar sekali, pacarku baru saja melamarku kemarin.." mendengar itu mahasiswi tertegun takjub dengan kabar bahagia dari Kurenai.

"Karena aku sedang senang, kupikir tak ada salah mentraktir muridku.." lanjut Kurenai tersenyum.

Meskipun Kurenai-_sensei _mengajak seluruh mahasiswa yang praktek tadi, tetap saja yang ikut hanya beberapa orang. Hiruk pikuk menyelimuti mereka yang memanggang _yakiniku _dalam satu meja. Kurenai-_sensei _meminum segelas bir dengan bahagia.

"Melepas penat, memang enak dengan segelas bir~" ucap Kurenai yang mendapat anggukan dari Kiba.

"Itu benar, sensei~ aku juga suka melakukannya.." ucap Kiba yang menunjuk dirinya.

"Hee.. bukannya kau masih 19 tahun..?"

"Ehehe~" Kiba hanya tertawa bodoh.

"Kau anak nakal ya~ aku heran kenapa Honoka mau denganmu.." ucap Kurenai mengerling nakal pada kedua pasangan yang duduk bersebelahan itu.

Wajah Honoka terlihat memerah dan menunduk malu, sedangkan Kiba malah tertawa bodoh menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana _sensei_ bisa tahu?"

"Jangan remehkan aku soal gosip mahasiswa ya~"

Naruto melirik pada Nozomi yang meminum birnya, Nozomi terlihat berdiam diri dengan tenang sambil memakan _yakiniku_. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Pikirannya teringat dengan Eri yang ditemuinya seminggu lalu.

_kekhawatiranku semakin menjadi saat kemarin dia berhenti dari pekerjaannya.._

Naruto teringat kembali dengan kata-kata Eri mengenai Nozomi. Naruto tak ingin mencampuri urusannya. Namun, hatinya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada perempuan itu.

Apa yang terjadi pada Nozomi dan Sasuke? Apakah alasan Nozomi berhenti bekerja adalah keinginnannya? Atau semua itu karena masalah pernyataannya pada Nozomi saat itu. Kurenai menyadari tatapan Naruto hanya tertuju pada Nozomi. Dia tersenyum melihat anak didiknya.

"Naruto-_kun_, apa kau suka pada Nozomi?" Ucap Kurenai-_sensei_ yang membuat semua orang di sana terdiam, yang sedang menggosip berhenti bicara, yang sedang makan ada yang hampir tersedak, lalu memperhatikan Naruto yang terdiam karena bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Wajah Naruto memerah dengan perkataan dari Kurenai. Dia langsung bangun dari kursinya, tangannya bernepak di meja. Lalu menggeleng dengan salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu, lagian kenapa _sensei_ bisa bilang begitu?!" Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar berteriak, teman seangkatannya mulai membicarakannya secara berbisik.

"Yah kau terus-terusan melihat ke arah Nozomi, jadi kupikir begitu~ kau sangat mudah ditebak.." Kurenai tersenyum lalu kedua tangannya memegang pundak Nozomi, "Kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa tidak meminta kontaknya sekarang.. siapa tahu, kau bisa lebih mengenalnya~" ucap Kurenai mengerling nakal pada Naruto yang tertegun.

"_Nee_.. Nozomi, kau tidak keberatan membagi nomormu padanya, 'kan?" Tanya Kurenai pada Nozomi yang melirik pada Naruto.

Pandangan mereka bertemu mengakibatkan Naruto yang salah tingkah. Semua orang di sana malah berseru menggoda Naruto yang makin salah tingkah. Rasanya Naruto seperti sedang dibully oleh banyak orang saat ini. Naruto menatap tajam pada Nozomi, dia yakin Nozomi akan menolaknya.

"Boleh kok.." ucap Nozomi tersenyum pada Naruto yang makin tidak paham dengan pemikirannya.

Naruto mendapat seruan cemburu dari pria-pria yang juga menginginkan nomor kontak Nozomi. Mereka berseru seenaknya agar Naruto cepat mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya dan mendapat nomor Nozomi. Mungkin itu dukungan, tapi bagi Naruto itu seperti penghinaan untuknya.

Dengan berat hati Naruto mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya. Selanjutnya mereka bertukar nomor, ID LINE dan saling _follow sosmed_. Naruto merasa terganggu dengan hal tersebut, setelah bertukar Naruto kembali duduk. Naruto menatap Nozomi yang sepertinya tak keberatan dengan hal tersebut. Padahal musim semi lalu, dia mengatakan selamat tinggal.

"Nozomi-_senpai_, boleh aku bertukar denganmu juga?" Tanya Kiba yang sudah menyiapkan _smartphone_ di genggamannya lalu diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"_Anoo.._ Naruto-_kun.._" panggilan seseorang membuat pandangan Naruto berpindah padanya, ternyata Kotori sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan wajah malu-malu Kotori melirik-lirik pada Naruto yang masih menunggu kata-katanya.

"Yang waktu di perpus, _arigatou_.." ucapnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kalau boleh..!" Lanjut Kotori yang menggenggam _smartphone_nya, "..ma-mau bertukar nomor.."

Naruto tersenyum pada Kotori, "Tentu saja.."

Kotori tersenyum bahagia, dia terlihat sangat senang Naruto ma berbagi kontak dengannya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Nozomi melihat hal tersebut, wajahnya terlihat menunduk sedih, tangannya memeras roknya kencang.

Entah bagaimana hal tersebut membuat mereka semua saling bertukar kontak. Kurenai tersenyum menatap mahasiswanya yang menambah teman dan mencoba semakin akrab dengan yang lainnya. Beberapa Mahasiswa tiba-tiba berkumpul pada Kurenai dan meminta kontaknya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurenai melambai pada mahasiswanya lalu naik ke dalam taksi. Semua mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kurenai. Mereka beramai-ramai pergi ke dalam stasiun kereta. Tapi, tidak dengan Nozomi yang masih diam di tempat.

"_Gomen nee_, aku akan pergi untuk membeli sesuatu jadi kalian duluan saja.." ucap Nozomi yang berbalik arah entah kemana, Naruto menatap punggung Nozomi yang kian menjauh.

Awalnya Naruto khawatir karena arah pulang mereka yang sama. Hal itu akan menimbulkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Naruto bernapas lega begitu Nozomi bilang dia ingin pergi untuk membeli sesuatu. Di sisi lain merasa kecewa karena Nozomi mencoba menghindarinya.

Bahkan, Naruto mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri apa maunya.

"Kau melihatnya lagi.." ucap seseorang yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan, _apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melihatnya.." terang Naruto memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Mereka masuk ke dalam stasiun bersama.

"Tapi aku maklum kenapa kau menyukainya, Nozomi-_senpai_ mempunyai semacam aura yang agak beda sih.." jelas Sakura yang terlalu ribet sehingga Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura hanya menghela napas, "Pikirkan sendiri, mau kujelaskan secara rinci kau juga tak akan mengerti.."

"Tapi apa memang gerak-gerikku terlihat seperti menyukainya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, lalu untuk apa kau terus melihatnya tanpa berkedip, kau pasti berpikiran kotor tentangnya, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura yang menatap Naruto dengan penuh selidik, gerakan tangannya seperti siap ingin mencolok mata Naruto.

"Hah?! Pemikiran macam apa itu! Mana mungkin aku berpikiran mesum tentangnya!" Jelas Naruto yang menahan tangan Sakura yang iseng-iseng ingin mencolok matanya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto teringat kegiatan menggairahkan yang dia lakukan pada Nozomi sebelumnya, saat mereka bermain _kuda-kudaan_ di ranjang. Wajah Naruto memerah mengingatnya, mata Sakura mendelik tak suka dengan kebodohan Naruto yang jelas-jelas ketahuan bohong.

"Tuh kan, kau memikirkannya!" Hujat Sakura.

"Bukan begitu! Serius!"

_Lagian aku memikirkannya karena memang pernah melakukannya secara langsung dengan Tojo-san..! Gak mungkin aku bilang begitu, 'kan!?_ Jerit hati Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto pov***_

Aku melewati taman belakang apartement seperti biasa. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Mataku beralih ke atas jendela apartement. Kamar Nozomi masih gelap di atas sana. Sepertinya Nozomi belum sampai di rumahnya.

Aku berjalan menuju tangga apartement. Aku mendesah pasrah begitu memikirkan orang-orang yang mengira aku menyukai Nozomi. Yah, sebenarnya mereka memang benar. Tapi kan aku sudah ditolak.

Apa Kurenai-_sensei_ itu bisa membaca pikiran seseorang? Aku mulai takut padanya..

Aku telah sampai di pintu ruanganku, lalu menatap pintu ruangan Nozomi di samping. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku duduk bersila di depan pintu ruangan Nozomi. Jika aku terus seperti ini aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Kali ini aku harus bisa membencinya, ingat saja bagaimana sosoknya yang kubenci. Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya di sini. Akan aku katakan secara langsung bahwa aku membencinya.

Aku akan membencinya mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Tak terasa review sudah mencapai 90-an :v dan berisi curahan hati kalian yang kezel sama cerita Erocc wkwk..**_

_**Tak apa Erocc menerima hinaan kalian, Erocc kan agak Maso..**_

_**Kalian ingin dilanjutkan apa nggak? Hmm, Erocc sih sudah memikirkan banyak rencana dalam cerita ini..**_

_**Dan mungkin gak menceritain masalah Naruto ajha, mungkin Erocc akan membuat perkembangan pendewasaan Naruto melalui masalah teman"nya juga..**_

_**Yang mungkin bakal bikin kezel, karena waifu kalian akan Erocc nodai wkwk**_

_**Habis, NTR itu kalo gak drama plus nyeleneh pasti gak bakal seru.. :v**_

**_Lagi-lagi belum tepat buat masukin adegan lemon :v_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Judul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : 10**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Kegabutan yang HQQ itu lebih baik dimanfaatkan untuk menulis, sayangnya gak digaji :v**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka delapan tiga puluh.

Menunggu dalam waktu yang cukup lama membuat Naruto akhirnya tertidur pulas di depan pintu Rumah Nozomi. Tubuhnya bersender di pintu, wajahnya terlihat tertidur pulas dengan mulut yang terbuka. Dari ujung lorong apartement muncul Nozomi yang membawa belanjaan. Matanya menilik Naruto dari kejauhan, langkahnya yang tiba-tiba terhenti kembali melaju.

Nozomi melangkah hingga berhenti di depan Naruto, dia meletakkan plastik belanjaannya. Tubuhnya berjongkok di hadapan Naruto lalu memperhatikan pria kuning itu. Nozomi tersenyum memperhatikan wajah tidur Naruto, tangannya tergerak ingin menyentuh lekuk wajah Naruto.

_..aku sudah memutuskan tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun, bahkan termasuk denganmu, Uzumaki-san.._

Nozomi tersenyum hambar mengingat kata-katanya sendiri, tangannya kembali dia raih. Nozomi kembali berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya. Dia terdiam memperhatikan Naruto sebentar, salah satu kakinya mundur lalu melaju ke depan sangat cepat menuju Naruto.

"Ow!" teriak Naruto yang terbangun akibat hantaman kuat yang membuat kepalanya terbentur di lantai dengan sangat mengenaskan, "Eh? Sakit~! Apa aku baru saja ditendang?! Kenapa?!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur lantai, pandangannya bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Matanya menatap gestur kaki seorang wanita dengan sepatu _flat shoes_-nya yang berwarna merah persik. Kepalanya menengok ke atas lalu menatap wanita yang sangat dikenalnya sebagai tetangga.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau coba buktikan, dengan tidur di depan rumah orang?" tanya Nozomi yang menatap Naruto yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Nozo.." Naruto terpaku menatap wanita yang pernah mengisi ruang hatinya, "..Nozomi Tojo!" memanggil nama tetangganya dengan _ngegas_ Naruto terbangun dari posisinya, "Kenapa aku ditendang?! Sakit tahu!" Naruto ngedumel tentang betapa sakitnya tendangan dari Nozomi pada tubuhnya.

Nozomi tersenyum mengejek pada Naruto, "Tenanglah sedikit, tendangan itu tidak terlalu keras kok.." alasannya malah membuat Naruto makin kesal.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat menatap Nozomi, tangannya mencengkram lengan Nozomi yang mendapat perhatian Nozomi yang menatap langsung pada matanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu.."

Nozomi tersenyum lalu menunduk, "Aku tahu.." ucapnya.

Nozomi beralih ke arah pintu apartementnya lalu membuka pintu dengan kuncinya, dia membuka lebar pintu itu dan menghadap pada Naruto, "Mau mampir sebentar?" tanya Nozomi yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Nozomi masuk ke dalam ruangan, sedangkan Naruto menutup pintu lalu mengekori Nozomi di belakang. Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak melihat ruangan minimalis tetangganya ini. Naruto jadi teringat waktu pertama kali masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Nozomi masuk ke dalam bilik bar kecil pada dapurnya, "Duduk saja sesukamu.." ucap Nozomi yang dituruti Naruto yang duduk di meja kecil.

Nozomi terlihat merebus air pada teko di kompor, tangannya berlanjut membuka sesuatu pada toples.

"Mau Kopi?" tanya Nozomi.

"Tidak perlu, karena setelah ini aku akan langsung pulang.." ucap Naruto yang menolak jamuan Nozomi.

Mendengar itu Nozomi akhirnya melangkah menuju meja kecil, dia duduk di depan Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Nozomi.

Naruto menunduk menatap meja, dia tak ingin menatap Nozomi. Pikirannya berlabuh ketika bertemu dengan Eri. Tangannya menapak pada lututnya yang duduk bersila.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kau berhenti bekerja?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin mencari pekerjaan lain.." jawab Nozomi.

"Apa kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada Ayase-_san_?"

Nozomi terkejut mendengar nama Sahabatnya dari Naruto, "Sejak kapan kau kenal Eri?"

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu ketika dia membeli buku, dia menceritakannya padaku, dan nampaknya dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.."

"Begitu ya~? Dia terlalu berlebihan, padahal tak perlu ada hal yang dikhawatirkan.. aku akan menjelaskan hal itu padanya, dia sangat mengganggu karena mencampuri urusanku.."

Naruto terjengit dengan perkataan Nozomi untuk sahabatnya sendiri, tangannya menggebrak meja dengan kuat, dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit terangkat dari posisi duduknya. Naruto memandang tajam pada Nozomi karena kesal dengan perlakuannya pada Eri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu?!" mereka saling berpandangan, "Bukannya dia temanmu..?" tanya Naruto penuh amarah, Nozomi hanya memandangnya datar.

"Pertemanan hanya sekedar formalitas, aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun padanya.." jawab Nozomi yang membuat Naruto semakin kesal, Naruto kembali duduk dengan tangan terkepal untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Aku dengar darinya, pria bernama Sasuke sangat putus asa karenamu.." ucap Naruto selanjutnya yang arah pandangnya berpindah ke arah lain.

Mendengar nama orang yang pernah dikenalnya itu membuat Nozomi menunduk dengan tersenyum maklum, "Kalau soal Sasuke-_kun_—aku juga telah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya.."

Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban Nozomi mengenai Sasuke, "..Dia terlalu baik, sepertinya yang ku lakukan menimbulkan harapan lebih padanya. Sebenarnya aku merasa tak nyaman dengan perasaannya, tapi aku tak enak menolaknya karena sejak awal aku yang memulainya. Kau sudah dengar, 'bukan? Aku tak akan jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Rasanya seperti bualan konyol jika aku tetap berhubungan dengan mereka semua setelah semua yang terjadi pada kita.." jelasnya membuat Naruto menatapnya, Nozomi balas menatap Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto mengerti kenapa Sasuke menjadi depresi, agaknya Naruto mulai mengerti perasaan Sasuke.

"Seperti keinginanmu, aku memutuskan semua hubunganku dengan mereka.." lanjut Nozomi pada akhirnya.

Nozomi memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya pada meja kecil menatap Naruto dengan senyuman yang aneh, "..Sepertimu yang terus mengikutiku seperti anjing penurut, sangat manis sekali, memelihara mereka hingga benar-benar mencintaiku seperti majikannya hanya karena aku memenuhi hasrat seksual mereka.." lanjut Nozomi yang mendapat tatapan nanar dari Naruto yang sudah sangat kesal karena dianggap seperti hewan peliharaan.

"Aku.." Naruto mengepalkan tangan ketika emosinya memuncak dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya, "..membencimu.." Nozomi terdiam mendengar kata itu, tangannya turun ke bawah memeras rok yang dipakainya.

Kepala Naruto terangkat menatap wajah Nozomi secara langsung, Naruto sangat serius dan menatap Nozomi dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Setelah apa yang kau katakan tadi, aku membencimu.."

_**NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!**_

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut bunyi dari teko yang merebus air berbunyi nyaring. Nozomi yang terdiam tersadar dan langsung melangkah menuju bilik dapur. Tangannya memutar kompor gas sehingga bunyi teko berhenti.

Naruto berdiri dengan membawa tasnya di tangan, langkahnya mulai bergerak lalu terhenti saat mencapai bilik dapur. Naruto menengok ke arah Nozomi yang berdiri di pojok bilik dapur.

"Aku sudah selesai bicara, soal aku pernah mencintaimu, anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi.." ucap Naruto dengan Nozomi yang masih terdiam di depan kompor, "Ah, tidak.. kau pasti tak peduli, karena aku hanya anjing peliharaanmu.." lanjut Naruto yang melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

_**BAM..**_

Suara pintu tertutup memasuki indra pendengaran Nozomi yang menandakan Naruto sudah pergi dari ruangannya. Nozomi tersenyum hambar menyesali keputusannya, menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar. Menahan kesedihan atas ucapan Naruto padanya, karena dibenci Naruto sudah menjadi pilihannya sejak awal.

"Apa yang kupikirkan..? Seperti ini jauh lebih baik.." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto pov***_

Aku memperhatikan dosen yang sedang menjelaskan di depan ruang kelas. Tanganku tergerak menulis sesuatu yang dirasa penting pada penjelasannya. Aku melihat rentetan tulisanku yang tidak rapih.

Tangan kiriku memangku wajah dengan tangan kanan yang memainkan pulpen. Pikiranku kembali melayang saat malam dimana aku menyatakan telah membenci Nozomi. Sejak hari itu kami memang tidak pernah mengusik satu sama lain.

Nozomi terlihat baik-baik saja dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Tapi bagiku, entah bagaimana tak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Aku masih menjalani keseharianku seperti biasanya.

"Hey, Naruto.." tangan seseorang menepuk pundakku sehingga aku teralihkan padanya yang ternyata adalah Sai.

"Sampai kapan kau di sini? Kelas sudah selesai.." perkataannya membuatku melihat sekitar dari bangku di atas hingga bawah, semua mahasiswa sudah bersiap keluar kelas.

Aku langsung membereskan alat tulisku yang ku masukan ke dalam tas. Lalu mengejar teman-temanku yang berjalan ke pintu kelas lebih dulu. Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Sai hingga kami berhenti di sekumpulan teman-teman seangkatan kami.

Kiba dan Shikamaru terlihat berbincang dengan kumpulan mahasiswa lainnya di sana. Sai bertanya pada mereka sedang melakukan apa sehingga Kiba menjelaskan.

"Kita mau karaoke setelah ini, kalian mau ikut?" Ajak Kiba padaku dan Sai.

"Sayang sekali, hari ini aku ada pekerjaan.. _Mangaka_ dari tempatku bekerja akan menghadapi _deadline_.." ucap Sai dengan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Begitu ya~?" Ucap Kiba dengan nada kecewa, "Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"

Karaoke ya? Aku bisa saja karena hari ini pekerjaanku sedang libur. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan sekumpulan orang-orang itu yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Tapi, jika tidak ikut mereka akan menganggapku cupu pastinya.

"Baiklah, kurasa sebentar saja tak apa.." ucapku yang mengiyakan ajakan Kiba.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ajak Nozomi-_senpai_ untuk ikut juga!" Ucap Kiba yang menyiapkan ponselnya seperti sedang membuka aplikasi LINE.

"Ke-kenapa dia ikut?!"

Kiba ini memang tidak peka pada perasaanku ya?! Sebenarnya teman macam apa dia ini?!

"Kenapa? Apa kau gugup? Oh iya, kau kan suka padanya ya~~" goda Kiba yang kemudian tertawa nista.

"Sudah kubilang, itu salah paham!" Aku langsung menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada, "Heh, silakan saja.. aku sama sekali tidak peduli!"

"Iya-iya.." Kiba mengibaskan tangannya lalu menempelkan _smartphone_nya di telinga, "Halo, Nozomi-_senpai_.."

.

.

"Baiklah! Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal? Sudah saling bertukar nomor?" Ucap Rock Lee dengan mikrofon di mulutnya.

Sekarang kami semua sudah berada tempat karaoke. Kulihat entah bagaimana Shikamaru sudah terlihat bosan dan ingin tertidur. Dia terlihat lelah, meskipun setiap saat memang begitu.

Ada beberapa orang yang baru ku kenal di sini. Diantaranya, Shii adalah pria yang tampan dan rapih bersurai pirang-aku seangkatan dengannya, tapi dia terlalu keren sehingga aku ragu untuk mendekatinya. Ada juga Omoi adalah pria bersurai putih yang dari tadi makan permen di mulutnya, dia dari tadi berusaha menarik perhatian Sakura, dan tentu saja dia mendapat hantaman hebat dari Sakura.

Lalu ada gadis bernama Honoka Kosaka yang merupakan gebetan Kiba. Sonoda Umi yang terlihat kebingungan ketika memilih lagu. Kotori Minami juga yang terlihat kalem saja di sampingku, setidaknya aku sudah mengenalnya.

Dan terakhir Nozomi Tojo, dia terlihat meminum jus dengan tenang di deretan bangku paling pojok. Tidak kusangka, dia akan datang. Sebenarnya aku sempat berharap dia tidak akan datang. Shii terlihat menghampiri Nozomi dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka terlihat mengobrol akrab.

Aku sudah membencinya, kenapa aku marah? Apa aku cemburu? Aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal tersebut. Betapa menjijikannya diriku ini. Biarkan saja dia didekati pria manapun.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya lagu yang di nyanyikan berjudul _Mou Hitori Janai Yo_. Siapakah itu?" Tanya Lee yang penuh semangat lalu mendapati Honoka yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Itu aku.." ucap Honoka yang berdiri dan mengambil mikrofon.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Honoka berputar, beberapa orang ikut bernyanyi, ada juga yang hanya memainkan tamborin. Suasananya heboh sekali, perhatianku tertuju pada Nozomi yang tertawa bersama Shii. Aku mengalihkan mataku darinya, kemudian berdiri untuk melangkah ke pintu keluar.

Aku melangkah tanpa arah hingga menuju balkon di tempat karaoke, karena berada di lantai tiga gedung. Aku memangku kepalaku lemas untuk bersandar di balkon. Aku memperhatikan jalanan yang berlalu lalang kendaraan dan manusia di bawah sana.

"Ah, kau di sini.." suara lembut seorang gadis mengalihkan perhatianku, aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Kotori di sana.

"Oh, Minami-_chan_.."

Kotori mendekat tepat di sampingku, dia ikut memperhatikan lalu lalang manusia yang ada di bawah sana.

"Kenapa di sini? Tidak ikut bernyanyi bersama yang lainnya?" Tanyaku pada Kotori.

Wajah Kotori memerah lalu dia memainkan balkon dengan tangannya, "A-aku.. khawatir padamu, kau tiba-tiba pergi keluar.."

Aku kembali memangku wajahku lalu menatap langit malam, "Hmm.. aku ingin mencari suasana tenang, di dalam terlalu berisik.."

"A-apa.." perhatianku mengarah pada Kotori yang menunduk, "..itu karena Nozomi-_senpai_..?"

Aku terkejut mendengar nama Nozomi, "Pertanyaan seperti itu lagi.." aku menghela napas lelah dengan rumor _aku menyukai Nozomi _yang sepertinya sudah menyebar ke seluruh angkatan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalian salah paham.. apa yang membuatku terlihat menyukainya?" Tanyaku pada Kotori.

"Habisnya kau selalu melihatnya, tadi juga begitu.. jadi kupikir begitu.."

Apa aku selalu melihatnya? Sepertinya aku harus menghilangkan kebiasaan itu. Setelahnya suasana menjadi hening. Aku termenung dengan suasana lalu lalang di bawah sana.

"_Nee_ Naruto-_kun_, kenapa kau masuk jurusan bioteknologi?"

Pertanyaan Kotori menimbulkan banyak alasan di kepalaku. Meskipun aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku ingin jadi sarjana pertanian. Awalnya aku masih bingung menentukan masa depanku. Lalu aku mendapat saran dari guru dan mengikuti Shikamaru mengikuti les untuk ujian masuk. Dan entah mengapa aku berhasil?

"Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus, aku tak begitu tertarik dengan biologi.. tapi, kupikir tak ada salahnya di coba.. kalau Minami-_chan _sendiri?" jawabku yang diakhiri pertanyaan untuk Kotori.

"Sama denganmu, justru sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik dengan desain.." jawab Kotori yang berpikir dengan telunjuk di depan dagunya.

Aku takjub dengan jawaban Kotori, "Itu artinya kau bisa menggambar? Bukankah itu hebat!"

"Kupikir juga begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Honoka-_chan_ sendirian.."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Honoka-_chan _agak sembrono, aku dan Umi-_chan_ selalu bersamanya sejak kecil, ketika kupikir kita masuk di kampus yang berbeda.. itu membuatku khawatir.. Honoka-_chan_ orang kuat dan penuh semangat. Tapi disaat dia lemah, dia akan berusaha menutupinya.. karena itu, kupikir akan lebih baik kalau aku masuk ke kampus yang sama.." jelasnya yang tersenyum padaku, aku juga ikut tersenyum.

Begitu ya? Dia melakukannya untuk temannya, entah mengapa perkataannya membuatku teringat pada Eri.

"Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu, Naruto-_kun_ datang dari mana?" Tanya Kotori dia menyandar kepalanya di balkon sambil menatapku.

"Aku dari Nagano. Tapi, aku dilahirkan di Kobe, lho~"

"Hmm? Pantas namamu Naruto.. di sana terkenal dengan wisata taman Naruto, ada pusaran air yang selalu berputar di laut itu, 'kan?" Kotori terlihat antusias membicarakannya.

Aku tertawa dengan menggaruk belakang kepalaku, "Sebenarnya Ibuku bercerita, aku lahir saat dia jalan-jalan ke sana, karena itu dia menamaiku Naruto.."

"Apa itu? Lucunya~"

Setelah itu, Kotori bercerita panjang lebar bahwa kakek-neneknya juga dari Nagano. Aku mendengar ceritanya tanpa sadar sampai teman-teman kami keluar dari ruang karaoke. Kami entah mengapa menjadi akrab karena hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, teman-teman yang berbeda arah jalan pulang melambai padaku yang kubalas lambaian. Kotori melambai padaku dengan senyuman kemudian dia berjalan ke arah halte bis, aku balas melambainya.

Aku melirik Nozomi yang berjalan lebih dulu ke stasiun bersama kumpulan gadis lainnya. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya, kami benar-benar sudah tidak berhubungan.

"Hah.. aku capek sekali.. huaaah.." Shikamaru menguap sambil merenggang otot tubuhnya. Aku hanya tertawa canggung, padahal dia hanya tidur saja saat karaoke tadi.

"Oh iya, Shikamaru.. bagaimana kabar Chouji? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya.." tanyaku pada Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia bilang dia mendapat pekerjaan di klub teater di kampusnya.. mungkin dia sibuk~" jawab Shikamaru.

"Sayang sekali, kita beda kampus.. padahal, sampai SMA kita masih sekolah bareng.." jelasku yang hanya sekedar basa-basi saja.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, kau terlihat lesu belakangan ini.. Kita berteman sejak kecil, aku bisa tahu jika kau ada masalah.." ucap Shikamaru menatapku datar, "Ah, sudah waktunya.. aku harus bekerja di _bar_.. wanita tua itu sangat merepotkan jika aku terlambat, _Jaa_.."dia mengangkat tangan sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal lalu pergi menyeberang jalan.

Aku terdiam di sana menatap tak percaya dengan Shikamaru yang menyadari keanehanku. Wajar saja ya, kita sudah berteman sejak kecil.

"Hey Naruto, bisa bicara sebentar.." aku menatap Kiba yang muncul dari dalam gedung karaoke, dia tadi bilang ingin ke toilet sebelum semuanya pergi.

"Apa? Katakan saja sekarang.." ucapku padanya.

Kiba langsung merangkulku lalu menatap sekitar seperti menelaah seolah-olah dia pencuri, sepertinya hal yang dibicarakan ini sangat rahasia hingga dia bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Dia menarikku ke bawah sehingga kami berdua berjongkok. Di sana dia menatap wajahku dengan sangat serius.

"Aku akan membicarakan hal yang cukup mengejutkan juga hal yang membahagiakan.." jelasnya yang membuatku penasaran akan hal tersebut, "..sepertinya, Kotori-_chan_ menyukaimu.." lanjutnya yang membuatku terdiam karena tak percaya.

Begitu tersadar aku langsung menjauh dari Kiba, "Hah?! Gak mungkin!"

Kiba kembali mendekat dengan memegang erat pundakku, "..Aku juga gak percaya! Bagaimana bisa Madonna suka padamu?! Tapi, Honoka yang bilang padaku jadi itu pasti benar.." jelas Kiba menggoyangkan tubuhku yang masih bingung dengan pembicaraan yang terjadi, Kiba terlihat tak ikhlas dengan keberuntungan aneh yang menghampiriku.

"Entah mengapa, aku jadi bingung.." ucapku masih tak percaya.

"Aaah! Aku benci sekali dengan keberuntunganmu, Naruto~!"

Kotori menyukaiku? Tunggu, kenapa bisa? Maksudku kami bahkan tak pernah bicara sama sekali, kami baru bicara panjang lebar dengan akrabnya bahkan hanya hari ini.

"Jadi intinya Honoka memintaku untuk mendekatkanmu dengan Kotori-_chan_.." ucap Kiba dengan tangan yang di masukkan ke dalam kantung jaketnya, "Bagaimana? Ini kesempatan bagus lho~" Kiba tersenyum menggoda padaku dengan alis yang bergerak naik-turun.

"Meskipun kau ngomong begitu.."

Kiba terlihat kecewa dengan responku, "Kenapa sih~? Ah, benar juga.. kau menyukai Nozomi-_senpai_ ya?" Dia mengatakan hal itu lagi.

Entah mengapa, aku mulai lelah dengan semua omongan orang tentang perasaanku pada Nozomi.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak menyukainya.." aku menutup mataku ketika mengatakannya lalu terbuka menatap ke bawah.

_Seberapa besar aku suka padanya, dia juga tak akan membalas perasaanku.._

Aku merasakan tangan Kiba yang menepuk pundakku, aku menatap padanya yang tersenyum meyakinkan di depanku.

"Kalau begitu, apa salahnya dicoba? Di dekati hadis cantik itu jarang terjadi.. kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan rencana untuk kencanmu dengan Kotori-_chan_!" Jelasnya seperti memaksaku.

"Eh.. tapi..."

"Sebagai temanmu, aku sangat mendukung!" Dukungannya yang membuatku semakin tak bisa menolak.

"..tidak, maksudku.."

Kiba berlari ke arah berlawanan dariku, dia menunjukku dari jauh, "Baiklah sudah diputuskan, aku akan membantumu! _Jaa_ _naa_~!" Setelah mengucapkan itu Kiba langsung berlari ke arah jembatan penyeberangan.

Tanganku terangkat untuk menghentikannya, "Oy, tunggu.."

Percuma saja, dia tidak mendengarkan. Aku menghela napas lalu memilih berjalan menuju stasiun. Aku sudah cukup mengulur waktu agar tak naik kereta di jam yang sama dengan Nozomi.

Aku tidak menyangka, Kotori menyukaiku. Aku ingat bagaimana wajah Kotori ketika tersenyum. Aku tertegun mengingat itu, dia memang lumayan manis juga. Kencan dengannya tidak akan buruk. Tapi, semenjak hal yang terjadi antara aku dan Nozomi, aku merasa tak percaya diri. Rasanya seperti trauma saja.

Apa jalan keluarnya memang harus begitu?

_Kaa-chan_, sepertinya anakmu ini sedang bingung menentukan pilihan hidupnya..

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Bagaimanakah pilihan Naruto? Silakan tunggu di Chapter depan.. :v**_

_**Saatnya balas-balas review!**_

_**Berdasarkan 10 orang yang terpilih dari halaman pertama review eak!**_

_**Tapi maaf buat "Guest" karena nama kalian tidak jelas jadi mungkin tidak erocc jawab, lain kali pakailah nama kalian, samaran juga tak apa~**_

_**1\. 2U bgst :**_

"_**uuh namamu sungguh menghinaku (entah mengapa erocc merasa terhina). Erocc suka review kamu panjang juga. Gw juga sama kayak lo gak suka cewek playgirl apalagi udah dianu, mengecewakan gitu ya rasanya~ tapi udah ikutin ajhalah, bakal kayak gimana.."**_

_**2\. nut :**_

"_**Terima kasih sudah berbagi pengalaman, dan saranmu itu mengenai cewek yang tidak memiliki mantan. Nah, makanya Erocc lagi gak nafsu buat pacar-pacaran. Memang cari yang serius itu sulit, Erocc tipe yang serius sih kalau soal hubungan. Jadi kalau tahu cuma main-main yaa pasti langsung udahan"**_

_**3\. alim :**_

"_**Sungguh namamu tak seindah sifatmu~ kok gw kesel gitu jadinya.."**_

_**4\. Kokonoe201 :**_

"_**Rajin banget review 3 kali xD jangan bosan ya.."**_

_**5\. ArkadDevin10 :**_

"_**Teman Erocc bukan lonte yang di gilir, dia cuma udah gak perawan ajha. Sekarang dia masih sama cowoknya juga kok, doain ajha cwoknya tanggung jawab dan mau komitmen nikahin dia.. :) "**_

_**6\. Andre Dragneel Lucifer :**_

"_**Ini udah update.."**_

_**7\. Genesis0417 :**_

"_**Lo memang pembaca setia :v "**_

_**8\. Raynoval :**_

"_**Erocc doain biar Lo pinter.."**_

_**9\. ShiranuiShuichi :**_

"_**Yey NTR banzai! *nebar bunga* hmm.. tebakanmu salah, yah membuat kemungkinan tidak ada salahnya.. Tapi Erocc gak sekejem dan sebrengsek itu.. Kiba emang rencananya mau dibikin sebangsat mungkin, yah, tapi masih rahasia :v Tunggu ajha~"**_

_**10\. ksatriabima38**_

"_**Ngapain lu baca, tai kecoa? (-_-) bilangnya gitu, diem-diem pasti baca juga.. nungguin adegan lemon keun lu? :v "**_

_**Okay terima kasih yang sudah baca ampe chapter 10, hebat juga kalian, Erocc sangat salut~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Judul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : 11**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Kasian nih, kucing Erocc lagi kutuan :'v**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto pov***_

Hari ini tak ada mata kuliah untukku sehingga tak memiliki alasan untuk pergi ke kampus. Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang dia akan mengikuti pertemuan sosial di China. Berkat hal itu aku dapat bermalas-malasan hari ini. Meski begitu, dia memberikan tugas secara _Online_. Setidaknya aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya tersebut.

Mataku fokus pada _game_ yang sedang ku mainkan di komputer. Sebuah _game_ pertarungan dan petualang menjadi pilihanku. Aku hampir mencapai kemenangan, hanya tinggal mengalahkan raja iblis yang menjadi musuhku. Kupikir hari ini aku akan bersantai hingga _shift_ kerjaku nanti sore.

_**Ting Tong!**_

Bel rumahku berbunyi, seingatku aku tidak memesan paket kiriman. Di tambah aku tak memiliki janji pada teman untuk main di rumahku. Palingan itu _sales_ yang ingin menawarkan barang dan memaksaku untuk membelinya. Aku akan mengabaikannya saja.

_**Ting Tong! Ting Tong! TingTongTingTongTingTong!**_

Bel rumahku entah mengapa terus-terusan berbunyi. Itu sangat mengganggu, siapa sih orang yang mengganggu ketenangan hari liburku? Apa dia tidak punya kerjaan? Suara bel masih berbunyi, jika dibiarkan dia akan mengganggu tetangga.

Aku terpaksa bangun dari bangku dan melepas _earphone_ di telinga kananku. Aku melangkah menuju pintu apartement sambil menutup telingaku dengan kedua tangan. Suara nyaring bel sangat mengganggu jika terus-terusan dibunyikan. Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Jiraiya-_Jii_ ketika aku mengerjainya dengan membunyikan bel rumahnya.

_**TingTongTingTongTIngTong!**_

"Iya.. iya.. tunggu sebentar.." aku menggerutu pada orang tersebut lalu membuka pintu rumahku.

"Yo!" ucap orang yang menggangguku tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya seakan menyapaku, itu adalah Kiba.

Aku menatapnya datar wajah pria pecinta anjing itu.

_**BRAK!**_

Aku langsung menutup pintunya begitu tahu siapa yang sudah repot-repot menggangguku. Mengetahui aku yang tak menerima kehadirannya, Kiba langsung menahan pintu yang akan aku tutup. Dia menarik pintunya, sehingga kami jadi saling tarik-menarik.

"Hey Naruto! Tunggu, kenapa kau menutup pintunya?"

"Lagian kenapa kau kemari?!"

"Pokoknya biarkan aku masuk dulu.."

Akhirnya aku membiarkan Kiba masuk ke ruangannya. Kiba melihat-lihat apartementku dengan pandangan takjub. Aku kembali duduk di bangku untuk kembali bermain _game_ yang sedang ku _pause_.

"Saat ke sini, apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh?" tanyaku pada Kiba yang terlihat berpikir.

"Tidak.. memang kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak.. bukan apa-apa.."

Baguslah, sepertinya dia tidak bertemu dengan Nozomi. Kalau dia tahu aku dan Nozomi bertetangga, pasti akan jadi heboh di kampus besok. Dan semua orang pasti semakin gencar menggodaku.

"Enaknya bisa tinggal sendirian~ aku sih, tinggal dengan ibu dan kakak perempuanku.. jadi tidak bisa bebas.." ucapnya yang duduk di tengah ruangan, aku hanya mendengarkannya sambil fokus dengan _game _yang aku mainkan.

"Hey Naruto, kau pernah ajak cewek ke sini?"

Aku langsung tersedak dengan air mineral yang ku minum karena omongannya barusan, memori ketika Nozomi menyelinap masuk ke rumahku kembali muncul. Aku mengelap air di mulut dengan tanganku.

"Ha-hah?!" Aku menatap Kiba dengan wajah merona, sial sepertinya aku ini memang tak bisa berbohong!

"Huh..? Dari reaksimu sepertinya kau pernah mengajaknya~" Ucap Kiba yang meledekku, daripada disebut mengajak dia yang seenaknya masuk ke rumahku!

"Apa kalian melakukan _itu_? coba ceritakan dong.." tanyanya yang menyeringai mesum padaku.

"I-itu.. hanya nenek pemilik apartement yang memeriksa klosetku yang mampet!" jawabku bohong, padahal klosetku tidak pernah mampet.

"Cuma nenek-nenek? Membosankan.." ucap Kiba cemberut lalu tiduran di lantai, syukurlah dia percaya.

Aku sudahi memainkan _game_ku, lalu mematikan komputerku. Aku memutar kursiku hingga berbalik menatap Kiba yang masih santai-santai di sana.

"Lalu kau ingin apa? sampai ke tempatku.." tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja mengajakmu main, kita kan sedang libur.." aku memandangnya malas, aku mau saja pergi keluar, tapi cuaca panasnya membuatku malas.

"Aku malas.." ucapku langsung pada intinya.

"Kau ini ya.. masa muda jangan hanya dihabiskan di rumah saja.." Kiba terbangun dari posisinya, "Cepat bersiap-siap, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang menyejukkan~" lanjutnya mengerling padaku yang hanya tersenyum canggung.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, itulah mengapa sekarang aku berada di salah satu toko di Akihabara bersama Kiba. Kiba berada di bilik lain, dia bilang sedang mencari CD Band Rock kesukaannya. Aku melihat-lihat di bilik barang-barang _idol_, aku tidak begitu mengerti gunanya barang ini. tapi sepertinya, beberapa orang suka mengumpulkannya. Aku mengambil salah satu _pin_ dengan gambar _idol_ yang ada di TV lalu mengembalikannya lagi di rak.

Perhatianku beralih dengan foto-foto gadis yang ada di bagian bawah rak _idol_ tadi. Aku berjongkok dan menarik sedikit topiku ke atas untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Hebat sekali, mereka sampai menjual fotonya. Aku sangat tak mengerti orang yang membeli barang ini. Aku melirik pada foto yang menggantung di sana. Gambar di sana menunjukkan gadis yang memakai pakaian pelayan seperti _Maid_. Dia tersenyum sambil membawa nampan. Tertulis di foto tersebut _Minalinsky_ dengan huruf sambung.

Semakin dilihat aku semakin merasa yakin gadis di foto itu pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Rambut abu-abu kecoklatan, dengan ikatan pita hijaunya, juga matanya yang berwarna _amber_. Aku berpikir terlalu lama hingga aku tersadar.

"Minami-_chan_..?"

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita pergi.." aku mendengar suara Kiba yang muncul dari ujung bilik rak.

Tanpa membuat Kiba menunggu aku menghampirinya yang sudah selesai dengan apa yang dibelinya. Kami berjalan sebentar melihat-lihat kota yang disebut sebagai kota elektronik ini. Sampai akhirnya aku dan Kiba lelah setelah berkeliling cukup lama. Kiba mengajakku untuk beristirahat di salah satu restaurant yang sudah dipilihnya. Terlihat gadis berseragam _maid_ di depan restaurant itu membagikan brosur. Tanpa menunggu lama kami masuk ke dalam.

Suasananya terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang bersantai untuk makan hidangan di sana. Perhatianku dan Kiba beralih pada seorang _maid_ yang muncul di depan kami.

"_Okaerinasaimasen~ Goshuujin-sama_..!" ucapnya seakan menyambut kedatangan kami, aku memandang aneh gelagat centilnya itu.

"Halo, Kotori-_chan_~" ucap Kiba menyapa pelayan itu yang ternyata adalah Kotori, tiba-tiba entah mengapa Kotori terdiam kaku.

Kotori langsung melesat berbalik badan dari kami, ada apa dengannya?

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik kembali ke arah kami dengan memegang dua bola bekel yang menutupi matanya, "_Hai_, meja untuk dua orang?" tanyanya yang entah mengapa bersikap aneh, sepertinya dia malu ketahuan bekerja sebagai _maid_.

Kiba tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kotori-_chan_? Kau tak perlu malu, kita sudah tahu kok.. Jadi bersikap saja seperti biasanya~" Kiba kau sama sekali tak peka, kau tidak memahami perasaannya.

Kotori menurunkan tangannya yang memegang bola bekel, kelihatan jelas wajahnya memerah malu. Aku jadi tidak enak datang kemari.

"Ka-kalau begitu, si-s..silakan ikuti saya.." ngomongnya jadi terbata-bata begitu, kami akhirnya mengikuti Kotori menuju meja yang kosong.

Kotori memberikan kami buku menu, aku dan Kiba hanya memesan minuman saja. Kemudian kami duduk dengan memperhatikan hiruk-pikuk di restaurant ini sembari menunggu pesanan datang.

Kotori muncul dari arah dapur membawa dua nampan makanan pesanan dari pelanggan lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu memesan. Dia mengantarnya dengan sangat sigap, bahkan dia dapat menghindari anak-anak yang berlarian ketika dia membawa dua nampan tersebut.

"_Kawaii_~"

"Benar sekali.."

Beberapa laki-laki aku perhatikan terus menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah terpesona akan keimutan Kotori yang sedang membawa pesanan ke meja dekat jendela. Dia sangat populer. Pantas saja fotonya sampai di jual.

"Maaf menunggu.." ucap Kotori yang disambut hangat oleh sekelompok pelanggan laki-laki, "Yang memesan burger pelanggan yang di sini kan.." ucapnya menaruh burger tepat di depan orang yang memesannya.

"Lalu anda _Aburaage Lunch_, yang di sana _steak grill_.." ucap Kotori satu per satu pada orang yang memesan.

"Kau ingat semua yang kami pesan?" tanya salah satu pelanggan.

Kotori tersenyum manis padanya dan memberikan sepiring _pasta_, "Anda memesan _Aburaage Pasta Set_ dan _Hot cofe_, 'kan?"

"Benar..!" ucap pelanggan itu terlihat sangat senang.

Tak butuh waktu lama pesanan kami sudah datang, yaitu _Milk Tea _dan Jus Semangka. Kotori yang mengantarkan pesanan kami. Dia memeluk nampannya setelah meletakkan minuman kami.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari _Maid Legendary_.." Puji Kiba yang hanya mendapat senyuman Kotori.

"Apa itu _Legendary_?" tanyaku.

"Itu julukan Kotori-_chan_ di Akiba. Terkenal dengan kebaikan hati dan kelembutan suaranya, namanya _Minalinsky_.." Aku takjub mendengar penjelasan Kiba lalu menatap Kotori.

"Tolong jangan bilang begitu Kiba-_kun_.. itu memalukan.." Ucap Kotori terlihat tidak senang dengan julukannya.

"Tapi itu sangat hebat!" Pujiku yang mendapat perhatian Kotori, "Kau sangat populer, bahkan fotomu sampai di jual di Toko.."

"Hah?! Dijual?" Kotori terlihat terkejut dengan penjelasanku, "_Mou.._padahal, udah kubilang jangan menjualnya.."

"Ahahaha! Tapi tetap saja terlihat hebat.." ucapku ikut memuji kembali, Kotori terlihat malu dengan pujianku, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

.

"Huwaaaa..! menempel di baju..!" anak kecil terlihat merajuk pada Ibunya karena saus yang menempel di bajunya.

"Kan sudah _Kaa-chan_ bilang, makannya disuapi saja.." Ibunya terlihat kesal dengan anaknya yang susah dibilangi itu.

Kotori terlihat menghampiri anak kecil itu yang malah menangis karena dimarahi ibunya. Kotori membawa serbet lalu menggosok baju anak kecil itu dengan pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Nee-san_ akan membantu membersihkan.." ucap Kotori dengan lembut pada anak itu yang berhenti menangis, setelah noda di baju anak itu sedikit menghilang, anak kecil itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kotori, begitupun dengan ibunya.

_**Srot.. Srot..**_

"Ah uwa.. tabaskonya tumpah.."

"Ah kecapnya mengenai bajuku.."

"Waa saosnya.."

Kotori terlihat terkejut dengan pelanggannya yang tiba-tiba ribut sendiri, "Baik aku akan segera ke sana!" Kotori berlari menuju pelanggan yang jelas-jelas sengaja mengotori dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya melihat Kotori yang membantu anak kecil menimbulkan ide bodoh bagi lelaki yang mencari perhatiannya.

"Padahal disengaja.." gumamku yang mendapat tanggapan iya dari Kiba yang juga memperhatikan.

"_Anoo_.." sekelompok pria terlihat mendekati Kotori.

"Iya?" Kotori berbalik menanggapi mereka sambil memeluk nampan.

"Sudah punya pacar?!" tanya mereka semua yang membuat Kotori bingung.

"Eh? _A-anoo_.." Kotori terlihat menatap padaku dengan wajah gelisah, pandangan kami bertemu beberapa saat, "Ti-tidak ada.." jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

"Uwoooo!" aku memandang malas para lelaki itu yang bersorak bahagia mendengar Kotori masih jomblo, kelihatan Kiba juga merasa risih dengan keributan mereka.

_**Cring~!**_

Suara garpu yang jatuh menarik perhatian Kotori pada orang tersebut, Kotori langsung mengambil garpu itu dan memberikannya pada pelanggan yang menjatuhkannya. Pria berkacamata dan bersurai abu-abu itu dengan senang hati mengambilnya.

"_Arigatou_.." ucapnya pada Kotori yang tersenyum lalu hendak pergi, namun—

_**Cring~!**_

Garpunya kembali terjatuh membuat Kotori terhenti lagi, "Ah _gomen_, bisa ambilkan yang baru?" tanya pria itu pada Kotori yang kambali mengambil garpu baru.

"Ah.. apa yang kau lakukan? Jatuh lagi.." komentar teman orang itu yang bersurai biru muda dengan gigi runcing seperti hiu, tersenyum sembari memangku wajahnya menatap Kotori.

Kotori memberikan garpu baru pada pria berkacamata itu, "_Gomen Ojou-chan_, walau dia pintar tapi ceroboh.." jelas teman orang itu.

Kotori hanya tersenyum pada mereka, "Tidak apa-apa.." ucap Kotori lalu hendak ingin pergi lagi.

_**Cring~!**_

Garpu itu kembali jatuh dan membuat Kotori kembali tertahan.

"Lagi-lagi.." Kiba terlihat kesal melihat kejadian itu.

"Pasti disengaja.." aku juga sangat kesal dengan tindakan mereka yang seakan tak menghargai Kotori.

Kali ini pria berkacamata itu menjatuhkan garpunya dengan jarak yang lebih jauh, "Ah.. bisakah kau pungut lagi?" tanya pria itu yang menunjuk pada garpu itu yang tergeletak di bawah meja yang kosong.

Kotori terdiam menatap pria itu, wajahnya nampak gelisah. Sepertinya Kotori mulai merasa terganggu dengan tindakan pria tersebut. Pria itu menyeringai menatap wajah Kotori yang mulai merasa terganggu.

"Ng? Kenapa wajahmu? Ada keluhan?" tanya pria berkacamata itu yang tak bisa ditanggapi Kotori karena dia seorang pelanggan.

Kotori akhirnya mengalah pada pria itu. Dia melangkah pada garpu yang terjatuh di sudut bawah meja. Tubuhnya bersimpuh lalu berlutut, dia merangkak pada bawah meja. Di karena roknya yang terlalu pendek, celana dalamnya terlihat ketika dia menungging. Dua pria tadi menyeringai lalu mengambil _smartphone_nya.

"Sekarang!"

_**Cekrek!**_

Suara dari tangkapan kamera beserta lampu _flash_nya membuatku kesal. Mereka mencoba melecehkan Kotori. Aku dan Kiba dengan kesal terbangun dari posisi duduk kami. Kami sudah naik pitam dengan perlakuan dua remaja yang tidak tahu diri itu.

"Kyaha! Kita mendapatkan foto celana dalam _Minalinsky_.."

"Kalau dimasukan internet pasti _viral_!"

Kotori yang menyadari tindakan mereka langsung terbangun sembari menutupi bagian belakang roknya. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan perbuatan kedua lelaki itu. Dia hanya terdiam tak mampu berkata apapun.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria bersurai coklat gelap hingga menutupi sebelah mata kirinya, dia memakai seragam koki sepertinya dia bekerja di tempat ini juga. Dia merebut _smartphone_ pria tadi yang memotret Kotori. Pria tadi sangat kesal karena _smartphone_nya telah direbut.

"Utakata-_kun_.." Kotori terlihat menyebut nama pria itu yang tersenyum mengejek ketikan melihat hasil foto di _smartphone_ tersebut.

Melihat ada yang membantu Kotori, aku dan Kiba kembali terdiam. Tangan dari pria bernama Utakata itu terlihat memencet sesuatu pada _smartphone_, lalu melempar pada pemiliknya yang mengambilnya dengan panik.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, foto itu sudah kuhapus.." jelasnya tersenyum pada Kotori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" salah seorang pria merasa kesal pada Utakata, dia mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Utakata yang langsung menghindarinya.

Utakata langsung memegang tangan pria yang hendak memukulnya, tangan yang satu lagi dia gunakan untuk menahan pria itu di atas meja. Sehingga makanan di atas meja berjatuhan berkat hantaman kuat dari perkelahian mereka. Utakata mengangkat tangan pria itu ke belakang seperti akan memelintirnya.

"AAAAAKH! Sakit..!" dia meracau ketika Utakata menarik tangannya.

"Toko yang buruk, kita pergi.." ucap pria berkacamata yang hendak pergi.

"Sebelum pergi, bayarlah makanan yang kalian pesan.." ucap Utakata yang mencegah pria berkacamata itu.

"Hah?!"

"Atau kau ingin tangan temanmu patah?" Utakata kembali menarik tangan pria satunya yang berteriak kesakitan.

Pria berkacamata tadi akhirnya mengalah dan pergi ke kasir. Dia membayar tagihan makanan yang sudah di pesannya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan tersebut, Utakata terlihat melepas pria yang ditahannya. Pria itu menatap tajam pada Utakata lalu merapihkan bajunya yang berantakan. Kemudian dia menghampiri pria berkacamata tadi.

"Lihat saja! Akan kami balas!" teriaknya sebelum keluar dari restaurant.

Setelah mereka pergi, suasana tegang tadi akhirnya menghilang. Semua kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing seakan tak terjadi apapun. Kotori terlihat berterima kasih pada Utakata yang kemudian kembali ke dalam dapur.

"Tadi itu menegangkan sekali.." Aku dan Kiba kembali duduk.

"Iya, untung saja pria tadi membantu Minami-_chan_.." ucapku yang menatap Kotori yang mendapat perhatian teman-teman maidnya yang mengelus punggungnya.

"Utakata-_senpai_ memang sangat keren~" tanggap Kiba.

"Kau tahu dia, Kiba?"

"Dia _senpai_ di kampus kita, kalau tidak salah dia seangkatan dengan Nozomi-_senpai_.. tapi, memang jarang terlihat sih.." jelas Kiba.

"Kau banyak tahu ya.."

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

"Sampai jumpa, Kotori-_chan_~" ucap teman-teman Kotori saat berada di ruang ganti.

"Ah iya.." jawab Kotori yang melepas baju maidnya sehingga hanya memakai dalaman.

Tangannya meraih bajunya yang tergantung di loker. Satu per satu dia memakai bajunya, dari memakai rok pendeknya hingga memakai kaos dan cardigan rajutnya. Setelah selesai dengan memakai pakaiannya, Kotori keluar dari ruang ganti.

Kotori menuju restaurant bagian depan dimana toko sudah menjadi sepi akibat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 22:05. Bertemu dengan pemilik _cafe_, senyum Kotori merekah dan izin pamit pada atasannya. Tangan Kotori menarik pintu bagian depan restaurant lalu melewatinya.

Kotori melangkah melewati kota Tokyo yang masih ramai meskipun di malam hari. Dia harus cepat ke halte bis karena sudah malam, ibunya bisa khawatir jika dia pulang terlalu larut. Kotori tersenyum sendiri mengingat saat bekerja tadi dia bertemu dengan Naruto. Pikirannya melayang ketika Naruto memujinya. Meskipun itu tak berarti apapun bagi Naruto, tapi itu sangat membuat Kotori bahagia.

Langkah Kotori berbelok menuju jalan setapak yang sepi. Tempat itu cukup gelap dan menyeramkan. Kotori biasa melewati jalan itu agar cepat sampai ke halte.

"Sudah selesai bekerja?" Langkah Kotori terhenti, kepalanya menengok ke belakang dan mendapati pria berkacamata tadi dengan temannya di sana.

"Ada perlu apa..?" Kotori bertanya dengan gelisah, melangkah mundur dari pria yang melecehkannya tadi siang.

"Kau terlihat ketakutan, padahal kami sudah menunggu.." ucap pria itu tersenyum aneh pada Kotori.

Langkah seseorang muncul di belakang Kotori, menyadari itu Kotori melihat ke belakangnya. Di sana terdapat tiga orang laki-laki yang menghalangi jalannya. Kotori semakin gelisah dengan keadaan mengerikan yang terjadi padanya.

Pria berkacamata tadi mendekat pada Kotori yang mundur sedikit untuk menghindarinya, punggungnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan manufaktur, namaku Kabuto Yakushi.." ucap Kabuto yang salah satu tangannya bersender pada tembok di samping Kotori, "Aku ingin menjadikanmu pacarku, kamu tersanjung bukan?" Tanya Kabuto yang memandang Kotori dengan sombong.

Kotori menatap tajam pada Kabuto, "Aku tidak mau.." ucap Kotori dengan serius.

"Aku tidak mengerti alasanmu menolakku.. bukankah kau tidak punya pacar? Tidak masalah kan pacaran denganku.." jelas Kabuto yang membuat alis Kotori bertautan ketika menatapnya, Kotori merasa tak nyaman dengan orang yang memaksanya ini.

Kabuto mencoba menyentuh dagu Kotori yang langsung Kotori tepis dengan tangannya, "..Kau keras kepala.." ucap Kabuto.

Kedua pria teman dari Kabuto mencekal tangan Kotori. Kotori meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari cekalan orang-orang tersebut. Mereka mencoba menyeret Kotori pada gang kecil yang kotor dan tak terawat. Mata Kotori langsung membulat takut.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Kotori.

Bukannya melepaskan Kotori mereka malah tertawa dan berbicara hal-hal yang membuat Kotori ketakutan. Kotori bergidik ngeri dengan lima pria yang entah menginginkan apa dari Kotori.

"Kayaknya enak nih, Minalinsky yang cantik menjadi pelacur kita!" Ucap salah satu pria memandang mesum Kotori.

"Hey Kabuto, kami boleh melakukannya duluan kan?" Tanya salah satu pria yang mencekal Kotori pada Kabuto yang terdiam memandang rendah Kotori.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian, aku tidak butuh perempuan yang tidak patuh.." ucap Kabuto yang membuat kotori bergidik ngeri.

Keempat pria tadi cekikikan senang mendengar apa yang Kabuto katakan. Kotori kembali meronta meskipun hal itu tak berguna karena tenaganya lebih lemah.

"_Iyaaaa_! LEPASKAN AKU!" Kotori berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, air matanya mulai keluar begitu tahu dia akan dianiaya oleh kelima pria itu.

Kotori menggeleng keras, berteriak meminta bantuan siapapun yang lewat di sana. Kotori semakin memberontak ketika diseret karena dia tahu bagaimana nasibnya ketika bersama kelima lelaki ini. Sayangnya jalanan yang sepi tanpa ada seorang pun, tak akan ada yang mendengar jeritannya.

Iris _amber_nya mengecil ketika dia melihat gang kecil itu sudah di depan matanya. Kotori masih tak menyerah, dia menendang kaki orang yang mencekalnya dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Kotori mulai menangis meminta ampun pada mereka yang hanya tertawa melihat penderitaannya.

"Akh!" Kotori terpekik sakit ketika tubuhnya jatuh pada aspal karena di dorong oleh dua pria yang mencekalnya.

Kotori bergerak mundur menjaga jarak dari kelima pria yang berniat jahat padanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia memeluk tasnya. Kotori menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, sesekali suaranya sesenggukkan karena ketakutan. Dibayangannya, Kotori teringat Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_.. hiks..Naruto-_kun_..!"

"Ha?! Siapa itu Naruto? Pahlawan penyelamatmu?" Pria paling depan tertawa terbahak dengan Kotori yang menyebut nama Naruto, pria itu berjalan mendekat pada Kotori yang langsung menundukan wajahnya karena takut.

Penderitaan Kotori semakin menjadi ketika mereka menatap lapar pada Kotori seperti akan menerkamnya. Kotori mengeratkan pelukan pada tasnya.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" Teriak Kotori memejamkan matanya.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Pertanyaan seseorang membuat mereka menengok ke belakang. Perhatian mereka teralihkan pada pria bersurai kuning, yang menatap mereka serius. Mata Kotori membulat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Naruto. Perhatian Naruto teralihkan pada Kotori yang duduk ketakutan di sana. Naruto menatap kesal semua pria yang mencoba melecehkan Kotori.

Hal itu membuka kesempatan Kotori untuk bangun dan berlari mundur dari kelima pria itu. Kelima pria itu tak peduli dengan gadis yang berdiri ketakutan di belakangnya. Mereka menuju Naruto yang berada di ujung gang itu.

"Wah wah.. siapa yang kita dapatkan malam ini?" Tanya Kabuto dengan wajah sombong.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Kotori yang sudah lusuh karena menangis, bajunya juga kotor karena debu. Wajahnya memucat, dan tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir. Naruto tak suka melihatnya, kemudian dia menatap tajam pada kelima pria itu.

"Huh? Siapa kau? Mengganggu saja!" Ucap salah satu pria botak berbadan tinggi.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa kita, HAH?!" Tanya mereka yang membuat Naruto mendengus dengan perkataan mereka.

"Cih, untuk apa aku kenal orang brengsek seperti kalian.." ucap Naruto meremehkan.

Salah satu dari mereka terlihat tak suka, tangannya langsung terkepal lalu melesat ke arah Naruto. Melihat gerakan itu Naruto langsung menghindar, dia ingat betul bagaimana menyakitkannya pukulan itu jika mengenai wajahnya. Namun, setelah menghindari pria itu wajah Naruto menerima pukulan dari yang lainnya. Naruto melesat jatuh dengan pukulan yang membuat wajahnya membiru.

Naruto kembali bangkit lalu mendapat pukulan lainnya, namun kali ini dia ingin melawan. Naruto memukul balik pria itu yang juga terpental mundur. Sayangnya, jumlah yang tidak sedikit itu membuatnya kewalahan. Naruto merasa rambutnya di tarik dan membuatnya jatuh. Kabuto menindih Naruto lalu memukul Naruto berkali-kali.

Kotori terpekik ketakutan melihat kejadian yang menimpa Naruto. Kotori hanya menangis dengan syok melihat kejadian itu. Kabuto tertawa gila ketika memukul Naruto seperti orang kesetanan. Tangannya mencoba meraih tongkat kayu di sampingnya. Ketika mendapatkannya Naruto langsung melesatkan pukulan tongkat itu pada Kabuto yang terjatuh memegang kepalanya.

Naruto berdiri dari posisinya, dia menahan luka pada wajah juga tubuhnya. Kaki Naruto menginjak kaki Kabuto hingga berbunyi gemeretak. Kabuto berteriak kesakitan dengan itu. Naruto sengaja membuat kaki Kabuto patah. Melihat kejadian itu, teman-temannya tak tinggal diam mereka mencoba menghajar Naruto lagi yang kali ini menghindar. Naruto melempar tong sampah pada mereka berlima yang membuat mereka teralihkan untuk menghindarinya.

Naruto langsung berlari menuju Kotori yang masih berdiri ketakutan. Tangannya langsung menggenggam tangan Kotori lalu menariknya untuk melarikan diri. Mereka langsung berlari menuju ujung gang yang berlawanan dengan kelima pria itu berada. Keempat teman Kabuto ingin mengejar Naruto, namun terhenti berkat panggilan Kabuto.

"Sudah, biarkan saja mereka! Bantu aku sekarang!" Ucap Kabuto yang kesulitan berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto pov***_

"Hiks.. _gomen nee_.. kau jadi terluka.. hiks.." Kotori terus-terusan menangis setelah kami berhasil kabur dari sekelompok pria itu.

Saat perjalanan pulang setelah bekerja tadi aku mendengar suara gadis yang berteriak meminta bantuan, aku mengikuti suaranya lalu melihat orang-orang tadi yang memaksa Kotori ke dalam gang sempit.

Aku mengusap sudut bibirku yang berdarah. Aku perhatikan wajah cantiknya yang semakin lusuh dengan air matanya, hidungnya terlihat jadi mampet karena menangis. Alisnya mengernyit, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, membuatku tak tega dengan ketakutannya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa.." ucapku pada Kotori kami berhenti berjalan tepat di depan toko yang sudah tutup.

Kotori mengusap berkali-kali air matanya yang terus mengalir. Kotori berdiri di depanku, aku tak mengerti bagaimana menenangkan perempuan di saat seperti. Kejadian seperti ini juga sama halnya ketika aku menghibur Nozomi disaat dia menampakkan ekspresi murung. Tapi, jika menangis seperti ini aku tak mengerti bagaimana menenangkannya.

Kotori menundukkan wajahnya seakan tak ingin aku melihatnya bersedih. Aku mengalihkan mataku darinya dan hanya bisa terdiam. Aku tahu dia tidak baik-baik saja setelah mengalami kejadian menyeramkan tadi.

Aku menyentuh pundaknya, Kotori mendongakkan wajahnya menatapku. Air matanya terus mengalir, tanganku naik ke atas mengusap wajahnya. Aku tersenyum padanya, dia terlihat terkejut melihatku yang tersenyum padanya.

"Semua sudah baik-baik saja.." kami saling berpandangan, dia terdiam dan berhenti menangis.

"Kau tak perlu takut lagi, aku akan melindungiku.." ucapku menenangkannya.

Guratan di wajahnya kembali berubah, tangan kecilnya tiba-tiba melingkar di tubuhku. Dia memelukku, aku tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ini membuatku merasa malu. Tanganku ragu untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi, akhirnya tanganku perlahan bergerak menyentuh punggungnya lalu mengelusnya dan menepuknya lembut.

Malam itu akhirnya aku berakhir menenangkan Kotori yang terlihat ketakutan, lalu karena khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi padanya aku menemaninya pulang lebih dulu. Di depan gerbang rumahnya dia tersenyum sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan pergi untuk pulang.

Dalam perjalanan yang kupikirkan hanya bagaimana orang-orang itu mencoba mengganggu Kotori. Kotori memang gadis yang cantik, tapi memikirkan hal itu menjadi bumerang baginya. Hal itu terasa mengerikan bagiku.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Mungkin selanjutnya bakal ada lemon? :v**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Judul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : 12**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Sebelum membaca Erocc mau ingetin lagi..**_

_**Pas baca review,**_ _**sampai ada yang mengira erocc cewek karena gak terima dengan kisah fict ini :v bikin aing tertawa wkwk.. xD**_

_**Memang gender Author FFN rata-rata misterius, yah, seterah kalian mau bayangin Erocc makhluk seperti apa :v**_

_**Pairing memang nomor 1 ya~ kan udah dibilang jangan di bawa serius, ini kan "fanfiction", hanya sekedar khayalan Erocc, buat kita semua Have Fun~ bkn untuk GELUD WOY~~~**_

_**Semua tergantung readers sekalian yang mau menerima khayalan liar erocc ini.. jika tidak, itu urusan kalian bukan urusan Erocc..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto pov***_

Lima hari berlalu sejak hari itu, Kotori nampak khawatir padaku lalu sering kali memberi makanan sebagai tanda perminta maaf. Aku sudah menolaknya tapi dia tetap memaksa.

Aku melihat wajahku di cermin, kelihatannya memar di wajahku sudah sedikit mulai hilang.

"_Hatchuu_!" Aku bersin dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan cairan, aku mengambil tisu untuk mengelapnya.

Masalahnya kali ini, rasanya badanku tak enak. Tubuhku menggigil kedinginan membuatku tak ingin lepas dari _futon_. Nafasku terengah karena panas di tubuhku. Di saat seperti ini aku malah terserang penyakit. Hidup sendirian memang sangat sulit, disaat seperti ini aku harus mengurus diriku sendiri.

Aku melihat jam sudah menunjukkan angka satu siang. Seharusnya sekarang aku bekerja, tapi dengan keadaan tubuhku yang seperti ini kurasa tak memungkinkan. Tanganku bergerak mencari nomor manager toko buku di _smarphone_. Aku memencet tombol memanggil lalu meletakkan _smartphone_ku di telingah.

Seseorang menerima panggilan, "Pak manager ini saya, maaf tapi hari ini aku tidak enak badan jadi bisa izin sehari?" Aku mengubah posisi menyamping lalu menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Ah iya, saya sungguh minta maaf.. ah, iya, baik.."

Aku menutup panggilan ketika selesai mendapat izin dari Pak Manager. Aku kembali menutup mataku untuk kembali terlelap.

Hah.. seandainya ada malaikat baik hati yang mau merawatku..

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nozomi pov***_

"Yo, Nozomi-_senpai_!"

Aku terhenti begitu seseorang memanggil namaku, dari suaranya aku dapat mendengar siapa itu.

"Inuzuka-_san_.." aku tersenyum melihatnya mengendarai sepeda, dia berhenti di sampingku.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Dia bertanya ketika aku keluar dari gerbang kampus, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Inuzuka-_san_?" Aku bertanya balik padanya, dia tersenyum padaku seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Bagaimana jika kita berkencan hari ini, Nozomi-_senpai_~?" Tawarnya yang membuatku menggeleng dengan senyuman.

"Ditolak.."

"Ah, kau menolakku lagi.." gerutunya yang menyentuh dadanya seperti orang kesakitan.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah ada janji dengan cewek lain~" tebakku yang mengerling jahil padanya.

Dia tertawa lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ahahaha! Ternyata ketahuan ya? Tapi kalau itu Nozomi-_senpai_ aku tak keberatan membatalkan janjiku dengannya.."

"Dengan Honoka-_chan_?" Tanyaku lagi memastikan.

"Iya, dia memintaku menemaninya makan di toko kue yang baru buka.." jelasnya yang wajahnya berubah ungu, "..dia sangat suka makan, bahkan lebih banyak dariku.."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasannya yang sangat frontal mengenai gadis yang sedang didekatinya. Aku perhatikan hari ini dia terlihat berjalan-jalan sendirian tanpa teman-temannya. Aku juga tidak melihat Naruto dimanapun.

"Tumben sekali, kau tidak bersama temanmu.." ujarku yang memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Ah, iya mereka sibuk.." ucapnya yang kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "Ah, kalau Naruto.. dia sedang sakit, kurasa dia terkena demam dan flu.." jelasnya yang membuatku terkejut.

Dia terkena demam. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Meskipun tinggal bersebelahan, kami tidak pernah mengobrol sih.

"Begitu ya? Pasti merepotkan.." tanggapku.

"Ah iya, dia bilang dia lemas sekali hingga sulit berjalan untuk membeli obat.. aku sedikit khawatir karena dia tinggal sendirian, terutama dia itu malas makan sayur, dan lebih memilih _cup ramen_.." jelas Kiba yang kemudian wajahnya memucat lalu menakutiku.

"Kau tahu kan _senpai_, di jaman individual sekarang ini banyak orang yang mati tanpa di ketahui siapapun karena mereka tidak mau keluar rumah.." ucapnya meniru gaya hantu dengan tangan yang digerakan seperti akan menerkamku.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

Hiruk pikuk menyertai sebuah restaurant cepat saji yang sudah cukup terkenal, yaitu _WcDONALD_ Hamburger. Ketiga gadis di sana yang diyakini sebagai tiga serangkai sejak kecil sedang berkumpul di salah satu meja. Gadis bersurai jingga kecoklatan memakan hamburgernya dengan sangat lahap.

Membuat sausnya belepotan di sekitar mulutnya, gadis bersurai _dark blue_ merasa risih dengan hal tersebut lantas mengambil tisu dan memberikannya pada temannya tersebut.

"Honoka! Makannya belepotan.. cepat, bersihkan itu.." ucapnya mengomel bak ibu-ibu yang memarahi anaknya.

Honoka mengambil tisu yang diberikan temannya itu dengan tetap sambil mengunyah, "Umi-_chan_ terlalu berlebihan.." gerutunya yang merasa cara makannya itu biasa saja.

"Kau seorang wanita, jadi bersikaplah lebih anggun.." jelas Umi menceramahi Honoka tentang pentingnya bersikap sebagai wanita.

Kemudian mereka berdua teralihkan oleh aura suram dari seorang gadis bersurai seperti ekor burung yang duduk menatap kentang gorengnya. Wajahnya terlihat lesu, sejak tadi tangannya sama sekali tak berniat menyentuh makanan yang sudah di pesannya. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas hingga menimbulkan pertanyaan dalam benak kedua sahabatnya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Kotori?" Tanya Umi yang khawatir pada temannya itu, biasanya ketika Umi memarahi Honoka, maka Kotori akan membela Honoka dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti sesosok ayah.

Honoka yang selesai menelan kunyahan hamburgernya mulai berkilah, "Kotori-_chan_, bukannya semakin dekat dengan Naruto-_kun_, kau malah selalu berlarut pada pikiran yang tidak perlu.." celetuk Honoka yang makin membuat Kotori terjatuh pada keputus-asaan.

Kotori menunduk suntuk, "Uuh.. jangan gitu dong.."

Umi memandang Honoka kesal karena menjatuhkan rasa percaya diri dari gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, "Ho-No-Ka..!" Umi menyebut nama temannya dengan penekanan.

"Ehehehe, _gomen_.. aku hanya bercanda~" jelas Honoka tersenyum bodoh pada kedua sahabatnya.

Kotori mengambil _milkshake_ dari nampan di meja lalu meminumnya, "Tadinya kupikir kami akan lebih dekat, tapi tidak ada perubahan apapun.." ucap Kotori dengan alis bertautan karena pikirannya sedang bingung dengan masa pendekatannya dengan Naruto yang sama sekali tak ada perubahan.

"Kupikir sering mengikuti acara bersama Kiba-_kun_, itu akan membuat kita semakin akrab.." Kotori meletakkan minumannya kembali di meja lalu menghela nafas, "Honoka-_chan _bilang jika di luar kampus Naruto-_kun_ tetap lelaki biasa, tapi kita hanya bisa bertemu di kampus.. sebagai teman sekelas.." lanjut Kotori langsung lemas begitu menyadari statusnya hanya sebagai teman sekelas.

"Hmm.." Honoka meminum sodanya sambil membuat guratan berpikir, bagai sambaran petir Honoka langsung menunjuk jari telunjuknya setelah menemukan ide yang menurutnya cemerlang, "Kalau gitu, bagaimana kalau ke rumahnya saja?" Saran Honoka yang membuat wajah Kotori memerah.

"Itu terlalu mendadak.." Kotori menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya karena malu ketika dia membayangkan berduaan di rumah Naruto.

"Kalau datang untuk menjenguk wajar saja, 'kan? Kita kan teman sekelas..!" Jelas Honoka penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana mau menjenguk, dia kan sehat.." Kotori tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Honoka yang sampai memiliki pemikiran Naruto terserang penyakit.

Kotori beralih dengan Umi yang menepuk bahunya, dilihatnya Umi yang memegang sebuah buku dengan judul _sihir ampuh_. Kotori sama sekali tidak menyangka temannya percaya pada hal gaib.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba ini?" Pertanyaan Umi membuat Kotori langsung _speechless._

Berbeda dengan Kotori, Honoka malah berbunga-bunga melihat buku tersebut.

"Wah, Umi-_chan_ punya buku bagus~" pujinya sebagai penghargaan untuk Umi yang tersenyum penuh percaya diri, "Ada sihir membuat orang sakit flu gak?" Tanya Honoka polos yang langsung membuat Kotori panik.

"Ada.." jawab singkat Umi yang membuka halaman dimana mantra sihir yang dicarinya berada.

"Eh, serius?!" Ucap Kotori yang entah mengapa tak ingin melakukan sihir aneh yang tertera di buku tersebut.

Umi yang menemukan mantranya langsung membacanya penuh penghayatan seperti biksu di kuil _buddha_. Kotori _sweatdrop _mendengar mantra sihir yang dibacakan Umi, mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Bagaimanapun Kotori tidak ingin membuat Naruto sakit hanya untuk mendekatinya.

"Yo! Ada apa ini? Kalian ramai sekali.."

Tiba-tiba Kiba muncul di depan mereka bertiga, ketiga gadis yang sedang bersenda gurau itu teralihkan pada Kiba yang duduk di samping Honoka. Honoka menawarkan kentang gorengnya pada Kiba yang kemudian memakannya.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kiba karena dari kejauhan tadi dia mendengar keributan dari kelompok gadis-gadis ini.

"Kami sedang menjampi-jampi Naruto-_kun_!" Ujar Honoka polos yang langsung membuat wajah Kiba membiru.

"Jampi-jampi..?" Tanya Kiba yang agak takut dengan kelompok gadis ini karena hal absurd yang mereka lakukan.

"Jangan salah sangka, Kiba-_kun_.. kami melakukannya demi kelancaran perasaan Kotori agar terbalaskan.." ucap Umi serius dan melanjutkan mantra anehnya.

"Justru karena hal itu jadi menakutkan!" Kiba berkilah tentang betapa menakutkannya gadis-gadis ini memakai jampi-jampi.

"Bahkan Kiba-_kun_ bilang begitu.." Kotori menutupi wajahnya merasa malu di depan Kiba, juga kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang percaya pada sihir.

"Bicara soal Naruto, dia sedang sakit.. terlalu lemas sampai bolos kuliah katanya.." Jelas Kiba yang langsung membuat ketiga gadis itu terdiam dan menatapnya tak percaya, "Eh? Kenapa?" Kiba bertanya sambil memperhatikan wajah teman gadisnya itu yang terdiam menatapnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menertawakan candaanmu, Kiba-_kun_..!" Jelas Kotori yang entah mengapa jadi panik sendiri.

"Itu bukan candaan~" ucap Kiba dengan wajah polos, menandakan hal itu benar.

_Apa? Bagaimana bisa?! Naruto-kun memang terluka saat menolongku, tapi setelah itu dia terlihat sehat-sehat saja.._ Kotori bicara pada hatinya sendiri mengenai Naruto.

"..Sihir" gumaman Umi membuat Kotori menatap padanya yang memandang terpukau pada buku di tangannya.

Kotori langsung menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya pada Umi yang memperhatikannya, "Tidak-tidak! Itu pasti kebetulan..! Jangan percaya pada sihir, Umi-_chan_!" Kotori jadi tidak tenang ketika menyadari kemungkinan sihirnya manjur.

"Sudahlah, Kotori-_chan_.."

Honoka bangun dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati Kotori lalu memegang pundaknya seraya tersenyum, "Bukannya bagus? Kau bisa menjenguk Naruto-_kun_.." kemudian Honoka mengerling jahil pada Kotori yang menatap aneh Honoka,

"Terlebih lagi jika kau merawatnya, dia akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu.. siapa juga yang akan tahan dengan perawat cantik yang perhatian.." Ucap Kiba ikut-ikutan yang mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Wajah Kotori memerah dengan rayuan kedua pasangan tersebut, "Apa iya ya?"

"Pergilah, Kotori.." ucap Umi yang tersenyum pada Kotori yang memandangnya dengan penuh haru.

Honoka menarik Kotori untuk bangun dari kursinya, lalu mengambil tas Kotori dan memberikannya pada Kotori yang langsung memeluknya. Honoka mendorong Kotori untuk segera pergi menjenguk Naruto. Kotori berjalan kecil namun masih menengok-nengok pada temannya karena ragu. Teman-temannya memberikan senyuman dan gelagat menyemangati Kotori.

"_Ganbatte_!" Ucap Honoka yang membuat senyum Kotori merekah, lalu mengangguk dan berlari ke pintu keluar _WcDONALD_.

Saat di luar Kotori langsung berpikir, "Eh? Rumah Naruto-_kun_ dimana ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita bersurai ungu memasuki sebuah toko obat, mendapati sambutan dari apotekernya dia tersenyum. Langkahnya menyelusuri tempat-tempat dimana obat yang ingin dicarinya. Matanya mendapat obat sesuai dengan penyakit yang sedang di derita seseorang.

_Dia sedang flu, pasti tenggorokan terasa serak dan hidungnya mampet.. _batinnya.

Wanita yang sedang mencari obat itu adalah Nozomi Tojo. Begitu mendengar kabar tetangganya yang sedang sakit dan mungkin belum meminum obat berdasarkan cerita dari temannya. Maka, Nozomi berinisiatif untuk membelikannya obat.

Dia mengambil sebuah permen mint untuk meredakan tenggorokan. Menatap bungkus dan membaca kasiat pada permen tersebut. Setelah itu langkahnya menuju pada apoteker yang berdiri tepat di depan mesin kasir.

"Hanya ini saja?" Tanya apoteker pada Nozomi yang menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Bisa kau berikan obat untuk orang yang sedang demam?" Tanya Nozomi yang mendapati apoteker itu yang menyarankan beberapa obat untuk Nozomi.

Setelah saran singkat dari apoteker sebagai pertimbangan, Nozomi akhirnya memilih obat yang dibelinya. Pintu keluar terbuka otomatis ketika dia melewatinya. Nozomi menatap bungkusan kecil itu dengan tersenyum. Langkahnya berlanjut melewati _zebra cross_ untuk menyeberang.

Karena lokasi apotik yang tak begitu jauh, hanya dengan berjalan kaki Nozomi telah sampai di komplek apartementnya. Dia melewati taman yang biasanya dilewati, lalu berbelok pada bagian depan bangunan apartementnya. Dia menaiki tangga hingga lantai dua, melangkah sebentar sampai dirinya tepat di depan ruangan 201, yang merupakan kamar Naruto.

Tangannya hendak menekan tombol bel apartement Naruto lalu terhenti, wajahnya menampakkan guratan kebingungan untuk menemui pria bersurai pirang tersebut.

_Aku..membencimu.._ Kata-kata Naruto kembali terngiang ketika malam itu.

Tangannya menggenggam erat bungkusan obat di tangannya. Nozomi menggigit bibirnya lalu menggantungkan bungkusan itu di kenop pintu Naruto. Tangannya agak ragu untuk menekan bel rumah Naruto. Nozomi menghela nafas untuk mengontrol emosinya, lalu dengan penuh keyakinan dia menekan bel rumah Naruto.

_**TingTong!**_

Bel itu akhirnya berbunyi, Nozomi terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Wajahnya memerah menyadari hal tersebut.

"_Hai_, Tunggu sebentar.." samar-samar Nozomi dapat mendengar suara Naruto dari dalam yang berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

_Dia ada.._

Nozomi langsung melangkah cepat ke depan kamarnya dan mencari kunci di tasnya. Setelah menemukannya, dia cepat-cepat memasukan kunci tersebut ke lubang pintunya. Suara _ceklek_ mulai terdengar dari pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka. Nozomi langsung membuka pintu rumahnya lalu menutupnya pelan sebelum Naruto menyadari keberadaannya.

Sementara itu, Naruto dengan lemas membuka pintunya. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari seseorang yang mungkin mengunjunginya. Koridor apartement terlihat kosong dan tak ada siapapun. Naruto agak kesal dengan manusia yang mengganggunya ketika sedang sakit. Meskipun tidur sejenak sudah membuatnya sedikit membaik.

Naruto hendak menutup pintunya, namun pandangannya teralihkan pada bungkusan kecil di kenop pintunya.

"Apa ini..?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Tangannya mengambil bungkusan itu, Naruto membaca label pada bungkusan yang menyatakan itu adalah obat dari apotik. Naruto terkejut siapa orang yang memberikan obat padanya? Dan bagaimana dia tahu Naruto sedang sakit?

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung, lalu menepis pikiran tersebut karena terlalu malas untuk memikirkannya. Naruto tersenyum dengan kenyataan masih ada orang yang peduli padanya.

"Obat ya..? Siapapun itu, aku sangat berterima kasih.." ucapnya yang membawa masuk obat tersebut.

Nozomi yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangannya, berdiri membelakangi pintu dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran juga jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdebar sangat kencang. Situasi yang cukup menegangkan untuk memberi kebaikan pada orang yang sudah mendeklarasi bahwa dia membencinya.

Mendengar suara pintu Naruto yang tertutup membuat Nozomi penasaran dengan obat yang diberikannya. Nozomi membuka pintu lalu kepalanya menyembul keluar untuk memastikan obat yang dia gantung di kenop pintu Naruto.

Nozomi merasakan desiran aneh pada dadanya ketika melihat obat itu sudah tak ada di sana. Naruto menerima obat yang diberikannya. Tanpa sadar, kurva terbentuk dari bibirnya.

_Cepat sembuh ya, Uzumaki-san.._

.

.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama gadis dengan surai coklat muda muncul sambil membawa kantong belanjaan. Dia menaiki tangga di sebuah apartement. Matanya menilik ke dalam kantong plastiknya, memastikan bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubur. Dia mengikuti alamat yang sudah diberikan Kiba.

Matanya melihat ruangan 201 yang merupakan kamar Naruto. Kotori merapikan poni rambutnya karena gugup. Dia mengepalkan tangannya seraya menghela nafas. Kotori mengangguk dan menatap pintu kamar Naruto dengan yakin, dia akan mulai maju duluan mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Tangannya langsung menekan tombol bel ruangan Naruto, suara bel seketika langsung berdering.

_**Ting!Tong!**_

Wajah Kotori langsung panik, langkahnya berbalik lalu merosot hingga berjongkok. Pikirannya terasa bercampur aduk akan perasaannya yang masih ragu-ragu. Seketika Kotori menyesali perbuatannya, dia pasti akan terlihat kikuk di hadapan Naruto. Rasanya Kotori ingin menangis sekarang juga.

_**Kriiieeet~**_

Sementara dari dalam apartement, Naruto membuka pintunya. Dia nampak terkejut dengan wajah memerah karena demam, yang sedang ada di hadapannya kali ini adalah Kotori yang berjongkok panik sambil merapal kata-kata huruf vokal.

"_A-I-U-E-O! KA-KI-KU-KE-KO! SA-SHI-SU-SE-SO!_"

"Hn?" Naruto jadi bingung sendiri mendapati teman perempuannya yang bertingkah aneh di depan rumahnya, "...Minami-_chan_?"

"Wah!" Mendengar suara Naruto membuat Kotori spontan berteriak.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Akhirnya Naruto bertanya lalu Kotori menengok ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum gugup.

Kotori langsung berdiri lalu berbalik ke hadapan Naruto, kedua tangannya memegang kantong belanjaan dengan kepala menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto. Bibirnya mulai terbuka untuk mengeluarkan maksudnya.

"_Anoo_.. aku dengar dari Kiba-_kun_, kau sedang demam.." Kotori menunjukkan kantung belanjaannya di depan Naruto, "Jadi, aku berpikir untuk menjengukmu.."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar bahwa temannya ini datang menjenguknya, "Begitu ya? _Arigatou tte ba yo_!" Kotori terkejut langsung menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, "Tunggu apalagi? Masuk saja.." lanjut Naruto yang membiarkan pintunya terbuka, Kotori mengangguk senang lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang memasuki rumahnya.

"Ah, karena kau baru datang aku jadi penasaran.. apa tadi kau yang memberikan aku obat? Berkat itu rasanya aku sudah lebih baik dan permen radangnya juga melegakan tenggorokanku.." Naruto berbalik dan bertanya pada Kotori yang memandangnya balik.

"Obat?" Tanya Kotori sekali lagi.

"Tak lama tadi ada plastik obat yang tergantung di pintuku, tingkahmu aneh jadi kupikir itu Minami-_chan_.."

"Aku tidak memberikan obat.." jawab Kotori yang membuat Naruto terdiam dan berpikir darimana obat itu.

Kotori kemudian berjalan pada kulkas kecil yang berada di ujung bilik dapur Naruto, "Aku taruh apelnya di kulkas ya.." ucap Kotori yang membuka lalu mengambil sebungkus apel dari kantong belanja.

Setelah menaruh sebungkus apel, Kotori mengikat rambutnya satu ke belakang. Lalu mengambil semua bahan keluar dari kantongnya. Naruto berjalan mendekat hingga berada di samping Kotori.

"Aku akan memasakkan bubur, jadi Naruto-_kun_ istirahat saja.." jelas Kotori yang membuat Naruto sungkan.

"Eh? Tidak perlu, aku bisa makan _cup ramen_-"

"Tidak boleh, itu tidak sehat..!" Selak Kotori yang agak maju sedikit pada Naruto yang menunduk menatap Kotori karena perbedaan tinggi badan.

"Oh baiklah.." ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Kotori yang begitu ekspresif.

Mendengar itu Kotori agak mundur dari posisinya dan tersenyum, "Naruto-_kun_ istirahat saja, aku akan segera menyiapkan bubur terbaik untukmu~"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Gochisousama deshita_.." ucap Naruto setelah selesai memakan bubur buatan Kotori, "_Arigatou_, Minami-_chan_.. Bubur buatanmu enak sekali.." Kotori tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Kotori membereskan alat makan Naruto yang berada di meja lalu membawanya ke westafel dapur untuk dicuci. Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di meja kaki pendek yang berada di depannya. Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya dentingan piring yang berbunyi ketika Kotori meletakkannya di rak.

Naruto kembali bangun lalu menggenggam gelas yang digenggamnya, "Aku masih penasaran, siapa yang membelikanku obat..?" ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan, Naruto tak habis pikir kenapa orang itu tak memberikannya pada Naruto secara langsung saja.

"Hm..? Menurutku mungkin dia malu.." tanggap Kotori sambil mencuci piring.

"Malu ya..?"

"Mungkin saja itu tetangga yang menyadari keadaan Naruto-_kun_, di jaman individualis sekarang tak jarang kita sulit bertemu tetangga, 'bukan?" Ucapan Kotori yang membuat Naruto berpikir.

Iris Naruto agak melebar begitu menyadari tetangga yang dia kenal, pandangannya langsung beralih pada tembok yang berada di seberang sana, dimana tempat Nozomi tinggal. Bayangannya kembali teringat pada wajah Nozomi. Tangannya yang memegang gelas mengerat.

_Tidak mungkin dia.._

Hatinya tak ingin mempercayai hal tersebut. Mempercayai kebaikan Nozomi padanya, Naruto tak ingin mempercayainya. Karena bagi Naruto, dia adalah pihak yang sudah ditolak. Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Nozomi.

Langkah kaki yang mendekat terdengar dari indra pendengaran Naruto. Naruto mendongak lalu mendapati Kotori yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan membawa apel yang akan dikupasnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_? Kau terlihat gelisah.." tanya Kotori yang merasa khawatir dengan Naruto.

"Ah..." Naruto tersenyum canggung di hadapan Kotori, "..tidak, bukan apa-apa.. ahahaha.. lebih baik sekarang kita makan apelnya.." ucap Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Kotori tidak perlu khawatir.

.

.

Kotori sudah membawa tas dan bersiap di depan pintu apartement, dia memakai sepatunya. Sedangkan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kotori menekan kenop pintu untuk keluar, "Apa aku antar dulu sampai stasiun?" Tanya Naruto tak enak pada teman perempuannya tersebut karena pulang ketika hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Tak perlu, aku sudah pesan taksi.." jelas Kotori yang kemudian keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Oh begitu ya?" Naruto mengikuti Kotori hingga berada di depan apartementnya, lalu memperhatikan Kotori hingga ujung tangga, Kotori kemudian berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya yang Naruto balas lambaian tersebut.

Naruto dari balkon apartement memperhatikan Kotori yang sudah berada di bawah, yang kemudian masuk ke dalam taksi. Setelah memastikan Kotori pergi, Naruto berbalik lalu menatap pintu ruang 202. Langkahnya melaju hingga berada di depan pintu tetangganya, Nozomi Tojo.

Tangan Naruto terangkat menuju tombol bel tetangganya. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, Naruto menekan bel tersebut.

_**TingTong!**_

Bunyi bel itu menyebabkan tak berapa lama pemilik rumah membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu yang perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan Nozomi yang memakai gaun tidurnya dengan rambut yang tergerai.

Mata mereka bertemu. Nozomi yang menatap Naruto dengan penuh pertanyaan, dan Naruto yang menatap serius dirinya. Nozomi menampakkan senyum ramah pada Naruto.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-_san_..?" Tanya Nozomi.

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke arah lain dengan tangan menggaruk belakang lehernya, "_Etto.._ siang tadi, aku mendapati obat di pintu ruanganku.. tidak, maksudku _Arigatou_.." entahlah, Naruto tak ingin mempercayai sikap baik Nozomi tapi dia merasa bahwa obat itu dari perempuan di hadapannya ini.

Mendengar itu Nozomi tersenyum senang, "Apa ini..? Apa kau berpikir aku yang memberikannya?" Tanya Nozomi yang menyebabkan Naruto merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau mulai bersikap polos lagi seperti anjing peliharaan, tapi aku suka anjing penurut.." ucap Nozomi seperti meledek Naruto yang sudah muncul perempatan di pelipis kepalanya.

"Apa..?!"

Nozomi menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya, "Kenapa kau berpikir aku yang memberikannya?"

"Aku kira kau mendengar bahwa aku sakit, lalu entah angin darimana kau bersikap baik padaku.. bukannya aku _geer_, itu karena hanya kau yang ku kenal di sini.." kemudian Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada lalu kepalanya menengok ke samping untuk menunjukkan gestur angkuh pada perempuan yang suka membodohinya ini, "Aku juga tidak percaya kau melakukan itu, lagipula aku sangat membencimu..!"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mempercayaiku..?"

Pertanyaan Nozomi membuat Naruto terdiam, lalu kembali menatap Nozomi yang tersenyum padanya. Naruto membuang muka dari Nozomi.

"Te-tentu saja.."

"Apa kau sangat membenciku sampai berharap aku menghilang..?"

"Y-yah.. ti-tidak begitu juga.."

Naruto memutuskan untuk membenci Nozomi, tapi berharap Nozomi sampai menghilang. Itu terlalu kejam bukan?

"Aku tidak berpikir hal sekejam itu. Jika itu tidak menggangguku, aku tidak masalah.." jelas Naruto.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah~" Nozomi menepuk kedua tangannya, "Itu berarti kita masih bisa jadi tetangga.." ucapnya yang menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benak Naruto.

"Eh..?"

Nozomi mendekat pada Naruto lalu kedua tangannya menyentuh dada Naruto, wajah mereka bertemu sangat dekat hingga Naruto bisa mencium wangi parfum wanita bersurai ungu itu. Wajah Nozomi memerah dengan senyum anehnya, Naruto hanya terdiam di sana.

"Aku sangat senang, aku masih bisa tinggal di sampingmu.." alis Naruto terangkat dengan ucapan aneh Nozomi.

"Hah..?"

"_Nee_, meskipun kau membenciku.. aku tetap mau melakukannya dengan Uzumaki-_san_.." Nozomi mengemut salah satu jari telunjuknya dengan sensual, "Saat kau sudah sangat terangsang, atau kesepian, aku akan senang jika kau datang padaku.."

"A-apa maksudmu..?" Tanya Naruto memandang perempuan yang menempel di depannya ini.

Nozomi berjinjit untuk mencapai telingah sebelah kanan Naruto, "Kapan pun kau membutuhkanku, aku siap membuka lebar kakiku.. untuk sekarang jika itu hanya untuk Uzumaki-_san_, bercinta tanpa kasih sayang pun aku tak masalah.."

Naruto tercekat mendengar ajakan gila Nozomi, dia langsung mendorong perempuan itu hingga terjatuh di hadapannya. Naruto memandang kesal pada Nozomi yang ada di bawahnya.

"Awalnya kupikir kau akan berubah, tapi.. kau.. ugh.." Naruto mencoba menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak, wajahnya memandang penuh amarah pada Nozomi.

"KARENA INILAH AKU MEMBENCIMU..!"

Bukannya menyesal, Nozomi malah tersenyum.

"Aku sudah bilang tak masalah, 'bukan?"

Naruto menggeretakkan giginya kesal lalu mengabaikan Nozomi dan berjalan ke apartementnya, Naruto menutup pintunya kencang.

Nozomi bangun dengan agak tertatih setelah di dorong Naruto hingga jatuh tadi, perlahan dia menutup pintunya hingga sudah tertutup. Nozomi terdiam sambil masih dengan menggenggam pintu. Senyumannya menjadi hambar dan terkesan pilu.

"_Gomen nee.._"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Oh yeah! Setelah sekian lama, erocc kembali update..**_

_**Maaf, erocc lagi sibuk banget sama kuliah..**_

_**Soalnya matkul erocc bertambah, karna harus mengambil 24 sks :'v**_

_**Dari pagi kuliah, terus pulangnya malem (karena erocc main uno dlu sm tmn kampus xD)**_

_**Di tambah demo yg membuat macet, hingga erocc tertidur di angkot :v**_

_**Maafkeun, belum ada lemonnya.. pengennya dicepetin tpi entah mengapa merusak cerita..**_

_**Tenang erocc udah memikirkan plot chap 13, cuma tinggal ditulis secara menyeluruh.. dan tak lupa lemonnya :v**_

_**Review yg banyak biar erocc bahagia :v hina terosss erocc!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Judul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : 13**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Gatau mau ngomong apa, soalnya silent readers diem bae :v**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

Waktu berlalu cukup cepat hingga tanpa sadar awal libur musim panas sudah di mulai, musim ini identik dengan banyak festival. Yang kata banyak orang, ini adalah musim dimana orang-orang gencar menyatakan perasaannya pada pasangannya. Yah, musim panas adalah awal panas-panasnya semangat api cinta. Mungkin.

Untuk menikmati liburan musim panas ini, Naruto diajak teman kampusnya untuk datang ke festival musim panas. Diantara lain Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Lee. Mereka memakai _yukata_ masing-masing, hanya saja Sai memakai baju biasa. Mereka berlima berjalan menelusuri banyak stand makanan dan permainan. Lampu lentera terlihat banyak bergantung di sepanjang jalan. Para laki-laki ini sedang menunggu para wanita yang belum kunjung datang, dengan bermain dan membeli makanan di stand.

"Hey, para pria! _Arigatou_, sudah menunggu!" Ucap Honoka yang muncul dan berlari ke arah para laki-laki dengan penuh semangat seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan mainannya, dia memakai _yukata_ coklat muda bermotif ikan koi.

"Honoka, kau terlalu energik!" Umi yang berjalan di belakang Honoka mulai mengomel, dia memakai _yukata_ biru bermotif bunga tulip.

"_Maa maa_, jangan marah Umi-_chan_.." ucap Kotori yang menenangkan Umi, kali ini Kotori terlihat cantik dengan balutan _yukata_ hitam dengan motif bunga berwarna merah dan putih.

"Akhirnya kalian datang, kami sudah menunggu.." ucap Sai kalem saja, sebenarnya dia berada di sini karena sudah ada janji dengan pacarnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Wuahh! _Sugoi_! Kalian terlihat cantik dengan _yukata_ itu..!" Ucap Lee yang memuji ketiga gadis itu.

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat perbincangan teman-temannya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Kotori yang tertangkap basah memandangnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari pada Kotori.

"Minami-_chan_, terlihat cantik dengan _yukata_ itu.." puji Naruto yang tanpa terasa membuat Kotori terbang melayang, Kotori langsung menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. Dalam hatinya dia sudah berteriak bahagia setelah di puji Naruto.

"Honoka, aku tadi menemukan tempat makan yang membuatmu bisa makan banyak" ucap Kiba pada Honoka yang matanya langsung mengerling penuh nafsu karena makanan.

"Benarkah?!"

"Di sana kau boleh mengambil apa saja hanya dengan satuan harga.."

"Okay.." Honoka mengangguk dan langsung menggandeng tangan Kiba, "Ayo kita pergi~!" Teriaknya sambil menarik Kiba dan memaksanya menunjukkan tempat makan itu.

"Ah, Honoka...!" Panggil Umi dengan penuh ketegasan, kemudian dia memijit kepalanya karena mengkhawatirkan kebodohan Honoka.

Naruto dan Kotori hanya tertawa maklum dengan kejadian tersebut, dering telpon menarik perhatian semuanya pada Sai. Sai melihat pesan melalui _smartphone_nya, wajahnya hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ah, _gomen_.. pacarku mengirim pesan, jadi aku harus menemuinya.. semoga kalian bersenang-senang.." ucap Sai yang langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Eh? Kau pergi begitu saja?" Ucap Naruto yang agak merasa kecewa.

"Wuaaaaaooh! Sudah saatnyaaa!" Teriak Lee tiba-tiba yang membuat atensi Naruto berpindah padanya, "_Gomen na_, semuanya.. tapi aku sudah berjanji mengisi acara di festival ini untuk menari di panggung bersama Guru _juudo_ku! Selamat bersenang-senang.." ucap Lee yang langsung melesat pergi.

"Eh?! Kau mengisi acara?" Ucap Naruto tak menyangka.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi, tempat kerjaku membuat stand minum di festival ini dan aku harus membantunya.." jelas Shikamaru juga dengan santai.

"Sampai kau juga?!" Naruto benar-benar ingin protes soal ajakan bermain kembang api bersama ini.

"Ah, Sonoda.. lebih baik kau ikut aku, kami sebenarnya kekurangan orang.." tawar Shikamaru pada Umi yang memandangnya bingung.

"Heh? Tapi kenapa-" omongan Umi terhenti ketika Shikamaru menyentuh salah satu pundaknya, Shikamaru mendekat pada telingah Umi untuk berbisik.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut aku, kau ingin hubungan dua orang itu berkembang, 'bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru yang membuat Umi melihat Naruto dan Kotori yang berdiri bersebelahan.

Sebenarnya sejak awal, ajakan festival kembang api ini hanya untuk mencomblangkan Naruto dengan Kotori.

"Kau benar.." gumam Umi yang kemudian tersenyum pada Kotori dan Naruto, "Sepertinya Nara-_san_ kekurangan orang, karena kelihatannya menarik, aku akan membantunya.." ucap Umi yang mengikuti arah jalan Shikamaru dari belakang.

"Eh?! Umi-_chan_, tidak ikut dengan kami..?" tanya Kotori.

Umi hanya tersenyum sambil melambai, "Bersenang-senanglah.." ucap Umi.

Sekarang di sana hanya tinggal Naruto dan Kotori yang terdiam kecewa karena teman-teman mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya karena gugup hanya karena kali ini dia berduaan saja dengan Kotori. Naruto tidak tahu harus memulai darimana untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua.." ucap Naruto sekedar basa-basi.

Kotori tersenyum pada Naruto yang berada di sampingnya, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Karena sekarang kita sudah ada di sini, kita juga harus ikut bersenang-senang juga.." jelas Kotori yang membuat Naruto mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang bersama, berjalan menyusuri stand-stand yang di penuhi orang-orang.

Kerumunan banyak orang membuat Kotori beberapa kali terdorong ke belakang, spontan tangan Naruto memegang tangan Kotori agar tidak terbawa arus, dan menariknya. Hal itu membuat Kotori terjatuh menabrak Naruto yang menahannya agar tak jatuh.

Wajah Kotori memerah menyadari dia berada di pelukan Naruto, karena dapat mencium aroma tubuh Naruto. Perlahan wajahnya mendongak ke atas, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Wajah Naruto ikut memerah menyadari kontak fisik dan jarak yang terlalu dekat dengan teman perempuannya.

Mereka menjauh dengan spontan dan wajah yang masih memerah. Naruto kembali memegang erat tangan Kotori, Kotori memandang Naruto dengan penuh pertanyaan. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasa gugup di pandangin gadis cantik yang sangat populer di kampusnya ini.

"Kupikir kita harus bergandengan agar tidak terpisah.." jelas Naruto, Kotori mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

Mereka berjalan-jalan mengarungi jalan-jalan di stand. Ada kalanya mereka mengobrol ketika melihat topeng-topeng yang dijual. Ada kalanya mereka berhenti di stand makanan untuk makan bersama. Ada kalanya berhenti untuk memainkan permainan tembak-tembakan atau menangkap ikan dengan jaring kertas.

Kotori berhasil menangkap ikan yang ditangkapnya dengan jaring kertas. Semua anak kecil menatap kagum padanya. Kemudian Kotori kembali memasukan kembali ikannya ke dalam kolam pemilik permainan.

"Hm.. Minami-_chan_ jago sekali menangkap ikannya, tapi sayang sekali kau malah mengembalikannya.." jelas Naruto.

Kotori tertawa dengan penjelasan Naruto, "Aku suka dengan permainannya, tapi aku tidak benar-benar menginginkan ikannya.." jelas Kotori sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

Kali ini mereka sudah keluar dari kawasan festival, dan berjalan di jalan setapak di dekat kuil yang sepi. Dengan pohon dan semak-semak di samping mereka.

Entah bagaimana Naruto merasa _fresh_ saat ini ketika bersama Kotori, rasanya dia sudah mulai melupakan segala masalahnya. Tapi sejak menahan Kotori jatuh tadi Naruto merasa terganggu akan sesuatu. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah ketika melihat pada Kotori.

_Aku tidak ingin memikirkan ini, tapi.._

"Ehehe, ini sangat menyenangkan.." gumam Kotori.

Pandangan Naruto turun ke bawah melihat pada dada Kotori yang kemungkinan berukuran _E cup_. Saat berjalan-jalan dada Kotori terlihat bergoyang, Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas ada sesuatu yang mencuat di sana. Sebagai laki-laki dewasa yang normal Naruto tentu tahu apa itu.

.._Minami-chan tidak memakai apapun di balik yukatanya.. _batin Naruto frustasi.

Pemikiran mesum mulai menyelimuti kepala kuning Naruto, dia mulai membayangkan dada telanjang Kotori yang bergoyang akibat getaran dari gerakan berjalannya itu. Membayangkan hal yang aneh itu, membuat bagian bawah Naruto mulai beraksi tapi Naruto masih menahannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Kotori yang membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya.

"GAh..!" Naruto langsung terpingkal kaget, agak mundur ke belakang.

Kotori memandangnya penuh pertanyaan, "Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu..?" Tanya Kotori khawatir pada Naruto.

Naruto jadi salah tingkah, "Wah..! Ti-Tidak, bu-bukan apa-apa, kok! Ahahahaha.." di akhiri tawa canggung, Naruto jadi merasa bersalah karena menjadikan Kotori objek kemesumannya.

_Aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal ini.. Sial, aku mulai berpikiran sange seperti Tojo-san..! _Jerit batin Naruto semakin frustasi.

"Ngn... ah.. mh.. ah..! Ah~"

_Gyaaaa! Apa-apaan ini?! Sekarang aku mulai mengkhayal desahan mesum seorang gadis...!_

"Kyah~ ah.. nnh.. aaah~ terus, lebih cepaaat hhha...mm.." suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dari posisi Naruto dan Kotori.

Kotori melihat-lihat sekitar mengenai suara desahan itu, "Naruto-_kun_, apa kau mendengar itu?"

"Eh..? Kau mendengarnya juga? Berarti ini bukan khayalan ya?" Tanya balik Naruto yang malah membuat Kotori makin bingung.

"Khayalan?"

"Ah, tidak... lupakan saja.." jelas Naruto.

Suara desahan itu terdengar jelas oleh Naruto dan Kotori, yang berasal dari balik semak-semak. Naruto dan Kotori menuju semak-semak itu. Mereka berdiri di sana untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik semak-semak itu.

_Ada apa sebenarnya ini..?_

Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya di pohon besar yang tak jauh dari semak-semak itu.

"Aah~ aku akan keluaaar... mnn.. hyahhh. Ahn.. kyaaaaaaah..!" Desahan perempuan itu terdengar sangat keras.

"Kau mendesah sangat keras.." seru dari suara seorang pria, yang entah bagaimana suaranya sangat Naruto kenal.

Mata Naruto melebar begitu melihat kedua pasangan di depan matanya yang merupakan temannya sendiri. Begitupula dengan Kotori yang terdiam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan karena terlalu syok.

Di pohon yang tak jauh dari semak-semak itu, tampak terlihat Kiba dan Honoka yang sedang bercinta. _Yukata_ yang di kenakan Honoka bagian atasnya sudah terbuka hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang berukuran _C cup_, _obi_nya masih terpasang di pinggangnya, bagian bawahnya juga sudah di buka lebar.

.

.

Terlihat jelas tangan Kiba bergerak-gerak _in-out_ di dalam kemaluan Honoka yang membuka lebar kakinya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meremas dada Honoka. Desahan Honoka yang tidak terkontrol akibat permainan Kiba terlihat menggairahkan.

"Sudah kubilang suaramu terlalu keras.." jelas Kiba pada Honoka yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, memandang Kiba dengan mata memelas. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan _image_ yang biasanya.

Tangan Honoka merangkul leher Kiba yang ada di depannya, sehingga wajah mereka terlihat lebih dekat. Pandangan mereka terlihat intens satu sama lain.

"Habisnya.. mngg.. itu.. ah! Ah~ terasa.. enak sekaaahli..mmnh.. ah.."ucapan Honoka terdengar terbata-bata.

Kiba menyeringai mesum mendengar penjelasan jujur Honoka yang terdengar _sexy_, libidonya semakin naik untuk memainkan tubuh Honoka. Kiba terlihat senang karena dengan senang hati Honoka memberikan izin untuk melanjutkan permainannya.

"Itu tidak terdengar seperti penolakan.."

Kiba langsung melahap bibir Honoka, mereka saling bercumbu dengan menggebu-gebu, lidah mereka saling melilit hingga _saliva_ menetes dari sudut bibir mereka. Seiring dengan itu, Kiba mempercepat gerakan jarinya pada kemaluan Honoka yang langsung mendesah keras akan nikmatnya dari sentuhan Kiba.

"Aaah! Kiba-_kuuuuun~_! AAAHN..."

"Ung.. Honoka.."

.

.

_Kenapa mereka harus melakukannya di saat seperti ini?!_ Naruto kembali menjerit dalam hatinya.

Meskipun jujur saja Naruto merasa senang melihat adegan mesum temannya itu, membuat bagian bawahnya mengeras. Tapi karena hasratnya tak tersalurkan, rasanya bagian bawahnya malah jadi sakit. Bagaimanapun Naruto tetap lelaki sehat.

Naruto yang masih mengintip perlahan menengok ke bawah memperhatikan Kotori yang terduduk meringkuk, dia masih terdiam karena syok, dengan wajah memerah. Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa, yang jelas melihat teman sendiri melakukan itu dengan mata kepala sendiri memang mengejutkan. Bagi perempuan mungkin hal seperti ini cukup menggelikan. Terutama, untuk gadis seperti Kotori.

_Yah, dia perempuan sih.. terlebih lagi dia melihat temannya sendiri.._

Naruto memutuskan berhenti mengintip dua sejoli yang sedang bercinta itu, lalu duduk di samping Kotori. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, Naruto memikirkan hal yang harus dijelaskan agar Kotori tidak trauma atau salah paham dengan tindakan berani dua sejoli yang bercinta di tempat umum.

Naruto mulai mencoba mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Yah~ Kau tahu melakukan itu hal yang wajar bagi laki-laki dan perempuan yang mempunyai hubungan, 'bukan? Ahahaha! Sebenarnya aku agak terkejut melihatnya sih-"

"Apa itu yang selalu dilakukan pasangan jika bersama?" Kotori tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Naruto, wajahnya masih menunduk sehingga Naruto tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Yah, bagaimana menjelaskannya, 'ya?" Naruto sendiri sulit menjelaskan tentang hal ini pada Kotori, karena bagi laki-laki sendiri sadar, ini merupakan sifat jelek mereka sebagai manusia.

"Bagiku sih.. jika laki-laki menyukai seseorang, kami tidak akan segan-segan menyentuh mereka, mungkin akan terdengar menjijikan dan brengsek.. kuakui itu sifat jelek kami.. tapi, bukankah hal yang wajar jika ingin menyentuh orang yang disukai.." Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan wajah memerah, "..Tapi kalau itu aku, jika cewek yang kusukai tidak menginginkannya, maka aku tidak akan melakukannya.. Aku akan mencoba selembut mungkin padanya, sebisa mungkin aku akan melindunginya.." lanjut Naruto tersenyum pada Kotori yang terperangah mendengar ucapannya.

Naruto bangun dari posisi duduknya, dia menepuk _yukata_nya karena tanah yang menempel. Tangannya dia raih pada Kotori, "Kembang apinya akan segera dimulai, bukankah kau ingin melihatnya?" Ajak Naruto yang mendapat genggaman tangan Kotori yang mengangguk, lalu membantunya berdiri.

Mereka berjalan di jalan setapak hingga menemui jembatan kecil di taman kuil, mereka bermaksud untuk kembali di kawasan festival. Ketika berjalan di jembatan itu, ternyata bunyi dari kembang api yang meluncur terdengar. Naruto langsung melihat ke atas dimana kembang apinya meledak dan memperlihat cahaya yang berkelap-kelip yang indah.

"Wuoh.. kembang apinya sudah dimulai.." ucap Naruto tersenyum menatap ke atas.

Kotori menyusul Naruto hingga mereka berdiri berdampingan, "Naruto-_kun_.." panggil Kotori yang menarik lengan _yukata_ Naruto.

"Ya..?" merasa terpanggil Naruto refleks menengok ke arah Kotori, tapi..

..yang Naruto rasakan adalah benda lembut di bibirnya, mata Naruto melebar ketika menyadari bibirnya telah menempel dengan bibir Kotori. Kotori mencium Naruto tepat di bibir. Mereka berada di posisi itu untuk beberapa detik, dengan di barengi oleh kembang api yang yang meledak-ledak di langit.

Kaki kotori yang memakai sendal berjinjit karena menyesuaikan tinggi badan Naruto, akhirnya kembali menapaki lantai jembatan. Dia memisahkan bibirnya dengan Naruto yang terdiam membeku dengan kejadian barusan yang mengejutkan. Naruto masih terpaku pada wajah memerah Kotori yang disinari cahaya kembang api.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-_kun_"

Wajah Naruto mengeras mendengar pernyataan Kotori mengenai perasaannya. Kotori memandang sayu padanya, sehingga membuatnya ikut merona karena gadis cantik di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pernyataan cinta dari Kotori, karena bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, mereka hanya berjalan melewati kawasan stand festival dengan canggung. Wajah Kotori masih memerah karena hal tersebut, sementara Naruto menunduk karena memikirkan perasaannya sendiri.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30, beberapa stand sudah ingin menutup tokonya. Di gerbang kuil terlihat teman-teman mereka yang tadi sudah berkumpul sambil makan-makan dan minum. Mereka menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Kotori.

Kedatangan Naruto disambut pandangan jahil dari Kiba yang merangkulnya. Kiba tertawa bodoh sebelum bicara.

"Yo, Naruto.. bagaimana rasanya bersenang-senang dengan Madonna?" Tanya Kiba yang sudah diduga Naruto, melihat temannya ini Naruto jadi kesal.

Bukankah karena orang ini bercinta tidak lihat tempat dan situasi, membuat Naruto harus mendapati perasaan tak enak di dekat Kotori. Kiba kemudian menuntun Naruto menjauh dari kerumunan teman-temannya. Naruto agak bingung dengan tingkah temannya ini yang sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Hey, Naruto.. kau tahu tidak? Sebenarnya aku dan Honoka tadi melakukannya.." mendengar Kiba memulai topik sensitif ini, Naruto sudah bisa menebak hal apa yang mereka lakukan karena sudah melihatnya sendiri.

Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali menabok temannya yang satu ini, "Oh begitu, baguslah.." jelas Naruto tidak peduli.

"Sayangnya kami tidak sampai melakukannya pada menu utama.."

"Hmm.."

"Karena itu.." Kiba menepuk kedua tangannya di hadapan Naruto seperti gelagat memohon, "..tolong bantu aku" lanjutnya.

"Hah?"

"Boleh aku pinjam apartementmu, untuk malam ini saja?" Ucap Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa?!" Kali ini benaran, Naruto ingin sekali menyumpahin temannya ini.

Kiba memegang lengan Naruto dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang merengek, "Ayolah Naruto~ aku tidak bisa mengajak Honoka ke rumah karena ada Ibu dan Kakakku.."

"Kau kan bisa menyewa hotel!" Naruto masih menolak untuk meminjamkan rumahnya.

"Meskipun, kau bilang begitu.. aku sedang tidak punya uang.." alasan makhluk ini membuat Naruto kesal saja.

"Ayolah, hanya malam ini saja~ kau kan bisa menumpang di rumah Shikamaru.." ucap Kiba berkaca-kaca.

Kening Naruto berkerut dengan tingkah temannya ini, sedikit memiliki perasaan tak tega menolak permintaannya. Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto memberikan kunci rumahnya.

"Pastikan kau membayarku setelah ini.." ucap Naruto tak ikhlas.

Kiba langsung melesat mengambil kunci Naruto, sambil melompat kegirangan. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Honoka, menunjukkan kunci yang didapatnya. Dari kejauhan Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah temannya.

Namun ada satu hal yang Naruto ingat, Nozomi Tojo menjadi masalah kali ini. Jika Kiba dan Honoka menginap di apartementnya, suatu kemungkinan mereka akan melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Nozomi. Ini akan berbahaya, terutama Kiba suka sekali menyebarkan gosip.

Naruto pergi ke sela stand yang sepi, memandang layar ponselnya pada pencarian kontak. Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin menghubungi orang ini, tapi kali ini dia terpaksa. Naruto memencet tombol memanggil pada nomor Nozomi, lalu menempelkan ponselnya di telingah. Terdengar nada sambungan dan Naruto menunggu respon orang tersebut.

"_**Moshi-moshi, ada apa ini?**_"

Mendengar suara Nozomi di seberang sana, membuat Naruto ingin segera menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Ini aku.." ujar Naruto yang mendapat tawa kecil dari Nozomi.

"_**Ada apa? Sampai Uzumaki-san repot-repot menghubungiku?**_"

"Langsung saja pada intinya, hari ini bisa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu?"

"_**Hm? Untuk apa?**_"

"Kiba dan pacarnya ingin menginap di apartementku, jika mereka tahu kau tinggal di samping tempatku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka tapi pasti akan jadi hal yang merepotkan, 'bukan? hanya kali ini saja, tolong bantu aku.." jelas Naruto yang mendapati respon lama dari Nozomi.

"_**Aku mengerti..**_"

"Benarkah..? Jarang sekali kau menerimanya begitu saja.."

"_**Tapi, ada satu syaratnya..**_"

Naruto tersenyum masam mendengarnya, "Sudah kuduga.."

"_**Untuk dua hari kedepan, ayo tunjukan tubuh masing-masing..**_"

"Hah?!"

"_**Kalau kau tidak datang, kau akan mendapat hukuman..**_"

_Pelacur ini memulai permainan aneh lagi..!_

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja!"

"_**Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok.. Uzumaki-san..**_"

Telpon terputus begitu saja, setelah Nozomi mengajukan syarat yang aneh tersebut. Naruto kembali tertekan dengan tindakan dari perempuan yang pernah disukainya itu. Tak berapa lama Naruto keluar dari sela stand festival. Teman-temannya sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

Raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat tak senang disadari oleh Kotori. Kotori merasa takut hal itu disebabkan oleh dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kotori dan Naruto berdiri bersebelahan di depan pintu peron stasiun, mereka menunggu untuk sampai pada kereta tujuan. Semua orang sudah sampai pada stasiun tujuannya masing-masing, menyebabkan mereka berdua berada di situasi menegangkan ini. Beberapa kali Kotori melirik pada Naruto yang wajahnya terlihat tidak senang.

"_Anoo_.. Naruto-_kun.._" Kotori memanggil membuat Naruto beralih padanya.

"Kenapa..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm.. Kau pasti tak senang, karena tadi- aku me-menciummu.. tiba-tiba.." jelas Kotori dengan suara kecil, kepalanya menunduk dengan tangan memegang erat tas kecilnya.

Naruto terkejut dengan pemikiran Kotori yang merasa semua adalah salahnya, bagi Naruto masalahnya adalah dirinya sendiri karena terlalu terpaku dengan Nozomi.

Naruto tersenyum pada Kotori, "Ini bukan salah Minami-_chan_.. hanya beberapa masalah yang kupikirkan, ahahaha!" Naruto tertawa untuk menutupi guratan anehnya yang sayangnya malah membuatnya terlihat jelas.

"_Nee_, menurut Naruto-_kun_, aku bagaimana?" Tanya Kotori yang menatap Naruto serius.

"I-itu.."

"Biar sedikit saja, apa kau tertarik padaku?" Lanjut Kotori yang menatap langsung mata Naruto.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Naruto yang mendapat reaksi terkejut Kotori, "Disukai gadis cantik sepertimu, siapapun akan tertarik.." lanjut Naruto yang membuka harapan di hati Kotori.

"..tapi.. aku sendiri masih belum mengerti.." kata selanjutnya membuat Kotori agak kecewa, Kotori sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

Kedua tangan Kotori tiba-tiba meraih tangan Naruto, "Bagaimana jika kita mencobanya?"

"Heh..?"

"Melakukan seks.."

Iris Naruto melebar mendengar kata itu dari bibir Kotori yang memandangnya yakin. Naruto menyentuh pundak Kotori, mencoba memperingati gadis ini bahwa hal yang ingin dicobanya sangat beresiko.

"Mina-"

"Jika setelah melakukannya Naruto-_kun_ tak merasakan apapun, aku akan berhenti mengejarmu.." potong Kotori yang tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang berkat kereta yang muncul.

Pintu kereta terbuka memperlihatkan orang-orang yang keluar dari dalam, sesaat terdiam dalam keheningan Kotori menarik tangan Naruto agar masuk ke gerbong kereta. Naruto yang ditarik hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan gadis cantik itu.

"Minami-_chan_..? Wuah!" Naruto spontan berteriak ketika masuk ke dalam kereta, dan Kotori yang tiba-tiba memeluknya posesif.

Wajah Naruto memerah menyadari tingkah agresif dari Kotori, beberapa orang yang tak suka terlihat menggerutu melihat mereka yang berpelukan di tempat umum. Kotori mengencangkan pelukannya sehingga Naruto merasakan dada Kotori yang menyentuhnya.

"Kumohon untuk malam ini saja, anggap aku seperti pacarmu.." jelas Kotori tanpa melihat wajah Naruto, mata Naruto melayu mendengar hal tersebut. Mengabaikan bayangan Nozomi, tangannya melingkari tubuh Kotori, Naruto membalas pelukan Kotori.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Kalau mau request ffn ONESHOT ke author, bisa message author yee..**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Judul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : 14**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia)**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**BINGUNG**_

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk bersimpuh di kamar Kotori sekarang, dia tersenyum canggung begitu Kotori mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Perlu diketahui, Ibu Kotori sedang tidak berada di rumah karena dinas ke luar Kota. Naruto sedang berada di situasi yang entah menguntungkan atau tidak.

Naruto menilik kamar Kotori yang bernuansa feminim sekali, ada boneka di lemari kacanya. Motif kasur berenda. Pernak-pernik gadis terlihat di meja riasnya. Aromanya juga sangat harum seperti buah persik.

_**Ceklek!**_

Terdengar pintu kamar Kotori terbuka, memperlihatkan pemilik kamar dengan cemilan dan segelas jus. Kotori tersenyum yang membuat Naruto juga tersenyum. Kotori meletakkan nampan makanan di meja kecil di tengah ruangan, lalu duduk manis di samping Naruto.

Mereka terdiam tiba-tiba, suasana canggung mengitari dikala tak ada topik untuk dibicarakan. Naruto mengambil minuman jusnya untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang kering.

_Aku tidak tahu, harus mulai darimana!_ Jerit batin Kotori yang malah _salting_ sendiri.

_Ini pertama kalinya, aku mengajak laki-laki masuk ke kamarku..! Bo-bodoh! Kau sendiri tahu, ini akan terjadi..!_ Kotori rasanya ingin mengutuk diri sendiri setelah bertingkah agresif di kereta tadi.

"Ha-hari ini menyenangkan ya.." ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan, sebenarnya Naruto berusaha keras untuk tak membuat suasananya menjadi canggung.

Kotori mengangguk, "A-aku juga sangat senang, kita menikmati festival kembang api bersama.." Kotori tersenyum.

Wajah Naruto memerah begitu memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya. Matanya menatap Kotori yang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto agak ragu untuk menanyakannya. Tapi bisa sampai ditaksir gadis semanis Kotori menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di otaknya.

Secara penampilan Naruto tidak terbilang tampan, pintar juga tidak terlalu, tidak ada bakat apapun pada dirinya, hingga dia dicintai oleh perempuan ini.

Naruto mulai membuka bibirnya, "Minami-_chan_, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan.." Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya, Kotori meletakkan jus di meja lalu menatap pada Naruto.

"..ke-kenapa kau bisa suka padaku?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Kotori terkejut dengan wajah memerah, "Yah, kau tahu.. aku biasa saja, selain itu kau cantik, pasti banyak pria yang mau denganmu.. yah, maaf! A-aku hanya ingin tahu.." Naruto menjadi gugup setelah bertanya hal tersebut.

Kotori entah mengapa jadi mengingat kejadian ketika mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. Matanya melirik-lirik malu pada Naruto, tangannya meremas _yukata_ yang masih dikenakannya. Kotori mulai membuka mulut untuk bicara kata per kata.

"Apa kau ingat ketika mengikuti ujian masuk?" Tanya Kotori yang membuat Naruto mengingat hari tersebut.

"Tentu saja, itu saat aku menginap di apartement shikamaru untuk mengikuti ujian masuk.." ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

Kotori tersenyum manis ketika ingin melanjutkan ceritanya, "Saat itu, kita bertemu di gerbong kereta yang sama.. karena pagi hari, di dalam kereta sangat penuh.. aku terus membaca buku untuk mempersiapkan ujian.."

.

.

.

.

.

_***flashback mode on**_

_Kotori melihat buku catatan dari tempat lesnya untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk hari ini. Dia memakai seragam sailor dari sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam dengan garis hijau. Begitu sampai di stasiun kereta berhenti, dalam sekejab Kotori terdorong ke dalam kereta berkat penumpang lainnya. Situasi yang menyesakkan membuatnya berhenti membaca buku catatannya, lalu hanya memeluk buku itu._

_Kotori berada di pojok pintu kereta, dia menahan diri agar tidak mendempet pelajar dengan seragam rompi hitam dan celana bahan abu-abu, bersurai kuning di depannya, yang sedang berdiri juga, mendengarkan musik dengan earphone sambil melihat keluar jendela. Kotori berada di posisi itu cukup lama sembari menunggu sampainya kereta di stasiun tujuan._

_Tapi.._

_Kotori merasakan sentuhan pada bagian belakangnya, matanya langsung menampakkan guratan khawatir namun mencoba tetap tenang agar tidak mengganggu penumpang. Kotori melirik ke belakang dengan ketakutan, menyadari bahwa di belakangnya adalah pria tua dengan jas hitam yang tersenyum mesum padanya._

_Terlalu takut membuat Kotori tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Kotori hanya terdiam di sana sambil memohon bantuan seseorang. Tangan pria tua itu semakin menjadi, dia mulai berani masuk ke dalam rok Kotori dari bawah. Kotori mengeratkan genggamannya pada buku yang di peluknya._

_**Siapapun tolong aku..**_

_Mata Kotori mulai berkaca-kaca mengetahui dia mendapat pelecehan dari __**Chikan**__. Tangan pria tua itu masih mengelus dan meremas bongkahan pantatnya. Kotori mendapati pelajar kuning di depannya masih mendengar musik sambil memainkan ponselnya._

_Alis Kotori mengkerut menatapnya, walau hanya harapan kecil Kotori ingin pelajar itu menyadarinya. Kotori terus menatap pelajar itu dengan pandangan memohon._

_**Kumohon lihatlah aku..**_

_**Kumohon tolong aku..**_

_Seperti mendengar ucapan hati Kotori, pelajar itu melihat ke arahnya. Awalnya terdiam sejenak menatap ekspresi Kotori yang menurutnya terlihat aneh. Wajah Kotori memerah dan terlihat ingin menangis. Rasa penasaran membuatnya berpindah pada pria tua yang tersenyum mesum pada gadis di depannya._

_Guratan tercipta dari alis pelajar yang bertautan, pandangannya turun ke bawah melihat tangan pria tua itu yang bergerak-gerak ambigu. Pandangannya kembali menatap pada gadis bersurai coklat muda di depannya. Gadis itu menatapnya tak berdaya, dengan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara._

_**Tasukete..**_

_Pandangan sang pelajar bersurai kuning itu melebar dengan gerakan bibir gadis di depannya. Pelajar itu langsung bergerak cepat ke depannya, tangannya melesat cepat dan dengan sigap menangkap tangan pria tua yang menggerayangi Kotori. Pria tua terlihat sangat terkejut dengan perbuatan pelajar bersurai kuning itu, mencoba untuk kabur dengan menarik tangannya._

_"Oi paman! Kalau kau ingin memuaskan hasratmu di sini jauh lebih baik melihat buku porno daripada melecehkan anak sekolah!"_

_Kotori terkejut mendengar ucapan pelajar tersebut, lalu mendengar pria tua yang melecehkannya mencoba mengelak dari tuduhan pemuda tan tersebut. Hal ini membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam kereta. Semua orang terkejut dengan perbuatan tak senonoh itu, melihat jijik pada pria tua itu._

_Kereta mulai berjalan dengan perlahan, menandakan bahwa penumpang telah sampai di sebuah stasiun. Begitu melihat pintu terbuka, pelaku __**chikan**__ berusaha untuk kabur namun tangannya langsung ditarik oleh pelajar tersebut._

_"Tunggu dulu, kora! Kau tidak boleh kabur secepat itu, aku harus melapormu pada petugas stasiun.."_

_Kotori masih terdiam dengan pembelaan pemuda itu, dia menghela nafas lega dengan tangan mengelus dadanya. Tetapi, sebuah tangan besar juga menariknya untuk ikut keluar dari kereta._

_"Kau juga ikut, bagaimana aku melaporkannya jika tidak ada saksi dari korbannya, 'bukan?" Ucap pemuda itu._

_Kotori mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang sambil menggenggam rompi pemuda tersebut, sedangkan pemuda bersurai kuning itu menahan kedua tangan pelaku __**chikan**__ seperti seorang polisi._

_Mereka kembali menjadi pusat perhatian ketika memasuki ruang petugas stasiun. Mereka melaporkan pelecehan yang terjadi pada petugas. Sekitar menghabiskan waktu selama setengah jam, akhirnya kalian diperbolehkan untuk keluar. Kotori diberi nasehat oleh petugas stasiun untuk tak segan-segan berteriak saat hal seperti ini terjadi, Kotori hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar itu._

_Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju jalur kereta untuk menunggu kereta yang sama. Hal ini menyebabkan Kotori yang datang ujian agak lebih siang, padahal niatnya datang sebelum ujian itu di mulai. Suasana menjadi hening di antara mereka, tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Kotori pun merasa canggung hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda kuning yang sudah menolongnya._

_"A.. a-ano.."_

_Pemuda itu menengok ke arah Kotori, akhirnya Kotori bertekat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Dengan cepat Kotori menghadap pada pemuda itu, menggenggam erat tas sekolahnya._

_"Ho-hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!" Kotori sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya._

_Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut, tak berapa lama Kotori menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya bertemu dengan pemuda itu yang tersenyum lembut padanya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya, gugup. Lalu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat._

_"Ya tak masalah sih, aku juga kesal melihat orang mesum itu.." pemuda itu kemudian mengibaskan tanganya, "Entahlah, mungkin karena aku punya adik perempuan, sifat menjagaku ikut terbawa.."_

_Kemudian sang pemuda mendekat pada Kotori hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kotori yang lebih pendek darinya. Pemuda itu menatap intens pada Kotori yang terdiam menatap langsung pada matanya._

_"Kalau dipikir-pikir aku mengerti kenapa kau menjadi korban, kau ini cantik juga.." ucapan pemuda itu langsung membuat wajah Kotori memerah, pemuda itu kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "..Gadis Tokyo cantik-cantik ya~ pasti itu hal yang sulit untuk hidup di kota~" ucapnya._

_"Eh, kamu bukan dari daerah sini?" Tanya Kotori pada pemuda itu._

_"Ya, aku datang hanya untuk ikut ujian masuk universitas sih.." jelasnya._

_"Eh? Aku juga ingin iku ujian.."_

_"Benarkah? Dimana?"_

_"Todai.."_

_"Uwoh! Aku juga ikut ke sana..!" Ucap pemuda itu penuh semangat._

_Kereta yang mereka tuju akhirnya datang, pemuda berjalan lebih dulu untuk masuk ke dalam gerbong. Sebelum masuk ke dalam gerbong, Kotori memanggil pemuda itu._

_"Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kotori yang masih diam di garis peron jalur kereta._

_Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum lalu sedikit berteriak, "Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki.." ucapnya yang masuk lebih dulu ke dalam, melihat senyuman itu Kotori merasakan perasaan berdebar seketika._

_*__**flashback mode off**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Setelah itu, aku selalu mengingat namamu.. hari demi hari aku selalu berharap bertemu denganmu lagi.. ketika melihatmu berada di jurusan dan kelas yang sama, kupikir ini adalah takdir.. meskipun, awalnya aku hanya bisa melihat Naruto-_kun_ dari jauh aku sangat senang.." Kotori mengakhiri ceritanya dan membuat Naruto terperangah dengan wajah merona.

"O-oh, bagitu ya.." Naruto tak bisa membalas apapun pada gadis di depannya, rasa bersalah merasukinya dikala dia mengetahui perasaan Kotori padanya.

Di saat gadis ini terus menyukainya, Naruto malah terus terjatuh akan cinta dan kenikmatan seksual pada yang lain. Hal ini membuat Naruto ragu untuk membalas perasaan Kotori, dirinya merasa tak pantas disandingkan dengan gadis manis di hadapannya.

Naruto terkejut menatap pada tangannya yang menapak di lantai, di atas tangannya terdapat tangan Kotori yang menyentuhnya. Kotori menatap langsung wajah Naruto dengan jarak yang dekat sehingga membuat Naruto sendiri salah tingkah. Kotori menyender kepalanya di bahu Naruto, menatap pemuda di depannya dengan dalam.

"_Nee_, jangan diam saja.. Naruto-_kun _sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Kotori.

"Eh? A-aku.."

Kotori mulai melesakkan jarinya di sela jari Naruto, sehingga mereka saling menggenggam.

"Minami-_chan_, wajahmu terlihat memerah.." ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja, soalnya kita akan melakukan seks.." Tanya Kotori dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat. Tangan Kotori mulai merembet menuju bagian bawah dari balik _yukata_ yang Naruto kenakan.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku sudah bilang ingin melakukannya dengan Naruto-_kun_.." tangan Kotori masuk menyelip ke dalam _yukata_ Naruto, dapat dirasakannya benda yang menonjol keras di sana. Wajah Kotori memerah mengetahui benda apa itu.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau sudah keras, kau juga ingin melakukannya denganku bukan?" Pertanyaan Kotori dengan senyuman yang manis membuat Naruto terbuai.

"I-itu karena Minami-_chan_ terlihat cantik.."

Kotori tersenyum mendengar pujian Naruto, tangannya mulai bergerak mengeluarkan kejantanan Naruto dari celananya, tangannya menekan lembut kejantanan itu.

"Apa iya..? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kotori lagi tubuhnya mulai menempel pada Naruto yang sudah terangsang dengan perbuatannya, tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus dada Naruto dengan perlahan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Naruto.

"Maaf, mungkin sejak festival tadi.. uh.." Naruto dapat merasakan kepala kejantanannya tengah ditekan lembut oleh Kotori, "Aku menyadari kau tak memakai _bra_, itu terlihat mesum bagiku.."

Kotori terkejut mendengar itu langsung menunduk malu, "Entah mengapa itu memalukan.."

"Uh.. maaf, itu pasti mengganggumu.."

"Tak apa, kalau itu Naruto-_kun_, dilihat bagaimana pun aku tetap menyukainya.."

"Benarkah..?" Naruto merasa lega mendengar pernyataan Kotori, tangannya tiba-tiba dipandu oleh Kotori untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto-_kun_ sentulah aku juga.." wajah Naruto memerah mendengar permohonan gadis di depannya.

"Ba-bagaimana jika ada oranglain datang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sendirian hari ini. _Kaa-san_ sedang pergi dinas, jadi tak akan ada yang datang.." jelas Kotori memandang penuh kelembutan pada Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Sepertinya begitu, 'ya?" Naruto mulai menghadap Kotori dan memegang pinggangnya, sedang tangan yang satunya meremas dada Kotori yang masih tertutupi oleh _yukata_nya.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak takut?"

"Semenjak pelecehan di kereta aku sempat merasa trauma, tapi kalau dengan Naruto-_kun_ kurasa aku bisa melakukannya.."

Tak berapa lama mereka saling berpandangan, perlahan wajah mereka saling mendekat lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka pada pagutan yang manis. Mereka saling berpagutan hingga menimbulkan desahan tertahan, tak berapa lama mereka mulai berani memakai lidah. Tangan Naruto yang awalnya menyentuh pinggang Kotori, akhirnya berpindah pada kepala Kotori untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menimbulkan suara decapan yang erotis.

"Umm.. hn... ah.." mereka melepaskan lumatan itu dan saling memandang, Kotori tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Minami-_chan_, bibirmu terasa lembut.."

"Naruto-_kun_ juga, di sini sudah semakin besar.." ucap Kotori yang masih mengocok kejantanan Naruto hingga menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Kotori mulai berinisiatif menurunkan _yukata_ bagian atasnya hingga ke bawah, memperlihatkan dada telanjangnya yang berukuran _E cup_. Dadanya tidak sebesar seperti milik Nozomi, tapi Naruto cukup menyukai bentuknya yang bulat dengan puting berwarna _pink_ yang sudah mengeras.

Kotori juga membuka belahan _yukata_ bagian bawahnya sehingga memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna pink. Wajah Naruto memerah ketika gadis itu berlanjut menurunkan celana dalamnya dari kaki jenjangnya. Naruto dapat melihat tubuh polos yang masih terpasangin _yukata_. Kotori membuang wajahnya karena malu terus-menerus ditatap oleh Naruto.

"Bisa kita mulai..?" Ucap Kotori yang malu-malu dan terlihat manis di hadapan Naruto.

"Minami-_chan_.." Naruto langsung mendekat pada Kotori dan menyentuh kedua buah dadanya, Kotori menerimanya dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka kembali berpagutan, menikmati kelembutan bibir lawan main mereka. Mereka kembali memainkan lidah untuk saling mengecap rasa saliva masing-masing. Naruto melesakkan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Kotori, lidah mereka saling melilit. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto memainkan tonjolan di dada Kotori dengan jari telunjuknya sehingga mengeras.

"Ternyata puting Minami-_chan _sensitif, ya?" Ucap Naruto menggoda Kotori.

"Aah..! Jangan mengatakan.. mmn.. hal yang memalukan.."

Tangan Naruto kali ini turun ke bawah, Naruto mulai mengelus kemaluan Kotori. Mata Kotori mulai menyipit dengan deru napas yang mulai terengah.

"Uuumn... ah..! Sekarang.. nnmn.. kau menyentuhnya.." desahan Kotori yang kembali menyentuh kejantanan Naruto dengan tangan yang dibasahi air liurnya untuk mengocoknya.

"...Aaah..!" Teriak Kotori ketika Naruto menambahkan jari tengah untuk melesak ke dalam liang senggamanya, jari Naruto mulai bergerak secara perlahan.

Kotori menapakkan salah satu tangannya di lantai untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terbaring. Matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas jari tengah Naruto yang bergerak di liang senggamanya, dimana kemaluannya menjadi semakin basah.

Desahannya semakin menjadi, peluh sudah menuruni pelipisnya dengan pandangan memudar penuh nafsu. Wajahnya yang memerah menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ah.. mn.. ah.. ah.. hhhmnn.. ah! Di dalamku rasanya panas sekali.. ngmmn.. perasaan yang aneh.. ummn ah!" Desah Kotori yang sudah terbuai oleh nafsu, Naruto menggetarkan tangannya di dalam liang senggama Kotori, membuat Kotori refleks memegang lengan Naruto.

"Kyahh~ di sana...mnn.. aku dapat.. ah! Merasakannyahh..hyah~"

"Minami-_chan_ juga.. uaah.. sejak tadi.. hh.. kau terus mengocoknya.. uwaaa.." Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan tangan Kotori pada kejantanannya.

Bokong Kotori mulai terangkat hingga berjongkok dengan tangan Naruto yang bergerak _in-out_. Tangan Kotori yang awalnya menapak di lantai, kali ini meremas punggung Naruto meluapkan rasa nikmatnya, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Naruto, dengan deru napas yang dapat di dengar Naruto.

"Uuun ah.. mmn.. ng.. ah.. ah~" desahan Kotori semakin terdengar erotis ketika Naruto kembali menambahkan jari manisnya, lalu mempercepat gerakan _in-out_ pada liang senggama Kotori yang membuatnya bergelinjah menahan nikmat.

"Unghh.. Minami-_chan_.." begitupula dengan Naruto yang merasakan gerakan tangan Kotori pada kejantanannya yang dipercepat.

"Huhh.. aghh..dengan ini, ayo keluarkan bersama.." ajak Naruto yang sudah merasa mencapai batasnya untuk _orgasme_.

"Umnn.. Naruto-_kun_.. ahh! Aku juga ingin keluar... mnm... ah! Aah.. ahhmmnnn-" Kotori kembali berpagutan dengan Naruto ketika tangan Naruto yang satunya mendorong kepalanya untuk berciuman.

Lidah mereka kembali saling melilit hingga _saliva_ menetes dari sudut bibir mereka. Tangan Kotori yang satunya merembet ke atas pada leher Naruto. Gerakan mereka semakin cepat ketika mencapai batasnya. Mereka melepas ciuman panas mereka hingga benang _saliva_ terpisah.

"Keluar..! Keluar.. Aaaaahhhh..!" Kotori berteriak mengeluarkan cairan _orgasme_nya, tubuhnya bergeliat dengan memeluk kepala Naruto hingga menempel di buah dadanya, bersamaan dengan itu Naruto juga menyemburkan cairan spermanya pada tangan Kotori yang mengocoknya.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. hah.." nafas mereka tersenggal-senggal, tangan Kotori menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto lalu tersenyum lembut membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang.

_Ka-kawaii_..

"Kyaa!" Teriak Kotori ketika Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh Kotori, lalu menempatkan Kotori untuk membelakanginya pada posisi menungging.

Posisi yang erotis ini membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu, Kotori hanya pasrah saja meskipun dia sangat malu dengan posisi menungging ini. Tangan Naruto mengangkat _yukata _yang menghalangi bongkahan bokong indah Kotori, Naruto dapat melihat kemaluan dan lubang anus Kotori yang terlihat basah menggoda.

_Uwaa.. ini terlihat menggiurkan.._

Naruto menelan ludah melihat pemandangan yang menggiurkan ini, cairan _orgasme_ Kotori yang mengkilap terlihat seperti sirup yang lezat. Membuat Naruto tak sabar untuk merasakan rasanya.

_Bersikap agresif mungkin akan berbahaya, tapi aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.._

Naruto mendekat pada kemaluan Kotori lalu langsung menjilat dan meremas bokongnya sehingga membuat Kotori tersentak.

"Aaahn..!" Kotori mendesah dengan wajah yang menyentuh lantai, dia merasakan sensasi hangat yang bergerak di kemaluannya.

_Oh sial, reaksinya bagus sekali.._ batin Naruto yang kejantanannya kembali tegak.

"Aah.. apa yang.. mn.. kau lakukan..ah!" Ucap Kotori yang menengok ke belakang, dan melihat Naruto menjilat kemaluannya dan meremas bokongnya.

Kotori kembali menghadap ke depan dengan wajah memerah. Dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menghentikan desahannya yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya terkepal erat ketika Naruto menjilat dari bawah ke atas.

"Ah.. mn... ahh.. ah! Mnmn.." desahan Kotori yang tak tertahankan akhirnya keluar.

_Ini aneh, tapi tubuhku menyukainya.. aku ingin Naruto-kun terus menjilatnya_.. batin Kotori yang juga sudah terlena oleh nafsu.

"Uumm.. aaah!" Kotori kembali mengeluar cairan cintanya yang kemudian menetes dari kemaluannya ke lantai, Naruto tak berkedip menatap reaksi dari kemaluan Kotori.

_Hebat, cairan seperti jusnya tidak berhenti keluar.. ini sangat mesum..! _batin Naruto yang menyangka bahwa Kotori ini sangatlah sensitif.

"ng..?" Kotori membuka matanya begitu Naruto berhenti menjilat kemaluannya, dia menengok ke belakang dimana Naruto sedang serius memandangi kemaluannya.

"_Nee_, kenapa berhenti? Apa aku gak enak..?" Tanya Kotori dengan wajah memerah pada Naruto yang merasa tak enak.

"A-ah bukan begitu, aku hanya berpikir kau sangat sensitif.." jelas jujur Naruto yang kemudian tertawa canggung.

"Itu karena melakukannya dengan Naruto-_kun_, aku jadi tak bisa menahan diri.." jelas Kotori dengan wajah memerah sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang basah, yang membuat Naruto terpesona.

_Ah sial, reaksinya manis banget.. kalau bilang begitu, aku jadi akan menyukaimu.._ Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

Naruto langsung kembali menjilat kemaluan Kotori, gadis itu mendesah keras ketika Naruto menghisap kemaluannya. Jari Naruto melebarkan liang senggama Kotori hingga terbuka, sesekali dia memasukan jarinya sambil menjilatnya.

"Ah! Naruto-_kun_.. mmn.. ah.. Naruto-_kun_.. uh..! Tiba-tiba.. uaah.. jadi lebih agresif.. AH!"

Naruto melepas lidahnya yang berada di dalam liang senggama Kotori, yang kemudian digantikan dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang bergerak di liang senggama Kotori.

"Karena reaksi Minami-_chan _manis sekali, aku jadi tak bisa menahannya.."

"_Sonna.._ah! Ah..!"

Naruto kembali memegang bokong Kotori untuk menahan gerakan gadis itu, dan kembali menghisap cairan penetrasi dari Kotori yang terus menerus keluar.

"Kyaahh! Kau.. umnn.. melakukannya.. hyah! Terlalu jauh..ng~"

Naruto berhenti kemudian menuntun Kotori membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan, Naruto menyentuh paha Kotori yang terduduk, lalu membuka paha Kotori agar mengangkang di hadapannya.

Kepalanya kembali turun untuk memainkan kemaluan Kotori dengan lidahnya yang masuk ke dalam liang senggama Kotori. Perhatian Naruto teralihkan, kali ini Naruto menjilat tonjolan kecil di kemaluan Kotori yang mendesah kenikmatan dengan itu.

"Ah! Ah.. Ng~ kyah~ mmnn.. ah.. ah.. AAAAAAHH!"

Kotori mendesah panjang ketika dia kembali _orgasme_, cairan lengket keluar tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari sana. Kaki Kotori bergetar merasakan _orgasme_ dan itu membuat _yukata_nya menjadi kotor, tapi dia tak mempedulikannya. Kotori langsung terbaring karena kelelahan. Nafasnya tersenggal dengan dada yang naik-turun.

Wajahnya memerah ketika Naruto mulai menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kemaluannya, menimbulkan suara gesekan yang membuat mereka berdua semakin bergairah. Naruto memperhatikan Kotori yang masih terengah-engah, wajar saja gadis itu sudah _orgasme _sampai tiga kali.

_Apa mungkin, dia sudah kelelahan..?_

Naruto merasa tak tega membuat gadis itu kelelahan, dia berhenti menggesekkan kejantanannya dan menjauh dari Kotori. Kotori merasa bingung dengan tindakan Naruto yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

Naruto tersenyum canggung untuk menutupi hasratnya, "Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan, kita bisa melakukannya nanti lagi, 'bukan?"

Kotori terbangun dari posisinya dengan wajah memerah, Naruto kembali duduk di dekat meja dan meminum jus yang masih ada di gelasnya. Naruto tahu Kotori duduk di sampingnya, masih tercium aroma manis gadis itu ketika Naruto menyentuhnya. Kejantanannya masih berdiri tegak karena Naruto belum mengeluarkan hasratnya.

_Tahan..! Kau harus menahannya, Naruto..!_ Naruto mencoba memaksa dirinya agar tak berlebihan dengan Kotori, berbeda ketika Naruto melakukannya dengan Nozomi, Kotori akan membencinya jika dia terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi, Naruto salah.

"Eh?!"

Naruto terkejut merasakan kejantanannya kembali disentuh oleh Kotori. Kotori mengocok kejantanannya dengan penuh nafsu, Kotori menempelkan dadanya di lengan Naruto.

"Minami-_chan_...?"

"Padahal masih besar, kenapa berhenti di saat seperti ini..? Aku sendiri juga sudah tak bisa menahannya.." jelas Kotori yang benar-benar tak disangka oleh Naruto.

Lebih gilanya lagi, Kotori tiba-tiba menarik ke atas _yukata _bagian bawahnya lalu berpose menungging dengan pinggiran kasur sebagai pegangan. Naruto terkejut dengan keagresifan Kotori.

"_Onegai_.. hah.. hah.." nafasnya tersenggal seperti orang yang sudah kelewat nafsu, pandangannya menjadi sayu, lalu Kotori menjilat tangannya sendiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Hah.. mn.. Kapanpun _omanko_-ku sudah sangat siap untukmu.."

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, lalu dia berjalan sedikit pada pinggir kasur Kotori. Naruto selalu takut berhadapan dengan Kotori karena mengira Kotori tak mungkin melakukan hal ini, meskipun tak dapat dipercaya mungkin Kotori melakukannya karena Naruto sendiri.

Wajah Kotori memerah begitu tahu Naruto mulai menempatkan kejantanannya pada liang senggamanya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Naruto mencoba melesakkan kejantanannya perlahan ke liang senggama Kotori. Kotori menggigit bibirnya begitu benda asing masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan Naruto memasukan kejantanannya hingga menemui suatu penghalang, Naruto tahu ini kali pertama Kotori melakukannya.

"Minami-_chan_..?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah dipahami oleh Kotori yang mengangguk, melihat itu Naruto langsung mendorong kejantanannya tanpa ragu. Naruto merasa telah merobek penghalang itu, kepalanya menunduk untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada Kotori.

"Apa itu sangat sakit..?"

Kotori memutar tubuhnya untuk bertemu mata dengan Naruto, dapat Naruto lihat wajahnya yang tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangan Kotori mengelus tangan Naruto yang berada di pinggangnya. Wajah Naruto memerah dengan perlakuan Kotori.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukku, tolong perlakukanku dengan lembut.." ucap Kotori yang membuat Naruto luluh.

Dalam diam Naruto langsung bergerak _in-out_, dia melakukannya dengan perlahan agar Kotori tidak kesakitan. Kotori awalnya mendesah dengan ringisan kesakitan hingga suaranya berubah menjadi desahan erotis yang indah. Dirasa Kotori mulai menikmatinya, Naruto menahan pinggang Kotori lalu menghujamnya dengan sedikit lebih cepat.

"Ada apa, Minami-_chan_..? Tiba-tiba kau menjadi orang mesum.." tanya Naruto untuk menggoda Kotori yang sedang bergerak nakal di di depannya.

"Aku juga.. ah.. tidak tahu.. mmnn.. tapi, rasanya mendebarkan aaah!" Kotori menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan bantal yang di ambilnya, "Padahal memalukan.. ah~ tapi aku tak bisa berhentiiiii~ yaaaAHN~!" Dia mendesah kencang hingga tubuhnya melengking ke atas ketika merasakan kejantanan Naruto mencapai _G-spot_nya, sehingga dadanya bergoyang ke atas juga.

Tergiur dengan dada Kotori, kedua tangan Naruto merembet ke atas lalu meremas dada Kotori hingga menimbulkan desahan indah dari bibirnya. Naruto mempercepat gerakannya hingga kaki Kotori agak berjinjit karena dorongan pria yang ada di belakangnya. Poni di dahinya sudah lepek akibat keringat dari pergulatannya dengan Naruto. Matanya menjadi sayu serta wajah yang memerah.

"Ah..! Ah.. ng~ Ah.. uh.. hn.. hha!" Desahan Kotori mengundang Naruto yang sebentar lagi mendapat _orgasme_ keduanya, Kotori merasakan getaran pada kejantanan Naruto bersamaan ketika pria itu mempercepat gerakannya.

"Uhh.. aku keluar, Minami-_chan_..!" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari liang senggama Kotori dan mengeluarkannya di luar sehingga mengotori _yukata_ Kotori.

Mereka kembali terengah, Kotori berbalik pada Naruto menurun ke bawah sejajar dengan kejantanan Naruto. Kotori langsung melahap kejantanan Naruto, membuat pemilik mendongak dengan mata tertutup menikmati rongga mulut Kotori yang menyelimuti kejantanannya.

_Tidak aku sangka, Minami-chan akan melakukan hal ini_..

Bersamaan dengan itu, kejantanan Naruto kembali tegak. Kotori langsung melepaskan kejantanan Naruto dari kulumannya sehingga cairan penetrasi yang bercampur air liur ikut menetes ke bawah. Di mata Naruto itu sangat mesum, kejantanannya kembali tegak. Kotori menatap takjub pada kejantanannya.

"Ke-kembali membesar.." ucap Kotori yang membuat Naruto tertawa dengan reaksi perempuan ini.

"_Gomen_, aku keluar lebih dulu.." mendengar penuturan itu, Kotori hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman.

"Tadi itu sangat luar biasa.." ucap Kotori tersenyum manis di hadapan Naruto yang terharu.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Naruto menyebut nama belakang Kotori, "..Minami-_chan_~"

Setelah itu mereka melepas _yukata_ yang mereka kenakan sehingga telanjang bulat. Kotori melepas ikatan di rambutnya sehingga rambutnya tergerai indah. Mereka memutuskan mengganti posisi, kali ini Naruto terduduk di kasur dengan Kotori yang bersiap di atasnya. Kotori menuntun kejantanan Naruto pada liang senggamanya, dirasa sudah pas dia menurunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Mereka saling memandang dengan senyuman dan wajah memerah.

Kotori menyentuh pundak Naruto, "_Nee_, sebelum memulainya.. Mulai sekarang bisa kau panggil aku dengan nama depanku.."

Naruto tersenyum menatap Kotori yang berada di pangkuannya lalu kedua tangannya menyentuh pinggang Kotori, "Baiklah.. Kotori-_chan_.." ucap Naruto yang mendapat senyuman bahagia Kotori.

"Naruto-_kun_ sudah keluar dua kali, apa masih bisa..?" Tanya Kotori.

"_Ochinchin_-ku diperas habis oleh Kotori-_chan_ sampai mati pun, aku rela..!" Entah mengapa Naruto terlihat bersemangat mengucapkannya.

"Eeh..? Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, aku akan sangat kesepian~" ucap Kotori yang pura-pura panik.

"Tapi.." Naruto memeluk pinggang Kotori agar mendekat dan memajukan kepalanya untuk mencium Kotori, "..meskipun begitu, sekarang aku sangat ingin melakukan hal _ecchi_ dengan Kotori-_chan_.." Naruto melesakkan lidah ke dalam rongga mulut Kotori, lidah mereka lagi-lagi melilit dengan gerakan erotis, kadang kala mereka saling berpagutan atau mengemut bibir lawan main mereka.

Pinggul Naruto mulai bergerak naik-turun hingga tubuh Kotori ikut bergetar, "Ahn! Hyau~ ah ah.. ah!" Kotori mendesah disaat selangkangannya bertabrakan dengan selangkangan Naruto. Suara selangkangan yang erotis bergema di seluruh ruangan, menimbulkan gairah yang kian memuncak.

Mereka terus memompa gerakan sambil terus berpagutan. Kotori meremas rambut Naruto gemas dengan ciuman yang menggairahkan. Naruto hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Kotori, sesungguhnya dia sangat menikmati _service_ tersebut.

"Mungkinkah sebenarnya Kotori-_chan_ perempuan yang mesum..?" Tanya Naruto di sela-sela ciuman Mereka.

"Ah! Tentu saja.. ahn.. hanya dengan Naruto-_kun_.. ahnmm.. hyah! Aku.. menjadi orang mesum.. ahn uh ah aah!" Naruto mempercepat gerakannya hingga membuat Kotori kewalahan, "hyah! Tidak..! Hnnm.. kalau secepat itu.. ahn! Aku akan terus.. kyah..! Mengeluarkan suara yang mesum.. aaah!"

Mendengar penuturan Kotori yang terdengar _sexy_, Naruto dengan sengaja menghujam Kotori lebih dalam, "AAAHNM!" Kotori berteriak dengan mata terpejam dan leher mendongak.

"Ah.. hh.. Kotori-_chan_, aku juga.. agh.. ingin mendorongnya lebih keras..! Kotori-_chan_, _ganbatte nee_!" Ucap Naruto yang semakin dalam menghujam Kotori.

"Eeh..? _Sonna_.. aaahn!"

Kedua tangannya berpindah memainkan dada Kotori dan melahap puting Kotori yang mengeras, menimbulkan desahan Kotori yang semakin keras. Kotori memeluk Naruto dan mengikuti Naruto bergerak _in-out_.

"Aku juga.. ah! ingin..hhah..mendorongnyaaaah~" mereka saling menghujam sehingga Kotori dapat merasakan kejantanan Naruto yang terus-menerus menghujam hingga area terdalam.

"Kotori-_chan_..!" Naruto meremas bongkahan bokong Kotori untuk membantu gerakan Kotori yang kewalahan.

"Aah! Ahnn!" Gerakan mereka lebih intens setelah Naruto membantu pinggul Kotori agar bergerak lebih teratur.

Kotori mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto dengan tersenyum bahagia, dapat Naruto lihat wajah Kotori yang memerah bahagia. Tubuh Kotori terus bergerak dengan erotis dengan buah dada yang terus bergoyang. Nafas mereka saling menyatu dalam satuan melodi.

"Aku menyukaimu..! Ahn.. ah.. sangat menyukaimu..! Ahnm.." Kotori menyatakan perasaannya membuat Naruto tersentuh.

"Kotori-_chan_..!"

"Kyaaa..!"

Naruto langsung memeluk erat dan menggendong Kotori rebahan di kasur sehingga Naruto berada di atas ketika menghujam Kotori. Naruto menahan kedua paha Kotori agar menekan ke atas, menyebabkan Kotori mengangkat pinggulnya.

"Melihat Kotori-_chan_ menjadi mesum dan erotis karena aku, sekarang akhirnya aku mengerti.."

"Ehehe.. berdebar-debar, bukan? Aaah!"

"Iyaa! Kau sangat enak, sampai aku ketagihan.." ucap Naruto jujur yang malah membuat wajah Kotori memerah.

"Tidak! Aaah! Jangan mengatakannya... ha ah! Seperti ituuuuahhh!" Kotori berhenti bicara ketika Naruto kembali mencapai _G_-_spot_nya.

"Semakin aku menghujammu lebih dalam, Kotori-_chan_ terlihat semakin _sexy_ dan cantik.." goda Naruto

"Ti-tidak.. mungkin hyah!"

"Setiap kali aku mendorongmu, _ochinchin_-ku serasa tenggelam dalam cengkeraman yang sempit, itu sangat enak! Aku menyukainya..!" Goda Naruto lagi.

"Ah! Kalau kau terus mengatakan hal itu aku akan berubah menjadi mesum sungguhan...yaaAHH~" Kotori menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dengan ekspresi erotis menikmati dorongan Naruto, "Bagian diriku yang mesum.. ahh! Hanya milik Naruto-_kun_ saja.. hnn! Jadi bergeraklah lebih cepat.. ah!ah! Ah! Ah!" Kotori menyilangkan kakinya dan mendorong-dorong Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, tanpa kau bilang aku akan mengeluarkan semua tenagaku...agh!" Naruto langsung menghujam Kotori dengan sangat kencang hingga Kotori bergetar ke atas.

"HYANmmnn~" desah Kotori.

Naruto menapak kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Kotori agar tak menindihnya, tubuhnya terus bergerak mencari kenikmatan ketika merasakan betapa lenturnya berada di dalam Kotori. Kotori menarik Naruto dalam pelukan lalu berciuman panas seperti pasangan yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Mereka melepas ciuman mereka dan saling bertatapan, Kotori dapat melihat Naruto dipenuhi peluh karena terus berjuang mendorongnya.

"Sudah kuputuskan, Kotori-_chan_ hanya akan menjadi milikku..hhehh.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kemanapun lagi.." Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas perasaan Kotori.

Kotori langsung tertawa bahagia hingga air matanya hampir keluar karena terharu, "Naruto-_kun_.." mereka tersenyum dan kembali berciuman tapi kali ini hanya sebatas menempel, ciuman dalam mereka rasakan, hanya beberapa detik mereka melepas ciuman romantis tersebut.

"..Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu.. Setelah ini aku akan bertanggung jawab.. Maka, jadilah pacarku.." tanpa mengatakan apapun Kotori kembali mencium Naruto, anggap saja itu sebagai persetujuannya.

Mereka berdua mulai merasakan sesuatu yang akan datang, "Naruto-_kun_.. bagian dalamku akan ada yang datang.." ucap Kotori sebagai peringatan pada Naruto yang menahan agar dirinya tidak keluar lebih dulu.

"Aku mengerti, Kotori-_chan _terlalu erotis.. aku juga sudah mencapai batasku.."

Naruto terbangun sedikit dan Kotori melebarkan kakinya, Naruto mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Tubuh Kotori bergetar hebat di bawahnya, mereka sudah pasrah dalam kenikmatan. Kotori mulai tegang dengan mencengkram erat sprei kasurnya. Terlihat jelas kejantanan Naruto yang terus menghujam liang senggama Kotori yang sudah sangat basah berkat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi.

"Aah.. ah... ah! Ah.. ah! AH AAH~a! Akh..!" Naruto terus mendorong hingga merasakan kejantanannya mulai berkedut dan bersiap mengeluarkan benih cintanya.

"Akh.. Kotori-_chan.._!"

"AAAAAAAHHHN~~~!" Desah panjang Kotori ketika sudah mencapai batas kenikmatannya, Naruto langsung mencabut kejantanannya dari liang senggama Kotori dan mengeluarkannya diluar hingga semburan benih cintanya mengenai dada dan perut Kotori.

"Akhirnya keluar juga.." ucap Kotori melihat cairan putih yang mengotori tubuhnya, matanya beralih pada Naruto yang ada di depannya.

Kotori merangkak pada Naruto, mereka saling berpandangan dengan senyuman lembut masing-masing.

"Mulai dari sekarang, mohon perhatikan aku.." ucap Kotori yang mencium bibir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Yey! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya muncul juga lemonnya!**_

_**Sudah puaskah kalian adegan lemon yang lumayan Erooc panjangkan ini? :v**_

_**Silahkan hujat Erocc di Review~ v:**_

_**Penuhi Review dengan hujatan, Erocc suka gelud..**_

_**Becanda lho~ jangan baper..**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Judul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : 15**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x Nozomi**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Gak suka jangan baca, hooman .. lelah aku mengingatkan.. :v**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto pov***_

Cahaya yang menusuk memasuki indra penglihatanku ketika aku perlahan membuka mata. Aku bangkit dari kasur lalu melihat sekeliling. Ternyata aku masih berada di kamar Kotori. Wajahku memerah begitu mengingat hal yang kami lakukan semalam. Aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah punya pacar sekarang.

Aku menurunkan kakiku ke pinggir kasur seraya menggaruk kepala yang terasa gatal. Kotori tidak ada di kamarnya, apa dia ada di luar? Aku mengambil celana dalamku dan memakainya, karena tak ada pakaian ganti. Aku kembali memakai _yukata_ yang aku kenakan semalam.

Aku keluar dari kamar Kotori dan melewati lorong rumahnya, hingga menemukan keributan dari arah dapur. Aku melihat Kotori sedang mencicipi sesuatu dari panci yang sedang di rebus. Aku memasuki area dapur, Kotori yang menyadari keberadaanku langsung tersenyum.

"Oh, Naruto-_kun _sudah bangun.. _Ohayou_.."

"Hm, _Ohayou_.." aku berjalan ke arahnya dan melihat hasil sup yang dibuatnya, "Woah, baunya enak sekali.."

"Mau coba?" Tanya Kotori yang kubalas anggukan, dia mengambil sesendok sup dan menyuapinya padaku.

Aku menyeruputnya untuk merasakan bagaimana rasa masakannya, "Ini enak!" Aku berucap memujinya.

"Benarkah? Aku senang.." ucapnya yang memasukan sup itu dalam mangkuk, aku memandangnya yang lebih pendek dariku.

Hah, Kotori manis sekali. Sejujurnya dia tipeku. Orangnya agak pemalu, perhatian, dan baik hati. Jadi, aku yakin ini bukan pilihan yang salah.

"Biar aku bantu.." ucapku membawakan masakan yang sudah jadi ke meja, dia awalnya melarangku dengan dalih aku adalah tamu. Tapi, aku tetap membawakannya.

"Tidak apa, bukannya kita pacaran? Sudah sewajarnya saling membantu.." wajahnya memerah lalu tersenyum lembut setiap kali aku mengatakan hal yang sama.

Manis sekali.

Aku berjanji akan melindungi senyuman itu!

Setelah itu, kami berdua sarapan pagi bersama sambil berbincang mengenai kekonyolan teman atau keluarga. Selesai makan, Kotori mencuci piring di westafel sementara aku mengelap meja makan karena kotor oleh kuah sup yang tumpah. Aku mendengar _smartphone_ku berdering yang kuletakan di sisi meja yang lain.

Aku langsung meraih _smartphone_ku dan melihat notifikasi panggilan, aku langsung terjengit melihat nama si pemanggil tertera di layar _smartphone _adalah orang yang paling ingin kuhindari, yaitu Nozomi Tojo.

_Kono onna.._ aku menggeretakkan gigiku karena kesal dengan panggilan orang ini.

Aku melihat dulu pada Kotori yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring, lalu pergi ke luar halaman rumah Kotori, tidak lupa menutup pintu kaca itu. Aku menekan _ikon_ hijau di _smartphone_ku yang berdering lalu menempelkannya pada telingahku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang terdengar jutek.

"_**Ara.. kau terdengar kesal, apa aku mengganggumu?**_" Pernyataannya seakan meledekku itu membuatku mendengus.

"Huh! Siapa yang kesal.. aku hanya bersikap seperti biasanya.." aku kemudian duduk di teras halaman belakang rumah Kotori, "Sudahlah, langsung ke intinya saja.. kau ingin sesuatu dariku, 'bukan?"

"_**Seperti katamu aku sudah menyembunyikan identitasku, aku menyembunyikan papan namaku..**_"

"Hm, lalu?"

"_**Demi itu, aku sampai menginap di rumah Ericchi.. Jadi sesuai janji kita, hari ini kita akan memperlihatkan tubuh masing-masing~**_" ucapnya dengan nada seakan menggodaku, aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang seperti menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Kenapa aku merasa berdebar-debar hanya dengan godaannya, sadarlah Naruto, dia sedang mencoba mempermainkanmu.

"_**Kalau tidak tepat janji, aku akan menghukummu lho~**_"

Aku menghela nafas dengan peraturan aneh yang dia buat seenaknya "Baiklah, aku akan tepati janjiku.." ucapku pasrah.

"_**Benarkah?**_" Dia terdengar senang, "_**Senangnya~ biasanya kau akan langsung menolaknya..**_"

Bagaimana bisa aku menolak jika ada hal aneh yang akan kau lakukan padaku, bisa-bisa dia menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruanganku lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi..? Kau bilang aku akan dihukum, 'bukan?" Lanjutku yang mendapat tawaan darinya.

"_**Kalau begitu kita akan pergi sekitar jam 10, tunggu aku di stasiun**_ _**Shinbashi.. ah, karena kita akan menginap 2 hari, jangan lupa untuk bawa baju ganti..**_"

"Hah..? Kenapa aku-"

"_**Baiklah itu saja..**_"

Dia memotong pembicaraan dan menutup panggilannya. Aku memandang kesal pada _smartphone_ku dengan aura hitam yang menguar. Perempuan ini seenaknya membuat peraturan. Ah, menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku menunggunya juga. Aku berdiri di pintu keluar bagian timur _Shinbashi_ tepatnya di depan tangga. Aku melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan pandangan bosan. Aku memegang tas berisi baju ganti yang menggantung di pundakku.

Setelah telpon dari Nozomi aku langsung pamit pada Kotori, dan berkata menjenguk adikku yang sakit di kampung. Bohong banget! Maafkan aku, Kotori-_chan_! Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Nozomi karena dia bisa melakukan hal aneh lagi pada hidupku.

Kotori terlihat kecewa ketika aku bilang harus pergi, dia hanya tersenyum maklum sambil berkata..

'_Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.. keluarga itu memang penting, 'bukan? Kita bisa kencan lain kali..'_

aku menghela nafas dan bersender di tembok dan menutupi poster artis di belakangnya. Wajar saja, kami baru pacaran. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa aku akan dibenci. Sejujurnya, aku masih mau berlama denganmu Kotori-_chan_.

"_Gomen'nasai_~ apa Uzumaki-_san_ menunggu lama?" aku menengok pada asal suara perempuan yang aku kenal, aku terpukau melihatnya yang berpenampilan berbeda dari biasanya.

Rambutnya di tata rapih dengan kepangan yang memutari kepalanya, sehingga dari belakang membuatnya terlihat seperti bunga mekar dan cepitan perak yang menghiasi di sisi poninya. Dengan setelan kemeja putih dan _mini skirt_ berwarna ungu, juga dengan kardigan kotak-kotak berwarna ungu, kakinya dibalut sepatu _T-straps_ berwarna putih. Dia tersenyum ramah padaku yang membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku pada arah lain.

"Sebenarnya aku hampir saja pergi setelah lelah menunggumu.." ucapku untuk meledeknya yang dibalas senyuman seakan perkataanku hanya bualan.

"Kejamnya, padahal aku sudah begitu baik karena mengajakmu hari ini.."

Alisku terangkat, "Hah..?"

"Lagipula, Uzumaki-_san_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu.."

Dia hanya tertawa kecil lalu tangannya menarik tanganku untuk ikut berlari dengannya. Aku awalnya kewalahan lalu mengikuti kecepatan larinya. Kami berbelok ke arah timur hingga sampai di stasiun _monorel_.

"O-oi! Kita mau kemana..?!" Tanyaku.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja.. Kita akan bersenang-senang~" ucapnya yang mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku berkedip-kedip melihat tempat dengan simbol daun semanggi di kedua sisi pintunya. Terlihat orang-orang yang ingin berwisata masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Terlihat jelas plang tulisan di atas bangunan itu yang membuatku terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

_**OIDO ONSEN MONOGATARI**_

Otakku memproses apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Nozomi. Kita berdua berada di daerah _Odaiba Tokyo _sekarang, tepatnya di salah satu tempat wisata populer.

"Apa ini?" Aku menatap padanya sambil menunjuk tempat tersebut.

Dia tersenyum padaku, "Ini tempat kita saling menunjukkan tubuh kita.."

"Jadi maksudmu saling menunjukkan itu, mandi bersama-sama dengan orang banyak di _onsen_?"

Nozomi mengangguk, "Sejujurnya aku suka melihat tubuh gadis remaja lalu menggoda mereka.. dan kupikir sekalian melepas letih, lagian sekarang ini sedang liburan musim panas, 'bukan?" Jelas Nozomi yang kemudian berekspresi seakan mendapat ilham, lalu tersenyum meledek padaku.

"Pasti Uzumaki-_san_ berpikiran hal kotor, 'bukan?" Pertanyaannya memukul telak diriku yang malah jadi kesal dengan tebakannya.

"Mana mungkin! Setelah apa yang terjadi, mana mungkin aku bisa berpikiran begitu!"

_Itu karena ajakanmu itu yang terdengar aneh!_

Ah, sial. Ini membuatku malu. Setelah berpikir dia akan menggunakanku untuk hal kotor. Ternyata malah menemaninya liburan ke _onsen_. Rasanya harga diriku telah runtuh dan ingin menangis dengan kebodohanku.

Aku yang meratapi kebodohanku dengan terjatuh menatap tanah, meratapi diri sendiri yang mudah sekali dibodohi Nozomi, "Oy, kalau ingin liburan kenapa harus denganku?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk yang menempel di dagunya, memasang pose berpikir.

"Aku sudah mengajak Eric_chi_, tapi dia bilang akan pulang ke rumah orangtuanya karena sudah janji dengan adiknya.. dan hanya kau orang yang dapat kupercayai untuk menemaniku.."

_Apa kau tidak punya teman..?!_

dia kemudian menepuk kedua tangannya, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, penginapan ini gratis.. aku yang traktir.."

Nozomi menunjukkan padaku dua lembar kupon penginapan, "Aku mendapat 2 kupon penginapan ini gratis.. aku sekarang bekerja sebagai guru privat, orangtua siswa yang kuajar berterima kasih karena nilai anaknya membaik dan memberiku ini.."

Kemudian aku melihatnya berjalan pada resepsionis, dia terlihat berbincang mengenai kamar penginapan dengan pegawai yang mencatat sesuatu di buku data. Setelah itu kami mendapat layanan diantar ke kamar penginapan oleh pelayan yang memakai _yukata_.

Setelah sampai di kamar kami terpukau dengan fasilitas liburan gratis yang lumayan bagus. Kami memasuki ruangan tradisional jepang yang cukup sederhana. Lantai dengan _tatami_, pintu geser di dekat bangku pada balkon penginapan, dan meja kaki pendek di tengahnya, serta TV yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Pelayan yang mengantar kami duduk bersimpuh lalu membungkuk seraya mengucapkan untuk menikmati fasilitas yang diberikan, lalu menutup pintu geser ruangan. Sekarang kami hanya berdua saja di ruangan ini, Nozomi terlihat sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya di tas. Perasaan tak enak membuatku ingin keluar dari ruangan dengan dalih membeli minuman.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa haus, aku akan pergi membeli minuman.."

"Oh, bisa belikan aku juga?"

"A-ah.. baiklah.." ucapku yang kemudian pergi keluar.

Aku memasuki kawasan _food court_, lalu memutuskan membeli dua jus jeruk di mesin minuman otomatis. Aku menghela nafas dengan apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan di sini. Aku merasa _smartphone_ku berdering, aku langsung melihat notifikasi di atas layar yang menunjukkan pesan dari Kotori.

Aku tersenyum menerima pesan darinya, dia bertanya bagaimana keadaan adikku dengan _emoticon_ khawatir. Aku menunduk seraya duduk di salah satu bangku. Hah, aku merasa menyesal. Kita baru saja berpacaran dan aku sudah membohonginya.

Aku tidak mau begini, ini semua terpaksa karena Kiba meminjam apartementku jadi harus berakhir seperti ini. Nggak juga, soalnya kalau bukan karena itu aku tidak akan tahu perasaan Kotori dan kami tidak akan berakhir sebagai sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang. Aku mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas Kotori dengan kalimat seadanya.

Setelah membalas pesan Kotori, aku kembali ke kamar penginapan. Aku membuka pintu kamar penginapan, begitu membuka mata melihat ke dalam. Yang kulihat adalah Nozomi yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam berwarna putih, dengan pengait _bra_nya yang sudah terbuka. Aku kembali keluar dan menutup pintunya.

"_Go-gomen_, aku tidak tahu!" Ucapku agak berteriak.

_Oh, sial.. aku melihatnya.._

"Tidak apa.. untuk apa kau malu? Kau juga sudah pernah melihatnya, 'bukan?"

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu tetap saja.."

"Ah, Uzumaki-_san_.." aku mendengar suara Nozomi di balik pintu lalu dia menggeser sedikit pintunya sehingga menimbulkan celah kecil, "Sebenarnya aku butuh bantuan untuk memakai _yukata_nya.." ucapnya yang menyuruhku kembali masuk ke dalam.

Aku kembali masuk dan melihatnya tengah memakai _yukata_, dia memutar tubuhnya melihatku dari belakang lalu menunjukkan gestur dimana dia kesulitan memasang _obi_nya.

"Bisa kau bantu aku memasang ini?" Ucapnya.

Tanganku meraih _Obi_ di pinggangnya, aku melipat _Obi_ itu terlebih dahulu lalu mengikatnya. Mataku beralih pada tengkuk leher putih Nozomi yang terbuka karena rambutnya di ikat satu menyamping, melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku selesai membantu Nozomi langsung menjauh darinya yang berbalik menatapku, dia tersenyum padaku.

"_Arigatou_.." ucapnya sekilas, "_Nee_, Uzumaki-_san_ sebaiknya berganti _yukata_ juga.. kau juga harus menikmati tempat ini juga.." aku terperangah dengan perkataannya.

"Aku berubah pikiran, ternyata Tojo-_san_ baik juga.." aku memujinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lalu siapa yang akan membawa barang, memesan makanan, dan memijit punggungku di saat pegal..?" Ucapnya dengan tangan yang mentoel lenganku dengan wajah polos ketika tanpa sadar dia menyatakan bahwa aku ini pembantunya.

"Kutarik kembali ucapanku, sudah kuduga kau bermaksud begitu.." balasku menatapnya datar.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di luar.." ucapnya ketika menggeser pintu lalu pergi keluar.

Aku menatap _yukata_ yang terlipat di atas meja kaki pendek, aku mengambilnya dan melihat _yukata_ abu-abu dengan pola garis hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat Nozomi yang berada di sampingku, dia yang sedang bermain di kotak air yang berisi ikan mainan yang bergerak ke sana kemari dengan jaring kertas.

Entahlah, tempat bagian dalam _onsen _ini terlihat seperti festival musim panas di malam hari. Dengan ruangan di desain dengan tembok berwarna hitam dan di lengkapi dengan lampu-lampu berbentuk lentera di setiap lorong jalan. Gambar gunung _fuji_ terlihat di sudut ruangan. Ada berbagai _stand_ makanan dan permainan. Dengan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dengan _yukata_, yang diberikan oleh pelayan _onsen_ sebelumnya.

Nozomi terlihat tertawa memainkan permainan menangkap mainan ikan dengan jaring kertas bersama anak-anak kecil yang mencari perhatian padanya. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 3 tahun terlihat menangis karena gagal mendapatkan mainan ikan yang di inginkannya.

Nozomi terlihat menghampirinya dan memberikan mainan ikan itu padanya, anak laki-laki itu tersenyum senang lalu menunjukkan pada orangtuanya mainan yang diberikan Nozomi. Orangtua itu terlihat berterima kasih pada Nozomi, begitu juga dengan anak itu.

"_Arigatou_, _Onee-chan!_" Ucapnya dengan polos yang diberi senyuman oleh Nozomi, anak itu hendak pergi dan melambai pada Nozomi yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau baik juga pada anak itu.." komentarku padanya.

Dia berbalik menatapku, "Aku suka anak-anak, lho.. mereka nampak lucu.." ucapnya yang kembali berkeliling, aku mengikuti arah jalannya di belakang.

Di tengah perjalanan dia berhenti, pandangannya menuju pada pria yang memberikan boneka kelinci pada wanitanya. Lalu pandangannya menuju pada mesin capit boneka. Di dalamnya terlihat boneka-boneka dengan berbagai bentuk yang lucu. Aku menatap Nozomi yang terlihat tertarik dengan hal tersebut dengan mata berbinar.

"_Kawaii_~" ucapnya melihat ke dalam kaca dimana boneka-boneka itu berada.

"Kau menginginkannya?" Tanyaku melirik padanya.

Dia mengangguk lalu menunjuk boneka yang berada di tengah, boneka kelinci berwarna abu-abu dengan telingah yang menurun kebawah sedang memakan wortel.

"Bukankah itu lucu?" Jelasnya memandang berbinar padaku seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan mainan.

Aku hanya memandangnya aneh, baru kali ini aku melihat sisi kekanakannya. Dia menatapku terkejut, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ah, kau pasti berpikir aku seperti anak-anak ya.. padahal aku lebih tua empat tahun darimu.." jelasnya yang membuatku tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Huh.. itu hal yang sangat mengejutkan dari seorang gadis dewasa.." jelasku dengan nada yang sombong, dia terlihat kesal dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Kemudian tangannya merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas kecilnya, dia mengeluarkan dua uang koin. Dia tersenyum sombong padaku, lalu mengangkat lengan _yukata_nya hingga batas sikut.

Dia mulai memasukan dua koin itu di mesin capit boneka, "Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan.." ucapnya sangat yakin, tangannya mulai bergerak pada alat kontrol mesin itu.

Matanya terlihat sangat serius ketika alat capit yang bergerak kesana kemari untuk menyesuaikan posisi pada boneka yang diincar. Ketika beberapa detik membolak-balikan arah, saat dirasa sudah pas, tangan Nozomi menekan tombol untuk mengambil boneka tersebut.

Alat capit itu turun dan tepat mengenai sebagian kepala boneka, tapi karena hanya sebagian, capit itu kembali ke atas tanpa mengangkat sedikitpun boneka tersebut. Nozomi terlihat kecewa, tapi ternyata dia belum gentar. Lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan uang koin untuk kembali menggerakkan mesin tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

_**20 menit kemudian..**_

Nozomi kembali gagal untuk mendapatkan boneka yang diinginkannya, dia merogoh kantung tas kecilnya. Tapi dia terlihat tak memiliki uang receh lagi. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa dengan itu. Aku hanya menatapnya yang terlihat sudah menyerah, dia sepertinya sangat menginginkan boneka itu.

Aku menghela nafas lalu mendekat pada depan mesin capit boneka itu, Nozomi terlihat mempertanyakan apa yang hendak kulakukan dari ekspresinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Aku merogoh di sela yukataku untuk mengambil dua uang koin, "Kau menginginkannya, 'bukan?" Tanyaku yang memasukan uang koin itu pada mesin, "Aku cukup ahli dengan ini.." aku tersenyum sombong padanya.

"Lihat saja aku pasti mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan!" Ucapku percaya diri dan mulai menggerakkan capit itu pada boneka yang diincar, dirasa sudah pas, aku memencet tombol untuk mendapatkan boneka itu.

Ketika turun aku sudah yakin bahwa capit itu akan mengenai sasaran, tapi ketika sudah sampai diujung bawah, wajahku memucat karena salah perkiraan. Capit boneka itu malah mengangkat boneka rubah berwarna jingga lalu melepaskannya ke box untuk diambil.

Sialan, biasanya aku jago soal ini. Baru kali ini aku gagal. Perlahan aku mengambil boneka itu dari box. Aku memandang boneka rubah ini yang seakan menatapku. Aku tersenyum kaku di hadapan Nozomi yang menatapku, aku menunjukkan boneka rubah itu padanya.

"Yah, setidaknya dibandingkan denganmu aku berhasil mendapatkannya.." ucapku beralasan.

Bibirnya membentuk kurva ketika melihatku dengan tatapan seperti meledekku. Jujur saja, itu membuatku kesal. Tapi, tangannya terjulur dan mengambil boneka rubah itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau sudah berusaha.." ucapnya seakan memujiku.

"Hmm.. tidak kusangka, kupikir kau tidak menginginkannya.." balasku yang mendapat senyuman manisnya ketika menatapku.

"Tidak, setelah kupikirkan aku lebih menginginkan boneka ini.. jadi bolehkan jika aku yang memilikinya?" Pertanyaannya seakan membuatku tersentak, aku terdiam beberapa saat memperhatikan bola matanya yang menatapku.

Kenapa? Hanya dengan matanya aku seakan tak dapat berkutik.

Kenangan masalalu kembali muncul, membuatku seperti akan meleleh. Memang kenapa jika aku pernah menyukainya? Sekarangpun hubungan ini sama sekali tak ada celah yang jelas.

Aku membuang muka darinya, "Kalau kau menginginkannya ambil saja, lagipula untuk apa aku menyimpan boneka.." sedikit demi sedikit aku mengintipnya.

Aku melihat bola matanya berpindah menatap boneka itu, lalu dia memeluknya erat dengan masih tersenyum akan hal itu. Aku tidak habis pikir dia berekspresi seperti gadis normal lainnya. Itu hal yang mungkin membuat hatiku berdebar-debar seperti orang yang kehilangan akal. Selalu terjadi ketika aku berada di dekatnya.

Oh sial, perasaan seperti ini yang kubenci ketika bersama dengan wanita ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari kolam air panas lalu menggesek permukaan wajahku dengan tangan, aku menyingkirkan rambutku ke atas kepala. Aku menyender pada pinggir kolam lalu menghela nafas. Aku tersenyum nikmat begitu merasakan air panas yang menghilangkan letih pada tubuhku.

Yah, meskipun liburan ini terpaksa setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan pelayanan gratis di tempat ini. Aku sekarang berada di kolam pemandian pria. Liburan ya? Apa sebaiknya setelah ini aku ajak Kotori-_chan _liburan? Dia pasti senang sekali.

Kami akan banyak berkencan kemanapun, makan bersama, dan ketika malam kita akan tidur di kasur yang sama.. aku menelan ludah membayangkannya.. kita akan melakukan hal _ecchi_.. otakku mulai berisi hal-hal mesum bersama Kotori, oh sial aku ingin cepat bertemu dengannya!

Mataku terperanjat begitu menyadari sesuatu, bicara soal tidur sekamar, hari ini aku berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Nozomi. Aku merosot ke dalam kolam hingga hanya setengah wajahku saja yang terlihat.

Aku harus berpikir jernih, aku sudah punya Kotori-_chan_. Aku tidak boleh tergoda jika Nozomi akan menggodaku. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Kotori-_chan_, aku tidak akan membiarkannya merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

.

.

Aku keluar dari bagian kolam pemandian laki-laki tapi bersamaan dengan itu, muncul Nozomi juga dari bagian kolam pemandian wanita. Aku bertemu pandang, dia mendekatiku sambil mengelap lehernya. Wajahnya tersenyum puas setelah menikmati pemandiannya.

"Huah~ ini benar-benar menyenangkan ketika kau bersantai di pemandian, 'bukan? Uzumaki-_san_.."

"O-oh begitukah?" Ucapku padanya yang mengangguk antusias, wajahnya memandang ke arah lain dan menemukan _vending machine_ berisi sebotol kecil susu dingin.

"Bagaimana jika kita minum susu dingin dulu sambil jalan-jalan sebelum acara makan malam?" Ucap Nozomi menunjuk pada mesin yang menjual susu itu.

Akhirnya kami berdua berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang terlihat luas seperti taman namun juga memiliki kolam cetek sebagai penghangat kaki, aku duduk di pinggir kolam dengan Nozomi yang sedang bermain air dengan kakinya.

"Apa kau belum puas bermain air? Kau baru saja mandi bukan?" Tanyaku padanya dengan tak niat.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan~" jelasnya yang kemudian tersenyum nakal, "Eyy..!" Dia mencipratkan airnya padaku yang reflek melindungi diri dengan tangan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Aku jadi basah.." bukannya mendengarkanku dia malah semakin gencar mencipratkan airnya padaku dengan tertawa, "O-oy!"

"Baiklah, kau pikir aku akan diam saja hah? Rasakan ini.." aku lalu ikut mencipratkan air padanya yang menghindar.

Entah bagaimana saat itu aku jadi terlarut pada permainannya yang seperti anak kecil.

Kenapa rasanya saat ini, aku menikmatinya?

Meskipun aku membencinya, hal seperti inilah yang tak dapat kumengerti dari Nozomi Tojo.

.

.

"Wuahh~" aku tercengang dengan set makanan yang disajikan, ini terlihat mewah hanya untuk kupon gratis.

Seorang pelayan mempersilakan kami untuk menikmati makanannya lalu pergi, aku mengambil sumpit lalu memakan ikan panggang yang di sajikan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak memakan makanan layak, tapi ini enak.

"Aah enak..! Potongan lobster ini sangat enak..!" Nozomi mulai bereaksi berlebihan mengenai potongan lobster.

Aku hanya tertawa dengan tingkahnya itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya terlihat seperti perempuan biasa. Karena kami tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai, aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa sifat aslinya. Tapi kupikir dia jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Tojo-_san_.." aku memanggilnya ketika dia sedang mengunyah, "Mengenai liburan hari ini aku berterima kasih.."

"Ada apa ini? Uzumaki-_san_, terlihat baik padaku.. apa kau kembali menyukaiku?"

"Huh! Mana mungkin!" Aku jadi kesal dengan rasa percaya dirinya, "..Yah.. maksudku, kau mentraktirku ke tempat ini.. kurasa aku harus berterima kasih.." aku menggaruk tengkuk belakangku karena merasa gugup.

"_Etto.._ _Arigatou_.."

Dia tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kau harus menemaniku minum setelah ini.." ucapnya yang mengeluarkan sekantong plastik berisi bir sake, yang jumlahnya terbilang tak sedikit.

"Huh?! Kau tahu kan aku belum bisa minum sake?!" Aku ikut histeris begitu tahu aku akan dipaksa minum alkohol disaat umurku belum legal untuk meminumnya, "Yah tapi jika kau memaksa apa boleh buat.." meskipun begitu, aku juga penasaran bagaimana rasanya minuman beralkohol yang sering membuat Jiraiya-Jii mabuk.

"Siapa bilang kau akan meminumnya? Untukmu, aku sudah menyiapkan jus jeruk.." ucapnya yang membuka kantong plastik itu sehingga terlihat beberapa kotak jus jeruk.

"Ah _sou.._"

.

.

.

.

.

_**30 menit kemudian**_

"Aaaaah! Sebenarnya belakangan ini aku sedang kesulitan soal keuangan.. _hik.._ karena biaya hidup sangat tinggi.. sambungan internet di rumahku diputus..! _Hik.._"

_Ah, dia mabuk.._

Aku yang sedang minum jus kotak hanya membeku memandang Nozomi yang berceloteh soal betapa sulitnya hidup ini, dia terlihat meminum kembali dalam tegukannya. Dalam setengah jam dia sudah menghabiskan 5 kaleng bir sake, ketika mabuk berat dia menjadi seperti ini. _Image _wanita dewasa yang jenius hilang begitu saja dari benakku.

"Tojo-_san_, kau sudah mabuk.. bagaimana kalau segera tidur saja..?"

Dia menggeletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, "Terusnya! Ada tas bagus yang kulihat saat pergi bekerja.. _hik.._ aku sangat ingin membelinya..! Tapi, terlalu mahal~"

_Dia tidak mendengarkanku..!_

"O-oh, kelihatannya kau sedang kesusahan ya.."

Dia menggebrak meja lalu kembali berceloteh, "Itu benar, belakangan ini semua cowok yang sudah kuputuskan selalu menelponku.. _hik.._ itu sangat merepotkan! Aku ingin hidup normal! _Hik.._"

_Oh, jadi dia benar-benar sudah memutuskan mereka.._

"Aku senang sekali hari ini bisa mandi di kolam air panas, seakan semua letih kuhilang.. terlalu banyak masalah, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya.." wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat murung, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya kali ini.

"Kau terlihat sudah menahan terlalu lama ya.." jelasku yang membuatnya terbangun dari posisinya.

"Kau benar.. karena itu, aku akan melupakannya dengan minum-minum..! _hik.._" Ucapnya yang mengambil satu kaleng lagi, terlihat seperti orangtua yang putus asa.

"Kau ingin minum lagi?! Kau sudah mabuk seperti orang bodoh tahu!" Aku mengomelinnya karena dia orang dewasa yang buruk.

Bibirnya malah mengerucut seperti anak kecil, "Heh.. ini baru akan dimulai, di saat seperti ini sudah seharusnya mabuk sampai kehilangan akal.." cibirnya yang membuatku kesal, "Minum-minum~" ucapnya yang membuka segel kaleng itu.

"O-oy! Sudah cukup.." aku bangkit lalu berjalan ke sisi meja tempat dia duduk, "Kau akan minum sampai kapan? kau sudah terlalu mabuk.." aku mengambil kaleng sake dari tangannya lalu dia merengek agar aku mengembalikannya, menangani orang mabuk ternyata sangat merepotkan.

"Kembalikan itu padaku.."

"Tidak.. pikirkan tentang kesehatanmu, bodoh.."

Nozomi bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk meraih kaleng sake itu yang aku pegang tinggi-tinggi, agar dia tak bisa mencapainya. Dia menggapai-gapai tangannya berusaha mengambil kaleng itu.

Kemudian tiba-tiba dia melompat tapi karena mabuk keseimbangannya oleng. Dia menimpaku sehingga aku ikut terjatuh karena gagal menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Wa-wuah..!"

_**Brek..!**_

Kami terjatuh bersama dengan Nozomi yang berada di atasku. Aku meringis karena tubuhku yang menghantam lantai. Kaleng minuman yang kupegang terlempar ke sudut ruangan dan menumpahkan isinya ke lantai _tatami_.

Aku melirik pada Nozomi yang menindih tubuhku, aku hendak terbangun tapi tubuhku ditahan oleh Nozomi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tojo-_san_..?" Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang berada di dadaku, tangannya berpindah menyentuh dadaku lalu mengelusnya.

"Aku dapat mendengar detak jantung, Uzumaki-_san_.." ucapnya yang mengubah tubuhnya agak menyamping, "Melodinya yang sama terus berbunyi menandakan jiwa Uzumaki-_san_" lalu kakinya keluar dari belahan _yukata_nya sehingga tubuhku terperangkap dalam dekapannya.

Aku terdiam oleh perlakuannya yang membuat jantungku berdebar, dapat kurasakan dadanya yang menempel di dadaku. Tangannya bergerak dari dadaku menuju leherku dan berakhir pada wajahku. Nozomi mengusapnya dengan ibujarinya. Dia bangkit dari posisinya sehingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan rambut ungunya yang berjatuhan karena tergerai.

Wajah memerahnya memandangku dalam sehingga aku tak mampu berkata apapun, dia menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi biarkan aku sedikit merasakannya.." ucapannya membuatku terkejut, "Biarkan aku menyentuhmu.." setelah mengucapkannya, wajah Nozomi perlahan turun mendekati wajahku.

Wajahnya semakin dekat hingga bibir kami hampir bersentuhan, tiba-tiba pikiranku teringat pada Kotori. Aku langsung menahan Nozomi lalu mendorongnya untuk bangkit dari posisi kami. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, aku pun sama.

"_Gomen_, aku tidak bisa.." ucapku jujur, "..aku sudah punya oranglain.." jelasku dengan wajah serius.

"_Gomen_.."

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Heyahh~ akhirnya erocc update juga setelah sekian lama..**_

_**Erocc gak bisa memikirkan apapun, karena harus kerja, juga uts yang tiba-tiba muncul.. halah~**_

_**Bulan ini adalah bulan banyak pikiran..**_

_**Erocc juga lagi patah semangat menjadi pembimbing klub sekolah nih, karena murid SMA itu tidak ada yang serius..**_

_**Anggotanya mulai pada keluar-keluar.. mau ngundurin diri, tapi erocc gak enakan.. :'v**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**udul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : 16**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia) :v**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Gak suka jangan baca, hooman .. :v**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

"_Gomen_, aku tidak bisa..aku sudah punya oranglain.." jelas Naruto dengan wajah serius, "_Gomen_.."

Seketika suasana menjadi canggung, Nozomi terdiam menatap Naruto dengan wajah terkejut. Mata hijau Nozomi beralih ke arah lain, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"_Sou ka_.." ucap Nozomi yang menyentuh tangan Naruto yang memegang pundaknya, "Syukurlah, kau bisa memiliki pacar dan hidup normal seperti yang kau inginkan.." Nozomi melepaskan tangan Naruto darinya.

Lalu berdiri dari posisi menindih Naruto, langkahnya menuju lemari _futon_. Tangannya menggeser pintu lemari lalu dia mengambil satu _futon_ di sana dan menggelarnya. Naruto masih terdiam di tempat menatap ke bawah. Dibenaknya masih bertanya-tanya mengenai perilaku Nozomi.

"Soal yang tadi, lupakan saja.. sepertinya karena terlalu mabuk, pikiranku jadi kacau.." jelas Nozomi membelakangi Naruto yang masih menunduk, "_Gomen_ _nee_, bisa kau bereskan minumannya? Entah mengapa kepalaku pusing.." Nozomi masuk ke dalam _futon_ masih membelakangi Naruto, dia menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

Naruto menatap gestur Nozomi dengan pandangan sendu, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya tapi saat itu perasaannya terasa tercampur adukkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari setelahnya Naruto kembali pada rutinitas biasanya. Naruto kini berada di apartementnya dengan terduduk bersender di bangku depan meja belajarnya, pandangan matanya menuju langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali terlintas beberapa hari ketika menemani Nozomi ke _onsen_.

Setelah itu tak ada kejadian aneh terjadi, Nozomi tak membahas apapun. Ketika mereka sampai di depan apartement mereka, Nozomi bertanya pada Naruto siapa perempuan yang Naruto pacari dan Naruto jawab dengan jujur bahwa orang itu adalah Kotori.

Nozomi mengalihkan matanya dari Naruto setelah mendengar jawaban itu, tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto. Naruto memangku wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya di meja. Memang benar, Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Nozomi inginkan darinya.

Naruto mendengar dering ponselnya, tangannya mengambil ponselnya yang dia arahkan pada telingah.

"Halo.." Naruto menjawab panggilan tersebut, senyumnya merekah ketika mendengar suara perempuan yang merupakan pacarnya.

"_**Ah, Naruto-kun.. apa kau sudah bersiap? Kami sudah berada di depan apartementmu..**_" Tanya Kotori yang membuat Naruto berdiri dan menenteng tas yang berisi baju gantinya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan segera ke sana.." Naruto mematikan panggilan lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar, dia mengunci pintunya lalu berjalan ke arah tangga sambil melihat ke arah di bawah balkon.

Di sana sudah terlihat Kotori melambaikan tangannya yang membuat Naruto tersenyum, Naruto turun ke bawah tangga dan keluar dari pemukiman apartementnya menuju jalan di seberang depan taman. Di sana terlihat Kiba dan Honoka yang juga berdampingan.

Naruto terkejut dengan mobil dimana Kiba bersender di sana. Naruto melihat mobil itu dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kupikir kita akan pergi naik kereta.." Naruto mengatakan pendapatnya, meskipun Naruto baru tahu bahwa Kiba bisa menyetir.

Kiba mendengus lalu menggosok hidungnya dengan wajah sombong, "Tentu saja, aku menyewa mobil temanku untuk liburan ini. Jauh lebih bebas menggunakan mobil bukan?" Jelas Kiba yang membuat Naruto terperangah.

"Lalu, kau akan menyetir Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hah? Mana mungkin, aku tidak punya SIM.." ucap Kiba santai yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Tunggu, jadi kau menyetir mobil tanpa memiliki SIM?" Naruto mulai panik ketika mendengar jawaban Kiba.

Kotori merangkul salah satu tangan Naruto lalu menatap wajah Naruto dengan senyuman, "Tenang saja, Naruto-_kun_ yang menyetir bukan Kiba-_kun_.." jelas Kotori yang membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana-" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Honoka mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjukkan sebuah kartu di depan wajah Naruto, alis Naruto bertautan begitu sadar dia langsung menatap Honoka terpukau.

"Be-benarkah..?" Tanya Naruto tak yakin dengan menatap Honoka, bukannya apa, tapi Naruto tahu Honoka itu kurang pintar dan ceroboh. Naruto tidak percaya Honoka bisa mendapatkan SIM.

"Tentu saja, sebelum liburan musim panas aku berlatih dengan keras.. begitu berhasil aku langsung ikut tes SIM.." Honoka menceritakan pengalamannya dengan begitu semangat, "Bahkan, aku yang menyetir mobilnya hingga sampai di apartement Naru-_chan_ lho.." lanjutnya seperti merasa sudah sangat ahli.

"Naruto-_kun_ tenang saja, Honoka-_chan_ pasti bisa mengatasinya!" Ucap Kotori dengan antusias membuat Naruto tertawa canggung masih tidak yakin.

"Sudahlah, Naruto.. ayo, masuk saja.." paksa Kiba yang menyuruh Naruto masuk di kursi belakang bersama Kotori, akhirnya Naruto pasrah saja dan masuk ke dalam.

Kiba sudah duduk di samping Honoka yang menyetir, Honoka sudah sangat yakin dengan kemampuannya dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Tangannya memegang kunci mobil dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci lalu memutarnya. Mesin mobil mulai menyala. Membuat Naruto menatap khawatir dengan kemampuan Honoka.

"Kau harus tenang Honoka-_chan_, tidak perlu terburu-buru menginjak gas.."

"Tentu saja, Aku tahu itu Naruto-_kun_.."

Honoka mulai menarik kopling lalu dia mulai dengan perlahan menginjak pedal gas dengan perlahan. Semua orang kagum ketika Honoka berhasil menjalankan mobilnya. Honoka langsung terkekeh lalu memandang Naruto yang duduk di belakang.

"Bagaimana Naruto-_kun_? Aku hebat bukan?" Ucap Honoka dengan sombong.

Lalu kemudian, "Honoka, awas!" Ucap Kiba ketika melihat mobil yang lewat di depannya, Honoka langsung membelokkan stirnya hingga membuat semuanya panik, lalu mobilnya hampir menabrak tembok di depannya.

"Honoka-_chan_, cepat injak remnya!" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Honoka langsung menginjak rem dan mobil itu langsung berhenti tepat di depan tembok, mereka semua ikut oleng ketika mobil itu berhenti.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu bahaya banget..! Kau tahu kan, ini mobil pinjaman? Kalau rusak kita harus ganti rugi.." Omel Kiba pada pacarnya yang berlinang air mata.

"Eh~? Kenapa? Padahal sebelumnya aku bisa.." ucap Honoka kecewa pada dirinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.." Kiba menengok ke arah Naruto yang berada di belakang, "Naruto, kau yang menyetir.."

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Heh? Kenapa aku?" Ucapnya yang kebingungan.

"Kau sudah punya SIM, 'kan?"

"Eh? Naruto-_kun_ kau bisa menyetir..?" Tanya Kotori terlihat terpukau menatap Naruto.

"Eh? Ah, iya.. dulu aku sering mengambil bahan untuk restaurant yang Ibuku kelola, jadi harus punya SIM.."

Entah bagaimana Naruto mengingat pengalaman pahit ketika menyetir, saat itu Ibunya selalu menyuruhnya pergi mengambil bahan makanan dari pelabuhan. Tapi tanpa disadari saat itu rem mobilnya _blong_, Naruto jadi memiliki trauma saat menyetir. Naruto mengajak kedua adik kembarnya saat itu, sejak itu dia takut melukai seseorang karena menyetir. Itu sangat menakutkan kalau saat itu mobilnya tidak berhenti dengan sendirinya karena bensinnya habis Naruto pasti sudah mati.

"..aku sedikit takut, kau juga sudah tahu hal itu kan, Kiba?" Jelasnya pada Kiba yang menatap Naruto biasa saja.

"Kau payah sekali, kecelakaan sekali kau sudah trauma, penakut~~" entah bagaimana ucapannya malah membuat kesal.

"Hah?! Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja?" Ucap Naruto membalasnya.

"Aku tidak punya SIM, lagian rencananya aku mau tidur di jalan~ tapi, Honoka malah mengacaukan semuanya.." jelas Kiba melirik Honoka yang juga menjadi emosi.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu salah Kiba-_kun_? Awal liburan musim panas, kerjaanmu hanya males-malesan.. padahal bisa menyetir, tapi malah menyuruhku yang mengikuti tes membuat SIM..!" Honoka mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, dia memandang Kiba kesal dengan Kiba yang juga tidak mau kalah.

"Tunggu dulu, kau pikir apa yang kulakukan? Aku bekerja mengumpulkan uang untuk liburan ini, bahkan bekerja keras untukmu juga.. dasar wanita, hanya bisa ngomong saja..! Padahal berkat ajaranku kau bisa menyetir..!" Kiba membalas omongan Honoka dengan sangat keras.

"Apa?!" Honoka menarik kerah baju Kiba, terlihat Kiba juga menatapnya tajam.

"Uumm.. Honoka-_chan_.." Kotori terlihat ingin melerai mereka untuk tidak bertengkar, Naruto hanya memandang pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu yang dilandasi hal sepele.

Naruto langsung terbangun dan memisahkan mereka berdua, "Sudah hentikan itu, oke-oke aku yang menyetir.." ucapnya pada mereka yang kemudian saling membuang muka.

"Hmm!" Ucap mereka bersama membuat Naruto menggeleng.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto dengan konsentrasi mencoba melihat jalan tol yang berada di depannya, dia sama sekali tak berkedip melihat jalanan yang di isi beberapa mobil di depannya. Meskipun ini jalan tol dan tidak terlalu ramai, tetap saja mengerikan. Kiba yang berada di sebelahnya tersenyum melihat keluar jendela.

"Apa ini? Kau terlihat lancar saja menyetirnya.." ucapnya yang membuat Naruto kesal, dia memakan _potato_ _chips_ dengan nikmatnya tanpa peduli Naruto sedang konsentrasi penuh.

Kiba terlihat memberikan bungkus _chiki_ itu ke belakang tepatnya pada Honoka, "Nih Honoka, biasanya kau suka, 'kan?" Tawar Kiba yang kelihatan ingin berbaikan dengan Honoka yang masih cemberut padanya.

"Gak mau!" Honoka terlihat kesal dan malah menepis tangan Kiba hingga bungkus _chiki_ itu jatuh, menciptakan perempatan muncul di pelipis Kiba. Kotori terlihat tak enak dan mengambil bungkus itu.

"Kau ini sampai kapan seperti itu, hah? Kerjaanmu dari tadi itu marah-marah mulu.." ucap Kiba yang membuat Honoka menciptakan perempatan di pelipisnya juga.

"Hm! Masih saja belum sadar.." ucap Honoka.

"Hah?! Kau ngajak berantem ya?" Ucap Kiba yang memposisikan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Lihat, Kiba-_kun_ masih saja egois!"

Naruto merasa mulai terganggu dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Itu karena kau sendiri yang kekanakan!"

Naruto terus menahan dirinya agar tak lepas kendali.

"Kiba-_kun_ bodoh! Gamau ngalah sama cewek..!"

Naruto masih bersabar.

"Siapa suruh kau mau pacaran sama orang bodoh!"

"Aaaaaah! Berisik!" Teriak Naruto yang kemudian menatap ke belakang dan samping pada makhluk yang mengganggunya, "Kalian bisa tenang, aku sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi sekarang! Tapi kalian terus-terusan-"

"Naruto-_kun_ di depan..!" Ucap Kotori yang melihat truk di depan.

"Wahh!" Naruto langsung membelokkan arahnya lalu memelankan laju mobil, dan berhasil dihindari.

Semua orang di sana bernapas lega, "Lihat, kalau ingin berantem nanti saja kalau sudah sampai.." tegas Naruto pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar itu, Kotori hanya tersenyum hambar melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di pantai, mereka menurunkan barang-barang di tempat parkir mobil lalu membawanya. Sepanjang perjalanan Kiba dan Honoka masih menjaga jarak. Sunggung pasangan yang keras kepala sekali. Mereka pergi menuju penginapan untuk menaruh barang-barangnya. Rencananya mereka akan menginap semalam di sana.

Kali ini Kiba dan Naruto sedang menyiapkan payung pantai, karpet, dan kursi. Sembari menunggu para wanita yang sedang berganti pakaian. Naruto menatap Kiba yang sedang memasang payung pantai sedangkan Naruto membuka gulungan karpet.

"Oy, Kiba.. bukankah lebih baik kau berbaikan dengan Honoka-_chan_, kita kan sedang liburan.. sudahlah, kau mengalah saja padanya.." Naruto menasehati temannya untuk tak larut dalam permasalahan di hari libur ini.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Kalau terus dimanjakan, dia tidak akan berubah.." ucap Kiba yang sepertinya belum ingin memaafkan Honoka.

"_Go-gomen_, kami membuat kalian menunggu lama.." ucap Kotori.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Kiba, pandangan mereka beralih pada Honoka dan Kotori yang mengenakan _bikini_. Honoka mengenakan _bikini_ berwarna pink dengan renda seperti rok di bawahnya, seluruh rambutnya dia kuncir menyamping. Sedangkan Kotori mengenakan _bikini_ berwarna hijau dengan pita putih di tengah dadanya, rambutnya dia kepang dua.

Naruto tersenyum memperhatikan Kotori, "Oh, kau terlihat manis sekali Kotori-_chan_.." ucap Naruto yang membuat Kotori langsung tersipu dan berhamburan memeluknya.

"Na-naruto-_kun_~" mereka sedang menjadi pasangan yang _lovey-dovey_.

Melihat itu pasangan yang sedang bertengkar merasa terganggu. Kiba menatap Honoka yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kiba memperhatikan Honoka dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, meskipun Honoka banyak makan dan perutnya agak berlemak, bagi Kiba Honoka tetap _sexy_. Lama-kelamaan Honoka merasa tak nyaman di tatap penuh nafsu oleh Kiba.

"A-apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya Honoka yang wajahnya memerah karena dilihat oleh Kiba.

Kiba langsung mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain dengan wajah datar, "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kau makin gendut saja~"

"Apa?!" Honoka kembali geram pada Kiba, lalu melompat padanya untuk memukul pacarnya yang sudah mengatainya gendut. Karena sudah biasa, reflek Kiba langsung menahan tangan Honoka yang masih memaksa untuk memukul.

"Ah akhirnya ketemu juga.." ucapan seorang gadis yang sangat dikenal mengintrupsi mereka, pandangan mereka beralih pada sekelompok orang-orang yang datang.

Itu adalah Umi yang mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam, dengan dua orang lainnya. Naruto melihat Shii yang tersenyum ganteng padanya. Naruto baru ingat saat di mobil tadi dia mendengar Kiba berceloteh mengajak teman yang lainnya. Mata Naruto melebar saat melihat Nozomi muncul dibalik Shii. Naruto mencoba terdiam untuk bersikap biasa saja. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk sesaat lalu beralih ke arah lain.

Ketika melihat Umi, mata Honoka berbinar-binar dan langsung berlari ke arah Umi dan memeluknya seperti anak kecil. Umi hanya kebingungan dengan hal tersebut. Kepala Honoka mengusel-ngusel di dadanya.

"Umi-_chan_~ Umi-_chan_~ Umi-_chan_~" Honoka menyebut nama Umi dengan manja.

"Eh? A-ada apa, Honoka?" Tanya Umi.

"Kiba-_kun.._"Honoka menunjuk Kiba, "..dia membullyku.." jelas Honoka yang sangat dimengerti oleh Umi tentang keadaan kekanakan yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Berhentilah bersikap begitu, kalian sudah dewasa, 'kan? Kalian bisa menyelesaikannya bersama.." terang Umi kemudian mendorong Honoka untuk menjauh.

"Oy, Umi! Kita masih di jam sibuk, lho..!" Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat dengan kaos putih dan celana hitam pendek memanggil Umi.

"Iya, aku akan segera ke sana!" Teriak Umi yang tersenyum pada semuanya, "_Gomen nee_, sekarang aku harus kerja.. semoga kalian bisa bersenang-senang.." ucap Umi yang kemudian berlari ke arah orang tadi.

"Umi-_chaaaaan~~_" rengek Honoka saat di tinggal oleh Umi.

"Ah, benar juga.. Umi-_chan_ bilang dia sudah janji akan membantu stand makanan keluarga pacarnya.." jelas Kotori yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Hah? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya sejak dia mulai bekerja di pantai ini.." jawab Kotori.

Tiba-tiba Kiba merangkul Shii. Bukannya apa, tapi Kiba pasti ingin memanfaatkan wajah tampan Shii untuk menggoda wanita. Kiba tersenyum sebelum memulai pembicaraannya. Sebenarnya Shii ingin menghindari ajakan Kiba yang sudah di duganya.

"Shii-_kun_, daripada kita berdiam diri dengan cewek gendut lebih baik kita bermain dengan gadis SMA, 'bukan?" Jelas Kiba seperti menyindir Honoka, wajah Honoka langsung cemberut mendengar itu.

Honoka tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kotori, "Baiklah, kami juga bisa bersenang-senang sendiri.. ayo Kotori-_chan_.." ajak Honoka yang menarik Kotori ke pinggir laut dengan bola udara, Kotori menatap Naruto khawatir karena merasa tak enak meninggalkan pacarnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum memaklumi kondisi ini.

"Heh! Aku juga tidak butuh wanita itu untuk bersenang-senang.. ayo Shii-_kun_.." Kiba juga menarik Shii untuk pergi ke daerah permainan voli.

Sekarang Naruto hanya duduk berduaan saja dengan Nozomi memandang Honoka dan Kotori yang sedang bermain di pinggir laut sana. Naruto melirik ke samping dimana Nozomi berada, Nozomi mengenakan _bikini_ berwarna putih yang diikat menyerupai tali di bagian punggungnya, rambutnya dia ikat dua seperti biasa.

Karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, suasana di antara mereka menjadi canggung. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana diam-diaman di antara mereka. Naruto beberapa kali melihat laki-laki yang memandang Nozomi dengan intens, sepertinya mereka ingin mengajak Nozomi berkenalan.

Hal ini bukan urusan Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak tahan dengan tatapan mereka. Di tambah masalahnya dengan Nozomi yang entah apa membuatnya semakin ingin menjauh saja. Naruto akhirnya memikirkan untuk menjauh saja dari sana. Harusnya tadi dia ikut saja dengan Kiba.

Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Aku akan membeli minuman.." ucap Naruto.

"Oh baiklah.. aku akan menjaga tempat ini.." balas Nozomi.

Naruto pergi dari sana menuju stand makanan mencari pedagang minuman sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu, agar lama untuk kembali pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Sumimasen mina-sama..**_

_**Entah bagaimana Erocc sedang dirundung masalah keluarga jadi kemaren-maren sedikit kehilangan motivasi menulis..**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Judul : Otonari-San_**

**_Chapter : 17_**

**_Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive_**

**_Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia) :v_**

**_Genre : Ecchi, lemon, romance, drama, dll._**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino_**

**_Rating : M_**

**_A/N :_**

**_Gak suka jangan baca, hooman .. erocc, gak ad inspirasi dan malas mencari referensi.. adakah yang mau pm erocc, dan memberi masukan alur? :v_**

.

.

.

.

.

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)_**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto pov***_

Musim panas yang indah dengan laut yang biru. Aku tengah menikmati liburan musim panas bersama teman-teman. Musim panas adalah musim dimana semua gairah tercurahkan kurasa. Tapi banyak hal yang terjadi membuatku agak pusing. Dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Harusnya sekarang aku sedang menikmati liburan ini dengan pacarku yang manis. Tapi karena pertengkaran Kiba dan Honoka aku jadi merasakan getahnya. Sekarang ini aku memiliki masalah baru, dan mungkin jika pacarku tahu dia akan marah besar.

Matahari yang terik membuatku berkeriat sangat banyak, deru nafasku semakin tersenggal-senggal karena merasa sesak. Ruangan yang kecil membuatku kesulitan bergerak, di depanku terdapat Nozomi yang merasakan hal yang sama. Terjebak di sini membuat kami jadi saling menggencet. Aku bisa merasakan dada besarnya menempel padaku.

Tapi jika kami keluar dari loker tempat kami bersembunyi akan jadi hal yang heboh mungkin, karena di luar sana ada pasangan yang sedang memadu cinta. Di tambah pasangan itu adalah salah satu kenalan kami. Mana mungkin kami keluar begitu saja. Mereka pasti berpikir bahwa aku sedang selingkuh.

Keringat dingin bercucuran membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi. Mataku melirik pada Nozomi yang menempel di depanku dengan nafas yang terengah. Aku melihat dadanya yang berusaha mengatur nafas itu bergesek di dadaku. Oh sial! Sungguh dada yang penuh dosa!

Aku merasa telah menjadi pria paling buruk saat ini. Kalau seperti ini, Kotori-chan akan membenciku. Baiklah, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya sedang apa aku sekarang? Kenapa aku bisa terjebak di loker kecil di belakang stand food court? Dan kenapa aku bisa terjebak di sini bersama dengan Nozomi?

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback mode on***_

_Aku memutus melarikan diri dari suasana hening karena berduaan dengan Nozomi. Saat mencari minum aku menemukan kedai ramen, jadi aku makan dulu di sana sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku cukup lama berada di sana. Ketika aku keluar kedai ramen dan hendak kembali ke tempat awal. Aku melihat Nozomi yang berjalan sendirian memasuki area food court._

_Hm.? Itu kan Nozomi?_

_Entah mengapa, aku curiga dengan gerak-geriknya yang terlihat biasa saja, jadi aku mengikutinya. Dia masuk ke celah gang sempit antara tempat food court dan tempat berbilas. Aku mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang sambil menghisap es lilin yang aku beli. Tapi saat ingin memasuki celah tersebut aku kehilangannya. Aku menengok ke kiri-kanan untuk mencari keberadaannya._

_Namun, mataku melebar dengan wajah membiru ketika ada seseorang yang mengelus bokongku membuatku merinding._

_"Pelecehan seksual pada lelaki~" ucap suara seorang gadis di belakangku, aku langsung berbalik dan memegang bokongku dengan wajah panik._

_"Waaah! Apa-apaan itu?!" Aku melihat Nozomi yang matanya mengerling menggoda padaku kemudian dia tersenyum padaku seperti tidak terjadi apapun, "Kau.. kau kira itu lucu, hah?" Aku bertanya padanya dengan aura mengintimidasi._

_"Yang lucu itu Uzumaki-san, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Aku terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan ucapannya, benar juga kenapa aku repot-repot mengikutinya._

_"..A-aku hanya kebetulan lewat.." dia menatapku dengan pandangan aneh seperti tidak mempercayai alasanku, "..Lagipula kau juga, kenapa ke tempat sepi seperti ini?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan yang kemudian dia duduk sebuah kursi panjang di sana._

_"Aku hanya jenuh menjadi pusat perhatian laki-laki, mereka terus mengajakku bicara.." aku memandangnya dari bawah hingga atas, terutama dadanya, aku akui dia memiliki tubuh wanita dewasa.. tentu saja mereka akan terus menarik perhatiannya.._

_"Oh.. lalu kenapa? Kau kan selalu meladeni pria yang tertarik padamu.. kenapa kau tidak coba merespon salah satu dari mereka?" Aku mulai ikut duduk di sampingnya lalu kembali mengemut es lilin di mulutku._

_"Aku kan sudah berhenti melakukan itu, lagian Uzumaki-san sendiri yang bilang aku harus hidup lebih baik.." dia menatapku terus lalu tubuhnya mencondong mendekat padaku, "Ara.. Uzumaki-san, apa kau cemburu..?" Pertanyaannya hampir membuatku tersedak._

_"Hah?! Mana mungkin!" Melihat reaksiku dia malah tertawa dan itu membuatku kesal._

_Kemudian kami mendengar pembicaraan seseorang yang sedang mendekat kemari, mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan yang aku kenal. Itu terlihat seperti Umi-chan dan pacarnya. Pacarnya terlihat menggandengnya memaksanya untuk mengikutinya. Aku melihatnya seperti akan menuju kemari. Mungkin setidaknya aku akan menyapanya saja dengan normal._

_Tapi.._

_Tiba-tiba saja, Nozomi menarik tanganku dan membuatku ikut berlari mengikuti langkahnya yang menuju ujung celah yang terlihat seperti tempat-tempat penyimpanan ban sewaan. Aku melihatnya membuka sebuah loker yang terlihat sudah tidak terpakai. Dia masuk ke dalamnya bersamaan menarikku ke dalam lalu menutup pintu lokernya. Aku memberontak dengan apa yang di lakukannya._

_"A-apa kau lakukan..?"_

_"Kita akan mengintip.. kurasa akan menyenangkan mengintip seseorang melakukan seks.." ucapnya yang membuat wajahku memerah mendengar penjelasannya yang terdengar seperti mengarang._

_"Hah..? Kau gila, mana mungkin mere-" Nozomi menutup bibirku dengan jari untuk mencegahku bicara, dia kemudian berbisik ketika kedua pasangan itu mendekat kemari._

_"Sebenarnya, aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka untuk melakukannya.. karena itu, aku kemari.." terangnya yang membuatku menatapnya tak percaya._

_Jadi, sejak awal dia memang ingin mengintip.._

_"Mereka datang.." ucapnya yang membuatku mendengar suara Umi-chan di luar sana yang terlihat ditarik paksa oleh pacarnya._

_"Kankuro-kun, tunggu.. kau serius akan melakukannya di sini?" Aku menengok ke belakang melalui 3 celah lubang yang memanjang di loker, di sana memang terlihat Umi dengan pria bersurai coklat._

_"Tentu saja, aku sudah menahannya terlalu lama.." ucap pria yang di panggil kankuro tersebut._

_Umi terlihat khawatir sembari melihat sekelilingnya, wajahnya memerah entah kenapa. Tapi terlihat jelas, dia ragu untuk melakukannya. Matanya menatap Kankuro yang lebih tinggi darinya._

_"Ba-bagaimana jika kita ketahuan..?" Umi bertanya pada lelaki di depannya._

_"Tenang saja, jarang sekali ada orang yang kemari.." dia tersenyum pada Umi untuk membuat gadis itu tenang._

_Tangannya mulai menyentuh pundak Umi yang malu-malu, tak butuh waktu lama wajah mereka saling mendekat hingga bibir mereka menempel lalu melakukan gerakan melumat bibir lawan main mereka. Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas melihat pemandangan tersebut, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat gadis setegas Umi luluh karena rayuan pria._

_Tangan Kankuro mulai turun ke bawah menyelusuri tubuh Umi hingga batas bagian bawah kaos putih yang dikenakannya, tangan pria itu langsung mengangkat kaos Umi ke atas ketika Umi mengikuti intruksinya untuk mengangkat tangan agar mempermudah melepaskan kaosnya. Akhirnya terpampang Umi menggunakan bikini berwarna hitam di balik kaosnya._

_"Seharusnya kau menggunakan bikini saja.." ucap Kankuro pada Umi yang membuang muka karena malu, Kankuro membuang kaos Umi ke sembarangan arah._

_"Me-memakai pakaian terbuka itu sangat memalukan..!" Jelas Umi yang mendapati Kankuro tertawa._

_Tangan Kankuro berlanjut membuka celana pendek berwarna hitam yang Umi kenakan hingga terjatuh ke bawah, sekarang terlihat Umi yang hanya mengenakan bikininya._

_"Kenapa? Dengan daya tarikmu, kita bisa menarik pelanggan laki-laki ke kedai bukan..."_

_"Jadi, kau ingin aku menarik laki-laki lain?" Umi terlihat tersinggung dengan perkataan Kankuro._

_"Yah, gak gitu juga sih, daripada itu.." Kankuro terlihat menekan-nekan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang di balik celananya pada sela di antara paha Umi dengan meremas bongkahan pantat Umi, "..aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.." ucapnya yang membuat wajah Umi memerah drastis._

_Aku melihat Umi turun bersimpuh ke bawah lalu menarik celana yang dikenakan Kankuro, memperlihatkan batang besar di hadapannya yang sudah menunggu untuk dimanjakan. Umi memandang kejantanan itu dengan malu-malu, lalu mulutnya perlahan terbuka menjulurkan lidahnya untuk merasakan betapa kerasnya kejantanan kekasihnya._

_Aku yang bersembunyi di balik loker langsung menelan ludah. I-ini pertama kalinya aku mengintip orang lain melakukan seks. Terlebih lagi itu adalah teman pacarku di kampus. Aku tahu ini salah, tidak seharusnya aku melihat privasi oranglain seperti ini. Aku berhenti mengintip dan melihat Nozomi yang berpegangan di dadaku, dari sela lubang loker itu dia terlihat serius mengintip sepasang kekasih di luar sana dengan wajah memerah yang terkagum-kagum._

_Sungguh luar biasa orang ini!_

_"Ah..! Umi.. sedikit lagi, uogh..!" Kankuro terlihat mendesah dengan tangan memegang kepala Umi yang mempercepat gerakannya untuk melumat kejantanan Kankuro di dalam mulutnya, "Ah..sial! Di dalam mulutmu sangat hangat, akh.. aku keluar.. AAH..!" Kankuro langsung menekan kejantanannya lebih dalam untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkannya perlahan dari mulut Umi yang terlihat berisi cairan putih yang langsung Umi lepeh._

_"Heh~ kenapa dilepeh..?" Tanya Kankuro yang mendapat tatapan Umi yang wajahnya memerah._

_"Mau berapa kalipun, itu terasa menjijikan untuk menelannya..!" Omel Umi pada Kankuro yang membantunya berdiri._

_Kankuro mendorong Umi hingga membelakanginya, kedua tangannya langsung menyusup ke dalam dada Umi lalu memerasnya perlahan. Dada Umi memang tidak sebesar Kotori-chan, tapi melihatnya melakukan hal mesum ternyata cukup erotis juga. Tangan Kankuro mengangkat bikini Umi hingga ke atas, memperlihatkan dada yang terlihat mungil dengan puting pink yang terlihat imut. Umi menampakkan ekspresi mesumnya ketika Kankuro memelintir putingnya._

_"Ahn~!" Desahan kecilnya terdengar erotis._

_Tangan Kankuro yang satunya turun ke bawah lalu masuk ke dalam celana bikini Umi, jarinya terlihat menggesek-gesek bagian sensitif gadis itu yang kian mengerang lebih kencang. Wajahnya mulai menampakkan ekspresi sayu karena menikmati perlakuan sang pria._

_"Ekspresimu terlihat mesum, bahkan idol gravure pun kalah.."_

_"Hnn.. ah.. jangan mengatakan..ah.. ah! hal.. jorok.. hmmm ahm!" Umi terlihat melonjak dengan perlakuan Kankuro pada bagian sensitifnya, entah apa yang dilakukannya._

_"Umi, kau sangat basah di bawah sini.. apa seenak itu?" Kankuro menggoda Umi ketika mengatakannya lalu bibirnya mencium leher bagian belakang Umi._

_"Ahn~ kau ber-ahn! ..henti menggodaku, aah!"_

_"Hm.. meski bilang begitu, sebenarnya kau sangat ingin melakukan ini bukan?" Lanjut Kankuro yang entah melakukan apa hingga membuat Umi bergelinjang, sepertinya Umi sudah mencapai batasnya._

_**Flashback mode off***_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan itulah bagaimana sekarang aku berada di situasi ini..

Udara terasa semakin panas ketika aku melihat pemandangan itu, aku merasakan Nozomi yang menekan tubuhnya mendekat padaku. Tubuh Nozomi juga mulai berkeringat dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Aku terkejut dengan hal itu dan mencoba tetap tenang agar kami tidak terjatuh keluar. Sekali lagi, aku melihat dada besar Nozomi yang menempel di dadaku lalu menenggak ludah. Sial, seandainya aku tidak waras, aku pasti sudah menyentuhnya.

Aku kembali melihat keluar sana, terlihat Umi menungging dengan menahan tubuhnya di tumpukan ban sewaan. Kankuro menurunkan bikini bagian bawah yang masih dikenakan Umi hingga batas paha. Tangannya mulai menuntun kejantanannya untuk bergesek di bawah kemaluan Umi. Dia bergerak perlahan untuk memberikan rangsangan pada kejantanannya. Umi menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan erotisnya.

Tangan Kankuro terlihat meremas dada Umi, kejantanannya bergesekan dengan kemaluan Umi yang kian terasa basah karena cairan penetrasi dari keduanya. Di rasa cukup untuk merangsang, Kankuro berhenti lalu dia mulai berinisiatif memasukan kejantanannya ke lubang senggama Umi yang terlihat sudah berharap. Tapi Kankuro malah mempelesetkan kejantanannya ke bawah kemaluan Umi lagi, membuat Umi terlihat bingung pada pria tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa..?" Umi bertanya ketika Kankuro kembali menggesekkan kejantanannya di bawah kemaluan Umi.

"Huh? Apanya..?" Tanya Kankuro seakan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"I-itu..tidak di masukan.." Umi terlihat sulit untuk mengatakannya, wajahnya sangat memerah dengan itu.

"He.. masukan? Apanya yang dimasukan, Umi-_chan_~" tanya Kankuro yang membuat Umi menahan malu akan harga dirinya, ditambah Kankuro tetap menggesekan kejantanannya membuat Umi semakin terangsang.

"Be-berhenti menggodaku.. cepat masukan itu..!" ucap Umi yang agak berteriak karena kejahilan kekasihnya.

"Maksudmu ini?" Kankuro menekan kejantanannya di bawah kemaluan Umi yang tersentak kaget.

"Ahn~"

Kankuro mendekat ke samping telingah Umi, "Kau harus mengatakannya dengan jelas Umi, aku tidak mengerti.."

"Masukan itu, _baka_.."

"Itu apa, sayang?"

Umi terlihat sudah kepayang dengan situasi ini, dia sedikit memutar tubuhnya ke belakang menatap Kankuro dengan wajah memerah.

"A-aku ingin _ochinchin_mu.." Kankuro terlihat menyeringai ketika gadis mulai membuang harga dirinya.

Dia langsung menuntun Umi berputar menghadap ke depannya. Dia menuntun tangan Umi untuk menggantung di pundaknya, lalu mengangkat kaki sebelah kanan Umi untuk menggantung di pinggangnya.

"A-apa.." Umi terlihat bingung ketika Kankuro mulai memasukan kejantanannya pada liang senggama Umi yang terlena ketika kejantanan Kankuro memasukinya.

"Aku ingin lihat wajah mesummu saat orgasme.." mendengar itu membuat Umi menyembunyikan wajahnya sesaat.

"Tidak, i-itu memalukan..mnnmm..!" Kankuro langsung membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan sebuah ciuman yang menggebu bersamaan ketika dia bergerak memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya untuk memompa kenikmatan dari tubuh Umi.

"Ah.. ahn! Mmnhh.. ah! _Ochinchin_mu mulai bergesek-gesek dengan milikku, _kimochii_~" Umi mulai mendesah tanpa rasa malu sekarang, wajahnya yang memerah terlihat menikmati seks yang dilakukannya.

"Ah.. aku juga.. kau menjepit _Ochinko_ku dengan erat, ah.. agh..!" Mereka terus bergumul satu sama lain, tak terlihat ingin berhenti sama sekali.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari hal tersebut karena tak menyangka Umi yang sopan bisa semesum itu ketika melakukan seks, lalu aku kembali mengintip pada mereka yang menikmati hujaman kenikmatan satu sama lain. Aku tersenyum mesum melihat mereka begitu bersemangat melakukan seks hingga membuatku ikutan bersemangat.

Wahh! Ini buruk, aku merasa kejantananku ikutan menonjol di bawah sana. Nozomi terlihat berjinjit lalu menjepit kejantanan tegangku di antara paha di bawah kemaluannya yang tertutupi bikini yang masih dikenakannya. Tentu saja aku terkejut dengan itu, aku berusaha membuatnya agar sedikit menjauh tapi dia malah menggesek bagian di bawah sana, dan aku tidak bisa mengelak bahwa itu enak.

"Hah.. ha.. hah.. hnn.. hah.." nafas Nozomi terlihat tersenggal dengan wajah memerah akibat mengintip dua orang yang melakukan seks.

_Wanita ini juga ikutan terangsang?!_

Karena pergesekan tubuh kami, dapat ku rasakan bikini pada bagian dada Nozomi mulai berantakan hingga merangsek ke atas. Aku merasakan dada telanjangnya menempel padaku dengan putingnya yang mengeras. Kami semakin berdempetan ketika tangannya melingkar di tubuhku. Dan aku hanya bisa diam karena tak dapat menghindarinya. Oh sialan, aku harus menahan kontrol nafsuku saat ini.

Di luar sana terlihat kedua pasangan yang bercinta semakin memanas dengan posisi dimana Kankuro mulai menghujam Umi dengan posisi menggendongnya dan Umi yang mendesah keras dengan perlakuan Kankuro. Sial, mereka melakukannya dengan posisi yang terlihat sangat erotis.

Aku dibuat merinding ketika merasakan benda hangat pada tulang belikatku, dapat kulihat Nozomi menjulurkan lidahnya di sana dengan ekspresi mesum. Aku mencoba menahan pendirianku untuk tidak menyentuh wanita di depanku. Terbayang wajah Kotori-chan yang marah besar padaku jika dia mengetahui hal ini. Aku tidak akan berselingkuh dari wanita sebaik itu.

Aku menahan diriku dari sentuhan Nozomi yang membuatku sulit mengontrol hasratku. Bersamaan dengan Kankuro dan Umi yang semakin memanas mengejar puncak kenikmatan, aku merasakan gesekan Nozomi pada kejantananku semakin cepat seakan dia menjadikanku alat untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Dengan desahan dan nafas terengahnya yang tepat merasuki indra pendengaranku.

Aku mencoba menahan hasratku agar tidak mencapai puncak dengan Nozomi, meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak mengkhianati Kotori-chan. Aku menutup mataku ketika mendengar erangan erotis Umi, dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir kedua pasangan di luar sana.

"Agh! Umi, seharusnya kau memperlihatkan wajah mesummu itu pada semua orang.. ah! Kau sangat menggairahkan! Ah..hh.."

"Haa! Ahn~ ah~ ah! Hyah~ ini sangat enak! Ahnmnm! _Ochinchin_mu membesar! Kau menghujamku sangat dalam.. ahn~ ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi perempuan nakal, huh..?"

Kankuro terlihat menghujam Umi lebih dalam dengan posisi di atas Umi yang terbaring dengan membuka akses liang senggamanya dengan melebarkan kakinya.

"_Gomennasai_~ ahn! tapi _Ochinchin_mu enak sekali.. ah! Ah! Lebih cepat! Kankuro-_kuuuun_~! Ahn~"

"Tanpa perlu kau bilang, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya!"

Tanpa melihatnya aku sudah tahu Kankuro mempercepat gerakannya dari suara becek pergumulan mereka, bersamaan dengan itu aku merasakan gesekan Nozomi yang terasa semakin cepat juga. Membuatku kewalahan ketika sepertinya aku merasakan kejantananku mulai berdenyut juga minta dikeluarkan isinya yang sudah terkumpul.

"Ah! Ah! Kankuro-_kun_, aku akan keluar.. ahn! Ah! Ah.."

"Ahh.. hh..aku.. juga, Umi.. ah.. ahh.."

Sial, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya juga. Bagaimanapun rangsangannya membuatku mencapai batas. Aku juga ingin keluar, aku menutup mataku ketika hampir mencapai puncak.

"AAAAAAAHHHN.. _Ikuuuuu_~~~!"

"AAAGH..!"

Aku mendengar kedua orang di luar sana mencapai puncak, bersamaan dengan itu aku melihat Nozomi yang juga sudah mencapai puncaknya hampir mengeluarkan desahannya juga sembari memeluk erat tubuhku.

"Aaaahmnnmmnnn-!" Aku langsung menutup bibirnya dengan tanganku untuk meredam suaranya, bersamaan sesuatu tumpah keluar dari bagian bawahku yang mencapai puncak hingga mungkin mengotori celana renangku.

"Hm? Kankuro-_kun_, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Umi ketika memakai kembali pakaiannya, Kankuro hanya mendelik ke sekitar seperti memastikan seseorang di sana.

"Hm? Tidak ada, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja.." ucap Kankuro yang sudah kembali memakai celananya, "Setelah ini, mau berkencan? Sudah lama, kita tidak melakukannya, 'bukan?" Ajak Kankuro pada Umi yang tersenyum lalu merangkul lengannya.

"Tentu saja.." Mereka berdua kemudian terlihat melenggang dari kawasan tersebut sambil bergandengan tangan.

Itu membuatku lega ketika akhirnya mereka pergi, aku langsung ambruk keluar dari loker bersama dengan Nozomi yang jatuh di atasku. Kami terengah karena udara yang pengab di dalam. Tubuh kami berdua sudah basah oleh keringat karena udara musim panas yang terik. Terutama kami berada di dalam loker. Membuatku teringat bahwa aku baru saja disentuh oleh Nozomi.

Akhirnya aku gagal menahan diriku, aku memang yang terburuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menahan nafas dan menutup mataku ketika merendam diriku di laut untuk menghilangkan kegerahan. Aku langsung berdiri lalu menghirup udara yang terasa segar setelah mendinginkan tubuhku. Nozomi terlihat duduk untuk merendam tubuhnya juga, kepalanya mendongak menatapku.

"Hah.. sialan, rasanya panas sekali.. aku tidak tahan dengan ini.." aku mulai bersenda gurau ketika menyisir rambutku kebelakang dengan jariku.

"Rasanya kembali segar ketika kau masuk ke laut, 'bukan?" Nozomi menanggapiku dengan tersenyum, aku memandang kesal padanya. Itu semua karena mu, aku jadi kepanasan di dalam loker itu tahu!

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa, hah?" Dia hanya menanggapiku dengan tawaannya seakan itu lelucon belaka, lalu berdiri di hadapanku, wajahnya nampak terkejut beberapa saat.

"Ah _gomen_, Uzumaki-_san_.."

"Kenapa?"

Dia menunjuk pada belikatku yang terdapat bercak kemerahan, "Sepertinya tadi aku tidak sengaja membuat _kissmark_ padamu.."

Aku melihat tanda kemerahan itu sebentar, "Ah, tidak apa.. nanti juga hilang, yah, mungkin akan sulit untuk menjelaskannya.. tapi mungkin aku akan bilang habis digigit serangga.." jelasku.

"He.. kau menganggapku sebagai serangga, jahatnya~" aku memandang aneh padanya yang malah protes dengan itu.

"Lalu kau pikir aku harus apa huh.." aku merasakan cipratan air ketika mencoba bicara padanya, dan itu tepat di wajah. Wanita ini memang senang sekali melakukan hal kekanakan, 'ya? Aku juga tak mau kalah langsung mengejarnya dan mencoba mencipratkan air pada wajahnya.

"Rasakan ini..!" Ucapku yang juga mulai mencipratkan air padanya yang dengan mudah menghindar, dia menunjukkan lidahnya yang melet seakan mengejekku.

Sialan, itu menggangguku. Aku kembali mencipratkan air padanya sebanyak mungkin, tapi ketika aku berhenti aku kembali mendapat cipratan di wajahku. Kau pikir aku akan mengalah dengan itu? Tentu saja tidak. Nozomi mulai tertawa ketika berhasil meledekku.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

Tanpa Naruto sadari saat itu, Kotori yang ingin menghampirinya terdiam ketika melihat Naruto dan Nozomi yang sedang bersenda gurau. Wajahnya terlihat syok melihat pemandangan pacarnya yang terlihat akrab dengan wanita lain. Terutama wanita itu adalah orang yang digosipkan sebagai orang yang disukai Naruto sebelumnya.

"Naruto-_kun_..?" Lirihnya pada diri sendiri.

Ini kali pertama Kotori melihat mereka begitu dekat, hatinya terasa panas melihat kedekatan kedua orang tersebut. Honoka terlihat berlari menghampiri Kotori dengan membawa dua yakisoba yang sudah dibelinya. Dia memanggil Kotori yang yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Kotori-_chan_! Aku sudah beli yakisobanya, ayo kita makan bersama.." ajak Honoka yang tidak direspon oleh Kotori.

"Kotori-_chan._.?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Erocc update juga ahahhhahahaha! :v**_

_**Yah, jadi Erocc lagi sibuk karena tugas akhir dan UAS, jadi maklumin Erocc jadi lama update..**_

_**Erocc kurang tidur juga, jadi gampang lelah..**_

_**Yaudah, sabar saja readers.. Erocc pasti update walau lama..**_

_**Bagaimana lemonnya? Sudah mantap kah? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Judul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : 18**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia) :v**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

**_Pas UAS, ulangan bunpo lucky sekali soal-soalnya gak terlalu susah.._**

**_._**

.

.

.

.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_WARNING (Langsung adegan 18+, back jika tidak_ suka)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit biru nan cerah, terik matahari, di atas pasir putih akhirnya telah berakhir hari ini. Dan tergantikan oleh langit malam dengan bintang-bintang sebagai penghiasnya. Setelah makan malam kami berencana uji nyali, tapi karena terlalu banyak minum alkohol salah satu teman kita bernama Kiba yang merencanakan hal tersebut sudah tertidur pulas. Aku melihat Honoka yang berulang kali mencubit pipi pacarnya tersebut yang sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Katanya mau uji nyali, tapi dia sendiri tidur duluan.." jelas Honoka yang membuatku tertawa.

"Tapi, hari ini memang cukup melelahkan.. kenapa kita tidak istirahat saja?" Saran Shii yang disetujui oleh lainnya.

Sama halnya denganku, hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan karena aku harus mengalami kejadian yang luar biasa menyusahkan. Aku memandang Nozomi yang mulai bersiap tidur di samping Honoka. Dia lagi-lagi bersikap seperti tak terjadi apapun. Kami menyewa satu ruangan yang cukup luas untuk 6 orang. Barisan di atas laki-laki adalah tempat para wanita untuk tidur.

Akhirnya kami menyiapkan _futon_ di ruangan penginapan yang kami sewa. Shii mematikan lampunya sehingga gelap. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar sebelum mataku benar-benar tertutup untuk tidur pulas.

Tak berapa lama, aku melihat suatu mimpi dimana aku sedang berlarian di padang rumput dengan 5 ekor anjing _pomeranian_. Aku terjatuh ketika anjing-anjing itu mendorongku, aku tertawa-tawa ketika lidahnya menjilat-jilat wajahku. Tapi kemudian aku membeku ketika anjing itu mencium bibirku. Aku mulai memberontak ketika cengkeraman anjing pomeranian itu yang berubah menjadi kuku jari serigala.

_Aaaaaaah!_

Mataku langsung terbuka dari mimpi aneh yang aku rasakan, aku merasakan tubuhku tertindih oleh orang lain. Juga benda lembut yang menekan pada bibirku. Seketika aku tersadar apa yang sedang terjadi setelah lidah seseorang memasuki rongga mulutku, mengajak lidahku menari-nari dengannya. Aku mencengkram pinggangnya untuk berhenti, seketika dia melepaskan ciuman itu yang tercipta benang saliva atas permainan lidah kami.

"Ah, kau bangun.."

"Ko.. kotori-_chan_?"

Kali ini dapat kulihat wajah cantiknya yang merona setelah ciuman panas yang dia lakukan padaku. Dari wanginya aku tahu gadis ini adalah pacarku, aku tidak terkejut kalau yang menciumku adalah Kotori. Tapi, mengingat kami tidur bersama yang lainnya membuatku agak panik. Dia mengurung pergerakanku, tanpa sadar mataku tertuju pada baju jenis _off-shoulder_nya yang terbuka dan melihat belahan dadanya.

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri dan berharap tidak ada darah keluar melalui hidungku. Oke, aku harus berpikir tenang. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk berpikiran kotor. Kotori-_chan_ bukan tipe cewek yang menyerang tanpa ada sebabnya.

"Tunggu, Kotori-_chan_.. apa yang kau laku-huehh?!" Aku terkejut ketika dia menarik bajunya ke atas, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang tanpa apapun, oke kali ini hidungku benar-benar mengeluarkan darah.

"Naruto-_kun_ tidak perlu memikirkan itu.." Kotori mulai menurunkan tubuhnya ke bawah sehingga dirinya tertutupi selimut, "..aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan, jadi kau tenang saja.." lanjutnya yang menarik celanaku ke bawah sehingga langsung terpampang kejantananku yang sudah tegang.

"Aha~ sudah sebesar ini, aku tahu kau menahannya, 'kan..?"

"K-kotori..agh.." Aku langsung tak bisa berkata-kata ketika kejantananku memasuki rongga mulut Kotori, sial, ini hangat dan enak. Membuatku ingin meleleh.

Dia berhenti mengulum kejantananku lalu menempatkannya diantara kedua buah dadanya, aku tidak tahu Kotori bisa melakukan hal ini. Dia menahan dadanya dengan tangannya lalu bergerak menggesekkan kejantananku diantara buah dadanya. Dadanya menjadi licin berkat air liurnya dan cairan penetrasiku, sambil terus menggesekkan buah dadanya dia mengulum kepala kejantananku pada mulutnya.

"Mmnn.. hnmmn.. ah~ bagaimana Naruto-_kun_? Apa _oppai_ku enak..?" Kotori bertanya di sela kegiatannya yang semakin kencang menekan kejantananku, "Katakan sejujurnya atau aku akan melakukannya lebih keras lagi..hnm..mnmm.." dia mempercepat gesekan dan kembali mengulum kejantananku dengan kencang.

"Ugh..ah! Kotori-_chan_! Kau terlalu kuat.." aku tak bisa menahannya ketika dia mempercepat gerakannya, aku kemudian duduk dan memandu kepalanya agar bergerak lebih dalam lagi, aku mulai merasakan akan mencapai puncak sedikit lagi.

"Agh..!" Aku langsung mengeluarkan cairan putihku yang mengotori dada Kotori yang wajahnya yang memerah, aku terengah karena sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Fuh.. akhirnya selesai~" jelasku merasa lega setelah selesai mengeluarkan hasratku, "..geh?!" Aku kembali dikejutkan dengan Kotori yang ingin mengulum kejantananku lagi.

Buru-buru aku langsung menghentikan Kotori lalu menariknya wajahnya agar bertatapan denganku. Tentu saja, ini terasa aneh. Kotori yang biasanya memulai hubungan seks dengan agresif itu tidak biasa. Meskipun aku senang sih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Tapi, sebagai pacarnya aku harus tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Ada apa Kotori-_chan_? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini.."

Seketika aku melihat wajah Kotori yang memerah menatapku tajam dengan bola matanya, itu terlihat manis seandainya saja itu bukan kemarahan yang ditujukan padaku. Aku yakin dia sedang marah meski aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Aku tersenyum canggung lalu mendapat dirinya yang memeluk tubuhku.

"Kotori.."

"Seharusnya hari ini menjadi kencan kita.."

"Eh?"

"Tapi kau malah menghilang.."

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. kau harus menemani Honoka-_chan_.."

"Aku melihatnya.. kau dan Nozomi-_chan_.." kepalanya merangsek ke atas menatapku dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Dia melihatnya..?!

Mataku langsung melebar mendengar ucapannya, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain tak berani menatapnya. Aku yakin sebentar lagi aku keringat dingin karena tak bisa mencari alasan lagi. Aku mulai menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku. Tentu saja, aku masih syok ketika mendengar bahwa Kotori mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan dengan Nozomi di loker.

Aku mulai tertawa canggung menanggapinya, "Ahaha.. kau melihatnya..?"

"Kalian terlihat akrab sekali, membuatku berpikir sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian.."

Sialan, ini terlihat seperti aku sungguhan telah berselingkuh..

"Aku melihatmu bermain ciprat air di pinggir pantai bersama wanita lain padahal seharusnya itu aku..!"

Heh?

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar alasannya yang sangat sepele, "Hanya itu?"

Kotori mengangguk, "Aku cemburu tahu.."

Oh jadi begitu, dia cemburu dengan ciprat air itu. Oh syukurlah, itu berarti dia tidak tahu aku melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari itu. Sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah pada Kotori karena harus berbohong tentang kejadian di loker.

Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu.

Ini pertama kalinya ada wanita yang cemburu ketika aku dekat wanita lain. Sejujurnya melihat reaksi berlebihan Kotori membuatku senang. Kalau dia cemburu, bukankah itu berarti dia memang menyukaiku?

Aku langsung melingkari tanganku pada pinggangnya lalu menempelkan keningku pada keningnya, kami saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Rasanya sangat aneh bersikap romantis, aku seperti bukan diriku saja. Aku tertawa ketika melihat wajah Kotori yang cemberut.

"K-kenapa tertawa..?" Dia terlihat marah ketika bertanya, ini pertama kali aku melihatnya cemburu, memikirkan sifatnya yang manja membuatku senang.

"Ah, tidak.. aku hanya tidak menduga, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sisi lain Kotori-_chan_.." dia nampak terkejut dan salah tingkah, tangannya mengerat ketika memegang pundakku.

"Kau tidak menyukainya..? Sisi burukku.." Matanya melirik-lirik padaku.

"Eh? Jangan seperti itu, Kotori-_chan_. Ini bukan berarti aku mengkritikmu.." aku tersenyum padanya yang menatapku, "Aku hanya berpikir semakin menyukai Kotori-_chan_, karena aku percaya kau menyukaiku apa adanya dan bukan karena hal lain.. karena ini memang rasanya dicintai Kotori-_chan_.."

Kotori tiba-tiba menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku "I-ini.. kau mulai bertingkah seperti penggombal, itu yang kupikirkan.."

"Eh?! Benarkah?"

"Naruto-_kun baka! Baka! Baka!_"

"O-oy, kenapa kau menyebutku bodoh? Padahal aku sudah cukup malu mengatakan isi hatiku tadi.."

Dia menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya, "Naruto-_kun_, kau benar-benar bodoh.." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, hal yang kulihat dari Kotori hanya wajah memerahnya yang merona malu. Matanya seakan dia alihkan dariku, setelah itu dia melingkari tangannya di leherku lalu menyembunyikan wajah di perpotongan leherku.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Naruto-_kun_..?" Bisiknya dengan suara kecil.

Apa ini? Tiba-tiba, dia jadi manis sekali. Dadaku langsung berdegub kencang hanya dengan ekspresi manis yang dia tunjukkan. Aku mulai menyentuh pinggangnya lalu turun ke bawah, meremas bongkahan bokongnya yang masih terhalangi celana pendek yang dia pakai.

"Kotori-_chan_, ayo lakukan **_itu_**.."

Sial, melihat betapa cantik dan manisnya pacarku membuatku tak tahan ingin menyentuhnya. Aku langsung mengangkat tubuhnya untuk terbaring di bawahku. Aku melihatnya yang terbaring pasrah di bawahku dengan setengah telanjang, aku mulai turun dan mencium keningnya.

"Kau ingin melakukannya di sini?" Kotori bertanya dengan guratan khawatir.

"Iya, tiba-tiba kau jadi manis sekali.. aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi.."

"Jangan, nanti kita ketahuan.. Aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab lho~"

"Baiklah, aku yang bertanggung jawab.. jika kita melakukannya dengan suara pelan, kurasa akan baik-baik saja.." jelasku mencoba meyakinkan Kotori, "ah, tapi aku tidak punya kontrasepsi.." betapa bodohnya diriku karena melupakan hal kecil itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan melupakannya, jadi aku membawanya.." ucap Kotori yang menunjukkanku sebungkus kecil dari benda itu.

"Memang yang diharapkan dari pacarku.."

Aku langsung memakai kontrasepsi pada kejantananku, sedangkan Kotori sedang melepas celana yang dia kenakan. Aku melihat pada sekitar, teman-temanku semuanya sudah tertidur pulas. Aku melihat Kiba yang tertidur di sampingku dengan dengkurannya. Aku tidak perlu takut dia bangun, dia sangat pulas saat tidur setelah mabuk. Shii terlihat tak akan terganggu saat berada di pojok sana. Honoka keliatannya sangat lelah jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir.

Lalu kalau Nozomi, aku memperhatikan tepat pada wajahnya yang terlihat jelas. Aku terkejut dalam diam ketika melihatnya yang ternyata masih terjaga, dia menatap dengan bola matanya dengan intens. Dia mengemut jari telunjuknya sambil menatapku dengan wajah polosnya. Nozomi tersenyum ketika pandangan kami bertemu, aku langsung membuang wajahku darinya.

Sial, dia masih bangun. Entah bagaimana ini membuatku tertekan. Apa dia berniat mengintipku dengan Kotori juga?! Sudah kuduga, ada yang tidak beres dengan otak wanita ini. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba mengubah pikiranku, 'kan? Apa-apaan seks yang dilihat orang lain, ini menggelikan.

"Naruto-_kun_, ada apa?" Kotori menatapku dengan khawatir lalu dia menyentuh pipiku, "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Ah, tidak.. tiba-tiba, aku hanya merasa gugup.."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Kotori di saat seperti ini. Dia sudah berpikir bahwa semua orang telah tertidur. Tapi, melakukannya saat dilihat orang lain itu membuatku terlihat bejat. Aku mengetahuinya tapi tak bisa bilang padanya. Kotori, maafkan aku.

"Ehehe~ benar juga ya.." Kotori tiba-tiba tertawa membuatku memandangnya.

"Kenapa..?"

"Melakukannya di saat teman kita yang tertidur memang menegangkan.." tangannya mengelus wajahku, "Aku juga sama takutnya, tapi karena ini sudah terlanjur aku juga jadi tak bisa menahannya.. yang harus Naruto-kun lakukan sekarang hanyalah menatap padaku seorang.."

Kotori-_chan_, kau memang cantik hari ini.. aku tersenyum padanya lalu mengelus kepalanya, "_Gomen_, aku membuatmu khawatir.."

Aku tidak peduli bagaimana Nozomi melihat kami, mataku hanya harus tertuju pada wanita di depanku. Aku mendekat pada wajahnya, lalu menempelkan bibirku pada bibir Kotori-_chan_. Kami terjatuh dalam ciuman yang lembut. Tangannya merangsek pada kepalaku, menekannya membuatku memperdalam ciuman manis itu.

Ketika bibir Kotori terbuka, aku langsung melesakkan lidahku memasuki rongga mulutnya, kami saling bersilat lidah hingga menimbulkan suara decapan. Tanganku turun pada dadanya, lalu meremasnya dengan cara memutar. Ciumanku berpindah pada leher Kotori, mencium wangi keringatnya yang memabukkan. Kedua tanganku mulai meremas kedua buah dadanya yang putingnya sudah mengeras.

"Ah.. mnn.." desahan kecil dapat kudengar, aku berpindah lalu menangkup buah dada sebelah kanannya dan menjilat putingnya yang mencuat, wajah Kotori mulai menunjukkan ekspresi kenikmatan dengan nafasnya yang mulai terengah.

"Aah.. hnnm.. ahn~ ah!" Aku berinisiatif mengemut puting dadanya di dalam mulutku, sedangkan tanganku yang satunya memainkan puting dada sebelah kiri Kotori dengan jariku.

Sambil terus mengemut putingnya, aku melirik ke atas untuk melihat ekspresi erotis dari wajahnya yang memerah dengan pandangan sayu. Beberapa kali bibirnya memanggil namaku dalam desahannya.

"Ahm.. N-naruto-_kun_.. uumn.. ah!" Dia mengeluarkan desahan erotisnya saat aku sengaja menggigit putingnya, reaksinya memang sangat bagus.

"Suaramu.." Kotori menatapku ketika aku mulai bicara, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan ketika kami saling menatap.

"_Gomen_, Naruto-_kun_.. suaraku terlalu berisik, 'bukan?" Aku tersenyum padanya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, bukan begitu.." aku memasukan jari tanganku pada sela jari Kotori yang tepat ada di samping kepalanya, kami saling berpandangan dengan wajah memerah.

"Justru aku ingin mendengarnya lagi.." Kotori terlihat terkejut mendengar jawabanku, "Itu terdengar _sexy_.. aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, aku ingin cepat-cepat memilikimu.." aku mengatakan hal yang terdengar seperti putus asa, meskipun hal ini akan dilihat oleh Nozomi. Entah bagaimana aku sudah tidak peduli dengan itu lagi.

Wajahnya terlihat merona malu, "Naruto-_kun_, kau juga terlihat _sexy_ untuk malam ini.."

"Eh?"

Kotori tersenyum lembut padaku, seperti gula entah bagaimana itu bisa saja membuatku diabetes. Wanita ini bahkan terlalu baik untukku, membuatku merasa beruntung karena memilikinya. Dia menarik diriku dalam pelukannya yang terasa tulus itu, rasanya aku ingin berada dipelukan untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku kembali mencium bibir basahnya yang entah bagaimana membuatku merasa candu, Kotori melebarkan selangkangannya ketika aku mulai berusaha menempatkan kejantananku pada liang senggamanya. Melakukan seks saat dilihat orang lain, tidak terlihat seperti diriku sama sekali.

_Tapi, saat ini aku membutuhkannya.._

Kami sama-sama menguatkan genggaman pada tangan kami. Aku bergerak mendorong kejantananku yang perlahan memasuki liang senggama Kotori yang sudah basah secara perlahan. Ini sangat ketat, berapa kali aku menyentuhnya. Kejantananku terasa dibungkus oleh benda hangat yang membuatku ketagihan.

"Ah.. mnm... ahn~ aku merasakannya.. aahmm.. Naruto-_kun_ di dalamku.." Aku berhasil memasukan kejantananku pada liang senggamanya, aku memandang lagi wajah manisnya yang tersenyum.

"Aku bergerak.." aku meminta izin sebelum mulai bergerak dengan perlahan untuk merasakan kenikmatan bersama, kejantananku yang bergesekan di dalam liang senggama Kotori terasa dimanjakan dengan betapa basah, lentur, dan licinnya di dalam sana.

"Ah.. ah.. ah..! Naruto-_kun_~ AH~!" Aku bergerak lebih cepat membuat dada Kotori yang bergoyang erotis di hadapanku, aku turun ke bawah pada dadanya lalu meremas dan menjilatnya, "Ahn~ Iya, lakukan ah! Dengan lebih kuat~~ ah! Ahmn..!" Aku menggigit putingnya lalu menariknya sedikit untuk menggodanya, aku melirik pada wajah Kotori yang terlihat sangat terangsang dengan perlakuanku.

Aku sedikit terbangun lalu menahan tubuhku dengan tangan yang ku gunakan agar tidak menindih tubuhnya, Aku menahan paha Kotori ke atas lalu menghujamnya dengan keras. Kotori terlihat kewalahan memegang bantalnya yang dia gunakan untuk menahan pergerakan tubuhnya. Suara tabrakan dari gesekan persetubuhan kami mungkin sudah terdengar meluas di ruangan ini.

"Ahn~ Naruto-_kun_! Ah! Ah! Aku akan keluar.. Ahn..! Hyah.. ah..!" Aku mempercepat gerakan pada pinggulku ketika merasa liang senggama Kotori yang mengetat dan mencengkram erat kejantananku.

"Agh.. Kotori-_chan_..! Ini luar biasa.. kau mencengkram erat kejantananku..! Ah.." aku bergerak lebih cepat ketika aku mulai merasa akan mencapai puncak juga, mataku tanpa sadar melirik pada Nozomi yang sedang melihat pada kami dengan wajah memerah dan menjilat jari telunjuknya sendiri.

Dia menatap tepat pada mataku, aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah lain. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kenapa kau selalu mengganggu disaat hal yang penting. Aku tidak berharap untuk semua itu. Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya di saat aku mulai jatuh cinta pada wanita lain.

"Kotori-_chan_, aku akan datang..!" aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku pada Kotori.

Aku hanya perlu melihat pada Kotori seorang, "Aku juga..! ah! Kau bisa mengeluarkannya di dalam..ah! Ahn~ ah.." aku merasakan tangan Kotori yang mengelus wajahku, "Ah.. Naruto-_kun_~ ahnm.. ayo.. ah! Keluarkan bersama..! Ahn! Ah.. ah! Ah!"

Aku bergerak lebih cepat sambil menatap Kotori yang mendesah di bawahku, aku terus menatapnya agar tidak memikirkan Nozomi. Tangan kami kembali saling menggenggam dan menatap satu sama lain. Aku hanya mencintai Kotori. Aku hanya ingin memikirkan Kotori. Aku harus memonopoli pikiranku sendiri agar tak memiliki penyesalan apapun. Hanya Kotori satu-satunya yang aku kasihi saat ini. Nozomi tidak memiliki apapun untuk kembali ke dalam pikiranku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kotori-_chan_.. ha.. agh.."

"Naruto-_kun_.. aku juga mencintaimu.. ah! Ah!"

Aku menutup mataku dan terus mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Kotori, "Aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu.."

"Naruto-_kun_ peluk aku..!"

Aku tersenyum dan kembali membuka mataku untuk menatap Kotori, "Aku mencin-" aku berhenti berucap ketika yang kulihat bukanlah Kotori.

_Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki-san.._

Nozomi..

Yang kulihat adalah wajah Nozomi yang tersenyum kepadaku lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya..

Aku langsung bergerak dalam satu hentakan ketika akhirnya aku mengeluarkan cairan putihku yang menyembur keluar memenuhi kontrasepsi yang kugunakan, "AAAaahhhh~~!" Aku mendengar desahannya ketika kami sama-sama mencapai puncak, aku terdiam beberapa saat dalam pelukannya.

"Hah.. hah.. ha.. Akhirnya Naruto-_kun_ mengeluarkannya.. itu terasa penuh, syukurlah aku bawa kondom.." aku kembali tersadar ketika mendengar suara Kotori, aku bahkan tak berani menatap wajahnya sekarang.

Aku menggeretakkan gigiku dan meremas _futon_ di bawahku. Aku melakukannya lagi, aku lagi-lagi menyakiti Kotori. Aku melakukan seks dengannya tapi aku membayangkan oranglain. Betapa berengseknya diriku ini, aku tahu aku laki-laki yang paling buruk di dunia ini.

Maafkan aku, Kotori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

Naruto melihat keluar jendela toko buku, terlihat hujan gerimis sedang mengguyur kota Tokyo hari ini. Sebentar lagi musim panca robah sehingga hujan beberapa kali turun. Hari ketika berlibur di pantai adalah hari yang sulit sekali, akhirnya Naruto tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada Kotori. Naruto merasa bersalah untuk berbagai alasan tentunya.

Meskipun hari itu berakhir menjadi buah kemanisan bagi hubungannya dengan Kotori. Tentu saja, Kotori berpikir bahwa Naruto sangat romantis mengatakan aku mencintaimu berulang-ulang ketika mereka melakukan itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto membayangkan wanita lain saat itu. Bahkan, Naruto sempat berpikir untuk pindah dari apartementnya demi menghindari Nozomi.

Sekarang Naruto merutuki hal tersebut di pojok rak penjualan buku tanpa peduli orang-orang yang terganggu dengan kemurungannya. Dia merasa seperti pengecut jika pindah dari apartment itu. Salah satu pria botak berkacamata menghampiri Naruto. Pria itu adalah manager di toko buku tempat Naruto bekerja, dengan kata lain dia atasan Naruto.

"Uzumaki-_kun_, ada yang perlu saya bicarakan denganmu.." ucapnya pada Naruto yang fokus dengan kilauan pada kepalanya yang botak, Naruto sedang berusaha keras menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa.

"Baik, ada apa Pak Manager?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai pendek hijau-kecoklatan muncul dari balik Pak Manager.

Bersamaan itu Pak Manager mulai mengenalkannya dengan Naruto, "Anak ini pegawai baru, dia baru masuk hari ini.."

Gadis itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, "Saya pegawai baru hari ini, nama saya Hanayo Koizumi.. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_..!" Jelasnya yang menunduk pada Naruto.

Naruto ikut menunduk untuk meresponnya, "O-oh, Aku Naruto Uzumaki.. _Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu._."

"Begitulah, karena dia baru pertama kali bekerja di toko buku.. aku ingin kau membimbingnya, aku terlalu sibuk mengurus pesanan barang.." ucap Pak Manager yang menepuk punggung Naruto dengan tertawa sejenak, "Itu saja, tolong ya Uzumaki-_kun_.."

_Eh? Tunggu, itu serius aku?!_

Naruto jadi salah tingkah telah diberi kepercayaan oleh atasannya hanya bisa menangisi dalam hati kepergian Pak Manager. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat di sana, tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengan rekan kerjanya yang baru. Hanayo sang rekan kerja yang baru menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah penuh semangatnya.

"Baiklah, _senpai_.. pekerjaan apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Tanyanya penuh antusias pada Naruto.

"Sebelum itu, kau terlalu formal.."

"Ah, _sumimasen_.. Aku akan coba bersikap sewajarnya..!" Ucap Hanayo.

"Baiklah, sekarang ikuti aku.." Naruto mulai melangkah ke beberapa penjuru toko buku dengan diikuti oleh Hanayo, "Sebenarnya bekerja sebagai penjaga toko buku cukup mudah, kau hanya harus berkeliling dan mengecek persediaan stok barang yang berkurang lalu mendatanya bersama supervisor.." jelas Naruto pada Hanayo yang hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Sebenarnya kalau dapat _shift_ pagi ada kegiatan _cleaning_, kita akan mengelap barang yang kotor dari debu dan mengisi stok di rak.. tapi, karena sekarang sudah siang kurasa tidak perlu.." jelas Naruto yang melihat pelanggan nenek tua yang kelihatan mencari sesuatu tapi ragu bertanya, Naruto menghampiri seorang nenek itu.

Hanayo mengikuti Naruto dan melihat Naruto yang menanyakan apa yang coba di cari oleh si nenek yang menunjukkan gambar sebuah buku yang dia cari di ponselnya, Naruto kemudian menuntun nenek itu ke tempat buku itu di letakkan yang berada di atas rak. Naruto membantu si nenek untuk mengambilkannya. Si nenek tersenyum pada Naruto dan merasa senang bahwa buku yang dia cari ditemukan. Nenek itu kemudian pergi ke meja kasir.

"_Senpai_, kau sudah sangat ahli ya.." kagum Hanayo pada Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja, aku lebih dulu bekerja di sini.. pekerjaanmu hanya melayani mereka seperti tadi, jadi kau juga harus hapal seluk beluk di tempat ini.. ah, tapi karena Pak Manager menyuruhku membimbingmu berarti kau ditempatkan di rak buku pelajaran sama sepertiku.." Naruto kemudian mendengar beberapa teman kerjanya yang memanggilnya untuk mengangkut barang kiriman, "Barang kiriman sudah datang, kau mau membantu? Sepertinya itu pekerjaan yang cocok untuk pemula.." Hanayo langsung mengangguk dengan saran Naruto.

Mereka pergi menuju belakang toko yang terlihat truk yang membawa kiriman, Naruto memberikan satu dus peralatan tulis yang tidak terlalu berat pada Hanayo. Hanayo mengantarnya pada gudang penyimpanan yang diarahkan oleh Naruto. Mereka terus bolak balik mengangkat barang kiriman bersama pegawai yang lain hingga selesai. Beberapa saat kemudian, semuanya tepar di gudang penyimpanan.

Bekerja mengangkut barang adalah pekerjaan paling melelahkan dari pegawai toko buku. Ini pertama kalinya Hanayo bekerja sekeras itu dalam hidupnya. Gadis berumur 18 tahun itu merasa telah mengerti kerasnya menjadi orang dewasa saat mencari uang. Naruto muncul di hadapan Hanayo dengan membawa sebotol teh olong dingin pada Hanayo.

"_Gokurosama_~" ucap Naruto menempelkan teh olong itu pada pipi Hanayo, kemudian ikut duduk di samping Hanayo.

"Hah.. bekerja angkut barang itu melelahkan, tapi aku harus bertahan dengan pekerjaan ini.." Hanayo mulai bergumam tentang pekerjaan barunya.

"Tidak juga, ini hanya terjadi saat ada barang kiriman setiap 3 minggu sekali.. selebihnya kita hanya melayani pelanggan atau mengecek barang saja.." jelas Naruto yang sedang membuka tutup botol minumannya lalu meminumnya.

"_Sou ka_? Kalau begitu aku akan berjuang.."

Naruto melirik pada Hanayo di sampingnya yang sedang menggenggam botol teh olong dengan wajah murung, Naruto merasa canggung jika tak memulai pembicaraan. Terutama pada juniornya yang baru dikenal itu akan terasa canggung. Naruto berusaha keras mencari topik pembicaraan yang cocok pada situasinya ini.

"Omong-omong Koizumi-_san_, apa kau ke Tokyo untuk kuliah?" Tanya Naruto pada Hanayo yang menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku ke Tokyo dengan niat mencari pekerjaan.. lagipula, orangtuaku tidak mampu untuk mencukupi biaya kuliah.." jelas Hanayo yang melihat pada Naruto yang menatap takjub padanya.

"Itu berarti kau ingin berkarir ya, itu hebat.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan tertawa lepas, "Aku sih masih dibiayain orangtua, meskipun pada akhirnya aku bekerja karena tidak enak hati.."

Setelah itu, mereka mulai berbincang soal karir yang ingin dituju. Naruto akhirnya tahu kalau Hanayo datang dari Hokkaido setelah menyelesaikan kursus penata rambut di sana. Setelah itu, Hanayo bertekat untuk pergi ke Tokyo dan mulai mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Hanayo juga masih mencari pekerjaan sebagai penata rambut di beberapa salon.

Mendengar cerita Hanayo membuat pandangan Naruto terbuka dengan orang-orang yang kesulitan dalam kebutuhan ekonomi keluarganya, meskipun Naruto tidak tega mendengar cerita Hanayo yang berkata harus melunasi sebuah hutang dan membiayai rumah sakit karena Ibunya mengalami _stroke_.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah larut, semua pegawai di toko buku _miyamori shoten_ mulai berbenah merapikan toko buku yang akan di tutup. Sebelumnya semua pegawai berkumpul di dalam ruang penyimpanan buku-buku. Para pegawai yang sudah mengganti bajunya itu duduk mengelilingi meja di ruangan itu lalu mulai memegang sekaleng bir dan terdapat makanan kecil beserta pizza di meja tersebut.

"Baiklah, bersulang untuk teman baru kita sekarang..!" Jelas gadis bersurai biru dengan kulit kecoklatan bernama Fuu, semua orang mulai bersulang dengan sekaleng bir mereka. Kecuali pegawai di bawah umur meminum jus jeruk.

"Eeh, sebenarnya kalian tak perlu merayakan kedatanganku.." ucap Hanayo yang merasa tak enak dengan keramahan rekan kerjanya.

Fuu menepuk pundak Hanayo, "tidak apa-apa, ini sudah jadi tradisi biar akrab, dulu Naruto juga kami sambut.." Hanayo hanya tertawa garing menanggapinya, "Lagipula, ini hanya alasan kami yang ingin ditraktir oleh Pak Manager, benarkan Pak Manager yang murah hati~?" Tanya Fuu meledek Pak Manager yang kepalanya berkilauan dengan memasukan uang kembalian ke dompet, hasil membeli pizza untuk para pegawainya.

"Hah~ dasar kalian ini suka sekali memerasku ya~" semua orang tertawa mendengar ucapan Pak Manager yang menyindir mereka, baginya para pegawai itu sudah seperti anak sendiri, jadi dia tak begitu memikirkannya.

Hanayo sempat berpikir kehidupan di Tokyo akan sesulit apa, tapi setelah menerima perlakuan baik dari teman-teman kerjanya dia merasa hal ini tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan. Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat Hanayo yang mulai akrab dengan pegawai lainnya. Naruto masih ingat jelas kalau pertama kali dia datang, dia beberapa kali di kerjai oleh para _senpai_ di tempat itu. Bahkan, Fuu selalu saja menggodanya dengan mengatainya perjaka. Padahal saat itu Naruto sudah melepas keperjakaannya.

Setelah selesai dengan pesta penyambutan itu, semua orang berpisah di pintu belakang toko. Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Hanayo yang membawa sepedanya. Hingga persimpangan Hanayo izin pamit pada Naruto.

"_Senpai_, terima kasih untuk membimbingku hari ini.. setelah ini, aku akan bekerja keras.." jelas Hanayo yang menunduk hormat pada Naruto.

"Hm.. semangat ya.."

Hanayo mengangguk antusias, lalu mulai menaiki sepedanya melalui jalan yang berbeda dengan Naruto yang menuju arah stasiun. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat empat puluh lima menit. Pada jam pulang kantor seperti ini biasanya kereta akan di penuhi orang-orang, Naruto sudah membayangkan betapa sulitnya jam pulang kantor di Tokyo.

Menempelkan kartu untuk membayar pintu masuk yang otomatis terbuka, Naruto langsung pergi ke peron yang di tuju. Matanya agak mengantuk karena kelelahan, beberapa kali Naruto hampir tertidur sambil berdiri. Tak butuh waktu lama kereta muncul sesuai jadwal kedatangannya. Naruto lega karena di dalamnya masih belum terlalu penuh oleh orang-orang.

Sambil berdiri di depan pintu kereta Naruto melihat keluar jendela yang terdapat pemandangan kota dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu-lampu. Tiba-tiba kereta mulai berhenti di stasiun yang akan menjadi neraka penuh kesesakan. Naruto sudah tahu dan mulai bersiaga dengan hal tersebut dan benar saja puluhan orang-orang memasuki gerbong kereta dengan brutalnya hingga Naruto langsung tergencet di pojok.

_Seharusnya tadi meskipun lama aku naik bis saja.._ Naruto menyesali keputusannya naik kereta.

Naruto tiba-tiba di desak oleh seseorang di depannya yang terdorong oleh kerumunan orang, "Ah _gomennasai_.." ucap wanita yang menggencet Naruto.

"Ah tidak apa-apa.." ucap Naruto menatap wanita di depannya yang bertemu pandang dengannya dengan senyuman yang sering Naruto lihat dari penghuni di sebelah rumahnya, "_Konbanwa_, Uzumaki-_san_.." jelasnya yang membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya dengan pandangan jengkel.

"Ka-kau.. kenapa ada di sini?! Ugh-" Naruto kembali tergencet ke pojok.

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Kita kan tinggal di tempat yang sama.." jelas Nozomi yang membuat Naruto merutuki pertanyaannya, "Kya..!" Nozomi berteriak ketika bokongnya tak sengaja tersentuh kaki seorang om-om kantoran yang di dorong massa, dia langsung terdorong ke depan pada Naruto.

"Ah _gomennasai nee, Ojou-san.._" ucap om-om itu yang meminta maaf pada Nozomi yang langsung di tarik Naruto ke pojok di dekat pintu.

Naruto tersenyum pada om-om itu, "Tidak apa, _Ojisan_.. maafkan kami juga ya.." ucap Naruto pada om-om tersebut, lalu kereta tiba-tiba berdecit hingga Naruto menahan dirinya pada pintu kereta yang membuatnya mengurung Nozomi pada kungkungannya.

Mereka tanpa sadar saling berpandangan dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat, Naruto melihat langsung kedua bola mata hijau Nozomi yang mendongak padanya. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Naruto yang membuang wajahnya melihat keluar jendela. Naruto merasakan tangan Nozomi yang mencengkeram erat jaket yang di gunakannya.

"_Arigatou_, kau melindungiku.." Jelas Nozomi yang menunduk lalu tersenyum tipis.

"A-aku melakukannya bukan untuk melindungimu.."

_Ke-kenapa hal seperti ini selalu terjadi_ _padaku?!_ batin Naruto frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC itu indah..**_

_**Hayoo ada apa ini? Muncul lagi satu heroin yang bikin cerita makin ruwet.. AHAHAHA!**_

_**Setelah ini kalian mendukung yang mana? :v**_

_**Erocc sih memilih hmm.. yeh, pokoknya masih panjang beud ceritanya wkwk**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Judul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : 19**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia) :v**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Jadi Erocc baru saja ikut audisi teater enjuku tanggal 15 ini, meski Erocc jago nyanyi tetap saja Erocc gak pede nyanyi di depan banyak orang.. lalu erocc lupa lirik, tau dah keterima apa kaga.. :'v**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Naruto pov*_**

"_Otsukaresama deshita~_" begitu yang terucap oleh orang-orang yang baru selesai bekerja di toko buku _Miyamori Shoten_.

Aku keluar melalui pintu belakang toko lalu merenggangkan otot tubuhku, hari ini sama melelahkannya di tambah kegiatan kuliah sudah di mulai sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Musim sudah berganti sehingga bulan ini aku memakai baju yang lebih tebal dengan jaket musim gugur. Angin musim gugur lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Ah, _senpai_..!" Aku melihat Hanayo yang menuntun sepedanya ke arahku dengan senyuman ceria, dia memakai switer berwarna coklat dan syal berwarna merah kotak-kotak.

"Yo, Hanayo-_chan_.. _Otsukare_.." setelah membimbingnya selama bekerja untuk seminggu ini kami jadi lebih dekat.

"_Otsukaresama_, _senpai_.." ucapnya yang sudah berada di sampingku, lalu kami berlanjut berjalan bersama.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi kami berjalan bersama menuju arah pulang hingga tikungan jalan. Mungkin karena aku lebih sering bersama dengannya saat bekerja dia jadi lebih dekat denganku. Ditambah kami sudah setuju untuk memanggil dengan nama kecil, tapi perilaku hormat dari Hanayo masih terlihat jelas.

Hanayo gadis yang penuh semangat meskipun agak ceroboh saat bekerja. Beberapa kali dia menjatuhkan buku yang ingin di pajang. Dan hari ini, dia hampir saja menjatuhkan miniatur kaca. Untung saja benda itu dapat di selamatkan, soalnya harganya tidak terbilang murah. Tentu saja, aku merasa dia menjadi tanggung jawabku karena aku yang membimbingnya.

"Naruto-_senpai_, apa kau suka kentang?" Tanya Hanayo.

"Suka sih, memang kenapa?"

"Aku dapat kiriman kentang banyak sekali dari kampung halamanku, aku pikir akan membaginya pada _senpai_.." ucapnya yang tersenyum padaku.

"Oh benarkah? Aku beruntung sekali.."

"Kalau begitu besok akan kubawakan.." kemudian kami berjalan dengan terdiam setelah pembicaraan tersebut, tiba-tiba Hanayo menatapku untuk beberapa detik dan itu terasa menggangguku.

"_Senpai_, kalau aku boleh tahu.." dia terlihat ragu untuk menanyakannya, aku menatapnya untuk menunggu pertanyaan yang mungkin untuk ditanyakan, "..apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataannya itu, "Huh?! Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja.." jelasnya yang membuatku gugup untuk mengakuinya, aku menggosok pipiku dengan jari telunjuk karena merasa malu.

"Ada kok, kita teman satu angkatan di kampus.." Hanayo terlihat terkejut dia melonjak padaku sehingga membuatku agak mundur sedikit.

"Benarkah..?!" Dia menatap tak percaya lalu menghela nafas dengan raut wajah kecewa, "Sayang sekali.."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Dia melirikku dengan wajah memerah yang entah bagaimana aku merasa itu manis sekali, "Kau sangat baik padaku dan juga dapat diandalkan, aku selalu berdegub kencang setiap kali memikirkannya.." aku memandang tak percaya padanya, "..Seandainya kau belum punya pacar, mungkin aku akan menyukaimu.." jelasnya yang membuatku terkejut dan salah tingkah.

"Wahh, jika itu terjadi aku akan kesusahan..!" sial, pernyataan itu membuatku jadi berdebar-debar. Tenang Naruto, kau harus menjaga hatimu.

Tapi yang aku dapatkan malah Hanayo yang tertawa geli setelahnya dia menatapku dengan sedikit air mata yang keluar dari matanya karena tertawa lalu mengusapnya, "Seperti biasa _senpai_ selalu serius, aku hanya bercanda.. ahaha!" Dia menjulurkan lidahnya seperti meledekku, aku hanya tertawa canggung setelahnya. Aku benar-benar sudah menganggap hal itu serius, lho.

Aku langsung bernafas lega mendengarnya. Syukurlah, dia hanya bercanda. Jika hal itu terjadi, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanganinya. Bahkan, Kotori-_chan_ pernah marah ketika melihatku dekat dengan Nozomi. Untuk sesaat tadi, aku juga hampir merasa kalau Hanayo terlihat manis sebagai perempuan. Aku benar-benar bermasalah dengan rayuan wanita.

"Pacarmu terlihat seperti apa, _senpai_..?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya membuatku terbayang dengan Kotori, aku tersenyum membayangkan betapa manisnya dia sehingga bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Aku menatap langit malam sebelum mulai bicara.

"Dia perempuan yang cantik, baik, dan populer di kampusku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menyukaiku, tapi melihatnya yang terus berusaha untukku membuatku berpikir aku jatuh cinta padanya.." aku merasa malu mengatakannya pada oranglain, aku tidak pernah curhat masalah percintaan dengan orang luar sih.

"Sepertinya dia orang yang baik, aku mengerti bagaimana dia berusaha.."

Aku ikut kegirangan mendengar ucapannya lalu mengangguk, "Dia anak yang baik, itulah kenapa aku bisa menyukainya.."

Hanayo terlihat mengeratkan pegangannya pada stang sepeda, "Sebenarnya ada orang yang kusukai juga, tapi entah bagaimana aku sangat sulit menggapainya.." aku menoleh pada Hanayo yang wajahnya memerah, pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu. Aku agak terkejut mendengarnya yang menyukai seseorang.

"Kenapa?"

Dia terlihat berpikir sebelum bicara, "Kita bersama sejak kecil, dia orang yang pintar dan keren.. dia juga punya idealis yang tinggi, ketika aku melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya dia akan langsung memarahiku.. aku menyatakan perasaanku meskipun mendapatkan reaksi dingin darinya, tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap menyukainya.." aku terdiam mendengar apa yang diceritakannya, mengingatkanku pada perasaan menyesakkan ketika aku menyukai Nozomi.

"Hm, aku mengerti.." untuk sesaat aku mengingat bagaimana Nozomi menolakku, sampai sekarang pun aku tidak mengerti reaksi dingin yang dia lakukan dulu. Dan butuh proses cukup lama untuk lepas dari hal tersebut, lagipula dia cinta pertamaku. Tentu saja, itu hal yang sulit untukku.

Angin berhembus ketika aku kembali mendengar kelanjutannya, "Saat perusahaan Ayahku bangkrut dan Ibuku sakit _stroke_, dia tetap membantuku, bahkan di saat aku merasa benar-benar jatuh saat itu, dia datang dan memarahiku.." dia kembali tertawa kecil saat mengingatnya.

"dia mengusap kepalaku dengan wajah yang sombong lalu berkata '_perubahan itu menyakitkan, ia menyebabkan kau merasa tidak aman, bingung dan marah bukan? lalu apa? Kau ingin hal tetap sedia kala, karena kau ingin hidup yang mudah.. jangan bersikap manja, gadis bodoh.._' dia memang kasar, tapi dia orang yang baik.." Hanayo tersenyum dengan lembut ketika menceritakan orang yang disukainya, hatiku merasa ikut hangat ketika melihat betapa tulusnya dia menyukai orang tersebut.

Pria yang beruntung, dicintai oleh perempuan sebaik Hanayo-_chan_.

"Setelah itu, aku semakin menyukainya.. meskipun sekarang hanya cinta sepihak, aku tetap ingin mengejarnya.." untuk saat ini aku merasa Hanayo terlihat cantik, apa perempuan yang jatuh cinta itu selalu terlihat secantik ini.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah begitu sadar dari apa yang dikatakannya, "Ah, sumimasen.. aku pada akhirnya mengatakan cerita yang suram, tapi senpai tak perlu khawatir aku baik-baik saja..!" Aku tertawa mendengar bagaimana dia merasa itu hal yang akan membuatku merasa buruk.

"Ahahaha.. apanya? Kau terlihat senang menceritakannya, lain kali biarkan aku mendengarkan ceritamu sekali lagi.." aku menepuk puncak kepalanya seperti seorang kakak laki-laki, sebenarnya setiap kali melihat Hanayo aku merasa seperti memiliki adik perempuan. Aku punya dua adik kembar yang menyusahkan jadi entah bagaimana ketika Hanayo bergantung padaku, itu menimbulkan perasaan nostalgia. Kurasa memiliki satu adik perempuan di Tokyo akan menyenangkan.

Hanayo-_chan_, kau tak perlu khawatir dengan itu. Aku mengerti betul apa yang kau rasakan. Justru aku merasa kau jauh lebih kuat dariku. Kau tetap mencintai orang itu meskipun itu perasaan sepihak. Aku bahkan tak bisa melakukan itu. Pada akhirnya aku menyerah menghadapi hal tersebut. Sampai saat kau terluka nanti oleh perasaanmu, aku akan membantu sebisaku seperti seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya.

Untuk saat ini, jika kau bahagia dengan perasaan itu, aku hanya akan mendukungmu sebisaku. Aku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan perasaan itu. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan perasaan menyesakkan yang sama seperti saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di kantin kampus sambil memakan _set _makanan yang kupesan, yaitu _ramen_ dengan kuah _miso_ dan jus jeruk. Hari ini, aku libur kerja _part time_ jadi aku berpikir untuk menghabiskan sedikit waktu di kampus. Sekalian menunggu Kotori yang sedang mengikuti _ekstrakulikuler_ tennis. Aku melihat tanggalan di _smartphone_ku yang memperlihat hari ini tanggal 4 september. Aku ingat sebulan lalu di liburan musim panas bersama Kotori.

_Naruto-kun, aku ulang tahun tanggal 12 September.. kau harus mengingatnya ya..!_

Itu yang dia katakan. Dan sekarang sudah tanggal 4 September, aku harus memikirkan hadiah apa yang bagus untuknya. Banyak hal yang kupikir untuk dilakukan, aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya. Huh, tapi aku tidak tahu itu akan menyenangkan atau tidak dari perspektif wanita.

_**Krieeet..**_

Suara dari bangku yang di geser mengalihkan perhatianku pada orang yang berdiri di sebelahku. Aku melihat wajah tampannya yang tersenyum padaku. Dia kemudian duduk di sana bersamaan meletakkan _set_ makanan yang dia pesan.

"Yo, Naruto.." aku mendengar sapaannya lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Oh Shii-_kun_, kau belum pulang..?" Aku bertanya karena memang kegiatan matkul sudah selesai.

"Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang.." jelasnya yang mulai mengambil sumpit untuk menyuap nasi, "Kau sendiri..?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku masih menunggu Kotori-chan.." aku kembali melihat tanggalan di _smartphone_ lalu menandainya dengan sebuah _note_.

Shii terlihat penasaran dengan yang kulakukan, dia terlihat mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat padaku yang sedang menulis _note_ ulang tahun Kotori. Setelah melihatnya dia tersenyum padaku. Aku merasa malu mendapat responnya itu.

"Ulang tahun Kotori ya? Aku juga mendengarnya dari Honoka.." jelasnya yang mulai mengunyah sesuap _karage_, "Kau ingin apa? Merencanakan makan malam romantis..?" Jelasnya yang membuatku terjengit karena tersipu malu.

"Ahaha! Tidak, aku belum memikirkannya sih~" jelasku yang menggaruk belakang leherku, "Tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang.." lanjutku yang kemudian meminum jus jerukku.

Shii terlihat memandangku cukup lama kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada _set_ makanan di depannya, "Kau cukup serius padanya.. tadinya kupikir kalian akan putus dalam waktu dekat karena kebodohanmu.." jelasnya yang membuatku tertohok.

"Akh..! Kau kejam sekali Shii-_kun_.." itu benar-benar ngena sekali di ulu hatiku, membuatku teringat dengan kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Aku jadi merasa takut dengan pria di sebelahku ini, apa dia tahu yang aku pikirkan..?

Shii terlihat kembali menaruh sumpitnya di meja, dia terdiam beberapa saat hingga membuat suasana menjadi agak suram. Dia mulai melirik padaku lalu memandangku dengan memangku wajahnya di tangan. Aku mulai mengalihkan perhatianku menyeruput kuah _ramen_ dari mangkuknya.

"Naruto, apa kau masih suka pada Nozomi..?" Tanya Shii.

Aku langsung tersedak kuah _ramen_ hingga terbatuk-batuk, tanganku yang bergetar kemudian mengambil jus jeruk untuk meminumnya. Setelah batuk-batukku mereda aku langsung menatap jengkel pada Shii yang telah menanyakan pertanyaan _kampret_ itu. Dia menatap wajahku datar seperti itu bukan masalah.

"Gak mungkinlah, kenapa kau bertanya begitu..?! Lagian sudah kukatakan kalau itu hanya rumor, 'kan?" Jelasku yang entah mengapa tidak bisa santai, itu sudah jadi masa lalu kenapa masih dibahas juga!

Shii mengalih pandangannya ke arah lain, "Hm~ aku tahu kau sudah pacaran dengan Kotori, tapi kalian terlihat cukup akrab saat liburan musim panas lalu, jadi aku pikir begitu.." jelasnya yang tidak bisa ku terima sama sekali.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, hubungan kita hanya sebatas kenalan saja.." tambahku lagi yang mendapat Shii tertawa lalu menepuk punggungku.

"_Gomen naa_, Naruto.. aku hanya asal bicara, kau sensitif sekali.." lanjutnya kemudian dia kembali memangku wajahnya dengan tangan sambil menatap ke depan, "Tapi kau tahu? Nozomi itu menarik, dia terlihat kalem tapi tidak begitu juga.. hanya saja, dia misterius sehingga aku penasaran padanya.."

Benarkah? Dia itu gadis mesum lho.. Aku pikir itu berlebihan, tapi aku memang sedikit penasaran sih..

Kemudian aku mengangkat nampan makanan kantin, "Oh baiklah, aku duluan ya.. kau tidak apa kan kutinggal..?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu.." ucapnya yang kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya, aku hendak melangkah dari sana sampai Shii kembali memanggilku, "Naruto.." aku kembali menatapnya.

"Baguslah jika kau tidak suka padanya, kalau begitu.." dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangannya ke belakang lalu menatapku, "..tidak apa kan, jika aku mengambil Nozomi darimu..?" Jelasnya yang membuatku yang terdiam sesaat.

Aku lalu mendengus, "Huh! Lakukan saja sesukamu, aku tidak peduli.." ucapku padanya yang kemudian kembali melangkah dari sana untuk meletakkan piring kotor di meja khusus untuk alat makan yang sudah kotor.

Begitu ya..? Jadi Shii menyukai Nozomi. Aku menutup mataku maklum, tentu saja itu jauh lebih baik jika mereka bersama. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan Nozomi lagi. Daripada itu, sebaiknya saat ini kupikirkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kotori.

.

.

.

.

.

Kotori memandang kentang yang cukup besar di tangannya, "Kentangnya besar sekali, kau dapat ini dari mana?" Tanya Kotori padaku yang sedang menaruh belanjaan di kulkas kecil.

Sekarang kami sudah berada di apartementku, Kotori datang untuk menginap malam ini. Kotori sedang mengupas kentang itu di depan meja patri dapur apartementku, setelah selesai menyusun makanan di dalam kulkas aku pun melangkah ke samping Kotori dan mengambil salah satu kentang untuk mengupasnya.

"Ini diberikan _kouhai_ku di tempat kerja, katanya dia dapat kiriman banyak kentang.." jelasku yang mendapat tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari Kotori.

"_Kouhai_..?" Kotori terlihat penasaran dengan itu jadi aku langsung ceritakan saja awal mula kejadiannya.

"Ada pegawai baru, aku yang mengajarinya tentang pekerjaan.. jadi, sekarang kami sangat dekat.." jelasku pada Kotori.

"Hm~ orang seperti apa dia?"

"Dia perempuan yang baik dan penuh semangat, namanya Hanayo-_chan_.. kita di tempatkan di bagian yang sama saat bekerja.." jelasku lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kotori berhenti mengupas kentang lalu menatap padaku dengan ekspresi yang terlihat terganggu, "Dia perempuan?" Tanyanya yang langsung ku jawab.

"Eh? I-iya.." aku merasa suasananya mulai tidak enak lalu aku dengan panik langsung menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya agar Kotori tidak salah paham, "Yah! Kau tahu? Aku diberi tanggung jawab, lalu dia terlihat membutuhkan teman jadi aku pikir aku harus membantunya.. selain itu, dia seperti adik perempuan bagiku..!" jelasku dengan panik ketika Kotori mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga membuatku mundur sedikit.

"Adik perempuan..?" Tanyanya lagi seakan aku telah menginjak ranjau dengan jawabanku sendiri.

"Bukan, maksudku..! Dia anak yang baik jadi kami hanya berteman biasa.." terangku yang langsung mendapat wajah cemberut Kotori yang manis, dia kembali fokus pada kentang yang dikupasnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa jika kalian cuma teman, aku memang merasa cemburu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.." jelasnya yang tiba-tiba murung, "_gomen nee_, sikapku ini pasti mengganggumu, 'bukan?"

Ucapannya membuatku merasa tak enak juga. Sikap cemburuannya memang sedikit mengganggu, tapi dia cemburu karena dia pacarku. Aku tidak benci dengan itu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang menunduk itu, lalu melangkah mendekat ke belakangnya. Aku melesakkan tanganku yang melingkar di perutnya lalu menariknya dalam dekapanku.

"Kotori-_chan_, kau terlalu manis..!" Ucapku yang memeluk gemas padanya yang terlihat mulai malu-malu, "Sikapmu yang satu itu membuatku merasa dibutuhkan, aku jadi ingin membuatmu terus cemburu~" godaku padanya yang langsung merona.

"Eh~? _Sonna_.." dia menggerutu sehingga membuatku tertawa, sesaat kemudian kami saling berpandangan cukup lama.

Entah bagaimana aku tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan matanya yang menghipnotisku. Wajah kami saling mendekat lalu perlahan saling menutup mata. Aku merasakan bibir Kotori yang menempel dengan bibirku, kami kemudian saling melumat. Ah, sial~ ini terasa nikmat. Tanganku mulai merangsek ke atas lalu menggenggam buah dada Kotori, aku mulai meremasnya menimbulkan desahan Kotori.

"Ah~" matanya tertutup dengan alis bertautan seperti menikmati hal tersebut, bibirku merangsek pada lehernya lalu menggigit telinganya hingga dia menahan tubuhnya yang menggeliat di meja patri.

Salah satu tanganku mulai menyingkap rok yang dia kenakan lalu tanganku mengelus paha mulusnya dan merangsek ke atas untuk mencapai bagian sensitifnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kotori menggenggam tanganku hingga berhenti bergerak, aku langsung menatapnya penasaran-wajahnya yang terlihat sudah merona menatap padaku.

"Ki-kita tidak bisa melakukannya, saat ini aku sedang memasak.." jelasnya yang membuatku seketika melihat kentang yang baru dikupas setengah, aku langsung menjauhkan diri dari Kotori.

"Ah, kau benar.." aku langsung memegang pisau dan kentang kembali untuk mengupasnya, begitupun dengan Kotori.

_Sial, aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku.._

"Umm.. kau ingin membuat apa?" Untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung aku mulai bertanya pada Kotori yang tersenyum padaku, dia terlihat menunjukkan kemasan yang di dalamnya berisi potongan daging.

"Karena kita punya banyak kentang, aku pikir untuk membuat _nikujaga_.." jelasnya yang membuka kemasan daging itu, "Kebetulan aku mendapat diskon saat membelinya.." lanjutnya yang mulai mencuci daging itu di baskom.

"Oh, sepertinya enak!" Pujiku padanya yang tertawa kecil.

"Naruto-_kun_, sudah lama tidak makan masakan rumah, 'kan? Aku akan memasak lebih sering untukmu.." jelasnya yang kemudian kami lanjut memasak untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Nozomi pov*_**

Aku meletakkan alat-alat lab di dalam lemari setelah mengelap mereka. Saat ini aku sedang membantu Kurenai-_sensei_ dengan penelitiannya untuk seminar minggu depan. Dia terlihat mengetik suatu laporan tentang data yang dia dapatkan dari penelitiannya tentang peningkatan kualitas tanaman di pertanian.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan untuk memikirkan berbagai teori, aku berinisiatif membuat coklat panas untuknya. Di saat lelah melakukan pekerjaan sangat bagus mendapatkan _oksigen_ dari _glukosa_. Aku mengaduk coklat panas itu yang sudah berada di dalam gelas. Aku membawanya tepat di samping meja Kurenai-_sensei_ yang masih fokus di depan laptopnya.

"Aku membuatkanmu coklat panas, _sensei_.." jelasku yang mendapati Kurenai-_sensei_ menengok ke arahku, dia tersenyum sebentar lalu mengambil coklat panas dan menyeruputnya.

"_Arigatou_, Nozomi.." setelah itu Kurenai-_sensei_ terlihat merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mungkin terasa pegal, "Ah, iya kau sudah boleh pulang.." ucap Kirenai-_sensei_ yang memutar bangkunya pada Nozomi yang menatapnya.

"Tapi masih ada waktu sampai jam 9.." jelasku yang melihat jam dinding yang jarumnya menunjukkan angka setengah 8.

"Tidak apa, hari ini kau boleh pulang cepat.. aku juga ada kencan malam ini dengan suamiku~" jelasnya yang terlihat kembali berenergi, ah pantes saja dia menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat.

Sudah 2 bulan sejak pernikahan Kurenai-_sensei_, dia terlihat bahagia akhir-akhir ini meskipun banyak pekerjaan yang dilakukannya. Aku tersenyum padanya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih atas bimbingannya. Aku kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan melepas jas laboratorium. Aku memakai jas musim gugurku dan membawa tasku di pundak.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor hingga di ujung aku melihat seseorang yang tampaknya _familiar_ hingga membuatku berhenti. Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan senyuman tampannya. Pria ini bernama Shii, dia teman satu angkatan dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Aku kembali berjalan ketika dia mulai di dekatku.

"Nozomi-_senpai_, kau baru selesai bekerja?" Tanyanya padaku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih di kampus di jam segini.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasanya, "Iya, penelitian Kurenai-_sensei_ baru saja selesai.." jelasku yang kemudian melempar pertanyaan padanya, "..kau sendiri, kenapa masih ada di kampus jam segini?" Tanyaku padanya yang menatapku, sebenarnya itu terasa mengganggu tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Dia berhenti berjalan ketika kami menyusuri halaman depan kampus menuju gerbang, "Sebenarnya aku menunggumu, _senpai_.." jelasnya yang membuatku terhenti sejenak karena terkejut juga bingung pada orang di depanku.

Aku kembali tersenyum padanya lalu menyentuh pipiku sendiri, "Hn, ada apa? Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan..?" Tanyaku yang kemudian lanjut berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Mungkin semacam itu.." dia terlihat melirik padaku lalu tangannya menunjukkan gestur seperti meminum sesuatu, "Omong-omong, mau minum bersama?" Tanyanya padaku yang membuatku menatapnya dengan iseng.

"Ouh, apa itu berarti kau mau mentraktirku?" Tanyaku padanya yang membuat dia tersenyum.

"Tentu, aku tahu tempat di dekat sini yang cocok untuk itu.." jelasnya yang kemudian mengajakku pergi ke sana.

Kami berjalan menyusuri daerah perkotaan sambil mengobrol beberapa hal. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Shii mendekatiku. Dia beberapa kali bersikap manis padaku. Seorang pria tiba-tiba bersikap baik karena ada alasannya, 'bukan? Aku sangat mengerti itu. Meskipun, aku tidak menyukai hal itu tapi aku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Begitu pun yang terjadi sekarang.

Kami berhenti di gerbang tembok dengan tangga menuju ke bawah, aku melihat plang yang bertuliskan _Jackpot_. Shii mengajakku untuk turun menuju ke bawah tangga yang memperlihatkan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan _open_. Dia membukakan pintunya untukku yang masuk ke dalam, terlihat beberapa pria bermain _billiard_ di pojok ruangan dan di tengahnya terdapat meja _bar_.

Aku melihat seseorang yang terlihat tak asing di dalam bilik meja _bar_. Dia terlihat seperti _bartender_ yang sedang mengelap gelas, model rambut seperti buah nanasnya sangat mudah dikenali. Dia juga salah satu teman dekat Naruto, kalau tidak salah namanya Shikamaru.

Pandangannya berpindah pada kami seakan menyadari kedatangan kami. Aku melepaskan jas yang kukenakan dan menggantungnya di bangku. Dia kembali menaruh gelasnya di meja dan menghampiri kami yang duduk di seberang meja _bar_ tersebut. Aku tersenyum memandang wajahnya yang terlihat terkejut melihat aku dan Shii bersama tapi dia tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Aku tidak tahu, Nara-_san_ bekerja di sini.." ungkapku hanya untuk basa-basi.

"Dia bekerja di sini sebagai _bartender_, tidak mengejutkan jika dia memiliki banyak uang bukan?" Jelas Shii yang duduk di sampingku.

Shikamaru terlihat terganggu lalu berkaca pinggang di hadapan kami, "Justru aku yang terkejut melihat kalian di sini, sejak kapan kalian sedekat ini?" Tanyanya yang mendapat tawaan dari Shii, aku hanya terdiam dengan pernyataan tersebut.

"Nozomi-_senpai_, kau ingin makan burger? Di sini burgernya sangat enak lho.." jelasnya yang membuat lamunanku tersadar.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian Shii terlihat mengatakan pesanannya dengan Shikamaru. Aku mendapati segelas _cocktail_ di depanku yang sudah di buat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata yang digunakannya. Aku tidak memesan minuman tersebut hanya memandang penuh tanya padanya.

"Kau terlihat murung, jadi aku buatkan satu gelas untukmu.." jelasnya yang membuatku hanya memandangnya aneh, "..tentu saja, kau harus bayar.." lanjutnya yang meletakkan sebatang rokok di mulutnya lalu menyalakan korek api.

"Oy Karin, jangan memaksa pelanggan untuk membeli minuman hasil eksperimenmu dan jika kau ingin merokok, bisa kau lakukan di luar?" Jelas Shikamaru yang sedang memanggang daging burger di depan wajan.

Gadis bernama Karin itu kemudian mendecih lalu kembali memasukan batang rokok itu di bungkusnya, "Cih, aku tahu.. tidak ada merokok di depan pelanggan, 'bukan?" Jelasnya pada Shikamaru yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Seperti biasa Karin-_san_ terlihat sangat bersemangat, hm?" Tanya Shii yang meledek gadis di depannya yang langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Hah..? Kau sendiri seperti biasa mengajak gadis cantik kemari, dasar _playboy-yaro_.." jelasnya yang menyindir Shii yang hanya tersenyum.

"Kami hanya berteman, bukankah begitu Nozomi-_senpai_..?" Tanya Shii padaku yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari Karin padaku.

"_Nee_, _Onee-san_.." dia mulai berucap lalu menunjuk pada Shii, "..Jangan percaya pada pria ini, dia musuh semua wanita.." jelasnya yang membuatku menatap pada Shii.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanyaku yang mendapat senyuman dari Shii.

"Sudah kubilang kami semua hanya berteman baik, kau tidak percaya padaku?" Jelasnya yang mendapat hujatan kecil dari Karin.

"Cih, masih saja membual.." ucap Karin dengan suara kecil.

_**DRRRTT! DRRRT! **_

_Smartphone_ Shii yang diletakkan meja bergetar menandakan seseorang menelponnya. Shii melihat layar pada _Smartphone_nya lalu ekspresi wajahnya berubah masam dan menghela napas lelah, dia melihat padaku sebentar lalu meminta izin untuk menerima panggilan itu. Dia terlihat menggeser tombol untuk menerima telpon itu.

"Ya, ada apa..?" Dia terlihat bertanya pada orang di seberang panggilan itu lalu dia berdiri dan menjauh menuju bilik toilet laki-laki di ujung ruangan.

"Huh~ pasti itu panggilan dari wanita lain yang ditipunya.." jelas Karin kembali mengejek Shii.

"Karin, bisa kau berhenti menjelekkan pelanggan? Itu akan membuat pelanggan kita berkurang.." jelas Shikamaru yang membawa piring dengan burger yang sudah selesai dibuatnya lalu meletakkannya tepat di depanku.

Mataku kemudian beralih pada _nametag_ kecil yang menempel di baju Karin, aku terkejut ketika merasa nama itu tidak asing.

_Uzumaki Karin.._

Nama keluarganya sama seperti Naruto, "Ah itu.." aku menunjuk _nametag_ itu dengan penasaran yang disadari oleh Karin dan Shikamaru.

"Oh kau sadar juga.." jelas Shikamaru yang menunjuk perempuan berambut merah di sampingnya, "..dia ini sepupu Naruto.."

Tanganku langsung menutup mulutku karena terkejut, "Eh?! Jadi begitu?" Kemudian aku tertawa setelahnya, "Pantas saja, kalian memiliki aura yang mirip.." jelasku yang terlihat membuat Karin tersinggung.

"Huh?! Jangan samakan aku dengan Naruto..!" Karin mengomel padaku.

"Apa salahnya kalian kan saudara.." ungkap Shikamaru.

"Tidak, soalnya Naruto itu bodoh.. tidak sepertiku.." jelas Karin dengan nada sombong.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah.." Shikamaru terlihat tidak ingin berdebat lalu pergi melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Karin kembali menengok ke arahku dengan penasaran, "Jadi _onee-san_, kau kenal dengan Naruto?" Tanyanya yang ingin langsung kujawab.

"Iya, kami te-" ucapanku terhenti ketika ingin mengatakan bahwa kami tetangga, aku berpikir sejenak ketika mengatakan hal itu apakah akan baik-baik saja untuk Naruto? Karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu kami tinggal di apartement yang sama.

"Jadi kalian apa..?"

Aku langsung menutupi hal tersebut pada Karin, "Iya, maksudku dia juniorku di kampus dan kami berteman dekat.." aku meremas rok yang aku kenakan, kenapa aku merasa aneh mengatakan hal itu? Lagipula sejak awal kita tak memiliki hubungan apapun.

Itu benar..

Tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kami..

"Hm.. begitu ya? Sepertinya anak itu memang menjalani kehidupan kampusnya dengan baik.." jelas Karin.

Aku menatap burger yang baru matang di depanku, "Iya, bahkan dia memiliki pacar yang mencintainya.." lanjutku yang mengingat wajah Naruto ketika di penginapan _onsen_ saat itu, dia mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki oranglain yang disukainya.

_Gomen, aku tidak bisa..aku sudah punya oranglain.._

Saat itu, aku merasakan ada yang salah di dadaku.. ketika mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu..

"Apa?! Dia punya pacar?" Karin terlihat terkejut lalu menggigit ibu jarinya, "Sialan, boleh juga si Naruto.. Hey, Shikamaru.. kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau Naruto sudah punya pacar?" Karin terlihat memanggil Shikamaru yang sibuk membuat _cocktail_.

"Huh? Kukira kau sudah tahu.." jelas Shikamaru terlihat tak peduli.

Shii terlihat keluar dari bilik toilet setelah selesai dengan urusannya, lalu berjalan ke arah kami, membuat perhatianku dan Karin teralihkan pada Shii yang kemudian kembali duduk di sebelahku.

Dia melihat burger di depannya, "Oh sudah jadi?" Jelasnya melihat burger tersebut lalu menatap Karin, "Karin-san, aku juga pesan _Shochuu_.." jelas Shii pada Karin yang kemudian pergi mencari beberapa botol _Shochuu_.

Aku kemudian memakan burger di piring itu dan terkejut dengan rasanya yang memang enak, "Ah, ini enak.."

"Benarkan?" Jelas Shii yang kemudian ikut makan.

Setelah itu, kami melanjutkan minum _Shochuu_ beberapa botol ditemani Karin dan Shikamaru yang mengobrol bersama kami. Beberapa kali aku mendengar Shii yang bercerita mengenai keluarga dan kampung halamannya. Aku hanya mendengarkan apa yang dia ceritakan, lalu tertawa jika ada hal yang lucu. Aku juga menceritakan kampung halaman tempat aku di besarnya hingga mereka penasaran dengan tempat asalku.

Tapi, aku mulai tertarik ketika Shikamaru menceritakan masa kecil waktu bersama Karin dan Naruto. Aku lebih tertarik ketika Karin mulai bercerita tentang Naruto dan Keluarganya. Hal ini membuatku mempertanyakan diriku sendiri, kenapa aku sangat senang ketika mendengar cerita mengenai Naruto?

Aku tidak mengerti, tentang bagaimana yang aku rasakan sendiri..

Hal yang paling aku takuti adalah aku mulai memperhatikannya..

Dan aku takut aku akan kembali mencintai seseorang..

Bahkan jika itu Naruto sekalipun, aku tidak ingin melanggar janji yang sudah kubuat sendiri..

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC memang indah..**_

_**Silahkan review yang bijak.. **_

_**Maafkeun, Erocc jika ada salah kata..**_

_**Erocc juga manusia biasa..**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Judul : Otonari-San_**

**_Chapter : 20_**

**_Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive_**

**_Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia) :v_**

**_Genre : Ecchi, lemon, romance, drama, dll._**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino_**

**_Rating : M_**

**_A/N :_**

**_Radang memang mengesalkan..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Naruto pov*_**

"Hari ini sepi ya~" ucap Hanayo yang berada di sampingku, kami sedang berada di balik meja kasir. Kali ini, aku dan Hanayo bertukar bagian dengan beberapa pegawai yang harusnya berada di sini.

"Hah~ kuharap kita bisa pulang lebih cepat.." balasku yang melihat sekeliling _Miyamori Shoten_ hanya dihuni beberapa pengunjung yang sepertinya hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat-lihat saja.

Perhatian Hanayo terlihat kembali pada catatan masukan yang sedang dia kerjakan. Aku mendengar suara buku yang diletakkan pada meja kasir dengan pelanggan yang membawanya. Aku langsung tersenyum manis pada pelanggan tersebut dan menoleh padanya.

"Selamat datang di _Miyamori Shoten_! Apa anda memiliki kartu member?" Aku menyambutnya dengan penuh semangat lalu bertanya tentang kartu member yang mungkin dimilikinya.

"Uzumaki-_san_ terlihat sangat menikmati pekerjaanmu.." ucapnya yang membuka tudung switer yang dia kenakan, aku melihat wajah cantiknya dengan sepasang manik hijau dengan surai ungunya sangat dapat aku kenali.

"Geh! Kau.. k-kenapa ada di sini?!"

Aku terkejut bukan main ketika pelanggan di depanku ternyata adalah Nozomi. Dia tersenyum manis di hadapanku, senyuman yang benar-benar membuatku merasa terganggu. Aku terdiam mematung dan kembali teringat beberapa memori yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Namun, aku menepis pikiran itu.

"Biar kujelaskan, aku sedang membeli buku di sini.." jelasnya menunjukkan buku di meja kasir itu padaku.

"O-ouh benar juga.." tanggapku yang entah mengapa menjadi kaku, dia hanya tertawa meledek dan jujur saja itu benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Sepertinya, keributan tadi membuat Hanayo penasaran dengan kami. Dia menatap kami dengan penuh pertanyaan entah apa yang ingin diketahuinya.

Dia mendekat padaku lalu melihat Nozomi dan aku secara bergantian, "_Senpai_, siapa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Oh dia-"

"Oh, aku tahu!" Hanayo langsung memotong pembicaraanku lalu tangannya menggenggam tangan Nozomi dengan wajah berseri-seri, "_Oneesan_ adalah pacarnya _senpai_..!" Jelas Hanayo yang membuat Nozomi terdiam kebingungan ketika Hanayo mengatakan bahwa Nozomi adalah pacarku, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan kata-katanya yang bilang hal semacam itu.

"Ti-tidak, Hanayo-_chan_..! kurasa kau salah paham.."

"Eh?"

"Di-dia bukan pacarku.."

Hanayo kembali menatap Nozomi yang tersenyum padanya, "Itu benar, aku bukan pacarnya.. kita hanya teman kampus.."

Hanayo terkejut dengan wajah memerah lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Nozomi. Dia langsung menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf pada Nozomi. Aku hanya tertawa canggung sambil memijat keningku. Hal ini selalu terjadi, bahkan di tempat kerja?!

Hanayo menunduk memainkan jari tangannya, dia terlihat tak berani menatap langsung pada Nozomi yang ada di depannya.

"S-_sumimasen_, _Senpai_ selalu menceritakan tentang pacarnya yang cantik.. Saat melihatmu, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan kalian terlihat dekat jadi kupikir begitu.." jelas Hanayo yang nampak malu-malu pada Nozomi.

Tunggu, interaksi apa yang membuat kami terlihat dekat..?!

Nozomi tertawa kecil setelah mendengar perkataan Hanayo, "..benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih. Kau juga gadis yang manis.." ucap Nozomi pada Hanayo yang menatapnya dengan wajah kagum.

Hanayo terlihat tersenyum lalu membungkuk lalu berlari menjauh, saat berlari dia menabrak tumpukkan buku yang sudah disusun sehingga membuatnya panik sejenak lalu membereskan tumpukan buku itu kembali.

"Dia anak yang lucu.."

"Hm, aku juga berpikir begitu.."

"Hey, untuk perjalanan makrab nanti.. kau datang, 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba Nozomi mulai bertanya mengenai rencana angkatan jurusan kami yang ingin mengadakan perjalanan untuk 1-2 hari pada tanggal 24 nanti.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Tidak, kupikir jika kau tidak pergi rasanya akan membosankan.."

"Oh benarkah~?" aku tersenyum padanya lalu aku mengubah mimik wajahku kembali jengkel padanya, "Memangnya aku peduli.."

Aku mengambil buku yang ingin dibelinya lalu menempel alat _scan_ bar kode sehingga harganya muncul di komputer, tanpa mempedulikan tatapannya aku langsung menaruh buku itu ke dalam plastik dan memberikannya pada Nozomi. Dia menerima buku itu lalu melihat judulnya entah untuk apa.

"Semuanya, 105 _yen_.." jelasku meminta bayarannya, dia terlihat masih menatap buku itu dalam waktu yang lama, oh sial aku ingin cepat melarikan diri dari situasi ini.

"Kau tahu, Uzumaki-_san_.. ketika aku membaca sinopsis buku ini, aku merasa terganggu.." jelasnya yang membuatku mengerutkan kening dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Hah..? Mana kutahu, aku kan tidak pernah membaca buku itu.."

"Kisah yang menyedihkan.. kupikir lebih cocok untukku.." dia tersenyum dengan pandangan yang terlihat sendu.

Apa-apaan itu? Jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu padaku..

Lagipula apa maksudnya..?

"Ah, _gomen_.. kau lama menunggu, 'bukan?"

Dia terlihat memasukan buku ke dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkan selembar uang di dompetnya padaku, aku mengambil uang itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam mesin kasir dan aku memberikan sisa kembaliannya lagi pada Nozomi. Kami tidak terlibat pembicaraan apapun setelah itu, aku hanya melihat sosoknya yang menghilang dari balik pintu keluar toko.

Rasa penasaran kembali kurasakan tentang buku novel yang dia katakan tadi, k-kenapa aku harus memikirkan tentang itu? Itu sudah tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Lagipula, ada pria lain yang sedang mendekatinya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian tanggal 11 September, selama seminggu aku sudah sering melihat Shii yang terus gencar mendekati Nozomi. Mereka mulai sering terlihat bersama dan duduk bersebelahan ketika kami berada di kelas yang sama. Padahal biasanya Nozomi terlihat seperti penyendiri, dimana dia jarang bicara dengan siapapun di kampus. Sekalinya dia buka mulut itu hanya ketika oranglain mengajaknya bicara. Semua orang kelihatan mulai menyadari Shii yang memang berniat mendekati Nozomi.

Dan kali ini aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kelas dengan jendela di sebelah kami. Bersama dengan Sakura-_chan_ yang ada di depanku dengan sebuah laptop ketika dia sedang mengerjakan persentasi untuk tugas kelompok kami. Aku kemari hanya untuk menemaninya saja sambil membaca buku dari teori tentang hama tanaman untuk sedikit membantu. Hanya ada aku dan Sakura di sini untuk menyelesaikan setengah dari pekerjaan kelompok.

Aku hanya termenung diam ketika Sakura mengetik sesuatu di sana. Aku sudah menandai beberapa kalimat dari teori pada buku hama tanaman yang baru saja kubaca. Mataku menatap keluar jendela yang terlihat beberapa pohon rindang dan orang-orang yang berjalan melewati halaman kampus. Pandanganku terhenti ketika melihat dua orang pasangan yang berjalan bersama.

Tepat sekali, pasangan itu adalah Shii dan Nozomi. Tak lama kemudian mereka duduk bersama pada tembok pembatas semak-semak di bawah pohon rindang. Aku melihat mereka entah sedang membicarakan apa. Nozomi hanya tertawa kecil ketika dirasa ada hal yang menarik. Dia terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dan sepertinya pendekatan yang Shii lakukan lancar-lancar saja.

Heh~ sikapnya berbeda sekali ketika dulu aku yang mendekatinya. Jadi kau menyukai pria seperti itu?

"Entah kenapa, aku tidak menyukainya.." aku mendengar Sakura berucap ketika aku sedang fokus menatap pasangan di bawah sana.

"Hah, apa?" Aku bertanya pada Sakura yang matanya tertuju pada Shii dan Nozomi di bawah sana.

Tunggu, apa Sakura menyukai Shii?!

"..A-apa mungkin kau suka pada Shii-_kun_?"

"Hah?" Sakura memandang jengkel padaku lalu tersenyum sarkas, "Gaklah, justru dia itu tipe pria yang aku benci..!" Jelasnya yang membuatku memandangnya penuh tanya.

Aku terkejut biasanya dia dan Ino membicarakan tentang pria tampan dan populer, tapi dia tidak menyukai pria tampan seperti Shii. Bukankah itu aneh?

"Kenapa? Dia kan tampan dan populer.."

Sakura berdecak lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Aku sangat tidak menyukai bagaimana dia mendekati Tojo-_senpai_.. Mereka tidak cocok.."

"Menurutku mereka cocok-cocok saja, mereka sama-sama populer.. pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang TOP, 'bukan?" Jelasku mengelaknya untuk membela temanku.

"Aku tahu jelas pria seperti apa dia, di depan dia terlihat baik tapi di belakang dia akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya.." jelas Sakura yang membuatku mengingat bagaimana sikap Shii.

Setahuku, Shii itu pria yang baik. Dia sangat pintar di kelas, para dosen terlihat mengandalkannya, dia juga suka membantu di saat oranglain kesulitan. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah tahu dia punya sifat jelek. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya melakukan hal buruk.

"Apa alasan yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Hanya intuisiku saja sih, soalnya dia baik pada banyak wanita.."

Alasannya sama sekali tak akurat.

"Shii-kun bersikap baik pada semua orang~" jelasku padanya yang menatapku jengkel.

"Terserah, aku tetap tidak menyukainya.. Aku kasian pada Tojo-_senpai_ yang terus didekatinya.." jelasnya yang menutup laptopnya ketika selesai bicara.

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai?"

"Membicarakan hal itu membuatku tidak _mood_ untuk mengerjakannya.." dia memasukan laptopnya ke dalam tas laptop dan memakai di pundaknya, "Aku akan mengerjakannya di rumah.." jelasnya yang kemudian berjalan keluar kelas, aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

Mataku beralih kembali pada Shii dan Nozomi yang sedang berbincang akrab di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Normal pov*_**

Ketika Naruto akan beranjak dari kelas sore ini, Iruka-_sensei_ memanggilnya lalu meminta untuk membawa alat-alat yang dia tunjukkan di kelas tadi pada laboratorium. Dia berencana melakukan praktek setelah menjelaskan teori dan cara penelitian yang akan mereka lakukan. Dan sekarang berkat hal itu Naruto harus membawa kotak plastik besar ini pada ruang penyimpanan di laboratorium.

Naruto berjalan di lorong besar kampus ini yang mulai sepi dan hanya di huni oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang masih tinggal entah untuk apa. Naruto menemukan ruang laboratorium bioteknologi mulai berbelok, lalu membuka pintu ruang laboratorium yang nampak sepi tanpa ada siapapun di sana. Langkahnya melaju menuju ruang lebih kecil di sudut ruangan. Itu adalah ruangan penyimpanan untuk alat-alat dan hasil data dari penelitian.

Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam lalu melihat ruangan yang dipenuhi rak-rak untuk menyimpan barang-barang dan buku-buku yang digunakan. Naruto menaruh barang yang dia bawa di salah satu rak lalu melangkah mundur namun dia menyenggol rak dan menjatuhkan lembaran kertas hingga berserakan di lantai. Oh sial, dia jadi harus membereskannya.

Naruto mulai berjongkok lalu mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang terlihat memiliki hasil ketikan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menaruh kertas yang sudah dikumpulkan itu pada rak tadi. Naruto mulai berbalik untuk melangkah ke arah pintu, Naruto menekan kenop pintunya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi, tindakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu laboratorium di luar terbuka dan suara langkah kaki seseorang yang masuk ke dalam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tertarik membicarakan tentangnya juga.." jelas suara seorang wanita yang sering kali didengar Naruto sebagai tetangganya.

"Kupikir kau akan tertarik dengan hal yang akan kukatakan ini.." jelas suara dari seorang pria yang Naruto yakini teman satu angkatan dengannya.

Naruto kemudian mengintip dari kaca kecil di tengah pintu, matanya melihat Shii dan Nozomi yang sudah berada di sana saling berbincang. Naruto melihat Nozomi yang akan menoleh tepat ke arah pintu ruang penyimpanan dimana dia berdiri di baliknya, refleks Naruto langsung menunduk lalu menurunkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk.

_Kenapa mereka kemari?! Tunggu, kenapa aku bersembunyi?!_

"Hari ini Kurenai-_sensei_ tidak akan menggunakan lab, jadi kita bisa mengobrol sesuka kita di sini.." jelas Nozomi yang menyalakan kompor kecil di lab dengan korek, dia terlihat memakai peralatan lab untuk membuat kopi.

Tanpa disadari oleh Nozomi, Shii menutup ruang lab lalu menguncinya dengan kunci yang dia dapatkan ketika meminjamnya dari ruang dosen tadi. Setelah mengunci pintu dia langsung mengantungi kunci itu di kantung celananya. Nozomi merasa aneh melihat Shii yang dari tadi hanya berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shii hanya tersenyum padanya, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa.." kemudian dia berjalan mendekat pada Nozomi yang memegang dua cangkir kopi.

"Aku senang kau ingin membicarakan tentang rahasia Uzumaki-san.." Nozomi mengatakannya dengan sangat riang menatap pada Shii yang berdiri bersandar di meja.

_Membicarakanku untuk apa? _Naruto yang mendengar jadi penasaran.

"Ini berita yang cukup besar lho.." Shii mulai menyesap kopi yang ada di tangannya.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat penasaran~" Nozomi lalu duduk di meja di depan Shii, dia menyilangkan kakinya hingga pahanya terekspos dari rok pendeknya.

Shii melihat pemandangan menggairahkan itu dengan matanya lalu mengalihkannya lagi pada wajah Nozomi di depannya, "Iya, aku merasa dia orang lucu dan baik.. kau tahu, Naruto pernah melakukan hal konyol hingga Karin memusuhinya-"

"Berhenti membicarakan hal membosankan seperti itu, Shii-_san_.. aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mendengar hal membosankan, bisa kau langsung ke intinya saja?" jelas Nozomi menatap dingin pada Shii yang terdiam, suasana menjadi aneh beberapa saat.

_Apa yang terjadi? Suasananya terasa tidak enak.._ Naruto hanya bisa menanyai diri sendiri dengan keadaan dua orang yang ada di balik ruangan penyimpanan.

Shii kemudian menaruh kopi yang di pegangnya di meja belakangnya, dia tersenyum dengan wajah iba di hadapan Nozomi. Dia terenyuh sesaat sebelum mengatakan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Naruto yang bersembunyi juga ikut penasaran.

"Aku tidak ingin mempercayai hal ini, sangat mengerikan.." jelas Shii lalu menatap Nozomi, "Kau tahu? Belakangan ini banyak mahasiswa yang membicarakannya.. Sebenarnya Naruto itu memperkosa Kotori lalu mengancam agar Kotori mau jadi pacarnya.."

Nozomi melebarkan matanya mendengar hal yang keluar dari bibir Shii. Begitupula dengan Naruto yang juga syok mendengar rumor tentangnya. Naruto ingat dengan jelas dia sama sekali tidak memaksa Kotori untuk menjadi pacarnya, bukankah Kotori yang justru menembaknya duluan.

_Rumor darimana itu?! Apa semua orang sekarang berpikir begitu?_ Naruto mendadak menjadi lemas setelah mendengar rumor yang seperti mengada-ngada tentangnya.

"Pfft~" Nozomi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sebelum pada akhirnya dia tertawa lepas, "Buh- Ahahahahahaha..! Uzumaki-_san_..? Memperkosa Kotori-_chan_.. Ahahaha..! Sulit dipercaya..! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah konyolnya.. Ahaha!" Nozomi tertawa sangat keras hingga tanpa terasa air matanya sampai keluar, dia sampai memegang perutnya yang terasa ngilu karena terlalu keras tertawa.

Nozomi ingat jelas betapa polosnya Naruto ketika mereka pertama kali melakukan seks. Bahkan, dia ingat dengan jelas Naruto yang mencoba menolak dengan malu-malu padahal mau. Sementara Naruto di balik ruang penyimpanan hanya menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya dengan reaksi Nozomi yang seakan mengejeknya.

_Pasti baginya itu seperti lelucon, huh..?_ Jelas Naruto jengkel di dalam hati.

Meskipun begitu, sebagian diri Naruto merasa terguncang mendengar rumor tersebut yang sepertinya sudah menyebar di antara teman-temannya. Memang untuk beberapa hari ini Naruto mendapat tatapan sinis dari para wanita di kelasnya, atau tiba-tiba para pria yang jadi sangat ramah padanya dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh padanya. Naruto menganggap itu hanya perasaannya saja dan tidak menggubrisnya.

Entah mengapa Shii juga ikut tertawa melihat reaksi Nozomi di depannya, "Haha.. kau benar, sulit untuk dipercaya.. hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi.. Naruto itu sangat naif sekali.." jelas Shii yang tersenyum di hadapan Nozomi.

Sebagian diri Naruto merasa senang, ketika Shii mengatakan bahwa rumor itu tidak benar.

"Tapi, bukankah kau merasa aneh? Wanita sepopuler Kotori mau dengan Naruto?" Shii lalu tersenyum di hadapan Nozomi, "Biasanya orang yang terlihat baik itu sebenarnya punya sifat jelek, 'bukan? Bagiku hal yang wajar Naruto melakukan hal itu untuk mendapat wanita yang dia inginkan. Aku sih sudah menduganya. benar,'kan?"

Nozomi berhenti tertawa lalu wajah menunduknya mulai mendongak untuk menatap Shii di depannya, "Semua yang kau katakan hanya omong kosong belaka.." ujar Nozomi yang menatap tajam pada Shii.

"A-apa..?" Shii yang mendengar jawaban Nozomi membuat dahinya berkerut, dia bingung dengan reaksi beda dari Nozomi.

Nozomi mengangkat salah satu kakinya pada meja hingga roknya tersingkap, membuat fokus Shii berpindah pada celana dalam berwarna pink yang Nozomi kenakan. Wanita bersurai ungu di depannya tersenyum melihat reaksi dari pria di depannya ini. Nozomi meletakkan tangan di atas lututnya lalu menompang wajahnya di sana dan menatap Shii dengan senyuman Nozomi yang terasa aneh. Shii berpindah menatap wanita di depannya ini seakan menantangnya gelut.

"Kau orang yang munafik, Shii-_san_.."

"Huh..?"

"Kau berkata banyak hal seperti anjing mengonggong, kau mencoba membuatku terkesan dengan semua kebohonganmu, 'bukan?"

"Kebohongan katamu?" Shii mulai menatap tajam pada Nozomi.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu pada semua gadis? Kau berkata omong kosong selama seminggu ini, aku tahu semua tentangmu lho~"

Shii mulai menunduk ketika Nozomi mengatakan hal demikian, pria tampan itu mulai terpojok dengan hal yang Nozomi ingin katakan. Naruto masih di balik ruang penyimpanan mendengarkan apa yang akan Nozomi katakan.

"Kau tahu sejak awal bahwa aku tertarik pada Uzumaki-_san_, 'bukan? Lalu kau memanfaatkan gadis yang tergila-gila padamu untuk menyebarkan rumor bohong tentang Uzumaki-_san_. Dengan begitu, kau ingin membuatku membencinya.." jelas Nozomi yang tersenyum kecut dan Naruto yang terkejut dengan fakta itu, "Kau terlalu meremehkanku, aku wanita yang tidak mudah ditaklukkan hanya dengan rumor bohong.."

Nozomi tersenyum melihat Shii yang bersandar di meja dengan wajah menunduk. Bahu Shii terlihat bergetar membuat senyuman Nozomi sirna. Shii tertawa pelan hingga sampai akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak hingga suaranya memenuhi ruang Lab.

"AHAHAHAHA..!"

Dia tertawa geli seperti orang gila, melihat keanehan pria di depannya membuat Nozomi berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya untuk bersikap tenang agar pria ini tidak meremehkannya.

Mata Shii menatap tajam pada Nozomi dengan senyuman liciknya, "Nozomi-_senpai_, kau memang hebat bisa menebaknya dengan benar.." jelas Shii yang bertepuk tangan untuk menyelamati Nozomi yang hebat bermain detektif-detektif-an dengannya.

Nozomi hanya mendengus, "Aku sudah lama tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya, kau anak dari politikus, 'bukan? Ibumu terlibat skandal perselingkuhan lalu Ayahmu gagal mencalonkan diri di pemilihan gubernur.."

Shii terlihat terkejut ketika Nozomi mengatakan bahwa Shii merupakan anak dari politikus, begitupun dengan Naruto yang mendengarnya. Dia baru tahu bahwa Shii anak dari seorang politikus.

"Kau sangat kecewa lalu menyembunyikan dirimu, 'bukan? Karena itu, kau menghapus nama keluargamu.."

Shii kembali menunduk dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dia mulai merasa geram dengan wanita di hadapannya.

"..Kau hidup dengan memanfaatkan uang dari wanita yang kau tiduri. Kau berkata hal manis pada mereka, meskipun kau membencinya. Tapi, kau terlibat hutang besar karena di tipu oleh salah satu dari mereka.."

"..he~ begitukah?" Shii mulai berkata dengan lirih.

"..kau juga menjadikan salah satu dari mereka untuk menanggung hutangmu.." Nozomi menatap tajam pada Shii, "Kau adalah orang yang paling kubenci.."

Shii tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekat pada Nozomi yang masih duduk di atas meja, dia berdiri di hadapan Nozomi dengan tersenyum angkuh. Nozomi hanya menatapnya nyalak ketika pria itu mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menapak di meja. Nozomi mencoba tetap tenang di hadapan pria di depannya.

"Kau juga munafik, bukankah kau punya fakta jelek sebelumnya?" Shii mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Nozomi, "..Aku pernah dengar dari seorang _senpai_, kau cuti kuliah selama satu setengah tahun, dan kau terlihat menjadi jalang di klub kabaret, 'bukan?"

Nozomi terlihat tidak bisa membalas omongan Shii yang mulai mengintimidasinya, "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi jalang yang ditiduri banyak pria? Di mata laki-laki kau hanya pelacur menjijikkan.. kau hanya pemuas nafsu kami.." jelas Shii yang menepuk pelan pipi Nozomi.

Tentu saja harga diri Nozomi terluka mendengar seorang laki-laki merendahkannya, namun Nozomi kembali tersenyum.

"Itu benar, hal itu tak sepenuhnya salah.." jelas Nozomi yang menampik tangan Shii, "Tapi, meski sebagai wanita jalang wajar saja aku berpikir aku membencimu.. Uzumaki-_san_ tidak akan menjelekkan reputasi oranglain hanya untuk seorang wanita, dia akan berusaha dengan caranya sendiri.."

Entah bagaimana Nozomi tersenyum lembut ketika teringat bagaimana Naruto yang berusaha melindunginya atau bersikap lembut padanya, "..dia akan melindunginya, meskipun dia tahu bahwa reputasi wanita itu buruk baginya, dia tidak mempedulikannya.. Uzumaki-_san_, dia jauh lebih baik darimu.. Kau bahkan dibenci oleh wanita jalang, apa itu membuatmu bangga?" lanjut Nozomi yang langsung membuat geram Shii yang dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang menurutnya lebih rendah darinya.

Rahang Shii mengeras karena kesal, tangannya langsung mendorong Nozomi hingga terbaring di atas meja dengan Shii dibatasnya yang menjegal kedua tangan Nozomi di samping tubuhnya. Nozomi meringis karena punggungnya terasa sakit ketika terbentur oleh meja.

Suara gelas yang berisi kopi terjatuh karena tersenggol, mengakibatkan gelasnya pecah dan cairan kopi yang menumpahi lantai. Mendengar kegaduhan di luar ruang penyimpanan membuat Naruto langsung bangkit dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Naruto sangat terkejut ketika melihat Shii yang menjegal Nozomi dalam kungkungannya.

Satu tangan Shii menjegal kedua tangan Nozomi dengan kuat, sedangkan tangan yang satunya dia gunakan untuk membungkam mulut Nozomi sehingga suaranya tertahan. Naruto yang syok kembali bersembunyi ketika merasa kebingungan dengan situasi yang memanas dari kedua orang manusia yang terlibat masalah yang serius di luar sana.

"Kau ini selalu saja membicarakan Naruto, Naruto, Naruto terus.. benar-benar membuatku muak mendengarnya, memang apanya yang menarik darinya, huh?" Shii kemudian melepas tangan Nozomi yang dia jegal, tangan Nozomi langsung mencoba mendorong Shii untuk melepaskannya.

Seberapa kuat Nozomi mencoba melawan pria di depannya, tetap saja tenaga wanita tidak akan sekuat tenaga laki-laki. Shii masih membungkam mulut Nozomi agar wanita itu tidak berteriak. Sekalipun berteriak juga mungkin tak ada siapapun di sana karena hari yang mulai berubah gelap.

Tangan Shii yang satunya masuk ke dalam blouse Nozomi dari bawah. Dia menariknya ke atas sehingga dada Nozomi yang tertutupi bra berwarna pink terlihat. Dia kemudian mengangkat bra yang Nozomi kenakan ke atas sehingga menunjukkan dada besar yang bulat menggoda di depan matanya.

Shii tersenyum licik melihat reaksi Nozomi yang terlihat mulai tak tenang yang ditandai dengan suara tertahannya yang terdengar ingin berteriak. Shii lalu meremas kasar dada Nozomi yang meringis. Shii semakin memepetkan Nozomi yang terbaring di meja.

"Heh~ sebagai jalang kau punya badan yang bagus juga, kau tahu aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini padamu.. Melihat jalang sombong sepertimu yang tak berdaya sangat menyenangkan.." jelas Shii yang kepalanya turun lalu mengulum puting dada Nozomi yang menyembul keluar, Nozomi terpekik ketika pria itu menggigit puting dadanya hingga terasa sakit.

Naruto yang mengintip di balik ruang penyimpanan hanya terdiam tak mampu bergerak. Tubuhnya tengah dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin karena syok bahwa orang yang dia kira teman baiknya sekarang sedang berusaha memperkosa seorang wanita. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto mengintip orang yang melakukan seks, tapi melihat wanita yang ingin diperkosa membuatnya sama sekali tidak bergairah.

"Kenapa kau sangat terkejut, banyak pria yang sudah menjilat dadamu, 'bukan?" Shii kemudian tertawa ketika meremas kuat dada Nozomi, "Apa mungkin Naruto pernah menyentuhnya juga?" Nozomi terkejut sesaat mendengar pertanyaan dari Shii.

Shii tersenyum, "Dari reaksimu sepertinya benar, meski begitu, dia memilih oranglain. Dia sama saja dengan pria lainnya, dia hanya ingin tidur denganmu.." Shii lanjut menjilat leher Nozomi, "Apa kau ingin jadi selingkuhannya? Tapi, sepertinya kau ditolak ya~ ahaha! Kalau jadi dia aku pasti akan menjadikanmu simpanan.." Shii kembali mengulum puting dada Nozomi.

Tangan Shii yang meremas dada Nozomi berpindah ke dalam rok yang Nozomi kenakan dari bawah. Shii kemudian menarik celana dalam berwarna senada dengan bra Nozomi ke bawah hingga menuruni kaki Nozomi dan tersangkut di salah satu pergelangan kaki Nozomi. Nozomi mulai panik dengan apa yang akan pria ini lakukan padanya, dia kembali memberontak.

"Hey, hey.. tenanglah, ini tidak akan lama.." ujar Shii sembari membuka kancing dan resleting celananya.

Nozomi terpekik kaget hingga tubuhnya melengking, dia tiba-tiba merasakan jari Shii yang memaksa masuk pada liang senggamanya. Jarinya mengaduk bagian dalamnya secara kasar, dipaksa melakukan hal seperti ini tentu membuat Nozomi tak senang. Liang senggamanya terasa perih karena dimasukan benda asing tanpa persiapan. Kakinya bergerak tak nyaman ketika Shii yang mencoba melebarkan liang senggamanya dengan jarinya.

"Hey, kalau kau belum basah juga.. ini akan terasa sakit.." jelas Shii yang melepaskan jarinya lalu tangannya mulai memposisikan kejantanannya yang menegang pada liang senggama dari Nozomi yang semakin gencar memberontak.

"Oh sial, diamlah! Jika kau banyak bergerak, aku jadi sulit memasukkannya, bodoh..!" Ujar Shii yang menahan tubuh Nozomi agar lebih tenang, namun dia merasa tubuh wanita dihadapannya mulai bergetar dan terdiam pasrah.

Shii menatap wajah Nozomi yang menoleh ke samping, sulit dipercaya wanita yang terlihat sombong beberapa saat lalu kini terlihat tak berdaya. Shii tersenyum licik melihat reaksi wanita di hadapannya ini berhasil dia buat menjadi sosok lemah. Nozomi menangis dengan suara tertahan karena mulutnya masih dibekap. Air matanya meluncur keluar ketika dia mulai mengedipkan matanya.

"_Oya-oya_..? Kau menangis? Apa kau takut? Kau yakin tuh, kau baik-baik saja.. bagus-bagus, menurutlah seperti anak baik ketika aku berhasil mengeluarkan benihku di dalammu.. yeah, meskipun kau teriak percuma saja, aku sudah mengunci pintunya.. kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku semudah itu.." jelas Shii yang mulai mendekatkan kejantanannya itu ke liang senggama Nozomi yang sudah pasrah akan nasibnya.

_Oy, kenapa kau menangis? Jangan biarkan pria sepertinya membuatmu menjadi lemah.._

Naruto yang melihat wajah Nozomi yang mengeluarkan air matanya merasa geram. Tangannya terkepal kuat ketika melihat Shii yang tersenyum licik memandang Nozomi. Naruto menggeretakkan giginya kesal, dia sudah tidak tahan melihat Nozomi yang terus dilecehkan oleh Shii. Terutama Shii sudah mulai ingin melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan pada Nozomi.

_**Brak..!**_

"Hentikan..!" Naruto berteriak begitu keluar dari pintu ruang penyimpanan.

Shii dan Nozomi yang mendengar Naruto terkejut, Shii menghentikan tindakannya yang ingin memperkosa Nozomi. Shii langsung melihat sosok Naruto di depannya yang memandang marah padanya. Dengan cepat Shii langsung melepaskan Nozomi lalu kembali memasang celananya. Dia tersenyum canggung di hadapan Naruto yang terlihat sudah sangat geram. Nozomi terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar, dia memegang kemaluannya yang terasa perih.

"Sakit.." lirih Nozomi.

Melihat Nozomi yang seperti itu membuat Naruto memandang tajam pada Shii yang terlihat mati kutu.

"Yo, N-naruto.. kenapa kau bisa ada di sini..?" Shii meneguk ludahnya ketika Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, "Sebentar biar ku jelaskan ten-"

"Berhenti bicara.." potong Naruto.

Shii mendekat pada Naruto yang justru menghindarinya, "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan atau rumor buruk yang coba kau sebarkan tentangku. Aku hanya ingin kau menghentikan tindakan jahatmu sekarang." lanjut Naruto.

Shii terdiam ketika Naruto melangkah melewatinya, Naruto menatap tajam padanya. Shii menunduk dengan tangan terkepal karena rencananya sudah diketahui oleh Naruto. Dia merasa situasi ini membuatnya semakin membenci Naruto.

Naruto menghampiri Nozomi yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan pakaiannya yang sudah dirapikan kembali, wanita itu hanya membisu dengan wajah lusuh. Ada perasaan iba di dalam dirinya melihat Nozomi dalam keadaan mengerikan seperti ini. Naruto hanya terdiam di tempat tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat wanita di depannya terguncang seperti sekarang.

"Hah~ sialan..! Aku gagal.."desah Shii yang terdengar seperti disengaja agar kedua orang di belakangnya dengar, kemudian matanya melihat ke arah Naruto dan Nozomi dengan tersenyum sarkas.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah tidak perlu untuk disembunyikan lagi.." jelasnya tersenyum licik di hadapan Naruto, "Itu benar Naruto, aku tidak akan menyangkal jika kau ingin melaporku.."

"Aku tidak akan melapormu.." jelas Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ingin bersitatap dengan Shii yang mengkerutkan dahinya dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Hah?" Shii mendengus, "Apa kau bodoh?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak memiliki bukti. Di tambah aku tidak ingin merusak citra Tojo-san jika oranglain mengetahuinya.. Semua ini hanya keputusan Tojo-san.. bagaimana menurutmu?" jelas Naruto menatap pada Nozomi yang terkejut, Nozomi kemudian menunduk dan menggeleng.

"Dan juga reputasi keluargamu akan semakin buruk, 'bukan? Jika anak dari politikus ketahuan mencoba memperkosa wanita, karir Ayahmu akan lebih hancur.. Jadi, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun.."

Shii mengepalkan tangannya kesal dengan alasan Naruto, "..Aku tidak peduli dengan reputasi apapun, aku tidak perlu belas kasihanmu dan aku merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali.." jelas Shii yang mengambil tasnya lalu menuju pintu lab, dia memutar kunci yang dia pegang lalu membiarkan kunci itu di sana, tanpa mengucapkan apapun dia pergi dari sana meninggalkan Naruto dan Nozomi.

Naruto melihat pada Nozomi yang ada di depannya, wanita itu berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju pecahan gelas dan kopi yang tumpah. Naruto refleks mengikutinya yang berjongkok untuk mengambil pecahan gelas di lantai. Naruto memegang pundak wanita itu dan menatap langsung wajah Nozomi.

"Oy, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

Nozomi hanya tersenyum lalu menunduk dengan perlahan mengambil pecahan gelas untuk mengumpulkannya di satu sisi lantai yang lain. Naruto melihat tangan yang mengambil pecahan gelas itu terlihat bergetar merasa tak tega. Tangan Naruto langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Nozomi di depannya, Nozomi langsung balas menatap Naruto di depannya.

"Tanganmu bergetar begitu, mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja!" Bentak Naruto pada Nozomi yang terdiam.

Naruto kemudian ikut mengumpulkan pecahan beling gelas tersebut, "Aku akan membantumu.." jelasnya yang membuat Nozomi memandangnya.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan tatapan Nozomi, dia hanya membantu membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi di ruang lab tersebut. Nozomi kembali memandang kopi yang tumpah itu sendu, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"_Arigatou_.."

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Tak terasa udah chap 20, karena itu Erocc akan membalas 10 review dari kolom review buat chap depan.. tapi yang bijak ya!**_

_**Maafkan Erocc di chapter 20 Erocc seperti menyiksa Nozomi banget haha..**_

_**Kumohon Nozomi lovers jgn marah.. Erocc hanya mengikuti imajinasi dari plot yang Erocc buat.. **_

_**Sebenanya ini terinspirasi sama pengalaman temen Erocc (cewek), tmn Erocc ini disukai dua cwok (temen erocc juga di kampus).. salah satu cwoknya ada yg bikin berita bohong gitu ke si cwek biar si cewek benci sama cowok yang lainnya.. si cewek gak suka gitu, di tambah dia anggap kedua cowok itu hanya teman..**_

_**Untungnya, gak ad sampe niat memperkosa sih.. wkwk**_

_**Karena lumayan menarik Erocc buat saja untuk konflik chap 20 ini..**_

_**Akhirnya punya niat juga erocc ngetik selama 3 hari, gatau kenapa erocc ingin menyelesaikan ff yang lain hingga yg lain terbengkalai..**_

_**Lemon NaruKoto bakal ada di Chapter depan, tunggu ajha.. v:**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Judul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : 21**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia) :v**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, NTR, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Kayaknya erocc serba salah..**_

.

.

.

.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**_  
_**(Jangan maksa buat baca jika ga kuat netorare..)**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback mode on***_

_Nozomi membuka matanya melihat langit biru di atasnya dengan gumpalan awan yang perlahan bergerak, cuaca yang cerah pikirnya. Perlahan pandangannya melihat dari kedua sisi tebing yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon hijau yang rindang dan air terjun kecil yang mengalir di pinggir tebing._

_Nozomi ingat betul dimana saat ini dia berada, tempat dimana dia dibesarkan sejak pindah dari Kansai saat berumur 7 tahun. Sekarang dia berada di ngarai Takachiho dengan pemandangan alam yang indah. Tempat ini memiliki banyak kenangan bagi Nozomi semenjak Ayahnya menitipkan dia pada kerabatnya yang merupakan pendeta kuil di perfektur Miyazaki._

_Matanya melirik pada pria bersurai jingga yang sedang bergerak mendayung perahu melewati ngarai yang saat ini sepi wisatawan. Nozomi perlahan bergerak dari posisi bersender di papan perahu dengan hati-hati karena sedang berada di perahu kayu yang dinaikinya. Merasakan sebuah pergerakan dari Nozomi pria itu menempatkan perhatiannya pada Nozomi dan tersenyum. Dia berhenti mendayung ketika berada di tengah ngarai._

_"Oh, kau sudah bangun.."_

_"Anginnya membuatku mengantuk.." jelas Nozomi yang sekarang duduk menghadap pada Pria di depannya._

_"Kau selalu mengajakku ke tempat ini saat akhir pekan, tapi ketika aku mendayung perahu kau selalu tertidur.." Pria itu berkata lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bebek yang berenang mendekatinya._

_Nozomi menunduk dengan senyuman, dia duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Meskipun tertidur, sekarang Nozomi sangat senang berada di samping pria ini._

_"Karena aku suka tempat ini.." jelas Nozomi yang mendapat senyuman kecil dari si pria._

_"Aku juga.." pria itu memberi makan bebek yang berenang di dekat perahunya, "Aku harap bisa selalu seperti ini, tapi kau pergi kuliah di Tokyo besok.."_

_Nozomi merasa bersalah ketika harus meninggalkan pria di depannya tapi menjenjang pendidikan tinggi juga keinginan egoisnya, "Gomen nee, aku bersikap egois tentang hal ini.." jelas Nozomi._

_"Tidak, yang egois adalah aku.. aku berpikir kau akan selalu berada di kota ini, tapi bagaimanapun kau memiliki impian yang besar untuk masa depanmu.. dan yang aku pedulikan hanya diriku sendiri.." _

_"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin kau pergi bersamaku ke Tokyo.." jelas Nozomi, ini pertama kalinya dia mengatakan hal yang begitu egois pada pria di depannya._

_"Orangtuaku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membiayaiku kuliah di sana, dan lagi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan adik-adikku untuk mencari pekerjaan.." si pria menatap langit di atasnya, "Meski mereka bukan keluarga kandungku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.."_

_Nozomi meremas dress putih yang dikenakannya, mendengar hal yang dikatakan pria di depannya sangat dia pahami. Nozomi sudah tahu hutang budi apa yang harus ditanggung pria itu untuk orang-orang yang sudah merawatnya. Sudah pasti pria di depannya tidak bisa juga mengikuti keinginan egoisnya._

_Matanya menatap pantulan wajahnya di air samping perahu, "Aku hanya takut.."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Jika jarak sejauh itu akan membuatmu melupakanku, apa aku harus percaya bahwa itu takdir kita..?"_

_Si pria terdiam menatap wanita di depannya untuk mencerna lebih dalam hal yang dikhawatirkannya._

_"Kalau begitu, apa kau berani melawan takdir seperti itu? Jika yang maha kuasa tidak membiarkan kita bersama, aku akan tetap memaksamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi.." pandangannya menatap tajam seakan tak suka dengan keraguan wanitanya, "bahkan jika aku mati nantinya, aku rela menyeretmu dari neraka.."_

_Si pria mendekat pada Nozomi, tangannya menyentuh wajah Nozomi untuk menatap langsung mata si pria. Nozomi menatap wajah pria itu yang menatap tajam padanya lalu mendekatkan kening mereka hingga menempel._

_"Maka berjanjilah padaku, kau akan berada di sisiku dimanapun itu, Nozomi.." ucap si pria yang memaksa hingga Nozomi merasa ketakutan berada di dekatnya, lalu Nozomi sangat terkejut ketika sebuah bayangan hitam yang menariknya ke bawah masuk ke dalam pedalaman air di ngarai tersebut._

_**Flashback mode off***_

Nozomi membuka matanya dengan jantung berdegub kencang, dia bangun dari ranjangnya lalu termenung sendiri setelah menyadari dia berada di ruang kamar apartement minimalisnya yang lampunya meredup. Nozomi akhirnya menyadari yang barusan tadi hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka. Mimpi tersebut membuatnya kembali mengingat masalalunya.

Masih dia ingat jelas wajah dari pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dulu, dengan segala janji dan ikatan yang mereka buat. Nozomi tidak mengerti seberapa banyak dia mencoba melupakan pria itu, tapi tidak bisa menghapus keberadaannya.

Nozomi melihat liontin yang sudah berada di genggamannya, pandangannya menjadi sendu mengingat sosok pria yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Dia menggenggam erat liontin itu seraya kembali terjatuh pada ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap. Matanya tiba-tiba mengalir setitik air mata ketika dia menutup perlahan kelopak matanya.

".._Gomen nee_, Yahiko.." lirihnya menyebut nama orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto pov***_

Aku makan sarapan pagi ini dengan lesu. Aku melihat _bentou_ super market yang masih tersisa setengah. Aku hendak menyuap nasi namun terhenti tiba-tiba. Aku menghela nafas ketika nafsu makanku serasa menghilang. Benakku terbayang kembali dengan yang terjadi kemarin. Temanku yang kupercayai ternyata menusukku dari belakang, juga hampir memperkosa seorang gadis hanya untuk nafsu konyol.

Pandanganku beralih pada tembok rumah dimana di baliknya dihuni oleh Nozomi. Pikiranku terlintas pada hal mengerikan yang menimpanya kemaren. Setelah itu, aku membantunya membersihkan kekacauan yang diperbuat oleh Shii. Aku melihatnya yang bergetar ketakutan, tapi setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi ketika akhirnya aku memutuskan pulang menemaninya.

Aku hanya melihat wajahnya dari pantulan kaca kereta yang terlihat datar saja. Aku berpikir dia tidak ingin membahas apapun jadi aku hanya berdiri di sampingnya. Aku merasa hampir gila memikirkannya, apa dia masih baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika dia berhenti kuliah karena hal ini?

Tapi, apa hal itu mungkin? Nozomi bukan tipe wanita yang selemah itu kupikir.

Aku melihat tanggal yang menunjukkan angka 12 bulan September. Hari ini ulang tahun Kotori-_chan_, semua teman-teman berencana membuat kejutan untuknya nanti. Aku juga bergabung dengan mereka, tapi dengan uang dari kerja paruh waktu yang kukumpulkan, aku berencana menghabiskan malam bersama Kotori-_chan_ di sebuah hotel yang sudah di-_booking_ dan memberikan gelang ukir yang sudah kupesan sejak lama. Aku tidak tahu apa ini membuatnya senang, tapi dia sempat bilang bahwa gelangnya lucu.

Aku yang sudah tidak nafsu makan menutup bungkus _bentou_ tersebut lalu membuangnya di tong sampah. Pagi ini aku bersiap untuk ke kampus, aku memakai sepatuku di teras depan pintu. Aku membuka pintu dan bertemu tetanggaku, Nozomi yang berjalan saat ingin lewat dari apartementku. Pandangan kami bertemu dengan suasana yang cukup _awkwar_.

"_Ohayou_.." ucapnya memberi salam selamat pagi padaku.

"_O-ohayou_.." Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku karena gugup, "Ja-jadi apa semalam kau bisa tidur nyenyak?" Tanyaku padanya yang tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu, aku sangat lelah hingga tertidur pulas. Itu semua berkat dirimu, terima kasih ya.." jelasnya yang menunduk dengan senyuman seperti biasanya, dia seperti sudah tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam.

Apa benar, dia baik-baik saja?

Aku mengunci pintu rumahku lalu berjalan di belakang Nozomi. Aku menatap punggung mungilnya yang masih tegap untuk melihat dunia. Aku baru ingat, wanita di depanku ini Nozomi. Kurasa hal buruk tak akan membuatnya gentar begitu saja. Baguslah, kalau dia tidak mengalami trauma dan ingin melupakannya.

Selama perjalanan menuju kampus kami hanya terdiam meskipun berada di gerbong kereta yang sama, aku hanya menatapnya ketika dia duduk membaca sebuah novel yang beberapa hari dibelinya di _Miyamori Shoten_. Melihatnya terlarut dalam bacaan membuatku beberapa kali mencoba mengintip kalimat yang ada di novelnya dari posisi berdiri di depannya. Aku bisa saja membuat perbincangan basa-basi dengan novel itu tapi aku urungkan.

Setelah keluar dari kereta kami berjalan dari stasiun hingga kampus dengan jarak yang cukup jauh seperti orang yang saling tidak mengenal. Lebih tepatnya aku berjalan di belakangnya. Pada dasarnya kami memang menutupi bahwa kami tetangga di depan teman sekampus.

Kemudian aku melihat Nozomi yang didekati seorang _senpai_ wanita yang terlihat ramah padanya dan mengajaknya memasuki kelas yang berbeda denganku. Kemudian aku pergi melangkah melewatinya, menuju tangga untuk naik ke lantai 2 menuju kelas yang ingin kutuju.

Kemudian aku menjalani rutinitas kampusku seperti biasa dengan dosen pengajar yang berbeda di setiap matkulnya. Sepanjang hari ini, aku menyadari keberadaan Shii yang tak ada dimanapun. Ketika aku bertanya pada teman sekelas, aku terkejut ketika salah satu dari mereka berkata Shii keluar dari kampus dan tidak tahu kemana dia setelahnya. Shii tiba-tiba menghilang seperti di telan bumi.

Setelah tragedi kemarin, aku menduga dia pasti menghindariku yang sudah tahu bagaimana masalalu dan sifat aslinya, Atau mungkin dia sudah tidak memiliki muka untuk kembali kemari. Sejujurnya aku memang kesal yang apa yang dia lakukan dengan rumor jelek tentangku dan berusaha memperkosa wanita. Dia pria yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov**_*

Setelah merayakan ulang tahun Kotori di Bar _Jackpot _tempat Shikamaru bekerja, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan bermalam di sebuah hotel yang sudah dipesan bersama Kotori. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi kamar hotel dengan hanya mengenakan kimono handuk berwarna putih, sedangkan Kotori masih di dalam kamar mandi untuk berendam lebih lama.

Naruto duduk di pinggir kasur lalu termenung. Pikirannya kembali melayang dengan hal mengerikan yang dilihatnya kemarin. Ketika melihat Nozomi yang hampir diperkosa, Naruto mengingat bagaimana wajahnya ketika mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Meskipun tadi pagi Nozomi terlihat baik-baik saja, dia meragukan bahwa itu benar. Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa seks bisa menjadi hal yang mengerikan.

Naruto terus memikirkan bagaimana hal itu terjadi sehingga membuatnya terlarut dalam masalah itu. Entah bagaimana seks yang dipaksakan begitu mengerikan baginya. Pikirannya menjadi kacau setiap kali terlintas peristiwa kemarin.

_Apa aku trauma?_

Naruto meremas rambut basahnya dengan depresi, dia teringat saat mandi dengan Kotori tadi, dia tidak merasakan gairah apapun. Meskipun Naruto sudah melihat tubuh telanjangnya dan mereka berciuman. Bagian bawahnya sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ini buruk jika peristiwa memperkosa kemarin membuatnya trauma. Jika Kotori tahu bagian bawahnya tidak bereaksi terhadapnya hari ini, bisa-bisa dia diputuskan.

"..Ah, sial.." gumamnya menunduk.

_**DRRRT! DRRRTT!**_

Naruto menyadari _smartphone_nya yang berada di atas meja samping kasur bergetar. Dia melihatnya bercahaya membuatnya meraih ke dalam genggamannya. Naruto melihat dulu nama orang yang memanggilnya, dia terdiam begitu tahu yang menghubunginya adalah Nozomi. Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto menekan ikon hijau untuk menerima panggilannya. Naruto menempelkan _smartphone_nya tepat di telingah.

"Halo, ada apa?"

"_**Ah Uzumaki-san, syukurlah kau mengangkat telponnya. Apa aku mengganggumu?**_"

"Oh tidak sama sekali, aku sedang senggang. Kenapa?"

Naruto mendengarnya yang terdiam beberapa saat, "_**Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih soal kemarin.. Kau tahu? saat itu jika tidak ada dirimu, tubuh ini pasti sudah teraniaya..**_"

Naruto tercengang mendengar kata-katanya, "O-oh.. tentu saja, jika kau merasa begitu.."

"_**..sebagai gantinya aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu..**_"

"Hal itu tak perlu kau pikirkan, jika kau baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup untukku.."

"_**Tapi, aku tidak puas jika tidak melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Jadi biarkan besok aku membalas budi, kumohon..**_"

Naruto berpikir sejenak dengan permohonan Nozomi untuk membalas budi, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan apapun darinya. Baginya yang terpenting Nozomi baik-baik saja. Naruto sudah cukup senang Nozomi berterima kasih padanya. Bagaimana pun mereka teman sekampus dan tetangga, 'bukan?

"..baiklah" ucap Naruto menerimanya, terdengar Nozomi yang tertawa kecil nampak senang dengan hal itu.

"_**Uzumaki-san, kau tidak ada di ruanganmu. Kau sedang pergi?**_"

"Aku hanya pergi menginap.." jelas Naruto.

"_**Biar kutebak, kau sedang di hotel bersama Kotori-chan, 'bukan?**_"

_Sial, kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya hal seperti itu?! Meskipun aku sedang di hotel, itu bukan urusannya, 'kan?_

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu mendengus akan tebakan Nozomi yang tepat sekali.

"Iya, aku di hotel bersama Kotori.." jelasnya yang mendapat gumaman Nozomi yang terdengar kecewa entah karena apa.

"_**Enaknya~ aku benar-benar iri dengan Kotori-chan..**_"

"Hah..?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya tanda tak mengerti atas pendapat Nozomi.

"_**Dia bisa merasakanmu sepuasnya, betapa bahagianya.. ah.. mnn..**_" Nozomi menjawab alasannya kemudian Naruto mendengar suara Nozomi yang meracau tak jelas, "_**mnn~ Kau tahu? Sejak kau menyelamatkanku, aku selalu memikirkanmu.. uh..**_" Naruto mendengar gemuruh yang mengganggu dari seberang sambungan telpon Nozomi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan..?" Naruto sebenarnya mulai merasa terganggu dengan suara nafas Nozomi yang terdengar terengah di telingahnya.

Tanpa Naruto lihat, dia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita bersurai ungu itu. Nozomi hanya tertawa kecil merespon pertanyaan Naruto. Saat ini sebenarnya Nozomi sedang tertidur menyamping di kasurnya sambil menggenggam telpon di telingahnya. Hanya saja hal yang tak di sangka adalah Nozomi telanjang bulat dan hanya tertutupi selembar selimut. Di tambah suasana sepi dengan lampu remang di ruangannya.

"_**Fufu~ Aku sedang masturbasi sambil membayangkanmu.. mnn.. hah.. setiap kali memikirkan Uzumaki-san aku tidak bisa berhenti.. ah~**_"

Tangan yang satunya dia gunakan untuk menekan kemaluannya untuk memberikan rangsangan seksual di dalam dirinya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dengan sendirinya ketika dia menggesek jarinya pada area sensitifnya hingga menimbulkan racau mesum dari suaranya. Naruto nampak kesal dengan rona merah di pipinya akan jawaban Nozomi. Dia tak habis pikir Nozomi menjadikannya sebagai bahan masturbasi.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Berhenti melakukannya, itu sangat mengerikan!" Bentak Naruto pada Nozomi yang sama sekali tak peduli, justru reaksi Naruto terdengar manis untuknya.

"_**Uzumaki-san.. jika seandainya saat itu kau yang berusaha memperkosaku, ah~ mmn.. mungkin aku akan suka rela menyerahkan diriku.. hhmm.. uh!**_" Nozomi tersenyum dengan wajah memerah membayangkan reaksi Naruto akan ucapannya.

Naruto hanya syok dengan perkataan Nozomi, dia menjadi semakin emosi merasa ucapan Nozomi seperti mempermainkannya.

"Kau benar-benar! Aku akan memutuskan telponnya!"

"_**Tunggu, kau tak boleh memutuskannya sampai aku yang melakukannya..**_" jelas Nozomi yang mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap lalu menungging, dia meletakkan ponselnya di depannya, "_**Aku ingin kau mendengar ini sampai akhir..**_" Nozomi kemudian memasukan salah satu jarinya ke liang senggamanya hingga menimbulkan desahan indahnya, tangan yang satunya dia gunakan untuk meremas dadanya sendiri.

Naruto dapat mendengar suara erotis Nozomi yang sedang masturbasi, juga suara becek yang dihasilkan dari jari Nozomi yang mengaduk-ngaduk kemaluannya. Naruto hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh mendengar suara wanita yang sedang masturbasi dari sambungan ponsel. Dia akui suara Nozomi yang mendesah benar-benar membuatnya merasa panas. Belum lagi wanita itu menyebut namanya seakan bagian diri Naruto berada di sana untuk menyetubuhinya.

"_**Ahn.. Ahn~ ah.. rasanya itu terus mengaduk bagian dalamku.. hmm! Ahnm! Ah! Uzumaki-san~ ahn! Ah.. terus lakukan, mnm.. Uzumaki-san..!**_"

Memaksa pikiran Naruto yang sekarang membayangkan dirinya berada di dekat Nozomi, menghentakkan kejantanannya di dalam liang wanita itu yang terus meminta lebih. Pikiran Naruto menjadi kacau sekarang, tepat di hari ulang tahun pacarnya. Nafas Naruto menjadi tercekat antara bingung dan aneh dengan maksud Nozomi yang menggodanya. Ingin sekali Naruto memutuskan sambungan ponselnya, tapi tangannya menjadi kaku.

_Kumohon hentikan.._

"_**Oh..ahh! Aku.. Uzumaki-san..hyah~ aku akan keluar~ ah..ahn..ah..ah..hyahh~ uzumaki-san~!**_" Nozomi menambahkan satu jati yang memasuki liangnya untuk lebih merangsangnya dengan menggerakkannya lebih cepat, di bayangannya nampak sosok Naruto yang sedang menyetubuhinya dari belakang sambil meremas dadanya.

"_**Kyaaaaaaah..! Aku keluar, Uzumaki-saaaan~!**_" Tak berapa lama kemudian Nozomi melesakkan jarinya lalu mencapai puncak hingga mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dari liang senggamanya, dia ambruk sesaat dengan wajah tersenyum yang merasa lega, dia memutar tubuhnya dengan kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telingah.

Sekarang Naruto mendengar suara Nozomi yang terengah karena kelelahan, "_**Ufufu~ kau masih mendengarnya..**_" Nozomi tertawa kecil lalu melihat tangannya yang dilumuri cairan orgasmenya sendiri, "_**Berkat membayangkanmu dan mendengar suaramu, aku sampai keluar 5 kali.. aku sangat frustasi karena tak bisa menyentuhmu, tapi sekarang kau sudah dimiliki wanita lain..**_" Naruto melebarkan matanya dengan situasinya saat ini, Nozomi wanita yang rumit, bahkan sekarang pun dia masih ingin memainkan Naruto.

Wanita ini egois dan serakah. Bodohnya lagi Naruto mendengar keegoisannya hingga akhir. Naruto tidak tahu seperti apa sebenarnya yang Nozomi inginkan. Wanita itu selalu merubah pendiriannya hingga membuat Naruto harus menerka sendiri maksudnya. Naruto membenci sifat Nozomi yang selalu berubah seperti ini padanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirimu, Tojo-_san_.. Dari awal kau yang menolakku, tapi sekarang kau seperti ingin menarikku kembali, seakan kau mempermainkanku.. apa kau senang membuatku tertekan? Apa kau membenciku?" Jelas Naruto yang membuat Nozomi terdiam.

"_**Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja hal yang berkaitan denganmu membuatku tertarik.. Bukankah bermain diam-diam lebih menyenangkan? jika kau lelah, aku bisa menghiburmu.. bukankah kita teman?**_"

Naruto mendengus mendengarnya, "Teman?" Berteman apanya dengan semua hal aneh ini, "Kau teman yang aneh, karena itulah berhenti mengganggu! Atau aku akan membencimu!" Naruto berkata keras lalu memutuskan sambungan ponselnya, dia kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja dengan hantaman yang keras tak peduli jika ponselnya rusak.

Naruto merasa kejantanannya yang awalnya lemas ternyata sudah berdiri tegak sejak mendengar _voices sex_ yang Nozomi lakukan padanya. Naruto tersenyum miris ketika menyadarinya, dia melakukannya lagi. Naruto merasa jijik pada dirinya yang berfantasi kotor hanya dengan mendengar erangan mesum Nozomi dari sambungan telpon.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita di belakangnya, dia berbalik dan melihat Kotori yang memakai balutan handuk dan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Kotori datang mendekat pada Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir, mendengar suara Naruto yang meletakkan ponselnya dengan membanting di meja membuatnya penasaran hal apa yang membuat Naruto begitu marah. Kotori belum pernah melihat Naruto semarah itu sebelumnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, ada apa?" Maniknya yang bulat menatap Naruto yang masih diam tertunduk, Naruto tak ingin membuat Kotori khawatir tapi dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Naruto-_kun_-mnmm..!" Kotori terkejut ketika merasakan bibir Naruto yang menempel pada bibirnya, Naruto menarik Kotori ke dalam pelukannya lalu tangannya bergerak menyelusuri tubuh Kotori, Naruto meremas payudara Kotori yang masih di balut handuk.

Kotori mulai terbuai akan perlakuan Naruto lalu membalas ciuman pria itu, dan membuka mulutnya ketika Naruto menjilat pada bibirnya meminta akses untuk membuka mulutnya, lidah mereka salit melilit di dalam mulut mereka yang menyatu. Tangan Naruto dengan lihai meraba tubuh Kotori hingga handuknya terbuka dan lepas dari tubuhnya.

Sesaat kemudian mereka berdua terjatuh di kasur sambil terus berciuman, tangan Naruto menyentuh payudara Kotori untuk meremasnya lembut. Mereka kemudian melepaskan ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan lalu saling memandang. Kotori tertawa kecil menatap wajah tampan Naruto yang berada di atasnya.

"Pertama, aku menciummu di festival musim panas. Kedua, kita melakukan seks di kamarku. Ketiga, saat liburan musim panas.." Kotori menghitung dengan jarinya berapa kali mereka berhubungan intim, "..lalu keempat, kita melakukannya di apartementmu.. awalnya kupikir hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi, dan hanya menjadi mimpi saja.." ungkap Kotori yang tersenyum pada Naruto, lalu kedua tangannya menarik tali kimono handuk yang Naruto kenakan hingga lepas, dia melepaskan kimono itu dari tubuh Naruto yang akhirnya telanjang.

"Ini bukan mimpi, sekarang hanya ada kita berdua di sini.." jelas Naruto yang mendekat pada Kotori dan kembali berciuman, tangan Kotori langsung melingkar pada punggung Naruto.

Kotori melepas ciuman Naruto untuk mengambil napas karena sesak ketika pria itu menindih dan memeluknya erat, "Apa kau puas..?" Tanya Kotori yang malah kembali mendapati bibir Naruto yang membungkamnya, "mmnnn.. aku pikir kau mmnn hh.. lebih serakah.. mmnm.."

"..aku ingin lebih merasakanmu, Kotori-_chan_.." ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto, Kotori mengeluarkan lidahnya, Naruto langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan melilitnya pada lidah Kotori, mereka melakukannya dengan gerakan memutar lalu Naruto memiringkan kepalanya untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kotori.

"Mmn~ uhh.. .." Kotori menoleh untuk lepas dari ciuman Naruto, "Ah.. tidak, ini membuatku lemah.." Kotori terengah karena pasokan oksigen yang berkurang dari ciuman sang kekasih, dia kembali terkejut ketika tangan Naruto menangkup wajahnya dan kembali melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kotori yang pasrah saja, Naruto menikmati ketika lidahnya merasakan saliva dan hangatnya rongga mulut Kotori yang memabukkan dan tekstur bibirnya yang kenyal.

"Ah~" mereka melepaskan ciuman itu hingga menciptakan benang saliva yang akhirnya terputus ketika mereka menjauh.

"Naruto-_kun_, ciumanmu sangat mesum.. mnn.. aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku.." Kotori kemudian menarik Naruto untuk berputar hingga ke tengah kasur.

"Jadi kau ingin lebih..?" Tanya Naruto menatap pada Kotori yang sudah berada di atasnya.

"Ya, aku ingin lebih.." ucap Kotori mengangguk, kedua tangannya mengurung Naruto yang berada di bawahnya, "Ahn~" Kotori merasakan kejantannan Naruto yang sudah tegang mengenai kemaluannya, ditambah Naruto menekan-nekan membuatnya semakin tidak tahan.

"Ah~ penismu menekan-nekanku.." Kotori tersenyum lalu menunduk dan menekan bibir Naruto dengan telunjuknya, "Apa kau ingin aku segera memanjakannya?" Naruto mengangguk dengan jawaban Kotori.

Kotori kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Naruto, "Hanya mengangguk tidak akan cukup, cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan~?" Jelas Kotori yang mencubit gemas pipi Naruto.

"Aw, itu sakit!" Naruto yang memegang pipinya yang sakit oleh cubitan Kotori yang sekarang hanya tertawa, Naruto menatap Kotori yang duduk di atas tubuhnya.

Naruto menatap siluet sempurna dari kekasihnya yang tak mengenakan apapun. Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, meskipun bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan seks, gadis di hadapannya tetap terlihat menggoda.

Naruto berpikir ulang kembali, betapa bodohnya dia tidak terangsang saat mandi bersamanya tadi. Mengingatnya membuat Naruto kesal, karena yang membuatnya terangsang duluan ketika mendengar Nozomi masturbasi dari sambungan ponsel. Padahal yang asli ada di depannya.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau kau bertanya.. aku ingin _oral_ lebih dulu.." jelas Naruto yang langsung dituruti Kotori yang sekarang bergeser ke bawahnya tepat di depan kejantanannya.

Kotori tertawa kecil ketika menyentuh kejantanan Naruto di tangannya dan mengelus batang tegang itu dengan tangannya dengan lembut, "Ini sudah sangat tegang.. apa Naruto-_kun_ sudah menantikannya? Baiklah, aku akan mulai.." Kotori kemudian membuka mulutnya dan melahap kejantanan Naruto yang besar, lidahnya dengan lihai bergerak di dalam memanjakan kejantanan Naruto yang menjadi basah akibat air liur Kotori.

"Agh.." Naruto mendongak dengan mata tertutup ketika kejantanannya di selimuti oleh rongga mulut Kotori yang bergerak keluar-masuk.

Dengan hati-hati Kotori bergerak pelan agar giginya tidak melukai Naruto, dia terus bergerak hingga beberapa detik lalu mengeluarkan kejantanan itu dari mulutnya, dia lanjut menjilat ujung kejantanan Naruto sembari mengocok dengan tangannya. Kemudian lidahnya bergerak dari bawah ke atas untuk menjilatnya beberapa kali.

Naruto menutup matanya dengan lengannya sembari menikmati perlakuan Kotori pada kejantanannya. Sekarang Kotori kembali memasukan kejantanan Naruto pada mulutnya dan bergerak keluar-masuk dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan suara decitan.

"Mnn.. uh.. mnmm.."

"Agh..! Kotori-_chan_.. Ini tidak bagus.. hhnn.. aku berpikir aku menyukainya.."

Naruto bangun lalu duduk dan melihat Kotori yang sedang menjilat ujung kejantanannya dengan tangannya yang mengocok dengan lihai, cairan salivanya yang melumuri kejantanan Naruto terlihat seperti _lotion_. Naruto mengelus kepala Kotori ketika di rasa dia akan mencapai puncak, Kotori tahu itu dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.. aku keluar.. Agh!" Naruto langsung menyemburkan spermanya, seketika Kotori melepaskan kejantanan itu dari mulutnya hingga sperma itu mengenai wajahnya.

"Wah, maaf.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto dengan cepat mengambil tisu di meja, lalu mengelap wajah Kotori.

"Ehehe.. aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku.." ucap Naruto yang memegang paha Kotori agar terbuka di depannya, bibirnya mencium lutut lalu merembet pada pangkal paha hingga mencapai daerah kewanitaan Kotori yang sudah basah. Melihatnya sebentar dan mencium aromannya, kemudian Naruto menjilat tepat di bibir kewanitaan Kotori.

"Ahn~" Kotori langsung mendesah, matanya melihat Naruto mengobservasi bagian sensitifnya, "Ah!" Kotori mendesah lebih keras ketika Naruto memasukan lidahnya tepat ke dalam liang senggamanya.

"Mmn.. Ahn! Uh.. mnn.. aku tidak berpikir kau akan menjilatnya.. ahmn.. tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.." Naruto melepaskan Kotori lalu di depannya Kotori membuka akses pada liang senggaman dengan jari tangannya yang membuka lubang kewanitaannya, "..Aku menginginkannya di sini.." jelas Kotori dengan wajah memerah memohon pada Naruto yang kembali terangsang.

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Baiklah.." Naruto kemudian mengambil sebungkus kontrasepsi yang sudah tersedia di piring kecil di atas papan kasur, Naruto memasangnya pada kejantanannya yang sudah siap menggagahi Kotori.

Setelah itu, Naruto mendekat pada Kotori. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum, Naruto memposisikan kejantanannya pada liang senggama Kotori yang sudah membuka lebar selangkangannya. Saat dirasa sudah pas, Naruto langsung mendorong kejantanannya memasuki liang senggama Kotori. Tubuh Kotori langsung menegang lalu kedua tangannya langsung melingkar di leher Naruto, kakinya juga melingkari pinggang Naruto, hingga Naruto berada di dekapannya.

"Ahnn.. aku sudah basah, 'bukan?" Tanya Kotori yang berbisik tepat di dekat telinga Naruto, "Tapi, jika kau menciumku sekarang.. itu akan membuatmu meleleh, lho~" bisik Kotori dengan nada erotis.

Mereka langsung saling berciuman seraya Naruto bergerak _in_-_out_, tangan Naruto mulai meremas payudara Kotori dan memelintir putingnya yang mengeras. Naruto dapat merasakan hangatnya di dalam liang senggama Kotori yang licin. Naruto mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam rongga mulut Kotori, ciuman Naruto berpindah menuju leher dan pundak Kotori. Naruto menghirup aroma wangi sabun dari sana.

"Mmnnn.. ah! Ah! Lebih! Ahn..! Aku ingin tubuh kita lebih terhubung lagi..! Ahn.. Naruto-_kun_~!"

"Kotori-_chan_.. ahh.. pinggangku tidak bisa berhenti.. sst.." Naruto bangkit dengan menahan tangannya pada kedua sisi perut Kotori, dia bergerak lebih cepat menghujam Kotori yang terguncang, mengakibatkan payudaranya yang bergoyang nakal di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentak Kotori lebih dalam hingga mencapai_ G-spot_ Kotori yang semakin keras mengeluarkan desahannya, Kotori dengan matanya sendiri melihat kejantanan gagah Naruto yang terus menyodok liang senggamanya, tatapannya menjadi sayu karena nafsu.

Kotori meremas bantal yang ada di kepalanya, "Ah! Ah! Cintaku meluap, Naruto-_kun_..! Mnnmm.." Kotori menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan tersenyum, "Kau mau.. mmnn.. menerimanya, 'kan..? Ahn!"

"Kotori-_chan_..!" Naruto langsung menarik tubuh Kotori, dia memandu Kotori untuk membelakanginya dan langsung dituruti Kotori yang menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan di tiang penyanggah kasur, dia menungging di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto langsung melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang senggama Kotori dari belakang, lalu bergerak _in-out_ dengan cepat. Tangannya merambat meremas payudara Kotori yang bergoyang akibat gerakannya. Naruto memainkan payudara Kotori dengan gerakan berputa sembari menekan puting Kotori yang mengeras.

Ketika melakukannya Naruto terus menepis pikiran tentang Nozomi dari pikirannya, baginya Kotori yang ada di depannya jauh lebih penting. Naruto bersyukur karena dia dapat dalam sekejab melupakan Nozomi. Naruto tidak ingin membuat Kotori sedih, hanya dirinya memikirkan wanita lain saat mereka melakukannya.

"Ahh.. ahn! Iya, disana.. ahn! Naruto-_kun_~"

"Kotori-_chan_, kau sangat _sexy_.." goda Naruto tepat di sebelah telinga Kotori yang wajahnya merona, ditambah Kotori merasakan jilatan Naruto pada telinganya.

"Naruto-_kun_ juga.. ahn! Ah! Ah.. kau lebih jago.. mnm.. ahn~ apa kau pernah punya pacar?" Tanya Kotori di sela desahannya yang memutar tubuhnya hingga menatap tepat pada Naruto, pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto terkejut dan berhenti bergerak.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terlintas kembali ketika dia melakukan seks dengan Nozomi sebelumnya. Mereka melakukan seks tanpa memiliki hubungan apapun, bagaimana bisa Naruto mengatakannya pada Kotori. Naruto memandang Kotori dengan perasaan takut, suasananya menjadi _awkwar_. Kotori menampakan wajah penasaran pada Naruto, lalu sedetik kemudian dia tertawa.

"Ahahahaha! Naruto-_kun_, aku hanya bercanda.." Kotori terlihat senang membuat Naruto yang salah tingkah karena pertanyaannya.

Naruto ikut tertawa canggung karena candaan Kotori yang membuatnya merasa aneh, "Ahahaha.. Ka-kau ini, aku sangat terkejut.."

"Meskipun kau pernah punya pacar, aku tidak peduli.. karena itu hanya masalalu.." jelas Kotori yang tersenyum di hadapan Naruto yang terperangah akan jawaban Kotori yang berkata bahwa Kotori tidak peduli dengan masalalu Naruto.

Naruto langsung menarik Kotori dalam dekapanya, bibirnya langsung mencium bibir Kotori dengan lembut. Naruto tersenyum menatap kekasihnya, "Ternyata aku memang mencintai Kotori-_chan_.." jelas Naruto menatap Kotori dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar pernah punya pacar. Saat melakukannya denganmu, itu karena kemauanku sendiri.." jelas Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan hujamannya pada liang senggama Kotori yang sempat terhenti.

"Ah! Uh.. Naruto-_kun_! Kyah! Ahnmn.. ah! Ahn! Ahmn!"

"Kotori-_chan_..! Aku mencintaimu.. ahh.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.." Kotori menghitung kontrasepsi yang digunakannya dengan Naruto saat melakukan seks tadi, lalu dia membuangnya di tong sampah dekat kasur, Kotori kemudian mendekat dan terbaring di atas tubuh Naruto yang tidur terlentang.

"Naruto-_kun_, kali ini kau melakukannya sampai 4 kali.. kau ini punya nafsu yang besar, kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku istirahat sama sekali.." jelas Kotori yang berkomentar soal betapa kewalahannya dia harus menghadapi Naruto saat mereka melakukan seks.

Naruto menatap Kotori yang terbaring di atasnya hingga tubuh polos mereka saling berdempetan. Tangan Kotori mengelus dada bidangnya dan menyenderkan kepala juga di sana. Naruto tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang mencibir soal kehidupan seks mereka, tangan Naruto beralih memeluk tubuh Kotori yang berada di atasnya.

"Apa itu? Bukannya Kotori-_chan_ juga yang menginginkannya?" Naruto kemudian mengingat ketika Kotori mendesah meminta dihujam lebih keras dengan tersenyum mesum, "Aku masih ingat jelas, betapa mesumnya Kotori-_chan_ beberapa saat lalu.."

Wajah Kotori memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Aku hanya jadi mesum saat bersamamu, tapi aku senang kau menyempatkan dirimu di hari ulang tahunku. Bahkan, memberikanku sebuah hadiah yang manis. Kau tidak memaksakan dirimu untuk ini, 'bukan?" Tanya Kotori menatap Naruto.

"Tidak, aku malah menantikannya.. Hari ini adalah hari kelahiran Kotori-_chan_, mana mungkin aku melewatkannya.. Hari ulang tahun harus dirayakan, 'bukan?"

"Naruto-_kun_.." Kotori merasa terharu dan senang mendengarnya.

"Hah, tapi sekarang kau lebih tua dariku ya~"

"Benar juga, ulang tahun Naruto-_kun_ bulan depan ya? Kalau begitu, ayo rayakan berdua.. kita berkencan seharian lalu kita beli kue dan aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu.."

Naruto mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar, "Aku menantikannya.."

Naruto memeluk erat Kotori seraya tertawa senang bersama, tak berapa lama mereka saling memandang dan berciuman mesra.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**YEAH! AKHIRNYA EROCC UPDATE!**_

_**Sejak kuliah online karena dampak korona, erocc sulit sekali menemukan timing menulis.. maaf ya, jadi lama wkowko..**_

_**Ya itu, erocc banyak tugas kuliah.. korona memang mengganggu!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Judul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : 22**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia) :v**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, NTR, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Dahlah baca ajha..**_

.

.

.

.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**_  
_**(Jangan maksa buat baca jika ga kuat netorare..)**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

Pukul 7 hari ini hujan deras melanda kota Tokyo, awan yang gelap berkumpul di langit serta tetesan air yang lumayan deras menghantam payung orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Nasib yang sangat buruk bagi Naruto yang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pulang.

Naasnya dia kehabisan payung plastik di _konbini_, dan dia tidak mau membelanjakan uangnya untuk payung berwarna yang mahal. Naruto tidak tahu hujan akan turun karena dia tidak memiliki TV untuk melihat ramalan cuaca.

Akhirnya, karena tidak sabar menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung reda, Naruto memutuskan untuk berlari dengan tas di atas kepalanya. Sebenarnya jarak stasiun ke rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, langkahnya sudah sampai di pekarangan apartement lalu menuju tangga ke atas hingga berhenti di lorong apartementnya.

Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dia menyeka air hujan di wajahnya, namun biarpun dekat hujan deras tetap mengguyur tubuhnya sampai basah kuyup. Naruto tidak peduli yang penting dia sudah sampai di rumah dan menikmati waktu santainya, Naruto membuka kunci pintunya lalu masuk ke dalam. Karena basah, air menetes di lantai rumahnya. Langkahnya langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Huah~ Enaknya.." Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, dia merasa lega setelah keluar dari hangatnya berendam di dalam _ofuro_, "Baiklah, sekarang saatnya buat _cup ramen_.." sambil bersenandung kecil Naruto membuka lemari di atas kompor untuk menyeduh _cup ramen_ sebagai makan malamnya.

Namun, baru saja dia membuka bungkus _cup ramen_, bel apartementnya berbunyi 2 kali menanda ada tamu di luar. Naruto kembali meletakkan _cup ramen_ di meja patri. Langkahnya beralih menuju arah pintu apartementnya, tangannya menekan kenop pintu lalu membuka pintunya hingga lebar. Masih terdengar bunyi hujan deras dari luar sana.

Matanya melihat sosok Nozomi di depannya, wanita itu memakai selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari kepala sampai mata kaki. Hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat dengan senyuman menatap Naruto.

"_Konbanwa_, Uzumaki-_san_.." sapa wanita bersurai ungu itu.

"T-tojo-_san_..?" Tanya Naruto menatap wanita yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut.

"Hari ini, kau sudah janji akan menerima balas budiku.. kau ingat, 'kan?" Jelas Nozomi sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh itu, aku sudah bilang tidak perlu begitu.." jawab Naruto.

"Tapi aku merasa aku harus melakukannya, aku benar-benar berhutang padamu.." jelas Nozomi yang langkahnya maju selangkah, Naruto ikut melangkah mundur.

"Aku benar-benar ikhlas membantumu, jadi tidak perlu.." Naruto tetap kekeh menolak Nozomi, bukannya berprasangka buruk tapi dia merasa Nozomi memiliki niat lain.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku masuk?"

Naruto terdiam, dia tak yakin untuk membiarkan wanita di depannya masuk. Akalnya mengatakan bahwa setiap dia berhubungan dengan Nozomi, akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Pikiran Naruto langsung melayang pada sosok Kotori, terutama Naruto akan menyakiti orang yang disayangi.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto bertanya dan mendapat pandangan bingung dari Nozomi yang kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja, untuk berkunjung sebentar.. tidak boleh?" Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu merasa tak enak, bukannya Naruto tidak menerima Nozomi sebagai tamu tapi dia tak ingin mengkhianati Kotori lagi.

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja aku masih belum mempercayaimu.." jelas Naruto.

"Tentang apa?"

Naruto langsung menatap garang pada Nozomi, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Hubungan kita tidak normal, aku bahkan tidak yakin kita berteman, kau seperti mempermainkanku.."

"Apa itu mengganggumu..?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Itu sangat mengganggu! Saat pertama kali aku menyapamu, saat liburan musim panas, saat kau menelpon untuk membuatku mendengarmu _onani_, bahkan hubunganku dengan Shii-_kun_. Setiap kali kau muncul, kau hanya memberiku masalah.." Naruto kembali menatap pada matanya.

"Sejak awal kau menolakku, lalu untuk apa kau selalu datang padaku? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku..?" Naruto tetap menatap galak Nozomi yang terdiam menatapnya, tapi justru yang di dapat malah senyuman lembut Nozomi yang nampak manis.

Hal itu membuat Naruto menatap aneh pada Nozomi, wanita itu mulai bergerak menurunkan selimut di kepalanya hingga menunjukkan surai ungunya yang tergerai. Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, mata Naruto melebar melihat wanita di hadapannya tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik selimut itu, wanita cantik di depannya memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya. Wajah Naruto memerah melihat tubuh wanita di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan seluruh diriku padamu.." jelas Nozomi menatap Naruto yang tak berkutik, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nozomi ke samping.

"I-itu yang kumaksud mengganggu, tidak ada cewek normal yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada tetangganya.. t-terlebih lagi aku laki-laki! Sekarang, kembalilah ke rumahmu!" Tegas Naruto yang wajahnya masih memerah, dia menjadi salah tingkah pada wanita di depannya.

"Eeh~ padahal aku sudah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk ini.." jelas Nozomi yang kecewa, dia memajukan bibirnya seperti anak kecil manja yang tidak dihargai, itu nampak imut tapi Naruto tidak ingin mengakuinya.

_Lalu untuk apa kau melakukannya?!_

Naruto mulai berpikir untuk segera mengusir Nozomi.

_**Duk! Duk!**_

Sialnya, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari tangga menuju lorong apartementnya. Kemudian dari ujung lorong itu muncul pria tua mabuk sambil membawa sebotol _sake_ di tangannya, setahu Naruto dia adalah penghuni ruangan 204 yang tinggal sendirian karena keluarganya berada di desa, pria tua itu bersenandung riang melangkah mendekat.

Pria tua itu melihat pada Naruto dan Nozomi lalu tersenyum, dia merasa aneh dengan Nozomi yang terlihat janggal dari kejauhan. Kacamatanya yang berada di atas kepalanya ingin dia turunkan untuk melihat Naruto dan Nozomi dengan lebih jelas. Merasa akan menjadi situasi makin rumit, Naruto menarik lengan Nozomi memasuki rumahnya. Bisa gawat kalau pria tua itu tahu, seorang tetangga wanita bugil di depan apartement laki-laki. Bisa jadi gosip heboh di komplek sana!

Sedangkan pria tua di luar yang sudah memakai kacamata minusnya, merasa aneh karena dua orang yang dilihatnya menghilang. Dia melihat botol _sake_nya, dan merasa itu halusinasi karena mabuk. Dia kembali berjalan santai melewati ruangan Naruto menuju kamarnya. Mendengar langkah pria tua itu yang mulai menjauh membuat Naruto bernapas lega.

"_Ufufu_~"

Mendengar tawa kecil Nozomi membuat Naruto tersadar dia memeluk wanita itu, tubuh mereka berdempetan hingga dada besar Nozomi yang telanjang menempel di tubuh bagian depan Naruto. Mata Naruto melihat buah dada itu bentuknya melentur, dia merasakan hangatnya tubuh wanita itu pada tubuh bagian depannya.

"W-wah..!" Naruto terkejut karena hal erotis yang dialaminya, kakinya langsung berjalan mundur ke belakang dan membuatnya tersandung pijakan _tatami_.

"Ahahahahaha!" Nozomi tertawa geli sampai memegang perutnya karena kepolosan Naruto sebagai laki-laki yang sudah bukan perjaka lagi, tapi sebenarnya ini bagian yang Nozomi favoritkan dari pria yang lebih muda 4 tahun di depannya.

"Bo-bodoh! Apa yang kau tertawakan?! Cepat, tutupi tubuhmu!" Tegas Naruto yang masih ditertawakan Nozomi, wanita itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan pendapat Naruto, justru malah mendekati Naruto.

Tubuhnya turun ke bawah mengikuti Naruto yang masih tergeletak di lantai, dia merangkap mendekati Naruto dengan senyuman yang menurut Naruto mencurigakan. Nozomi melirik pada celana Naruto yang terlihat menonjol, dia tersenyum karena yakin berkat melihat tubuhnya Naruto menjadi ereksi. Nozomi menyentuh pundak Naruto yang hendak bangun lalu mendorong Naruto untuk kembali terbaring, tubuh Nozomi menindih Naruto di bawahnya.

Wajah Naruto merona melihat tubuh hangat Nozomi yang menindihnya, wanita di atasnya tersenyum pada Naruto, dia semakin terkejut ketika wanita itu mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi sebelah kanan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu kini langsung merona akibat perbuatan Nozomi, lalu Nozomi meniup telinga Naruto hingga membuat pemuda di dekapannya merinding.

"_Ufufu_~kau manis sekali.." puji Nozomi lalu tangan wanita itu mengelus tonjolan pada luar celana olahraga yang Naruto kenakan, membuat Naruto melotot terkejut melihat tangan wanita itu yang menyentuh kejantanannya yang menonjol akibat ereksi, "Kau sudah terangsang, 'bukan?" Tanya Nozomi menggoda Naruto.

"Tojo-_san_, kumohon hentikan.." Naruto memperingatkan Nozomi, dia bangun dari posisi terbaring dan berusaha menjauh dari Nozomi.

Nozomi tak mendengarkan, malah memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana Naruto. Tangannya langsung mengenggam kejantanan Naruto secara langsung, dia menekan-nekan saluran kepala kejantanan Naruto dengan telunjuknya, Naruto tanpa sadar mengerang karena rangsangan dari tangan Nozomi. Tangan Nozomi menurunkan celana Naruto hingga kejantanan Naruto langsung mengacung di depannya dengan cairan ereksi yang terus keluar.

Tangan Nozomi menggosok kejantanan Naruto, pemuda itu merasa terangsang hingga mendesis. Naruto merasakan tangan lembut Nozomi yang naik-turun bergerak untuk memuaskan kejantanannya, wajah Naruto merona melihat tangan wanita itu yang merangsang dirinya. Begitupula dengan Nozomi, dia memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terangsang juga membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya.

"Uzumaki-_san_, apa ini enak?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku bilang begitu, _baka_.. agh.."

"Aku suka ekspresimu.." puji Nozomi yang tersenyum di hadapan Naruto.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang entah mengapa, wajahnya ikut merona melihat Naruto, matanya dengan intens hanya tertuju pada wajah Naruto. Pandangannya beralih pada bibir Naruto. Dengan gesit Nozomi menarik selimut di belakangnya, Naruto terkejut ketika selimut itu menutupi wajahnya.

Sedetik kemudian dia berasakan benda lembut dari balik selimut yang menempel di bibirnya, Nozomi membuat dorongan hingga Naruto kembali terbaring. Naruto hanya membelalak terkejut atas perlakuan Nozomi. Benda kenyal yang Naruto rasakan di bibirnya jelas Naruto tahu baik apa itu.

_Apa ini?! Apa dia menciumku..?_ Naruto berkilah dalam hati.

Bibir Nozomi bergerak seakan melumat bibir Naruto dari balik selimut, erangan terdengar dari mereka berdua. Ciuman Nozomi terus berlangsung tanpa lepas sedikitpun, Naruto merasa sesak merasakan ciuman menggebu Nozomi dari balik selimut itu. Membutuhkan pasokan oksigen membuat tangannya menyentuh lengan Nozomi lalu memaksa mendorongnya hingga berada dalam posisi duduk dengan kasar.

Naruto benar-benar marah dengan kelakuan Nozomi yang masih gencar menggodanya. Dia langsung menarik selimut yang menutupi kepalanya hingga tak bisa melihat apapun. Naruto sudah bersiap untuk membentak wanita di depannya, ketika selimut itu terjatuh ke bawah dari kepalanya, justru dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Wanita di depannya menampakkan raut kesedihan dengan pandangan yang kosong, tak berapa lama keluar setitik air mata dari pelupuk mata Nozomi. Melihat kekacauan Nozomi membuat raut wajah Naruto berubah, mendapati reaksi pemuda di depannya membuat Nozomi menutupi wajahnya dengan menunduk dan bersender pada dada bidang Naruto. Tangan Nozomi meremas kaus yang digunakan Naruto dengan erat.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini untuk sebentar saja.." lirih Nozomi menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Naruto, dia tak ingin pemuda di depannya menatap wajahnya yang kacau.

Naruto hanya terdiam, dia menuruti kemauan Nozomi untuk membiarkan wanita itu menenangkan pikirannya dulu. Naruto merasa iba dengan kondisi wanita di depannya, meski dia tidak tahu penyebabnya. Naruto paling tidak tega melihat air mata orang lain di hadapannya. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah wanita.

Perasaan kasihan membuat Naruto luluh untuk memeluk wanita di depannya, tangannya mulai terangkat untuk mendekap tubuh mungil Nozomi. Ketika tangannya hampir menyentuh punggung Nozomi, bel rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

_**Ting-tong! Ting-tong!**_

Tangan Naruto langsung berhenti, begitupula dengan Nozomi yang kebingungan. Tubuhnya yang bersender kembali menegak, dia menatap bingung pada Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_~! Kau ada di rumah, 'bukan..?" Suara wanita yang sangat dikenal dari pintu luar terdengar, ekspresi Naruto dan Nozomi langsung berubah panik ketika mereka saling berpandangan, sementara wanita di luar sana adalah Kotori yang terus memencet bel rumah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Kotori melihat kenop pintu yang bergerak, sesaat kemudian muncul sosok kekasihnya dari dalam apartementnya dengan tersenyum, Kotori cemberut karena Naruto terlalu lama membuka pintunya. Di tambah sekarang tubuhnya sedikit basah dan kedinginan karena hujan.

"Kau lama sekali.." jelas Kotori yang hanya mendapat tawa kecil Naruto yang dilanjut dengan sebuah alasan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika Kotori melesat masuk ke dalam dan meletakan payung di tempat menaruh payung tepat di pojok teras, "_Gomen_, tadi aku di dalam toilet.." alasan Naruto ketika melihat Kotori yang masuk ke dalam.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kemari? Kau tidak bilang akan datang.." tanya Naruto sembari memberikan handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh Kotori yang basah.

Kotori mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk itu sambil menjelaskan kenapa dia datang tiba-tiba, "Di perjalanan setelah berkunjung ke rumah Umi-_chan_, hujannya deras sekali. Karena kupikir rumah Naruto-_kun_ lumayan dekat jadi aku mampir, daripada aku kehujanan di luar.." jelas Kotori yang berjalan masuk ke dalam menuju ruang kamar Naruto, "Aku juga sekalian mengganti pakaianku, karena hujan tubuhku jadi lembab.. pakaianku saat menginap masih ada, 'kan?" Tanya Kotori yang sudah masuk ke ruang berukuran studio tersebut.

"Oh, itu aku sudah mencucikannya.." jelas Naruto yang masuk ke dalam lorong patri hendak membuatkan teh hangat untuk Kotori.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Kotori berucap dan membuat kegiatan Naruto terhenti, hidungnya bergerak mencium bau yang tidak biasa di dalam ruangan berukuran studio tersebut, "_Nee_, bau ruangan ini agak berbeda.." komentar Kotori.

Naruto langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Kotori, matanya hanya menatap punggung wanita itu yang tersampir handuk, Kotori berbalik menatap Naruto yang merasa gugup. Sambil mencium bau ruangan langkahnya mendekat pada Naruto, tangannya menyentuh kaos yang dikenakan Naruto dan mencium baunya.

"Baumu agak beda, apa kau mengganti parfummu? Baunya seperti parfum yang sering dipakai perempuan.." Tanya Kotori menatap serius wajah Naruto yang terdiam, keringat mulai menuruni pelipis Naruto, dia merutuki bahwa parfum yang Nozomi gunakan menempel padanya.

Naruto memang menyadari sesaat Nozomi muncul tadi, wanita itu rambutnya agak basah seperti abis mandi. Pasti baunya menempel saat Nozomi memeluk tubuhnya. Belum lagi, bau itu melayang di ruangan berukuran studionya. Naruto berusaha keras mencari alasan agar Kotori tidak curiga.

"I-ini kurasa dari parfum yang di kirim adik perempuanku.." ucap Naruto bohong, dia mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan sedikit tersenyum, "..dia bilang penjual online salah mengirim miliknya, aku terlanjur memakainya, b-bahkan besok aku akan mengirimnya kembali.." jelas Naruto ketika Kotori menampakkan ekspresi seperti tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Benarkah?" Kotori kembali bertanya dengan tatapan curiga pada Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang di depannya semakin gugup dan hanya bisa berharap kekasihnya mempercayainya, toh dia tak ada niat untuk selingkuh.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku percaya.. Lagipula, Naruto-_kun_ tidak mungkin selingkuh~" ucap Kotori yang berkata dengan senyuman dia langsung berbalik badan dari Naruto yang menghela nafas lega di belakangnya.

"Ah, benar juga.. aku ingin mengganti bajuku, apa kau menyimpannya di sini?" Kotori kemudian berjalan pada lemari penyimpan _futon_, melihat Kotori yang akan membuka lemari tersebut Naruto langsung bergegas pada Kotori lalu menarik lengan Kotori, hal itu membuat Kotori mundur ke belakang hingga menabrak tubuh Naruto.

Hal itu membuat membuat Kotori terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba menariknya tanpa sebab, tangan Naruto langsung mendekap Kotori ke dalam pelukannya membuat Kotori salah tingkah.

Sementara Naruto sendiri merasa takut jika Kotori membuka lemari itu dia akan terkejut dengan keberadaan Nozomi di dalam, ditambah Nozomi telanjang bulat dan hanya terlapisi selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kotori pasti akan sangat marah padanya, dan akan sangat sulit menjelaskan hal yang akan menimbulkan masalah yang semakin rumit. Sedangkan Nozomi hanya menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Kotori dari balik lemari.

"A-ada apa? Aku sampai kaget.." tanya Kotori menengok ke belakang pada Naruto dengan kebingungan.

Naruto langsung tersadar dan melepaskan Kotori, "Wah! _Go-gomen_! Bukan apa-apa kok.." Ucapnya dengan gugup dan tangan terangkat.

Kotori terdiam sebentar sampai wajahnya berubah merona lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya, wanita manis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, dengan malu-malu dia melirik Naruto. Bibirnya dia gigit karena merasa malu untuk mengatakan hal ini meski mereka sepasang kekasih.

"A-apa Naruto-_kun_ ingin langsung melakukannya?" Tanya Kotori dengan wajah merona, tentu saja melihat kode dari Kotori membuat Naruto ikutan gugup, terutama di situasi seperti ini.

"E-eh? Kenapa..?" Tanya Naruto menatap Kotori yang pandangannya berubah ke bawah pada celana Naruto yang terlihat agak menonjol.

"Saat kau memelukku, _itu_ mengenaiku.." jelas Kotori menunduk malu, Naruto langsung menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud menggoda Kotori, ditambah itu menonjol karena Nozomi menyentuhnya tadi.

Naruto merutuki dirinya yang terangsang oleh sentuhan Nozomi sebelumnya, kalau bukan karenanya dia tak perlu segugup ini di hadapan Kotori. Tapi, Naruto malah mendapat Kotori yang menatap wajahnya dengan rona merah yang manis mendekat tepat di hadapannya. Tangan Kotori menyentuh tangan Naruto lalu menuntun untuk menyentuh dadanya, Naruto terkejut dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa melakukannya sampai hujan reda tak apa?" Tawar Kotori pada Naruto yang terdiam memandangnya, di mata Naruto sekarang Kotori nampak manis sekali.

Naruto sempat bingung akan menolak ajakan Kotori atau tidak, karena saat ini dia memikirkan keberadaan Nozomi yang masih berada di dalam lemari bisa saja ketahuan. Ini sama saja seperti kejadian saat liburan musim panas di pantai. Melakukan seks sambil dilihat dan di dengar orang lain. Tapi jujur saja, pandangan Kotori yang mengajaknya benar-benar mengundang hasratnya. Tangan Naruto terangkat lalu menyentuh pundak Kotori.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkannya?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan memohon Kotori.

"Tolong lebih perhatikan aku.." jelas Kotori.

Sialan, Naruto tidak dapat menahan keinginannya. Namun, sama halnya dengan Kotori saat ini. Dia menginginkan Naruto sepenuhnya. Mereka langsung berpelukan dan mengelus lekukan tubuh pasangannya, setelah saling berpandangan mereka menyatukan bibir secara bersamaan. Erangan tertahan dan decapan terdengar dari lumatan yang beradu dengan menggebu-gebu. Naruto tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Nozomi di dalam lemari, nafsu menguasainya untuk mencumbu kekasihnya.

Kotori membuka mulutnya ketika Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kotori yang memabukkan bagi Naruto. Lidah mereka saling beradu di dalam ciuman panas mereka. Tangan Naruto meremas bokong berisi Kotori, menarik Kotori mendekat hingga kejantanan Naruto yang menonjol menekan kemaluan Kotori. Saat berciuman mata Naruto kadang melirik pada lemari dimana Nozomi sedang bersembunyi. Naruto yakin wanita itu pasti akan mengintipnya.

Sementara Nozomi meringkuk di dalam selimutnya dengan wajah memerah mendengar kedua insan sedang bercinta di balik lemari, ada perasaan tak enak di hatinya mendengar pemuda pirang itu seenaknya bercinta dengan pacarnya. Nozomi sendiri merasa aneh dengan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Nozomi menggigit jempolnya untuk meredam keanehan dari sesak di dadanya.

Kali ini, Naruto merebahkan Kotori di lantai, agar nyaman Naruto meletakkan bantal duduk di kepala Kotori. Kotori menatap menggoda dengan wajah memerah, Naruto kembali mencium bibir Kotori sementara tangannya mengelus dada Kotori yang masih dibalut kemeja putih dengan renda di sekitar leher dan pita putih di dadanya. Naruto menatap Kotori ketika tangannya memegang kancing baju paling atas.

"Ah.. akhirnya kita berciuman.." ucap Kotori tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Aku akan membukanya.." jelas Naruto yang membuka kancing baju Kotori yang pasrah saja ketika satu per satu kancingnya lepas dan memperlihat bagian atas tubuhnya dengan bra berwarna putih, tidak hanya itu tangan Naruto juga menurunkan rok yang digunakan Kotori ke bawah.

Sekarang terlihat Kotori yang hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam, Naruto melepas pengait bra Kotori yang membuat dada Kotori menyembul keluar, lalu berlanjut menarik ke bawah celana dalam Kotori. Sekarang tubuh polos Kotori terlihat indah di pandangan Naruto, pemuda itu langsung mencumbu dan memainkan dada Kotori dengan melumat, menjilat, dan memilin puncaknya dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Ng~" Kotori mulai melenguh karena rangsangan pada dadanya, dia semakin gila ketika tangan Naruto turun pada bagian bawahnya dan memainkan jarinya pada area sensitifnya, menekan dan menggesek bagian itu, "Ah~ mnm~ di sana enak, Naruto-_kun_.." desah Kotori yang terdengar menggairahkan bagi Naruto.

Setelah melakukan berbagai _foreplay_ untuk merangsang Kotori hingga basah sampai orgasme sekali, Naruto beralih membuka pakaian dan celananya hingga telanjang bulat. Kotori melihat tubuh pemuda di hadapannya yang menarik baginya, tangannya mengelus dada Naruto ketika pemuda itu menyentuh lututnya untuk membuka lebar selangkangannya setelah selesai memasang kontrasepsi di kejantanannya yang sudah tegang. Kotori tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya sudah tak bisa menahannya, dia ingin segera mengguncang tubuh Kotori hingga lemas oleh kenikmatan berhubungan intim.

"Aku langsung mulai ke menu utamanya.." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lembut pada Kotori.

Kotori mengangguk lalu menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "Sampai hujannya reda, tolong buat aku merasa melayang, Naruto-_kun_.. karena aku mencintaimu.." ungkap Kotori yang tersenyun manis di hadapan Naruto, itu seketika membuat jantung Naruto berdegub kencang.

"Kotori-_chan~_!" Naruto langsung memeluk erat Kotori yang tertawa karena tingkah manja Naruto, tangan Kotori mengelus kepala Naruto, dan membuat Naruto disayangi oleh sifat keibuan Kotori.

Naruto kemudian menempatkan kejantanannya tepat di liang senggama Kotori, dia menggesek sebentar sebelum melesakkan kejantanannya masuk.

"Sudah waktunya, Kotori-_chan_.."

Naruto langsung perlahan memasukan kejantanannya ke liang senggama Kotori yang mulai melenguh merasakan kemaluannya dimasukan benda asing, "Pelan-pelan.. mnn.. ah.. Naruto-_kun_.." wajah Kotori terlihat menampakkan ekspresi mesum dengan mata sayu dan alis yang bertautan.

_Milik Kotori-chan mulai terbuka dan ini sangat basah.._ batin Naruto menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya di dalam Kotori.

"Aaah!" Desah Kotori begitu Naruto melesak masuk ke liang senggamanya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Apa aku harus langsung bergerak?" Tanya Naruto sebelum bergerak.

"Aku pikir tak apa, bergeraklah.." jawab Kotori menatap Naruto, dengan menyentuh tangan Naruto yang bertumpuh di samping kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku langsung bergerak sekarang.."

Naruto langsung bergerak dengan kecepatan normal hingga tubuh Kotori berguncang dengan dadanya yang bergoyang naik-turun, kepala Kotori mendongak dengan mata tertutup dia merasakan kejantanan Naruto yang menggosok dinding kemaluannya.

Berada di dalam Kotori membuat Naruto serasa melayang dalam kenikmatan tubuh seorang wanita, kemaluan Kotori menyelimuti kejantanannya dengan gencetan yang ketat. Begitu lembut, licin, benar-benar luar biasa. Membuat Naruto mempercepatan gerakannya.

Sudah 7 menit Naruto bergerak dalam posisi saling berhadapan tersebut, sementara kaki Kotori melebar dan mengangkat ke atas untuk membuka akses lebih pada Naruto. Kotori merasakan reaksi di dalam tubuhnya, dia tahu akan segera mencapai klimaks. Naruto juga tahu akan hal itu dan menghujamnya lebih dalam.

"Ah! Ah! Ah.. ahn.. sedikit lagi, ahmn.. aku sepertinya akan keluar.. ah~" Jelas Kotori dalam racauannya.

"Benarkah~? Agh.. hh.." Naruto bergerak lebih cepat membuat tubuh Kotori terguncang-guncang si lantai _tatami_.

"Aahn! Ah! Hyahn~!" Kotori mendesah makin keras lalu melihat kejantanan Naruto yang bergerak cepat di liang senggamanya hingga menimbulkan suara hentakan antar selangkangan mereka, "Tunggu.. Ahn~ kyah.. ha! Kau terlalu cepat.. ahn!"

"Kotori-_chan_.. ah.. kau terlalu nikmat, dalam sekali masuk aku serasa meleleh.. agh~ aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya.." Naruto menggerakkan pinggangnya maju-mundur dengan tempo cepat, sementara Kotori bergerak melebarkan kakinya terus-menerus.

Sementara Nozomi di dalam lemari sudah merasa panas mendengar kedua pasangan di luar lemari sedang bercinta dengan hebatnya, mendengar erangan Naruto dan suara hentakan saat melakukan seks membuatnya ikut bergairah. Nozomi sendiri sudah memainkan dada dan menekan kemaluannya sendiri untuk mendapat kepuasan. Nozomi menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar dari bibirnya, hanya nafas terengahnya yang memenuhi lemari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Tangan Nozomi memilin puncak dadanya sendiri dengan mata tertutup, tangan yang satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk menggesek dan menekan kemaluannya untuk merangsang hasrat terpendamnya.

"Ah.. Kotori-_chan_, milikmu membuatku tak ingin berhenti.. ugh~ sst.."

Mendengar suara Naruto membuat Nozomi penasaran untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda pirang itu, dengan pelan Nozomi membuka celah kecil pada lemarinya. Setelah terbuka dia memandang kedua insan yang asyik bercinta tepat di depannya. Wajah Nozomi merona melihat Naruto yang bersenggama dengan Kotori dengan posisi menyamping.

Naruto berada di belakang Kotori, tangan kanan Naruto melingkari tubuh Kotori hingga tertindih oleh tubuh Kotori dan meremas salah satu buah dada Kotori, tangan kirinya menahan salah satu kaki Kotori ke atas sehingga mereka terlihat mengangkang menunjukkan kejantanan Naruto yang bergerak keluar masuk pada liang senggama Kotori. Wajah Kotori menengok kebelakang, berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto, mereka saling memandang dengan penuh cinta seakan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Nozomi merasa terangsang melihat bagaimana mesumnya Naruto menghujam Kotori hentakan demi hentakan, sambil melihat ekspresi Naruto, tangan Nozomi kembali menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Dadanya dia remas dan memilinnya sendiri, sedangkan tangan yang satunya dia masukan ke dalam liang senggamanya dan bergerak keluar-masuk. Dibenaknya dia membayangkan berada di dekapan Naruto yang memainkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan mesum, sama seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Sekarang dia melihat Naruto yang berciuman dengan Kotori dengan mesranya, Nozomi menyentuh bibirnya sendiri membayangkan bibir pemuda pirang itu mencumbunya. Jari yang bergerak di liang senggamanya semakin cepat ketika melihat Naruto yang menghujam Kotori yang berpindah ke atasnya. Kotori terlihat bergerak naik turun dengan mendesah keras, dadanya bergoyang naik-turun sambil tatapannya tertuju pada Naruto yang terbaring di bawahnya.

"Kotori-_chan_, aku akan keluar..!"

"Tak apa, jika itu Naruto-_kun_.. Ahn! Ahn! Ah! _Ochinko_-mu membajakku semakin dalam.. ah! Ahnm! Naruto-_kun_~"

Nozomi melihat dari belakang punggung Kotori yang rambutnya sudah berantakan karena mengikuti hujaman Naruto di bawahnya. Naruto menahan perut Kotori dan membantu gerakan Kotori agar teratur, ditambah Naruto mulai merasakan puncaknya akan segera sampai sebentar lagi. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuh mereka, pikiran mereka menjadi kosong karena nikmatnya berhubungan seks. Naruto bahkan melupakan keberadaan Nozomi, matanya hanya tertuju pada Kotori yang bergoyang erotis di atasnya.

Dan sekarang tangan Naruto dan Kotori saling bertautan untuk menguatkan perasaan yang dirasakan. Naruto bangun dari posisi rebahannya, dia tersenyum menatap Kotori, meski nafasnya tersenggal karena aktivitas erotis yang mereka lakukan.

"Kotori-_chan_..! Aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu..!"

"Ahn~ Naruto-_kun_..! Aku juga mencintaimu! Naruto-_kuuuun_!"

Mereka saling menyatakan perasaan mereka di saat akan mencapai klimaks, hujaman Naruto semakin kencang, Kotori menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya yang Naruto balas dengan memeluk erat tubuh Kotori. Mereka saling menghirup aroma lawan main mereka di perpotongan leher.

Nozomi semakin cepat menggerakan jari pada liang senggamanya, dia merasakan juga akan segera mencapai klimaks. Nafasnya ikut tersenggal karena aktivitas untuk merangsang gairahnya sendiri. Bersamaan dengan itu, hentakan terakhir Naruto lakukan.

"Aaaaaaahn~! _Itchau_~~!"

"Aaagh..! Kotori-_chaaan_~~!

Teriak mereka bersamaan ketika mencapai klimaks yang di nanti-nanti. Sedangkan Nozomi mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan suaranya yang akan keluar saat mencapai klimaksnya juga. Nozomi merasakan cairan cintanya meluber keluar mengenai jari tangannya yang akhirnya dia keluarkan dari liang senggamanya, lalu menjilat cairan cintanya sendiri yang membasahi jarinya sambil memandang Naruto dan Kotori yang terbaring lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Inilah mengapa Erocc gamau update puasa kemaren, karena plotnya sudah kurancang begini.. ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ)**_

_**maap ya, peran Nozomi belum bisa lemonan sama Naru, jadi berdasarkan konflik yang Erocc jabarkan di catatan Erocc dua hari lalu..**_

_**Mereka akan berhubungan seks lagi di konflik 51, sedangkan erocc baru nyampe konflik 11.. **_

_**Saat menjabarkan erocc juga nyadar, weh! Nagasugi! Kapan selesainya nih fanfict.. njay! jdi, bisa kalian bayangkan? Betapa panjangnya fict ini untuk nyampe final?!**_

_**jadi, klo mau liat lemon moment mereka, silahkan kenang chapter lalu..**_

_**Yeah, Erocc harap kalian bersabar saja.. :v**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Judul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : 23**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia) :v**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, NTR, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Lapang dada..**_

.

.

.

.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**_  
_**(Jangan maksa buat baca jika ga kuat netorare..)**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, 2 jam lamanya sudah Kotori berkunjung di apartement Naruto karena hujan. Kotori menyadari suara gemerisik di luar sudah berhenti, kali ini wanita itu memakai rok merah yang sudah Naruto siapkan dari pakaian yang tertinggal saat Kotori menginap.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang memakai celana olahraga.

"_Un_.. Besok _Okaachan_ mengajakku untuk datang kepernikahan sepupuku.." Jelas Kotori yang sudah memakai lengkap pakaiannya, "Karena urusan keluarga, tentu saja aku harus datang.."

Kotori terlihat mengenakan baju putih yang memperlihatkan bagian pundaknya dan rok merah, kemudian memakai cermin di tembok untuk menata rambutnya yang sempat berantakan karena _permainannya_ dengan Naruto sebelumnya. Tidak lupa, mengoles bibirnya dengan lipstick agar tidak nampak pucat.

Naruto mengambil kaosnya yang tergeletak di lantai _tatami_, "Begitu ya, jadi kau tidak bisa ikut perjalanan ke Nara besok.." jelas Naruto yang memakai kaosnya kembali pada tubuhnya.

Kotori mendesah dengan gusar, "Padahal aku sudah menantikan perjalanan ini~" jelas Kotori yang benar-benar kesal karena perjalanannya bersamaan dengan tanggal pernikahan sepupunya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, pernikahan itu penting terutama itu keluargamu.." jelas Naruto memaklumi.

"Kau benar.." jelas Kotori yang pasrah saja, pandangannya beralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar, "Oh, sudah waktunya.."

Kotori kemudian berdiri dan membawa tasnya di pundak, "Aku harus pulang sekarang.." jelas Kotori yang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar apartement.

Naruto yang duduk kemudian ikut berdiri, "Oh baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun.." jelas Naruto berjalan di belakang Kotori.

"Tak perlu repot-repot, aku sudah panggil taksi.." Kotori memperlihat aplikasi di _smartphone_nya yang menunjukkan taksinya sudah menunggu di depan apartement Naruto.

"Ouh, kau benar.." Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan kalimat kecil, sementara Kotori sedang memakai sepatunya di teras lalu mengambil payung di tempat menaruh payung, dia menekan kenop pintu Naruto dan melangkah keluar.

Kotori kemudian berbalik menatap Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya, "_Hai_, _ittekimasu_.."

"_Hai_, _itterasshai_.."

Kotori kemudian berjinjit menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Naruto, dia mengecup singkat bibir Naruto, lalu menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan telunjuk. Wajahnya menatap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, pastikan untuk ingat rasa itu.." kalimat peringatannya bisa membuat lelaki manapun terkekang tapi tidak untuk Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Mana mungkin aku lupa.." ucap Naruto yang membuat senyum Kotori merekah dan berjalan ringan menuju tangga apartement.

Naruto melihat Kotori yang masuk ke dalam taksi dan langsung bergerak dari depan apartementnya, setelah memastikan Kotori benar-benar pergi Naruto berniat kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat dia masuk dia melihat pintu lemarinya terbuka dan memperlihat Nozomi yang tubuhnya tertutupi selimut keluar dari sana. Mereka bertukar pandangan, Nozomi memandangnya dengan wajah polos meski begitu Naruto ingat dengan jelas yang sebelumnya terjadi di ruangan tersebut.

Mata Naruto langsung beralih ke arah lain dan ekspresi bersalah terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto, tangannya hanya mengepal karena suasana yang membuatnya tak nyaman ketika Nozomi yang mulai berdiri di depannya. Suasana menjadi hening seketika, Nozomi tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika menatap Naruto yang terdiam gelisah.

Nozomi kembali ingat ketika Naruto bercinta dengan Kotori seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, tangannya hanya menggenggam kain putih yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, sangat erat setiap dia mengingat pria di depannya menyentuh wanita lain.

Ini bukan berarti Nozomi menginginkan Naruto seutuhnya, dia hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi pemuda di depannya. Nozomi merasa tidak tahan melihat pemuda di depannya lebih lama, kemudian menunduk lalu melangkah melewati Naruto. Mata Naruto melebar ketika Nozomi melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"_G-gomen.._!" Kata itu tiba-tiba keluar melalui tenggorokan Naruto tanpa sadar, langkah Nozomi terhenti.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Uzumaki-_san_. Tak perlu meminta maaf, aku yang harusnya berkata begitu karena mengganggumu selama ini. _Gomen nee_. Aku tidak akan muncul di depanmu lagi.." jelas Nozomi yang ingin kembali melangkah namun tangan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, dia tahu Naruto menahannya.

"Kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu!" Tegas Naruto yang mendapat Nozomi menatapnya dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Uh.. _etto.. _um.." Naruto sendiri bingung saat ditanya, dibenaknya dia berpikir sendiri **kenapa ya**, tapi Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti alasannya.

Hanya saja hatinya merasa tak enak jika meninggalkan Nozomi sendirian, belum lagi Nozomi itu terlihat seperti penyendiri meski banyak orang yang menyukainya, dan wajah menangisnya beberapa saat lalu membayangi pikiran Naruto sekarang. Pada dasarnya, Naruto merasa tak nyaman saja karena Nozomi terlihat seperti orang yang diliputi masalah.

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya, "A-aku tidak tahu sebenarnya kau ini ingin apa dariku, jadi mungkin aku simpulkan bahwa kau ingin aku menjadi temanmu?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Nozomi memandangnya dengan wajah polos.

"..jadi kurasa lebih baik kita berteman biasa saja!" Lanjut Naruto dengan penuh bersemangat.

"Berteman biasa? Apa dengan itu aku bisa tetap bersamamu?"

"Tentu! Teman itu mengobrol kapan saja, makan bersama, saling membantu, dan pergi bersama tanpa harus bersembunyi lagi. Itu akan jauh lebih damai, 'bukan? Itulah mengapa berteman biasa akan jauh lebih baik! Kau pernah berkata temanmu hanya Eri-_chan_, 'bukan? Jika kau butuh satu orang lagi, aku bersedia.." Tegas Naruto yang membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang dilakukan remaja saat baru masuk SMA.

Nozomi memandang wajah Naruto yang tampak bersemangat menjelaskan semua itu padanya, kepolosan dan kenaifan Naruto membuatnya tiba-tiba tersenyum dan tertawa dengan sangat bahagia. Baru kali ini, pemuda yang di dekatinya mengatakan untuk berteman saja. Itu terdengar lucu untuknya namun menjadi suatu hal yang lembut baginya, karena Nozomi mengerti Naruto benar-benar serius.

Melihat Nozomi tertawa lantas membuat Naruto bingung, tapi melihat wanita yang beberapa saat lalu menangis berubah sesenang itu hanya dengan kata-kata ambisiusnya, entah mengapa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Naruto ikut tersenyum lalu tertawa sebentar bersama Nozomi. Melihat Naruto di depannya membuat pandangan Nozomi melunak karena mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu. Naruto memiliki perawakan dan sifat yang sangat mirip dengan orang itu.

"Begitu ya? Kau berkata begitu untuk menolakku.." Tanya Nozomi yang membuat Naruto menegang, karena memang itu niatnya.

Menolak dengan halus, tentu saja siapapun pernah melakukannya~ Nozomi mengerti betul tentang ini.

"Yah, bukan begitu. Aku hanya memikirkan situasi yang nyaman saja, karena bagaimanapun kita sering bertemu.." jelas Naruto yang yang wajahnya berpaling sambil menggaruk kepalanya sendiri dengan gusar.

"Baiklah, aku mau berteman.." Ucap Nozomi yang membuat Naruto menatapnya, wanita bersurai ungu itu menatapnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ouh benarkah?" Naruto bertanya lagi memastikan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Karena kita sudah berteman, aku ingin meminta satu hal.." Nozomi menunjukkan pada Naruto jari telunjuknya sebagai satu permintaan pada pemuda di depannya, ".. mulai saat ini aku ingin kau memanggil dengan nama depanku"

"Eh? Cuma itu?"

Nozomi mengangguk, "_Un_, sebagai gantinya aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama depan juga.."

"_Sou ka~_ kalau hanya itu aku tidak keberatan.. hm.! hm..!" jelas Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk _sotoy_.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berteman.." ajak Nozomi yang memberikan tangannya pada Naruto untuk berjabatan, Naruto dengan santai menerima jabatan itu.

"Semoga kita jadi teman akrab ya, Na-ru-to~" jelas Nozomi mengeja nama Naruto dengan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto pov***_

Aku tahu bahwa aku yang mengajaknya berteman, tapi..

..kenapa kami sekarang bisa duduk bersebelahan saat ini?!

Aku melirik wanita cantik yang merupakan tetangga sekaligus _senpai_-ku di kampus, dia duduk di sebelahku dengan tenang menatap keluar jendela dari dalam bus. Seperti yang kukatakan sekarang tanggal 24 September, hari Sabtu yang merupakan _weekend_, ketua himpunan mahasiswa jurusan pertanian merencanakan perjalanan untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan setiap angkatan yang berkenan bergabung.

Kebetulan tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan ketika janjian kumpul pukul 7 pagi, lalu buru-buru ke terminal _Shinjuku_ dengan berlari. Kebetulan saat itu masih sempat, pas ketika semua orang berbaris untuk memasuki bus. Kebetulan sekali bangku kosong yang tersisa hanya di samping Nozomi saat itu.

Benar, ini hanya kebetulan. Meskipun, aku agak kesal juga dengannya yang tahu aku akan ikut acara ini tapi sama sekali tidak membangunkanku. Padahal kami tinggal bersebelahan, entahlah rasanya tetap tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin kupikir akan menjadi situasi yang lebih baik. Tapi, nyatanya ini malah lebih canggung. Apa mungkin hanya aku yang merasakannya? Nozomi tiba-tiba bergerak untuk mengambil botol air minum di dalam tasnya. Dia memutar tutupnya lalu meminum air di dalamnya, aku hanya memperhatikannya. Saat itu, dia menyadari aku memperhatikannya, aku langsung berpaling ke depan.

Dia memberikanku botol air minumnya, "Apa kau haus?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok.." Aku merasa gugup, walaupun sebenarnya tenggorokanku terasa kering, dan akibat terburu-buru aku lupa membawa persiapan.

Dia memaksa tanganku untuk menggenggam botol air minumnya, "Minum saja, dengan keringat seperti itu kau pasti haus, 'bukan?" Jelasnya yang memang tepat, dia seperti esper yang bisa membaca pikiranku kapanpun.

"Oh baiklah.." aku meminum air di dalamnya, sambil meliriknya yang menatap keluar jendela begitu bus mulai masuk ke dalam tol.

Aku berhenti minum lalu menenggak sekali ke dalam tenggorokanku, "Hey, kau bangun pagi, 'bukan? Kau tahu aku belum bangun, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku..?" jelasku padanya yang tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tidak memintaku untuk itu, jadi kenapa aku harus membangunkanmu?" Dia balik bertanya.

Aku menutup botol minumnya, "Setidaknya kau membantuku.." aku memberikan botol minum berwarna kuning itu padanya, "..itu yang disebut dengan empati, _senpai_" jelasku padanya sambil tersenyum dengan menyindirnya yang merupakan seniorku.

"_Ufufu_~ _gomen nee_, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu yang kelelahan, _kouhai-chan_.." jelasnya tersenyum manis seperti senang melihatku yang kesulitan saat berlari ke terminal.

"Ahaha.. benar juga, _senpai_ ini kan memang selalu begitu~" jelasku yang tertawa garing, tentu saja dengan menahan betapa tersinggungannya aku, juga sebutan _kouhai-chan _yang terkesan manis sekali.

"_**Tes.. tes.. Baiklah, apa semua bisa mendengarku?**_" Perhatian kami kemudian teralihkan ke depan pada pria berkacamata yang merupakan anggota himpunan mahasiswa bernama Muta Aburame, yang merupakan sepupu dari teman seangkatanku Shino Aburame.

Aku mendengarkannya yang berucap terima kasih karena mengikuti acara perjalanan 2 hari ini, tidak lupa dia mengatakan hal-hal yang akan kami lakukan. Dan memberi pertanyaan apa saja yang kami ingin tahu, kebanyakan hanya pertanyaan mengenai dirinya yang diolok-olok oleh temannya yang bercanda. Hingga membuat semua orang tertawa, begitu denganku yang mendengar Muta-_senpai_ yang dibodohi teman-temannya yang iseng.

"Ahaha! Hey, apa kau dengar?" Aku menyikut lengan Nozomi di sampingku, "Muta-_senpai _pernah merayu wanita saat mabuk dengan memberikan sepotong teri-" aku yang menengok memandang Nozomi berhenti bicara karena sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dan masih memandang keluar jendela.

Dia terlihat sadar bahwa aku mengajaknya bicara, "Eh? Apa?" Dia bertanya padaku yang langsung kembali menatap ke depan, sial, tanpa sadar aku mengajaknya bicara.

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja.." jelasku yang membuatnya terus memandangku dengan mata bulatnya.

Bukannya begitu, selama ini kalau diingat kembali aku tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa dengan lawakan bodoh sebelumnya. Bahkan, saat bersama yang lainnya dia terlihat tidak memperhatikan, seperti memikirkan hal lain. Aku tidak tahu apa dia tampak bosan dengan hal yang oranglain lakukan, aku hanya tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan.

Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan jam 1 siang, semua hiruk pikuk mulai terlihat tenang. Setelah sejam yang lalu berhenti di salah satu restaurant untuk makan siang. Aku melihat sekeliling dimana Shikamaru terlihat bersender di bangku dan tertidur pulas, beberapa ada yang bermain _smartphone,_ makan cemilan atau bermain kartu.

Mataku melirik ke sebelah kananku dimana Kiba tertidur nyenyak di paha Honoka sebagai bantalan. Aku merasa iri. Aku masih ingat semalam Kotori bilang tidak bisa ikut karena menghadiri upacara pernikahan sepupunya. Aku tahu aku sendiri yang memaklumi hal itu, tapi tetap saja aku kesepian tanpa Kotori-_chan_. Ayolah Naruto, sejak kapan kau jadi _bucin _gini?!

Saat diriku sibuk dengan semua argumen di otakku, aku tiba-tiba merasa ada beban menepuk salah satu bahu kiriku. Aku langsung menengok ke samping dimana Nozomi duduk di sebelahku. Aku terkejut karena Nozomi tertidur dan bersandar di pundakku. Kondisi Nozomi sangat lengah bagi laki-laki manapun, tapi aku bukan tipe pria brengsek yang memanfaat hal itu.

Dengan pelan kudorong posisi Nozomi agar bersandar saja di bangkunya. Nozomi akhirnya bersandar di badan kursinya, namun tiba-tiba busnya berguncang sehingga Nozomi kembali terjatuh di pundakku. Aku melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat moment romantis seperti yang sering kali muncul di drama dan menjadi gosip, dengan pelan kembali kudorong Nozomi pelan sampai bersandar di kaca bus.

Bus kembali berguncang membuat kepala Nozomi berbenturan dengan kaca di sampingnya dengan keras, wanita ini tetap tertidur pulas tanpa terbangun sehingga wajahku membiru melihat pemandangan yang pasti menyakitkan itu.

Kepalamu terpentok seperti itu, bagaimana bisa kau tetap tertidur pulas?! Aku memandang ngeri Nozomi di sampingku.

Karena tidak tega melihat wanita di sebelahku yang kepalanya terpentok berkali-kali, dengan tak niat aku menariknya agar bersandar di bahuku. Biarlah, aku meminjamkan sebentar bahuku untuk wanita ini. Lagipula, aku tak akan melakukan apapun dengan Nozomi yang tengah lengah. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menatap ke depan. Dengkuran Nozomi dapat aku dengar, entah mengapa itu membuatku menjadi gugup.

.

.

"Naruto! Bangun.. Oy, Naruto!" Aku merasa pipiku di tepuk-tepuk seseorang, ketika aku membuka mataku aku melihat wajah Kiba di depanku, aku langsung sadar bahwa aku ketiduran.

Dengan wajah mengantuk aku melihat ke sekitar yang dimana semua kursi telah kosong, "Eh.. apa ini?" Tanyaku pada yang lainnya.

"Kita sampai di penginapan.." jelas Shikamaru yang berjalan keluar lebih dulu lalu diikuti oleh Kiba, aku melihat Sai yang tersenyum padaku.

"Membangunkanmu itu sulit sekali.." jelas Sai yang berlalu.

Aku berdiri dan mengambil tasku yang diletakkan di rak atas mobil, aku melihat kursi di depanku dimana Nozomi duduk di sana sebelumnya. Aku memincingkan mataku, ternyata dia pergi lebih dulu tanpa membangunkanku lagi. Aku akhirnya berlalu mengikuti yang lainnya menuju penginapan. Aku melihat penginapan bergaya tradisional jepang itu yang tempat resepsionisnya di penuhi oleh mahasiswa yang mendaftar nama sesuai kelompok yang sudah di tentukan untuk tidur di kamar yang sama.

Aku sekamar dengan teman-teman dekatku dan beberapa _senpai_, setelah selesai berbenah kami memutuskan untuk berkumpul dulu di dalam kamar untuk sekedar mengobrol dan bermain sembari menunggu giliran kami memakai pemandian yang sepertinya sedang digunakan oleh para wanita.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

Pemandian terbuka dengan uap terlihat jelas di kalangan wanita yang sedang menggunakan pemandian di sore hari ini. Beberapa menggunakan handuk dan melihat pemandangan gunung di sore hari dari balkon pembatas. Berbeda dengan Nozomi yang baru saja membasuh tubuhnya di depan _shower _sembari duduk di bangku kecil yang tersedia. Saat sedang menggunakan shampo untuk mencuci rambut panjangnya, teman seangkatan Nozomi berkata akan masuk ke dalam _onsen_ lebih dulu.

"Nozomi, aku akan masuk duluan ya.." jelas teman Nozomi yang berlari kecil ke arah kolam air panas bersama kumpulan wanita di sana.

"Boleh kupakai _shower_ di sebelahmu, _senpai_..?"

Nozomi menggosok kepalanya ketika _shower_ di sampingnya kosong dan seseorang muncul di samping Nozomi. Dia mendongak melihat seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil yang kelihatannya adalah _kouhai_. Wanita itu bersurai coklat pendek dengan potongan poni yang rata. Dia tersenyum pada Nozomi yang menatapnya.

Nozomi kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya membersihkan diri, "Tentu.." ucap Nozomi yang membiarkan rambutnya terangkat di atas karena shampo.

Perempuan bertubuh mungil itu duduk di bangku kecil sebelah Nozomi, dia ikut membasuh tubuhnya dengan _shower_. Seperti tak ada kerjaaan perempuan itu mengajak Nozomi bicara dengan basa-basi soal pemandian terbuka yang indah, meskipun Nozomi sama sekali tak peduli dan hanya sekedar mendengarkan. Lagipula, dia tidak mengenal orang di sebelahnya.

"Ah, benar belum berkenalan. Tojo-_senpai_ bisa memanggilku Mika, banyak orang menyebutku _Micchan_. _Yoroshiku nee_.." jelas perempuan bernama Mika itu yang hanya direspon dengan anggukan dan senyuman oleh Nozomi.

Mika memperhatikan tubuh Nozomi yang putih bersih dengan dada Nozomi yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Dia tersenyum melihat Nozomi yang sibuk menyabuni tubuhnya.

"Kulit _senpai_ bagus ya~ itu terlihat putih bersih.." jelas Mika pada Nozomi yang tersenyum karena dipuji oleh _kouhai_nya.

"Kau berlebihan, kulitmu juga halus.." jelas Nozomi yang santai saja.

"Tapi aku sangat iri, kau punya tubuh yang ideal. Tubuhku pendek dan dadaku kecil.." Mika melirik dada Nozomi di sampingnya, "..Tojo-_senpai_, bagaimana caramu memiliki dada besar seperti ini?" Tanya Mika yang iseng menyentuh dada Nozomi dan meremasnya.

"Kurasa itu tumbuh saat aku masuk SMA, lagipula dada kecil juga bagus, itu terlihat imut~ kau tak perlu menyesalinya.." jelas Nozomi yang kemudian membasuh tubuhnya dari sabun yang menempel.

"Tojo-_senpai_, apa kau menyukai orang itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat orangnya, yang kutahu dia pacarnya Minami-_san_. Kalian saling bersandar saat di bus tadi, saat aku mengambil cemilan di tas aku melihat kalian. Memang apa bagusnya laki-laki itu?" Tanya Mika yang membuat Nozomi terdiam karena perempuan kecil itu baru saja menyinggung hal sensitif, setelah membasuh tubuhnya dari sabun yang menempel Nozomi menatap Mika dengan senyuman palsu.

"Kurasa kau salah paham, kami ketiduran jadi saat itu aku tidak sadar kalau bersandar di bahunya. Itu hanya kebetulan saja." jelas Nozomi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, membosankan sekali~" jelas Mika sembari menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun, entah bagaimana Nozomi tidak suka dengan nada bicara Mika yang terkesan sarkas.

"..padahal aku ingin melihat wanita sebaik Minami-_san_ hancur, kira-kira apa mereka memang menjalani hubungan percintaan itu dengan serius? Kebanyakan perempuan cantik itu sombong, mungkin saja Minami-_san_ hanya main-main saja. Dibalik wajah lugunya, dia banyak menarik perhatian. Aku tidak pernah menyukai perempuan cantik. Apa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu, Tojo-_senpai_?" Tanya Mika dengan entengnya setelah membuat kemungkinan jelek tentang Kotori.

Nozomi hanya tersenyum lalu merespon, "Kau benar, aku juga jadi penasaran~" jelas Nozomi.

Mika terlihat antusias memandang Nozomi di sampingnya, "Benarkah? Sudah kuduga, kita punya pikiran yang sama. Orang yang pernah bekerja sebagai _hostess_ memang beda~ mau secantik apapun perempuan yang dikencani, para pria hanya akan menuruti naluri binatangnya. Aku ingat dengan jelas, wajah temanku yang cantik dan polos ketika SMA saat kurebut orang yang disukainya. Dan semua itu hanya karena aku mau tidur dengan mereka. Begitupun dengan pacarnya Minami-_san_ kalau digoda juga pasti-"

"Bisa kau hentikan ocehan itu?" Nozomi menyelak omongan Mika tentang pandangan _feminist_nya mengenai laki-laki atau pandangan _misogini_nya mengenai perempuan cantik, Nozomi tak menyukai cara berpikir Mika yang terkesan _Toxic_.

Nozomi akui dia pernah mengatakan hal yang sama untuk menyinggung Naruto sebelumnya, tapi saat itu tujuannya berbeda dengan Mika yang memang senang mempermainkan orang lain. Mika memandang Nozomi yang menatapnya tajam, namun di pemandian itu sama sekali tak ada yang menyadari suasana kaku di antara mereka.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Mika-_san_, kau malang sekali.."

"Hah?"

"Pandanganmu tentang laki-laki atau perempuan sudah tidak normal. Kau hanya mengambil kesimpulan dari perkiraan negatif, dan kau jadi impulsif. Kau wanita yang mengerikan, dan aku berbeda denganmu.." Nozomi sekarang balas menyentuh dada Mika di hadapannya, "Apa kau bangga ketika banyak pria menyentuh benda mungil ini?" Tanya Nozomi pada Mika yang terdiam memandangnya, Nozomi meremas keras dada Mika yang terjengit lalu melepasnya.

"Sayangnya orang itu bukan tipe yang mudah kau goda hanya dengan rayuan murahan seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak tahu apapun. Dan aku benci wanita munafik sepertimu, jangan bersikap sok tahu hanya karena kau belum mengenalnya.." jelas Nozomi yang sudah muak melihat Mika yang menunduk, Mika sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Nozomi marah padanya hanya untuk masalah sepele.

Ketegangan itu terhenti ketika salah seorang teman Nozomi yang berada di kolam air panas memanggil.

"Nozomi! Kau tidak berendam?" Panggil teman seangkatan Nozomi.

Nozomi kemudian berdiri dari sana lalu melangkah pergi menuju kolam, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada juniornya tersebut. Ketika berendam salah seorang teman bertanya pada Nozomi kenapa lama sekali, Nozomi hanya tersenyum dan berkata ada junior yang mengajaknya bicara.

Sementara Mika sekarang hanya mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang memuncak karena merasa telah dihina oleh Nozomi, wajahnya yang nampak terlihat polos tersebut memperlihatkan gerutan kebencian.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan terpaksa, dia melihat pria-pria sekamarnya tertidur pulas di sekitarnya. Masih diingat jelas saat makan malam bersama terjadi kekacauan ketika para _senpai_ meminum alkohol hingga mabuk karena sebuah permainan, lalu dirinya harus membantu mengangkut orang mabuk tersebut. Setelah itu, Naruto bersama teman sekamarnya bermain pingpong lalu kelelahan membuatnya tertidur lebih awal.

"Mau pipis.." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Matanya melirik pada _smartphone_ di sampingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Sekarang dengan masih setengah bangun dia melangkah keluar dari kamar karena ingin buang air kecil. Naruto melangkah menuju toilet laki-laki di penginapan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dan berada di luar kamar. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto masih saja menguap, saat itu Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Begitu sampai di toilet, Naruto menampakkan wajah lega saat sedang buang air kecil, dia kembali memakai celananya ke atas begitu selesai. Langkahnya kembali keluar menuju kamarnya dan kembali tidur. Namun, Naruto terkejut ketika sesuatu membungkus kepalanya, lalu dirinya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam toilet wanita yang tepat bersebelahan dengan toilet laki-laki.

Naruto di dorong masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet yang sempit, seseorang memutar kunci pintu bilik toilet dimana di dalamnya terdapat dirinya dengan Naruto. Situasi yang ganjal ini membuat Naruto sadar dari ngantuknya, dia pikir yang melakukannya adalah Nozomi. Tapi, ketika melepas bungkusan kain di kepalanya dia melihat wajah wanita yang asing baginya. Wanita bersurai coklat sebahu dengan mengikat dua rambutnya, juga bola mata ungunya. Wanita itu sering dipanggil Mika atau Mi_cchan_.

Dengan wajah bodoh Naruto menatap wanita di depannya, "Huh? Siapa kau?" Sebenarnya Naruto tahu wanita di depannya teman seangkatannya, tapi dia tidak pernah bicara dengannya.

Mika yang melihat wajah Naruto juga terkejut karena tidak mengira yang ditangkapnya adalah Naruto, "Ah, kau kan pacarnya Minami-_san_.. siapa ya itu? _Saru_to?" Tebak wanita di depannya yang membuat Naruto tersinggung karena namanya berubah jadi _Saru_ yang berarti 'Monyet'.

"Namaku Naruto tahu!" Jelas Naruto yang sempatnya untuk tersinggung.

"Begitu ya? Aku tidak peduli namamu siapa, tapi ini pas sekali~ aku memang sedang mengincarmu.."

"Hah?" Naruto memincingkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin main-main, tapi kemarin ada orang yang menghinaku. Jadi tujuanku kali benar-benar serius" Mika menunjuk Naruto, "Untuk merebutmu dari Minami-_san_." Lanjutnya.

Mika kemudian mendekat hingga Naruto terpojok saat duduk di WC, Naruto menegang karena tak mengerti dengan hal yang akan di lakukan wanita mungil di depannya. Tapi Naruto makin terkejut saat wanita itu sengaja duduk di atas pangkuannya, dia tersenyum puas ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang panik. Naruto tahu situasi ini, dia sudah pernah mengalami beberapa hal ketika diserang oleh wanita _dominan_. Tentu saja, dia teringat oleh Nozomi.

"Merebut? Oy, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto menatap aneh pada Mika, dan tak digubris Mika yang mengelus pundaknya.

"Hee~ kalau aku boleh tahu, berapa kali kau _melakukannya_ dengan Minami-_san _selama seminggu?"

"Hah?" Naruto makin bingung oleh pertanyaan Mika.

"Aku bertanya tentang kehidupan seksmu, bodoh.." terang Mika yang langsung frontal sehingga membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Hah?! Memang itu urusanmu?!" Naruto malah makin panik.

"2 kali? 3 kali? 4 kali?" Tanya Mika yang membuat Naruto makin tidak nyaman lalu dia menarik baju Naruto hingga bibirnya tepat di dekat telingah Naruto, "Kalau kau ingin lebih, aku bisa melakukannya.."

"A-apa kau gila?!"

"Ayolah, kau bosan hanya melakukannya dengan satu wanita, 'bukan? Selingkuh bagi pria itu manusiawi.." jelas Mika yang mengangkat gaun tidurnya ke atas sehingga Naruto terkejut dengan benda yang di pakai wanita di depannya, di depan Naruto terpampang buah dada mungil yang lucu, lebih tepatnya wanita itu memakai _lingerie_ yang di bagian dadanya sama sekali tidak tertutup.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, aku pakai yang bagian bawahnya berlubang~" Mika dengan sengaja menekan kemaluannya pada kejantanan Naruto, "Kau bisa langsung memasukannya~" ucap Mika dengan nada menggoda, bibirnya perlahan mendekat pada bibir Naruto yang nampak masih syok, tapi Naruto langsung mendorongnya.

"_Gomen_, aku sudah punya pacar.." jelas Naruto membuang muka dari wanita di depannya, tapi Mika balik mendorongnya.

"Aku tahu~ memang kenapa? Kau takut? pacarmu tidak ada di sini, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.."

"Tentu saja! Kau harus melakukannya dengan orang yang kau sukai..!"

"Orang yang disukai? Itu omong kosong, kau tidak akan tahu jika belum mencobanya~ setelah kau melakukannya, kau pasti sadar.."

Mika bersikeras untuk menggoda Naruto tapi hal itu malah membuat Naruto ngeri dengan wanita di depannya, apalagi kata-katanya seperti memaksa Naruto untuk menyetubuhinya, tentu saja bagi Naruto wanita di depannya ini lebih mengerikan dari Nozomi. Setidaknya Nozomi tidak begitu menyeramkan.

Naruto langsung mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mendorong wanita di depannya hingga terjatuh, Naruto langsung berdiri di saat wanita itu meringis Naruto memutar kunci pintu di bilik toilet tersebut. Tapi, Naruto tidak tega ketika mendengar Mika meringis sakit karena dorongan Naruto membuat tubuhnya terbentur.

Naruto kembali berjongkok untuk setidaknya membantu Mika yang terjatuh di hadapannya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu.." tanya Naruto mengkhawatirkan keadaan Mika yang menunduk dan meringis, dia sama sekali tak menjawab. Naruto terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dia didorong oleh Mika hingga terbaring, Naruto menatap Mika yang tersenyum nakal di hadapan.

"Ups~ kau tertangkap~" Mika duduk di atas tubuh Naruto, pandangan Naruto melebar ketika tangan Mika bergerak untuk menurunkan celananya, sialan, ini seperti Naruto yang akan diperkosa.

Tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Mika yang bersikeras menurunkan celananya, "Berhenti! Aku tidak menginginkannya!" Naruto menatap garang pada Mika yang masih ngeyel dan memaksa menarik celana Naruto yang berusaha bangun.

"_Ufufu_~ kau hanya malu-malu.." Mika tertawa seakan itu lelucon.

_**Ceklek!**_

Suara itu membuat Naruto dan Mika terkejut karena ada seseorang yang membuka pintu di bilik paling pojok. Mika langsung melonjak dengan bola matanya yang melebar saat melihat wanita bersurai ungu panjang keluar dari dalam bilik toilet tersebut. Dia jelas tahu siapa orang di hadapannya, orang yang sudah menghinanya kemarin, Nozomi Tojo. Keterkejutan membuat Mika menjauh dari Naruto.

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC dengan gantungnya~**_

_**Mika ini tokoh support di lovelive, rasanya aneh dibikin antagonis, tapi yaudahlah~**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Judul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : 24**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x (Rahasia) :v**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, NTR, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Ciee akhirnya update..**_

.

.

.

.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**_  
_**(Jangan maksa buat baca jika ga kuat netorare..)**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!"

Keterkejutan membuatnya menjauh dari Naruto, "Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Mika berteriak seperti orang yang melihat hantu.

"Tentu saja, untuk buang air, 'bukan?" Jelas Nozomi menatap Mika yang tersungkur di lantai dan terlihat menggunakan _lingerie_ yang cukup terbuka.

Pandangan Nozomi berpindah pada Naruto yang berdiri dengan celana panjangnya yang melorot sehingga memperlihatkan celana dalamnya, mendapat pandangan Nozomi padanya membuat Naruto berbalik membelakangi Nozomi dan menarik celananya ke atas.

Naruto sedang merutuki kesialannya karena kepergok oleh Nozomi yang ternyata selama ini ada di dalam bilik tepat di sebelah saat Mika menggodanya. Naruto bingung karena kepergok oleh Nozomi, meskipun dia berusaha menolak tadi, tetap ada perasaan yang mengganggunya.

Nozomi tersenyum sarkas menatap Mika yang menyedihkan karena ditolak Naruto, namun terus memaksa. Nozomi yang tahu betapa setianya Naruto pada kekasihnya, tentu sudah tidak asing akan sifat Naruto yang satu ini. Nozomi tersenyum ketika melirik Naruto yang tidak mau menatapnya.

"Ah, apa aku muncul di saat yang tidak tepat? Omong-omong, dalaman yang sangat menarik.." Jelas Nozomi seperti meledek Mika yang wajahnya memerah, dia langsung melesat mengambil gaun tidurnya yang tergeletak di bilik lantai tadi, dan memakainya. Lalu, menatap tajam Nozomi dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Aku salut kau benar-benar mencoba menggodanya, aku pikir kau hanya membual saja~ sejak tadi, aku hanya tertawa dalam hati di bilik sebelah.." jelas Nozomi yang kembali mengingat suara Naruto yang gugup ketika digoda oleh wanita lain yang mencoba mengajaknya _one night stand_.

"Apa itu lucu bagimu?" Tanya Mika yang menunduk terdiam.

"Ah, _gomen_.. apa aku menyinggungmu? soalnya aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya, 'bukan? Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang dia.." Jelas Nozomi menunjuk Naruto yang menatap kedua wanita di depannya dengan pandangan bingung, karena sepertinya kedua wanita di depannya ini sudah saling kenal.

"Uzumaki-_san_ mungkin orang yang tidak pendirian, tapi dia selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain. Bukankah dia berbeda dengan pandanganmu selama ini? Kau membenci wanita cantik karena mudah mendapatkan cinta banyak orang, 'bukan? Karena itu, kau ingin menyakiti Minami-_san_, karena itu merupakan kepuasan bagimu.."

Mendengar nama kekasihnya membuat Naruto melebarkan pandangannya pada kedua wanita di depannya, "Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan Kotori-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto pada Nozomi.

Nozomi membuat isyarat pada Naruto dengan jari telunjuk di depan mulut, "Ini rahasia wanita.." jelas Nozomi yang kembali menatap pada Mika, lalu dia menyentuh wajah Mika di depannya.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu nampak menyedihkan sekarang. Seandainya kau tahu, kau lebih menyedihkan dari wanita lain yang kau hancurkan. Sungguh menyedihkan, apa kau ingin aku membantumu?" Nozomi kemudian terkejut ketika Mika menepis tangannya, Mika menatap tajam padanya lalu tersenyum sarkas.

"Heh, kau pikir aku butuh belas kasihanmu.. aku sama sekali tidak butuh, dan aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang sudah kuperbuat.." lalu Mika berbalik dan berpikir untuk keluar dari sana, namun matanya melihat Naruto yang berdiri membuatnya kesal.

"_Cih_.." dia mendecih tepat ketika melewati Naruto untuk keluar dari toilet wanita saat itu, Naruto ikut menatap punggung Mika yang menjauh dengan wajah jengkel.

Tangannya terkepal lalu berteriak dengan emosi, "A.. apa-apaan dia! setelah menarikku dalam masalah, itu yang dia lakukan?!"

Nozomi tertawa kecil, "_Ufufu~_..apa kau tidak tergoda olehnya? Padahal tadi mungkin kesempatanmu untuk melakukannya~" jelas Nozomi menggoda Naruto dengan pandangan jahil.

"Ma-mana mungkin! Setelah aku tahu, dia ingin menyakiti Kotori-_chan_.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya.." jelas Naruto menatap Nozomi yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Hmm~ baguslah.." gumam Nozomi yang berjalan keluar dari ruang toilet, langkahnya berbelok ke arah lain, melihat wanita itu yang menuju pintu keluar penginapan membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Kau mau kemana? Hari masih gelap, akan berbahaya jika wanita keluar sendirian.." Pertanyaan yang spontan keluar dari tenggorokan Naruto membuat Nozomi berhenti, lalu berbalik untuk menatapnya.

Naruto tersadar begitu melihat wajah polos Nozomi, Naruto berpaling ke samping memutuskan kontak mata dengan manik hijau wanita di depannya. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah karena baru saja mengkhawatirkan wanita di depannya, tangannya menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal karena gugup.

"I-ini bukan berarti aku penasaran kau mau kemana, tapi.. yah.. kalau ada wanita berjalan sendirian di tempat asing.."

"Kalau begitu.." Nozomi melangkah mendekat lalu menunduk dengan wajah mendongak menatap Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya, "..apa kau mau menemaniku?" Tanya Nozomi tersenyum menatap pria di depannya.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Kau lupa? Aku sudah membantumu beberapa saat lalu, dan kupikir kau akan mentraktir sesuatu~" jelas Nozomi dengan ekspresi cemberut untuk menggoda Naruto yang mulai kepikiran beberapa saat lalu, saat Mika yang memaksanya berhubungan seks dan Nozomi muncul sehingga Mika akhirnya menjauh.

Naruto tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Nozomi tidak muncul, Naruto bisa saja menolak Mika dengan cara kasar. Seperti saat dia mendorong Mika menjauh hingga wanita itu menabrak pintu toilet dengan cukup keras. Naruto salut Mika bisa tetap bersikap seakan itu tidak terjadi. Naruto akhirnya sadar ada wanita yang lebih aneh dari Nozomi.

Tapi daripada hal tersebut, pikiran Naruto melayang saat Nozomi menunjukkan ekspresi kosong dengan tatapan sedihnya dua hari lalu. Meskipun Naruto tidak tahu penyebab wanita di hadapannya yang selalu berubah _mood_. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa itu seperti salahnya.

"_Jaa_, bagaimana dengan sekaleng kopi? Jika kau mau.." ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Nozomi berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa _Totsukawa_ yang masih sepi, ketika melewati pemukiman beberapa toko kecil sudah mulai bersiap buka. Di tangannya Naruto membawa bungkusan kopi dan bakpau hangat yang dibelinya di toko kecil tadi.

Naruto hanya mengikuti Nozomi yang berjalan di depannya dalam diam, matanya melihat sekitaran dimana di sebelah mereka terdapat sungai dan bebatuan yang mereka injak. Tanpa sadar mereka berjalan sampai melewati pemukiman pedesaan yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari penginapan. Suasana masih terasa agak gelap dan angin begitu dingin.

"_Hatchu_! Di-dingin.." Pria kuning itu mulai bersin begitu semilir angin mengenainya, "Hey, hanya untuk minum kopi, kenapa kita harus pergi sejauh ini?!" Omelnya pada Nozomi di depannya sambil merinding kedinginan.

"Setiap hari, aku selalu jalan-jalan keliling komplek dari jam 4 pagi.. bukankah kau sendiri yang mau ikut?" Tanya Nozomi yang menimbulkan perempatan di pelipis Naruto, pria kuning itu merasa kesal karena mau menemani wanita di depannya. Sekarang akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa Nozomi selalu bangun pagi, wanita itu hobi jalan-jalan di subuh hari.

Dan sekarang, Nozomi terlihat melompat-lompati batu yang dilewatinya dengan riang, Naruto melihat wanita dewasa tersebut yang bermain-main seperti anak kecil. Melihat Nozomi yang enerjik membuat Naruto agak terganggu, batu di tepi itu licin kalau tidak berhati-hati, bisa jatuh ke sungai.

"Hey, kalau lompat-lompat begitu, kau bisa terjatuh" tegas Naruto pada Nozomi yang tetap melompat.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, saat kecil aku sering melakukan ini.. rasanya membuatku kangen.." balas Nozomi yang tidak mendengarkan Naruto.

"Kau ini.." geram Naruto dengan suara pelan, entah bagaimana dipandangan Naruto sekarang Nozomi terlihat seperti perempuan biasa, yang bertingkah kekanakan saat tak ada siapapun.

"Kyah!" Nozomi tiba-tiba terpeleset dan tubuhnya hampir jatuh ke sungai, beruntung Naruto langsung menangkap tangannya sehingga Nozomi tertahan.

"Nah kan, sudah kubilang.." gerutu Naruto yang menarik Nozomi untuk kembali berdiri dengan seimbang.

Melihat tangan mereka yang bertautan membuat Nozomi merona, wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Naruto samasekali tidak menyadari semburat merah Nozomi dan menengok ke sungai yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dalam, hanya saja pasti sangat dingin di musim gugur saat ini.

"Kalau kau jatuh, nanti masalah buatku.." Naruto kembali mengomel kecil.

"Hm, _arigatou_.." Ucap Nozomi dengan suara yang kecil, matanya menyipit senang melihat tangan besar Naruto yang menggenggamnya.

Tangan besarnya yang agak kasar terasa seperti sengatan panas bagi Nozomi, membuat hati wanita cantik yang kini menyimpan rasa pada pria di depannya tersebut ikut menghangat. Dia ingat ketika pemuda itu pernah mendekap dan menyentuhnya. Sesaat kemudian kehangatan yang dirasakan Nozomi menghilang ketika Naruto melepas genggamannya dari tangan Nozomi.

"Bisa kita beristirahat? Menemanimu berjalan membuat kakiku pegal dan kedinginan.." gerutuan Naruto memang menyebalkan, tapi entah bagaimana itu membuat Nozomi tersenyum, dia sudah biasa dengan sifat Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah.." ucap Nozomi yang turun dan duduk di atas bebatuan.

Matanya melihat ke samping pada tangan Naruto yang terulur dengan sekaleng kopi yang hangat, "Ini, kau menginginkannya, 'bukan?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung di terima Nozomi, pemuda itu kini terduduk di samping Nozomi, menikmati hilir air di sungai dan suara jangkrik dari pepohonan dan semak-semak.

Nozomi menempelkan kopi hangat tersebut pada pipinya, "Hm~ ini hangat.." dia memandang Naruto di sampingnya, "_Arigatou, _Naru_cchi_.." ucap Nozomi yang mendapat pandangan aneh dari Naruto.

"Naru.. _-cchi_?" Naruto merasa aneh ketika namanya diberi _suffix_ _-cchi_, dia tak terbiasa dengan panggilan imut seperti itu.

"Itu panggilanku untukmu, aku juga memanggil begitu untuk Eri_cchi_.." jelas Nozomi yang membuka kaleng kopi di tangannya.

"Oh, terserah jika itu maumu.. tapi jangan panggil aku begitu saat ada oranglain, itu memalukan.." tanggap Naruto yang memakan bakpau yang dia beli, dia tidak ingin jika panggilan imut itu membuat teman-temannya salah paham akan kedekatannya dengan Nozomi, apalagi sebelumnya beredar gosip bahwa dia menyukai _senpai_ di sebelahnya bahkan gosip itu tepat sasaran saat dia baru saja ditolak dan patah hati melihat wanita yang pernah disukainya bermesraan dengan pria tampan.

"Tenang saja, itu spesial hanya untuk kita berdua.." jelas Nozomi tersenyum memandang sungai di depannya dengan pohon-pohon di seberangnya, juga pemandangan gunung dari kejauhan.

Mendengar kata _berdua_ membuat Naruto tersadar bahwa mereka sedang berduaan sekarang, bukankah sekarang dia sedang menyelinap keluar penginapan dengan perempuan lain? Tapi niatnya hanya untuk berterima kasih pada Nozomi, jadi ini bukan berarti mereka sedang berkencan. Hanya saja, perasaan gugup apa ini? Memikirkan berduaan dengan Nozomi malah membuatnya jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Apa karena Nozomi cinta pertama dan orang pertama yang meluluskannya dari status perjaka?! Pikiran pria itu kembali tak konsisten dan kalang kabut.

_Kendalikan pikiranmu, Naruto..! Kau masih punya Kotori-chan! Ingatlah, janji manis kalian sebelumnya.._ Peringat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, dia langsung memakan bakpau di tangannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ah! Cahayanya mulai terlihat.." jelas Nozomi yang membuat Naruto ikut menatap pada pemandangan gunung yang menyelipkan cahaya matahari terbit, langit sudah mulai menunjukkan warna biru redup yang menandakan pagi telah tiba.

"Indahnya~" gumam Nozomi tanpa sadar terpesona dengan surya yang menampakkan diri.

Naruto menoleh pada Nozomi hingga matanya terkunci pada senyuman manis Nozomi yang jarang dilihatnya di depan orang lain, karena wanita bersurai ungu ini sangat tertutup pada oranglain. Naruto sendiri juga bingung kenapa Nozomi hanya menunjukkan sisi lainnya pada Naruto, karena itu Naruto sempat berpikir bahwa Nozomi juga menyukainya.

Naruto memandang Nozomi cukup lama sampai ketika Nozomi membalas tatapannya, matanya menyipit lembut di hadapan Naruto dengan garis kurva pada bibir pinknya, serta kedua pipinya yang kemerahan. Diperjelas dengan sinar matahari pagi dan angin yang mulai terasa hangat.

Naruto kembali memakan bakpaunya untuk berhenti memikirkan perempuan di sampingnya ini memiliki rupa yang sangat cantik, Naruto merutuki betapa indahnya ekspresi senyum itu untuk di pandang, Naruto mengerti senyuman itu yang membuat Nozomi sangat populer sebagai _hot girl_. Wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang aduhai, tingkah laku yang seakan malaikat.

Naruto melahap satu potongan besar hingga hampir tersedak dan langsung meminum kopinya. Melihat pemuda di sampingnya makan dengan lahap hingga hampir tersedak membuat Nozomi tertawa.

"Apa kau selapar itu?" Tanya Nozomi yang mendapat wajah lesu pria kuning yang merasa melakukan hal bodoh.

"A-abaikan saja yang barusan!" Jawab Naruto ketus.

Nozomi menatap bingung pada pemuda tersebut, lalu memutuskan kembali menatap ke arah mentari yang baru muncul, "Kau lihat? Matahari terbit sangat indah, 'bukan? Saat berpikir semua akan berakhir, tapi melihat matahari terbit seakan memberikanku harapan.." ungkap Nozomi yang tanpa sadar membuat Naruto berpikir tentang _karakter kanji_ yang digunakan pada nama Nozomi.

"Rasanya seperti membicarakan namamu.."

"Hm?" Nozomi memandang penuh tanya pada Naruto yang tertawa kecil akan reaksi wanita di hadapannya.

"Itu lho, kau pasti menyadarinya, 'bukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan telunjuknya yang bergerak seperti menulis sesuatu di udara, "Namamu _Nozomi_ yang punya arti _harapan_ dan nama keluargamu _Tojo_ memiliki arti _sinar cahaya timur_, saat kau bilang seperti itu aku langsung ingat namamu.. benar juga ya, mungkin makna yang tepat juga jika disebut _matahari_.. Harapan baru saat matahari terbit, ya? Hm! Hm! Nama yang bagus~" jelas Naruto yang membuat Nozomi memandangnya cukup lama, wanita itu tidak menyangka bahwa pria di hadapannya mengetahui arti namanya, bahkan Nozomi sendiri tidak pernah memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Nozomi yang jadi penasaran.

"Eh?! I-itu.."

Naruto yang mendapat pandangan penuh tanya wanita di hadapannya langsung panik dan berkeringat, dia tidak bisa bilang saat dia menyukai Nozomi, dia selalu menulis namanya di buku catatannya setiap jam mata kuliah atau saat istirahat kerja paruh waktu sambil tersenyum bodoh, membayangkan jika wanita itu berganti nama keluarga menjadi Uzumaki.

Bahkan, saking niatnya sampai mencari makna dari coretan _kanji_ nama Nozomi. Saat itu, Naruto benar-benar tak bisa memandang perempuan lain selain Nozomi, dan pemuda itu sekarang ingin mati ketika mengingat betapa memalukannya hal tersebut. Di masa itu, dia benar-benar pemuda yang pertama kali mengalami musim semi. Pria yang naif dan mudah sekali terbawa suasana.

"T-te-tentu saja! Itu ka-karena aku.." Jelas Naruto yang mulai salah tingkah hingga dia merona malu dan membuang muka ke arah lain lalu membelakangi Nozomi, dia langsung duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya, "..saat itu.. aku.. aku menyukaimu" lanjut Naruto jujur dengan suara bergetar.

_Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?! Kau baru saja mengatakan hal yang memalukan padanya, memangnya kenapa kalau kau tahu makna namanya?! Dan kenapa kau harus sejujur itu?!_ Batin Naruto yang mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri.

Kejujuran Naruto membuat Nozomi terpana, ketika dia mendengar Naruto yang tahu makna namanya membuatnya merasa senang, hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum tipis karena tingkah manis pemuda di hadapannya. Belum lagi perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan di dadanya yang kian berdetak lebih cepat. Wanita tersebut ikutan merasa gugup, dia langsung meminum kopinya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mungkin memang benar, tapi aku tidak merasa begitu.." jelas Nozomi yang masih dapat di dengar tanpa Naruto memandangnya, "Habisnya yang kubisa hanya berharap terus tanpa melakukan apapun, sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan harapan sepenuhnya. Jadi meskipun makna namaku harapan, aku tidak benar-benar bisa mewujudkannya.."

Nozomi mengingat bayangan buruk ketika menatap tangannya, dia ingat dengan jelas bercak merah yang pernah mengotori tangannya hingga membuatnya merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Wajahnya kembali murung, matanya meredup seperti kehilangan cahayanya.

"..justru aku ingat, aku yang telah menghancurkannya.." lanjut Nozomi yang tak mendapat balasan apapun dari Naruto yang terdiam.

Mata hijaunya melirik punggung Naruto yang membelakanginya, namun hanya ada keheningan. Bodohnya Nozomi menginginkan tanggapan dari pria di sampingnya.

"Apa itu?" Nozomi melebarkan kelopak matanya ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang membalas perkataannya, "Kau bilang melihat matahari terbit memberimu harapan, 'bukan? Apa itu hanya sekedar kalimat puitis untukmu? Berhentilah membual.." lanjut Naruto yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya, matanya melihat bebatuan yang dipijaknya.

"Melihat matahari terbit menandakan kau masih diberi harapan, kau diberi waktu yang panjang, sekarang kau hanya perlu memikirkan apa yang kau lakukan untuk harapan baru.." jelas Naruto mengingat kembali ketika wanita di belakangnya menolak bersamanya, membuat hatinya hancur seperti kehilangan segalanya.

"Ada hal yang tak mungkin kau gapai, anggap saja itu takdir. Sejak awal kau tidak bisa memaksanya, aku sempat membenci hal itu, dan aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.." jelas Naruto yang ingat dia terlarut dalam kesedihan sampai tak menyadari apapun di sekelilingnya, "Tapi pada musim panas aku kembali diberi harapan baru.." Naruto tersenyum ketika mengingat pertama kali dia bertemu Kotori yang kikuk dan pemalu.

"...awalnya itu terasa aneh untukku, aku tidak menyangka dan tidak mempercayai bahwa ada gadis cantik dan populer yang menyukaiku. Tapi saat dia berusaha untukku, aku juga ingin dia merasakan hal yang sama. Dan aku kembali jatuh cinta.." lanjut Naruto masih mengingat kenangan indah bersama Kotori, saat pertama kali Kotori menyatakan perasaannya, ciuman pertama mereka, dan berulang kali Kotori mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Naruto.

"Ketika menyadarinya aku ingin melindunginya, aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia. Karena itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan menghancurkan harapannya. Aku ingin bersama dengan Kotori-_chan_ untuk selamanya.." ungkap Naruto tersenyum dengan pandangan yang melembut.

Nozomi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, seperti yang dia duga Naruto sangat serius tentang hubungannya dengan Kotori. Bahkan, pria kuning di sebelahnya rela memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk wanita cantik tersebut. Nozomi memiliki perasaan menyesal karena dulu menolak Naruto, hanya karena sebuah janji yang dia pegang bahwa dia tak akan jatuh cinta pada siapapun lagi.

Sayangnya dia kalah pada hatinya, dia akhirnya jatuh cinta pemuda di sampingnya. Dan pemuda itu kini memiliki orang lain untuk mendapat seluruh ketulusannya yang disebut cinta. Kotori menjadi wanita yang beruntung mendapat perhatian dari pria baik seperti Naruto.

Nozomi menunduk untuk menahan kegundahan hatinya. Nozomi tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, dia sendiri yang membuat keputusan, dan dia harus menerimanya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah merelakan Naruto untuk wanita lain, untuk kebahagiaannya.

"Naru_cchi_, kau sangat baik ya.."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto langsung berbalik, "Jika kau bilang begitu, aku jadi malu~" lanjut Naruto yang terkekeh geli menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Nozomi mengangguk, "Tentu saja, jika mendengar itu, Kotori-_chan_ pasti akan menangis bahagia.." lanjut Nozomi tersenyum di hadapan Naruto.

"Ah tidak, justru aku yang beruntung karena punya pacar seperti Kotori-_chan_!"

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, mengobrol denganmu seperti ini.." jelas Nozomi yang membuat Naruto juga tersadar.

"Benar juga, sebelumnya hubungan kita aneh dan penuh ketegangan, kurasa.." jelas Naruto yang menyesal dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

"_Gomen nee_, itu salahku.."

Naruto langsung menatap Nozomi yang terlihat merasa bersalah, "Ti-tidak kok, itu salahku juga. Aku merasa sudah banyak mengatakan hal yang menyakitimu. Aku juga tidak merasa membencimu atau apapun, jadi jangan bersikap begitu. Itu menggangguku. Jadi, sebaiknya kita lupakan hal itu.." jelas Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Nozomi yang menatapnya langsung menunduk, "_Arigatou_.." Nozomi berterima kasih entah untuk apa tapi suasana menjadi kaku tiba-tiba.

Naruto memandang langit pagi yang mulai terang lalu tubuhnya bangkit dari posisinya duduknya, "Ah, sudah waktunya. kita harus kembali ke penginapan.." jelas Naruto yang mulai berbalik dan berjalan ke arah saat mereka datang tadi.

"Ah benar.." ucap Nozomi langsung bangkit dari posisinya juga lalu berjalan mengekori Naruto hingga langkahnya berada di belakang Naruto, di tangannya dia membawa plastik berisi sampah kaleng kopi yang mereka minum.

Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama ke penginapan dalam keheningan. Begitu sampai, Naruto kepergok oleh Kiba dan Shikamaru yang menatap tajam padanya karena berduaan dengan Nozomi.

"Eh, ada apa ini? Kupikir kau tak menyukainya~" ucap Kiba dengan seringai jahil, dia menahan Naruto dengan rangkulannya.

"Kau salah paham!"

"Hm~ begitu ya.." tanggap Shikamaru yang hanya mengelus dagunya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Sudah kubilang kami hanya minum kopi!"

Naruto berusaha keras menjelaskan pada mereka yang salah paham, dia hanya menemani Nozomi minum kopi dan tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi, teman-temannya tetap menjahilinya. Mereka tahu Naruto tidak selingkuh, mereka hanya senang menggoda pria kuning tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto pov***_

Aku melihat sekeliling taman yang dimana-mana ada rusa yang berkumpul. Sekarang kami berada di Nara Park, menikmati alam dan nuansa sejarah kurasa.

Aku tersenyum dengan teman seangkatan yang kulihat memberi makan rusa dengan takut-takut. Aku melihat pada aplikasi RINE di ponselku dimana terdapat foto seangkatan yang berfoto bersama, aku mendapat balasan dari Kotori yang terlihat ngambek karena tidak mengikuti perjalanan ini. Mungkin lain kali, aku akan mengajaknya berkencan di sini.

"Hey, Naruto! bisa kau foto aku dan Honoka?" Jelas Kiba dengan penuh semangat memberi kameranya padaku, "Baiklah.." ucapku yang kemudian mengarahkan pada Kiba yang memeluk Honoka dari belakang dengan latar danau di belakang mereka menambah kesan romantis, entah mengapa aku jadi kesal.

Apa mereka tahu betapa kesepiannya diriku tanpa Kotori-_chan_?! Dan kemesraan mereka seakan-akan memanasi-manasiku.

Dengan niat membodohi mereka, aku mengubah formatnya menjadi kamera depan, "Baiklah, satu.. dua.." aku menekan tombol kamera seraya tersenyum lima jari saat melihat wajahku di layarnya.

Aku memotret beberapa kali lalu memberikannya pada Kiba yang melotot kesal dan memukul punggungku, "Apa ini? Kenapa jadi mukamu semua?!" Kesalnya padaku yang membuatku tertawa.

"Naruto-_kun_, serius dikit dong!" Bagai petir Honoka juga memarahiku.

"Maaf, melihat kalian membuatku kesal.." ucapku dengan memandang sinis pada mereka.

"Hah, dasar~ Sudahlah, aku minta bantuan Sai yang lebih berseni.." jelas Kiba yang kemudian pergi memanggil Sai yang sedang memotret rusa.

"Kyah!" Teriakan wanita yang sangat kukenal terdengar, aku berbalik pada seseorang yang tertawa geli di sekumpulan _senpai_ wanita yang sedang memberi biskuit pada rusa yang menjilati tangan mereka.

"Ahahaha.. dia menjilati tanganku.." ungkapnya yang tertawa geli, wanita itu tentu Nozomi yang menunduk memberi makan anak rusa.

Aku memperhatikannya yang tertawa bahagia, aku jadi teringat tadi pagi saat kami mengobrol di sungai. Itu pertama kalinya aku mengobrol dengannya seperti itu,

_..justru aku ingat, aku yang telah menghancurkannya.._

Aku teringat jelas dia mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu, awalnya aku tidak berpikir dia akan mengatakannya. Aku tidak melihat bagaimana wajahnya, tapi aku merasakan hal itu menjadi belenggunya selama ini. Dia terlalu rumit, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentangnya, aku tidak pernah tahu apapun tentangnya.

_Aku mengatakan ini padamu bukan karena aku sombong.. aku sudah memutuskan tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun, bahkan termasuk denganmu, Uzumaki-san.._

Bahkan saat itu pun aku tidak tahu apapun, dan aku tidak bisa menanyakannya. Aku terbayang pria berambut _orange_ pada foto album yang dimilikinya juga liontin yang ditatapnya.

Entah mengapa, saat itu aku takut alasannya jauh lebih besar dari yang aku pikirkan, dan itu hal yang akan menyakitinya. Aku takut untuk mengetahui alasan dia menolakku bukan karena dia mempermainkanku, tapi ada oranglain yang lebih berarti untuknya.

Menatapnya cukup lama tanpa sadar pandangan Kami bertemu, dia tersenyum dan membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Dia sebenarnya memiliki sisi lemahnya, sisi lembutnya, sisi baiknya, yang tidak pernah kupikirkan bahwa itu mengganggu dan nyaman untukku. Ketika dia mulai mempercayaiku.

Mungkin, sebaiknya aku bersikap lebih baik padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Dari merasa nyaman, dimulailah mode friendzone :v**_

_**Ciee yg menunggu update berbulan-bulan~ lama banget wkowkowkw**_

_**Sebenarnya sih bukan author menyerah menulis, tpi lg males mikir ajha.. mencari referensi itu yang bikin males..**_


	25. Extra Chapter : Natsu Matsuri Night

_**Judul : Otonari-San**_

_**Chapter : Extra Chapter**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x LoveLive**_

_**Pairing : Kiba x Honoka :v**_

_**Genre : Ecchi, lemon, NTR, romance, drama, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan LoveLive punya Sakurako Kimino**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Ini hanya ekstra chapter sebagai permintaan maaf karena Erocc WB lama banget.. dan emang udah dipikirkan sejak lama.. btw, ini lemon Kiba x Honoka pas festival musim panas..**_

.

.

.

.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**_  
_**LANGSUNG LEMON SOALNYA..**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang tepat di dalam apartement Naruto terdapat kedua pasangan yang meminjam apartementnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba dan Honoka. Mereka masih tinggal dengan keluarga sehingga sulit melakukan hubungan intim dengan leluasa, bahkan dua minggu yang lalu mereka melakukannya di toilet umum.

Sungguh Kiba beruntung memiliki Honoka yang tidak mengeluh untuk melakukannya di toilet umum, oh sialan. Semua ini sebab Kiba yang meskipun anak orang kaya kehabisan uang karena boros saat berkencan dengan Honoka. Itu semua karena Honoka yang hobi jajan.

Sekarang Kiba tengah di toilet untuk buang air kecil, sedangkan Honoka menunggu di ruang tengah. Kiba menekan tombol kloset lalu keluar dari toilet, Kiba menuju ruang tengah lalu melihat kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di atas _futon _dengan pose _sexy_ dan hanya menggunakan celana dalam.

"Aku sudah siap.."

Kiba melotot aneh pada pacarnya yang tumben banget menggoda padahal biasanya Kiba yang godain duluan. Terjadi keheningan yang aneh, Honoka langsung mengambil kain _yukata_nya dan menutupi tubuhnya lalu berbalik untuk menyembunyikan diri dari Kiba.

"Sudah kuduga, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!" Teriaknya ngedumel sendiri sambil nangis bombay.

Membuat Kiba ingin tertawa, "Jangan tertawa!" Yang langsung bungkam karena perintah kekasihnya yang sedang malu setengah mati.

Kiba langsung duduk di sebelahnya Honoka, "Lagian untuk apa kau melakukan itu? Padahal kau pemalu untuk menggoda.." jelas Kiba sembari membuka tutup botol air mineral untuk meminumnya.

Honoka menengok ke belakang pada Kiba dengan wajah memerah, dari ekspresinya terlihat panik untuk menatap Kiba.

"Ah! A.. um.. kupikir itu akan membuatmu senang.. Yah, jika kau tidak suka, aku tidak a-akan.." Honoka mulai menjelaskannya dengan tergagap karena gugup, wajah Kiba ikut merona malu melihat pacarnya bersikap lucu seperti itu, ada sedikit rasa bahagia di dalam hatinya.

Manik Honoka melebar saat tahu Kiba bergeser dan mendekat padanya. Honoka langsung terdiam saat salah satu pipinya di sentuh Kiba, menarik wajahnya untuk saling bertatapan. Honoka langsung refleks menutup matanya ketika sadar bahwa Kiba akan menciumnya, bibir mereka saling menempel dan langsung melumat dengan penuh perasaan.

Salah satu tangan Kiba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Honoka, mendorong wanita itu untuk terbaring di _futon_. Honoka lanjut membuka mulutnya hingga lidah Kiba langsung masuk untuk menelusuri rongga mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling melilit satu sama lain menimbulkan suara decapan, berada di bawah membuat Honoka menelan air liur mereka yang bercampur. Pasokan oksigen membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut.

Kiba menatap wajah tak berdaya Honoka di bawahnya yang tengah menghirup oksigen, mata bulatnya memperhatikan wajah Kiba dengan rona merah di kedua pipi _chubby_nya. Menambah kesan manis untuk wanita ceria sepertinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya, kita melakukannya di rumah orang lain. Aku jadi tidak enak pada Naruto-_kun_.." jelas Honoka yang merasakan salah satu tangan Kiba turun ke bawah pada dadanya, tangannya mulai menangkup buah dada berukuran _C-cup_ itu dan meremas pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto juga sudah mengizinkan kita.." jelas Kiba yang mulai iseng memainkan puting dada Honoka dengan mencubitnya.

"Ahn!" Honoka mendesah merasakan rangsangan dari tangan Kiba yang mencubit lalu memelintir putingnya, "ah.. tidak, aku mengeluarkan suara yang aneh lagi.. mnn.." Honoka menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya, dia merasakan bibir kekasihnya yang mencumbui buah dadanya, menjilat puncaknya yang mengeras, lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Tangan Kiba yang lain mulai mengelus pahanya dari bawah ke atas. Jari-jari Kiba mulai menekan dan menggesek bagian sensitif tersebut yang sudah basah. Tangan Kiba sampai pada batas atas celana dalam Honoka lalu ditarik ke bawah secara perlahan hingga lepas dan dibuang ke sembarangan tempat, pemuda tersebut membuka selangkangan Honoka agar melebar.

Matanya langsung menatap lurus pada kemaluan Honoka yang sudah basah karena rangsangan, belahan kemerahan seperti persik yang menggiurkan ada di hadapannya. Pikiran kotor untuk mengacak-ngacaknya sudah bertebaran di dalam otak Kiba. Ditatap mata tajam Kiba membuat Honoka mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan terus memandangnya, itu memalukan.." jelas Honoka yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Kiba yang menurunkan kepalanya tepat pada liang senggama Honoka yang terbuka, "Aah~! Tunggu, jangan menjilatnya.. mnn.. uh.." gerutu Honoka yang merasakan lidah Kiba yang menari-nari di kemaluannya tanpa rasa jijik.

Kaki honoka mulai bergerak tak nyaman, beberapa kali pinggangnya melengking karena tegangan dari benda lunak yang memainkan tonjolan kecil di kemaluannya dengan perlahan. Honoka semakin mendesah keras ketika tiba-tiba lidah Kiba masuk ke liang senggamanya. Aroma kemaluan Honoka terasa memabukkan bagi Kiba, cairan seperti madu terus mengalir dari sana.

Lidah Kiba bergerak memutar hingga menimbulkan perasaan aneh dari perut Honoka yang merasa akan mencapai puncak. Namun, tiba-tiba Kiba berhenti. Honoka menjadi kecewa dan frustasi karena belum mencapai puncak, saat bercinta Kiba memang suka sengaja melakukan hal itu, untuk menjahilinya. Pemuda itu naik ke atas mengurung Honoka di dalam kungkungannya, menatap manik biru wanita di bawahnya dengan ekspresi serius, membuat wanita di bawahnya merona karena terpesona.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Honoka.." Honoka tentu tahu apa maksud Kiba, laki-laki di depannya sudah tidak sabar ingin menggagahinya.

Tangan Kiba memandu tangan Honoka untuk merasakan kejantanannya yang sudah keras hingga menjadi besar.

"Uhh.. ini tetap saja memalukan, aku ingin menghilang.." jelas Honoka yang masih malu-malu untuk menggesek kejantanan Kiba dengan tangannya dari balik _yukata_ Kiba, meskipun mereka sudah pernah melakukannya berkali-kali sejak mulai berkencan.

"Kau pikir aku akan biarkan kau kabur begitu saja.." balas Kiba yang membelah _yukata_ yang masih dia pakai dengan kakinya sehingga terlihat kejantanannya yang polos, Honoka merona dan menatap aneh pada Kiba.

"Kau tidak pakai celana dalam, kau ini mesum sekali.. mnn!" jelas Honoka saat merasakan Kiba mulai menggenggam dan menggesekkan ujung kejantanan tepat pada kemaluannya.

"Aku lepas saat di toilet tadi, lagian kita akan langsung melakukannya.." jelas Kiba yang mulai menggesek kejantanannya dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat saat liang senggama Honoka mulai licin dan basah karena cairan penetrasi yang mereka hasilkan, "apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga tiba-tiba telanjang saat aku keluar toilet tadi, kau ini mesum sama sepertiku.."

"A-aku tidak semesum itu!" Honoka menggembungkan kedua pipinya di hadapan Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum nakal melihat kekasihnya terganggu karena dibilang mesum, tanpa menunggu lagi Kiba langsung memakai kontrasepsi yang dia ambil dibungkusnya. Selesai memakainya, Kiba mulai memposisikan kejantanannya pada liang senggama Honoka yang melebarkan kakinya.

"Bagaimana jika ada tetangga yang mendengar kita? Uhn~" Tanya Honoka khawatir menatap Kiba yang tengah mendorong kejantanannya, dia tak enak jika tetangga Naruto mendengar mereka berhubungan intim di rumah orang lain.

"Kenapa kita harus peduli?" Tanya Kiba yang masih mendorong kejantanannya secara perlahan, Honoka sendiri mulai merasakan benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya.

Kejantanan Kiba terasa lebih besar dari biasanya, memang sejak festival tadi pria itu sudah menggerutu ingin melakukannya dengan Honoka. Bahkan, mereka hampir melakukannya di semak-semak tadi jika Honoka tidak memperingati Kiba untuk melakukannya di tempat yang lebih tertutup.

"Itu terasa lebih besar.." jelas Honoka yang memeluk erat punggung Kiba, menggenggam erat _yukata_ yang Kiba kenakan, Honoka menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kiba.

"Kau juga terasa lebih ketat dari biasanya.." jelas Kiba merasakan kehangatan pada kejantanannya saat berada di dalam liang senggama Honoka, cengkeraman kuat yang berdenyut dia rasakan dari batang kejantanannya.

"Kiba, aku menginginkanmu.." ucap Honoka yang membuat Kiba juga memeluknya dan mulai bergerak keluar-masuk dengan tempo sedang, "Ah~ ah.. aaahn!" Honoka langsung mendongak nikmat dan mendesah keras, kejantanan Kiba yang menyeruak memasuki liang senggamanya seperti sebuah sengatan listrik dan membuatnya lemah di dalam pelukan pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut.

Kiba menutup matanya dengan mendesis sesekali, dia dapat merasakan ketatnya liang senggama Honoka yang meremasnya. Bergerak sedikit saja membuatnya serasa ingin mencapai puncak. Saat mengeluarkan kejantanannya dapat dia rasakan hawa dingin udara, namun kembali hangat begitu masuk ke dalam liang senggama Honoka. Ini sensasi yang sangat disukainya setiap kali berhubungan intim dengan wanita di bawahnya, terutama ketika Honoka berulang kali menyebut namanya dengan desahan yang _sexy_.

"Kiba! Kiba! Ahn! Ah! Kiba..ahnm~"

Nafas mereka semakin bergemuruh ketika Kiba mempercepat gerakan pada pinggangnya, tangan Honoka meremas erat punggung Kiba seakan tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda tersebut. Sepasang kekasih tersebut sedang menikmati nirwana bersama seperti dunia hanya ada mereka berdua. Kejantanannya mendorong lebih dalam liang senggama Honoka hingga mencapai tempat ternikmat bagi wanita yang tengah mendesah keras dengan suara erotisnya.

Kiba mulai terangkat dengan lengan yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menghimpit Honoka yang berada di bawahnya. Posisi ini memungkinkan Kiba untuk menghujam Honoka lebih leluasa, ditandai dengan suara keras antara selangkangan mereka yang bertabrakan. Honoka memegang lengan Kiba, matanya melihat ke bawah dimana kejantanan Kiba tengah membajak liang senggamanya. Keringat mulai membuat tubuh mereka basah dan mengkilap.

"Ahn~! Ah! Hnmn~ Kiba, _ochinko_mu memenuhiku.. mnm.. Ahn! Ah~" desah Honoka yang terguncang-guncang cukup cepat hingga buah dadanya bergoyang naik-turun dengan nakalnya membuat Kiba menurunkan kepalanya untuk melahap puncak pink yang mencuat

"Ahn! _Kimochii_~! Itu terasa enak, Kiba.. ahm.. ah~ ahn!" Honoka masih mendesah dengan kata-kata erotisnya yang membuat Kiba semakin bersemangat menghujamnya dengan gerakan berputar, dengan kedua tangannya Kiba menahan pinggang Honoka hingga tubuh Honoka melengkung ke depan, lalu bergerak keluar-masuk dengan cepat.

"Honoka, aku akan keluar..! Sst.." jelas Kiba yang mulai merasa akan mencapai puncak.

"Ah! Ah.. Aku juga.. ahn! Ah!" Rasa nirwana bagai surga membuat Honoka semakin mendambakan kenikmatan, dengan sendirinya dia semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya.

Kiba langsung menunduk ke dalam pelukan Honoka, "Ini dia, Honoka! Agh.." desah Kiba dengan satu hentakan ke dalam, dia langsung mengeluarkan hasratnya yang terkumpul di kontrasepsi yang dia gunakan.

"AAAHN!" jelas Honoka yang tubuhnya ikut menegang begitu mencapai puncak, dia juga merasakan kontrasepsi yang mereka gunakan sudah dipenuhi oleh cairan sperma Kiba, "Itu berkumpul di dalam.. hnm~" lanjutnya yang menatap ke bawah pada persatuan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kiba melepaskan kejantanannya dimana kontrasepsi yang dia gunakan menyembul akibat menampung cairan spermanya. Honoka menggigit bibirnya begitu melihat kontrasepsi yang Kiba lepas dan dibuang tong sampah.

"Kau terlihat masih keras.." jelas Honoka begitu melihat kejantanan Kiba yang masih tegang.

Kiba menyeringai mesum, "Persiapkan dirimu, ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untuk kita berdua~ Honoka-_chan_~" goda Kiba yang mendorong Honoka untuk kembali terbaring.

"Kya~" desah Honoka dengan nada menggoda sebagai respon dia rela menghabiskan malam panas dengan Kiba.

"Ahn! Ah!..mnn~ ahn! Kiba.. AHN!" Desahan penuh semangat kembali memenuhi ruang apartement Naruto malam itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari di luar Nozomi melewati ruangan itu untuk berangkat menginap di rumah Eri, agar tidak ketahuan bahwa Nozomi tetangga Naruto. Matanya melirik ke sebelah apartement Naruto, yang terdengar desahan erotis.

_Ah, mereka sedang melakukannya?_ Ucapnya dalam hati karena menyadarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**Senang kan lo, dpt extra lemon :'v**_

_**Sisanya silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri.. :v**_


End file.
